Ocean Girl: The Sea of Stars
by Cupcakedoll
Summary: Season 3 of the popular Australian series in novel form
1. Chapter 1

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

Ocean Girl: The Sea of Stars

1 Orca City

Noon sunlight burned over the sea. The waves reflected back dazzling light. In the midst of this a single emerald island sat, out of sight of land, even of the other islands in the chain that stretched up from Australia.

The island was loud with the cries of birds and whisper of the waterfall. Bats hung in the trees and small furry things rustled through the bushes. One old tree stretched a branch over the pond, a branch wide enough to cradle a nest of soft leaves and sprouts. A girl was sleeping there, long brown legs dangling and hair tangled around her face. Neri opened her eyes and stretched, and chirped at a pair of lovebirds sharing the tree. The last fragments of a dream melted in the light of day.

Neri dropped down into the pond and dived, shaking her hair out underwater. She found a cattail root and came up eating it. From far away she heard a whistle of greeting. She answered, _Hello! I am awake! I come to you soon._

Food was the first priority, and Neri finished eating the cattail and grabbed a handful of berries as she wandered through the forest to the beach. Her friends were away, so she was alone today.

In the cove, a humpback whale breached, glittering and laughing in the sunlight.

Well, not alone.

"Charley!" Neri shouted, and ran down to the water to join him.

For a while they just played, racing over the reef and talking about nothing subjects. The dolphins and other creatures in the area. What island they should explore next. The taste of the plankton this season. When their friends would be coming back.

They floated, the girl lying on the whale's huge back. Charley said, _Many people come and go from Orca, many boats, people in water breathing, all over. Is all right?_

"I think so." Neri answered aloud. "Jason told me there would be building, to make Orca better. It is home to many people, so it must be a good place for them."

Charley thought that people, well, _most_ people belonged on land.

"Most. But Jason and Brett belong here, and Mother who wants to hear your voice."

_Good friends._ Charley agreed.

"I go to mark the day until they come back, and see Orca."

Charley whistled assent and dived, slowly so Neri could walk down his back and dive off his tail.

Orca was a hive of activity, divers putting things up outside and the shadows of boats coming and going. Neri tucked herself in a crack between rocks and watched for a while. The underwater city was sprouting a metal arm, stuck on by divers with machines that spit sparks. Pretty! Maybe Jason could show her one up close, and explain what they did.

Neri swam around the divers and surfaced inside a coral cave. It was almost under Orca, but Neri had only discovered it recently. The trapped air was damp and smelled strange, but it was good to breathe. It would be good for a long time if nobody stayed long. Neri found her chalk and marked another day on the wall.

The people she was thinking about were currently enjoying… "Hot sun, blue sky, no water!" Brett waved a golf club dangerously. "Isn't it great?"

Jason didn't answer. He was too busy lining up the perfect shot. They had twenty credits bet on the game, and so far he was winning. He tapped the ball and it went around the curve, up the hill, and into the giant's mouth. The fiberglass monster's eyes lit up and it made some sounds like a coughing trumpet.

"This is pretty dorky, you realize?"

"What? No way! Now gimme some space here."

Jason stepped back and let his brother extol the virtues of miniature golf. Brett continued, "Something we can't do on Orca, I get to win some credits off you-"

"Um, I'm winning?"

"-And Mum can sit around reading romances. I still think it's cause she misses Sam."

Jason shrugged.

"I'm serious, right after he left Mum cut her hair and now she's reading things with pink covers. She's got a broken heart."

"Like you'd know what a broken heart is, you're thirteen. And she said the new look is for her job. Concentrate on what you're doing or those credits are as good as mine."

They played a few more holes, and the two of them were neck and neck in points when they saw their mother outside the fence around the court. She was talking on her phone, and waved when she saw them.

"What's up?"

Dianne snapped her phone closed. "Sorry guys. Vacation's over."

There was a chorus of, "Whaaaat?"

The next morning the Bates family was piling out of the helicopter on Orca's top deck. As they gathered their bags Jason asked, "I still don't get it Mom, what's the big hurry?"

"All part of the new job Jason."

The elevator opened and Winston jumped out. "Welcome back! Can I carry something?"

"Thanks Winston. I don't know how we got it all in the chopper."

"How was the holiday boys?"

"Oh, about a week shorter than we expected." Jason said, but he was smiling as he maneuvered his brother and their luggage into the elevator.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that, but this emergency came up. And he who would ride the mongoose must be quick to the saddle!"

"Ah, a nonsensical quote. Now I know I'm home!"

"What's the story on these fishing grounds, Winston?"

Winston sobered. "The construction company changed the site, and they propose to pave right over the reef. It'll destroy the natural fish breeding grounds forever."

"The tribunal finally decided on a company? Anyone we've heard of?"

The elevator let them off on delta level. The boys got out first. People were walking back and forth in the open receiving area, and Jason saw several unpleasantly familiar white uniforms. Behind him Winston said, "About that… I think you'd better prepare for the worst."

"Whoa, it's them!" Brett turned back to his mother, "Those guys are in Ubri uniforms, what're they doing on board?"

Winston sighed. "That's what I was working around to telling you. The Ubri Corporation won the construction contract."

They were _everywhere_. Ubri goons in the white jumpsuits or black and white uniforms, the logo on crates and boxes. Jason walked over to a model of Orca city with a sign on the side: "Another Ubri Construction."

"Why didn't you tell me Winston?"

"I didn't want to bother you, it was your holiday! Besides, there's nothing you could have done. Come on, your new quarters are down this way."

"They're going to be building Orca city."

"This is all we need." Jason groaned.

Brett leaned in to whisper, "These are the guys who tried to kill Charley and capture Neri and Mera!"

"The Orca authorities have no way of knowing that, Brett, and their bid was legitimate. But they're still answerable to the tribunal and the new regional commander, whoever that is."

Dianne turned, "And to me. Ok, I'm going straight down to the dive pool, you too Jason. Brett, can you find our quarters and start putting stuff away?"

"Aye-aye Mom. Uh…"

"Yes, I'll help with the luggage." Winston said, taking the other bags.

"Thanks, Winston. And Brett, get a uniform on."

"Riiiiight." Brett was already turning away.

"Ok Mum, what are we doing?"

"Just a quick check then you can get settled in. Ok, it's this way."

The dive pool was new, a pressurized chamber that gave access to the reef outside. It was big enough for half a dozen people in wetsuits and uniforms, maneuvering equipment into the pool. As Dianne and Jason entered two guys were letting down a bundle of pipes. "Ok, now let it down. Easy…"

"Ok, you can hold it right there." Dianne snapped. "There'll be no more equipment going out to the site until I give the all clear."

The man in the pool looked up at her. "Yeah? And who are you, sweetheart?"

Big mistake, Jason thought. But all his mother did was shove her identification in the guy's face, "I'm the new environmental officer, sweetheart, and when I say stop you stop."

"All right."

"Suit up Jase, let's go see for ourselves."

The diving suits were new too, nicer than the old ones. Dave Hartley was unpacking them when Jason and Dianne came in. He looked up, "Hey you two, fresh off the chopper?"

"Hey Dave."

"Nice to see a familiar face!" Jason said, "It's crazy around here, all these uniforms."

"No kidding. I'm glad it's not my job to coordinate them—I just hand out the passes. You want to check out the foundations? Grab anything off that rack and I'll grab you some tanks. How long you be out for?"

"Not long." Dianne said. She and Jason found suits and got changed. Jason was beginning to wonder when he'd get back into his uniform. The new suits had communicators, one-way mostly.

"Can you hear that Jase?"

"Loud and clear Mom. Pity I can't answer back, eh?" Jason sat down on the edge of the pool and put his hood on over the headphones.

"Just stay close, these things have a limited range. How's your air?"

"Enough. More than half."

"Good. Let's see what we can find down there."

Jason put his mouthpiece in and pushed off. The dive pool was ringed with lights, but beyond them it was dark in Orca's shadow. The other divers were easy to see in their white Ubri wetsuits. Most of them had lights, and some had underwater welding torches.

Dianne said, "Ok Jase, let's check the new site, the breeding grounds. Far end of the reef."

Jason flashed the ok sign and they went to see.

"Gee, things sure have changed while we were gone." Brett said as he and Winston carried the luggage to quarters. The halls were more crowded than before, and white Ubri uniforms outnumbered the aqua Orca ones.

"Yes, that's life I suppose. We're not so much a scientific research institute these days as a staging ground for the building of Orca city. That's why all your friends were transferred back to shore."

"Well, I reckon that's a real good reason to get out to the island as fast as possible and check Neri's ok." Brett whispered the last part.

"Here we are. Try your pass."

Brett flashed his id and the cabin door opened. "Hey, this is bigger than the last one! No way, I _still_ don't get my own room?

Winston smiled at that. "Brett, I agree that Neri should know about the Ubri presence, but she's not in any immediate danger and those breeding grounds are! Your mother must work fast if she's to save them. A little patience and you'll see Neri soon enough. Now, where do you think your mother would like these books?"

It felt good to be back in the water. Jason watched the reef unroll below him, the colors of coral and darting fish.

"Look Jason, aren't they fabulous? I don't get it, the foundations were meant to be deeper. If they try to build up here, all this sea life may disappear." Dianne blew some annoyed bubbles. "We did that survey for a reason."

Jason nodded. Something spooked the fish below and little silver shapes flashed around them. Jason smiled, and was sure his mother was smiling too behind her mask.

"Well. Let's go see the construction. The dark and mysterious Orca city…"

It was dark; the new construction shadowed the seabed. They were still building the main structure, a spider web of girders going up and being welded into place. The first few supports had already been sunk; ugly plugs of concrete set into the bottom.

"Neri won't like those. Remind her that this site was the least damaging one we could find."

Jason signed ok, wishing he could talk.

They approached a group of divers. Dianne said, "You guys got communicators on?"

"Check."

"I'm Doctor Bates. My son's tank is low, he needs to go back. I still have to collect some specimens. Can we swap buddies?"

"Sure doc." The diver replied. "Laroo, go with her. I'll go back to Orca with the kid."

"Thanks." Dianne said, and she and Laroo swam away. Jason and the other diver headed back for the dive pool.

"Nice to meet you, kid. Jerry Eaton. Great place you've got down here." The Ubri diver introduced himself between bubbling breaths from his air tank. Jason signed an ok back. They skirted the pool of light from a welder and swam down between two girders.

It happened almost before Jason realized—a cord caught on his air tank and a second later he was pinned by a falling girder. It came down slowly, all that saved Jason from being crushed. He yelled into his mask and squirmed, but the weight had him stuck against a concrete block.

"Kid! You ok?" Eaton was pulling at the girder, trying to get it to move. Jason collected himself enough to sign "ok" and pull out the meter on his air tank.

"Problems, buddy. Nobody in range. I'll have to come back with help, and another tank. Hang in there!"

Jason nodded. Left alone, there was nothing to do but stare at his air meter and try not to panic. That was the important thing, the first thing in the manual. Panic uses more oxygen…

Hard not to panic with a heavy metal beam across your waist. Jason braced himself and tried to push it off, then froze as his air tank shifted. Ok, maybe better not to move.

So, help was coming. As fast as… Jason saw a flash of movement and waved frantically. But it wasn't another diver, it was Neri. Relief made him light headed, and then they were somewhere dark, but there was air. Jason yanked his mask off and took a deep breath, then coughed at the strong smell of salt.

"Jason, you all right?"

Jason coughed and managed, "I was looking forward to seeing you again Neri, but I didn't know I'd be this glad. Where are we?"

"Cave I found." Neri flashed her grin. "Near Orca. But Jason, why are you here? There are still many days left."

"They dragged us back early, this Orca City stuff. It's Mum's new job, chief environmental officer."

"En-vi-ro..?"

"It means she'll be looking after the sea."

"Then I must speak to her! The men get too close to where the big fish live. Where they," Neri tipped her head and searched for the words, "Make little fish." She finished.

For a second Jason wondered, not for the first time, just how much Neri knew about the facts of life. But there were more important things to worry about now. "Yeah, we know all about that, that's why we're down here. Look, I'd better go, they'll be looking for me. We'll come to the island tonight, ok?"

"Ok! But you can get back? You have enough breath?"

"Just." Jason said. His gauge was in the red, but not empty. He put his legs in the water. "Thanks, Neri. A lot."

"Take care in the ocean, Jason. Remember you are not like me."

"Neri, nobody's like you."

The dive pool was a scene of controlled panic. Divers were coming back, and more were suiting up to go out.

"Hey, someone's coming up!"

"Jason! Are you all right?"

Jason spat out his mouthpiece and gasped for air. "Yeah, Mum. I'm fine. That was a little close that's all." Jason let his mother and Dave pull him out of the water.

"You were supposed to be low on air. What have you been breathing?"

Jason shook his head. "Dunno. I think I got back here by instinct."

"No time for questions, let's get you out of here." Dianne said.

Jason didn't argue. He grabbed a towel and went to get dressed. "Mum, can we still take a boat out later?" He called through the door.

"Far as I'm concerned."

"Cool." Jason came out, dressed again.

"Neri?" Dianne asked quietly.

"You got it."

Jason pulled the zodiac up the beach out of range of the tide. Brett was already running into the jungle shouting for Neri. Jason found them by the pond.

"Neri, it's so good to see you!"

"Yeah, it sure is."

Neri hugged them both. "Come, I make feast to welcome you back."

A few big leaves were spread on the ground, piled with bright fruits and berries. "Lookin' good!" Brett exclaimed, "Those're new."

"I just find. Try them!"

Brett picked up one of the round pinkish fruits, and bit into it. "Yum!"

"Jason, you talk to Mother about home of the big fish?"

"Fair go Neri, can't we eat first?"

"No. Is important." Neri chimed. "It was my father's mission to watch over the ocean. Now he has passed, it is my mission. I cannot let them send the big fish away."

Brett said, "Chill, Neri. You can't afford to do anything crazy!"

"Brett's right. There's trouble, I didn't have time to tell you before. The people building Orca city—they're Ubri."

Neri's eyes went wide. "Ubri that tried to take my sister away? And hurt Charley? Why are they here?"

"It's… complicated. Money stuff. The important thing is to keep them from finding out you're still here. They might come after you again. So you need to be careful around Orca, ok? Mum's doing all she can to protect the big fish, and we'll do our best to help."

"You swear?"

"Swear." Both boys said immediately.

"Good. Now we eat. Tell me about vacation."

Brett was happy to oblige. "You'd have been bored. We went shopping with Mum a lot, went to arcades and miniature golf and stuff. Were supposed to see Dad, but he called it off and Mum was so mad she went shopping again…"

Neri listened. Finally she said, "What is 'bored'? And what is 'miniature golf'?"

And shortly there were some sticks, and little holes in the ground and berries being rolled between them.

"You're back early." Dianne said as the boys stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah, Ne—I mean, we want to help with your speech, about the breeding grounds. Can I take some of that?" Jason asked. His mother was holding a three-inch stack of papers and binders.

"Please. We'll head down to the lab and organize it. This is all possible data the tribunal may ask about."

"Boy, they dropped you right back in it!" Brett said. Suddenly he grabbed Jason and said in a low voice, "Uh-oh, major alert! It's him! Ubri's top banana himself!"

From down a hallway, Dr. Hellegren gave them a look. His assistant Keller glared from under her severely square haircut.

Brett tried his best innocent smile, to no visible effect.

Dianne murmured, "He must be worried, to deal with it personally. Ok! We have a case to prepare. Jason, with me. Bretty, could you send us down some dinner?"

"Sure Mum. Mind if I eat in the galley? Want to check out the new kids on board."

"Fine, fine, just don't forget about us."

Brett waved and headed for the galley while the other two caught the lift down. As soon as they were in the elevator Jason hissed, "Is _he_ going to be staying on board? He knows we're—and you're—!"

Dianne shook her head. "I hope not. Let's concentrate on winning the hearing for now."

Jason smiled. "Well we can always have him arrested for stealing your data and trying to throttle Winston!" In reply he got a very patient, momlike look.

The galley was full, again mostly with Ubri uniforms. This could get annoying. Brett weaved his way to the food and flashed his id. "Helen, two of the day's special for the biology lab please, and a hamburger with double fries for me."

"Affirmative." Helen said. The lights on the food machine flashed a bit and Brett's burger popped out. He wasn't very hungry, but berries were just not a complete meal, no matter what Neri thought. Holding his tray with one hand and grabbing fries with the other, Brett scanned the galley. There were some tables of kids, but no spare seats. Brett headed for the only one that looked promising. The table was covered with books, and the other chair was occupied by a dark-haired boy Brett's own age—who seemed to be studying somehow, despite the noise.

"Hey. Is anyone sitting here?"

The boy looked up. "The galley is for the use of all and seats may not be reserved."

"Huh?"

"Orca handbook, rule 517F subsection A."

Brett took that as permission and sat down. "What are you doing?"

"Chemistry homework."

"You must be keen."

"My folks are. If I don't finish this year top of the class I'm a dead man. Benny Malkovitch."

"Brett Bates. You must be new on board?" He pushed the second helping of fries in Benny's direction.

"Thanks. Yeah I am, mom and dad are both on the medical staff. I'm the reason they took the job."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Plenty of time to study, no distractions under water they reckon."

Brett grinned. "Benny, meet mister distraction!"

The tribunal met in one of the new rooms, a round dark chamber where everybody with any power sat around the walls and whatever poor soul was trying to convince them of anything had to stand in the middle. Privately Jason thought it was like a principal's office with twenty principals. He sat with Winston while Dianne made her speech—very well, he thought.

Dianne finished, "…If you recall, the very reason the foundations were to be built deeper in the first place was to minimize damage for both the reef and marine life. Have we lost sight of Orca's purpose, its vision for the future?"

The commander nodded. "Thank you, Doctor Bates. Doctor Hellegren?"

Hellegren stood up and said shortly, "Orca city is potentially the most significant engineering feat of this century. To reposition its foundations now, even a matter of meters, would cost millions and cause untold delay. Are we to sacrifice all this for the sake of a few fish?"

Over the reef, Neri flew.

She skimmed the coral, weaved through the underwater forest and broke the surface in a wild leap. A pair of spinner dolphins followed her, boasting that they could jump higher than the funny-shaped dolphin.

_Yes, you can._ Neri said, _Your tails are much stronger than my little feet. Friends, do you tell your little ones about the nets men put in the ocean?_

They reassured her. Neri surfaced between them and stroked their silvery sides.

Charley called from where he was feeding out in deeper water. _The human fish have a thing that makes a strange sound. They come too near the home of the big fish again. _

_I come._ Neri answered, and dived.

She stayed close to the seabed as she approached the divers. There were only two of them, not a whole team with building stuff. They talked to each other, then one dropped a silvery ball and they swam away in a hurry. As soon as they were safely away Neri picked up the thing they'd left. It was just a ball, but it was making noise, and there were red numbers flashing on one side.

Nothing we need _here!_ Neri pushed off the bottom and followed the divers. When they got to the barren area under Orca, she threw the ball at them and fled.

The commander stood up. "Ahem. We have reached a decision. We cannot ignore the cost to the construction company. However, Orca's charter clearly places highest priority on protection of the marine environment. Therefore the council accepts the submission of Doctor bates and instructs the Ubri corporation to move the foundations so as not to interfere with the breeding grounds."

Dianne sighed. Winston leaned forward and said, "Well done."

"Nice job Mum!" Brett was waiting outside the council room.

Suddenly an alarm sounded and Helen said, "Medical to the dive pool, please."

"Let's go see what's up."

Jason nodded. "Don't worry Mum, we'll stay out of the way. See you later!"

The boys arrived to see two divers in white suits being hustled off to medical. A stressed-looking Dave was writing his report. Brett scooted over behind him to get a look, then dodged when Dave swatted him with the clipboard.

"That's supposed to be private data. Scram or I'll roster you on helping me with the filing."

The boys scrammed. Safely in the hall Brett said, "They had a sonic grenade and it went off. They're not badly hurt, just got their ears rattled. But I thought those things were super-safe."

"Um…" Jason thought. It didn't take long. "Whaddaya reckon Ubri was going to blow it up over the reef? No breeding grounds, no problem. So they drop a grenade, and Neri gives it right back."

"Gotta be."

They rounded a corner and almost walked into Doctor Hellegren. Both boys jumped back.

"I've been waiting for you two." The man said, thin-lipped. "Let me just give you a message you would be very wise to heed. You have both caused me a good deal of trouble in the past, but we are on Orca permanently now and if you get in my way again, believe me, you will regret it."

Brett tried to look innocent, but Jason stared right back for a minute before he stepped aside.

"On Orca permanently! We're in for it!" Brett mourned as they unpacked later that night.

"Probably. Here, put your stuff on your side."

"Thanks, I was looking for that. So when's your army training start?"

"Orca cadet training, and next week. School too."

Brett groaned melodramatically, then pepped right back up. "I met a guy named Benny, he seems ok. And wasn't it great to see Neri again? I still reckon that island's gotta be the greatest place on earth."

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

2 Cass Gets Lost

The boys and Neri walked down the beach together. Well, Jason and Neri walked. Brett bounced. "Hey, let's go over to that beach on the other side of the island."

"Why?" Neri asked.

"Because the spaceship's under there. I want to see if there's some way we can get down to it."

"I don't like bad lands."

"Ok Neri, if you don't want to go we'll forget about it."

"Oh come on Neri! It was only scary because something bad had happened there, but you didn't remember what. And don't you want to know if there's anything else in the spaceship?"

Jason gave his brother a shove, "Hey, don't push it."

Neri shook her head, "No, Brett is right. I should not fear. We will go."

"Yes!"

"Um, Brett, it's buried under a million tons of sand! What are you going to do?"

"Dig!" Brett called back. He was already out of sight in the trees.

Jason shook his head. "We'd better go with him. I guess… I understand where he's coming from, I'd be that curious if I hadn't got to see inside."

Neri smiled. "Was dark and scary. Nothing to see."

"Yeah, and then the whole thing caved in and now it's solid with water and sand."

They walked slowly, side by side across the island, stopping to grab handfuls of sweet, dark berries on the way.

On the beach, Brett was already digging. Jason saw no reason to join in in the hot sun, so he asked Neri for another tree-climbing lesson. Soon they were tumbling out of trees and laughing. It took an hour for that to get boring and attention to turn back to Brett.

"You're wasting your time." Jason called.

"Hey, we know the thing's here."

"Yeah, somewhere. But even if you dig down to it there's no way of getting in. I'm not sure there even is an 'in' anymore. And we ought to go home soon."

"Yes. Soon it will be not time to be on water. There is a big wind coming."

"How big?" Jason asked, suddenly worried.

"Very big. But is enough time to go back."

"Brett, come on."

"Right right, I'm coming. But someday I'll figure out a way to get into the spaceship. If it takes forever!"

Jason was early for his first cadet training program. Everyone else seemed to have the same idea though; there were half a dozen teenagers he didn't know in the dive pool room. Jason wasn't sure if this was better or worse than sharing the class with Vanessa and Mick, though he wished Kimberley had been able to stay…

Dave clapped his big hands to get everyone's attention. "Hi. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Dave Hartley, Orca dive instructor. And this is Morgan Clayborn, who'll be assisting me. Morgan's just completed her cadetship in a similar instillation in Florida, so she knows all about it."

"Looking forward to working with you guys." Morgan said. She looked about twenty, and her hair and uniform were very neat.

"Understand that we're training the next generation of leaders, the men and women who'll one day run Orca city. So only the very best of you are going to pass this course, Mister Cleary. Now, we work on a buddy system. Pick a partner you can trust, because the two of you are going to have to depend on each other in the weeks to come."

There was a shuffle of people pairing up. The only kid Jason already knew was already paired up with another boy. He looked at the last remaining free person, a girl with a round face.

"You want to..?"

"Sure." The girl said. "I'm SallyAnn Taylor."

"Jason Bates. Good to meet you."

"Your Mom's in biology right? Whales?"

"Yeah, and she'd love to tell you all about them."

Dave had been noting down pairs. "Ok, everyone have a buddy? Now since some of you are right off the boat we need to know where you're at knowledge-wise. Grab your gear for the practical test. Old crew too, no exceptions."

Morgan added, "Remember people, you're here to learn, not to have fun!"

The voice echoed in the corridor. "It's a mess. Don't ignore me Cassandra. I am tired of having to ask you to do everything a hundred times."

Benny peeked around the curve of the hall. More new people, who hadn't learned how far sound carried. He saw a woman and a girl his age with her hair up in a bun. She was scowling.

"So look, just give it a rest!" The girl said.

Another voice said, "Don't speak to mom like that."

"Who asked you to butt in?"

"Look Cass, you're not pulling your weight and Mom has every right to say so." Said the big sister.

"It's your rostered day to clean the cabin and you haven't lifted a finger." Benny was starting to feel sorry for Cass.

"Well, I will."

"Oh yeah? Like when, midnight? Cass, this 'laid back,' 'who cares' attitude gets you nowhere."

"Well we all know you're totally perfect."

"It's no use blaming Morgan."

"Ok." Cass said, "Look, just give me a break. I'll clean the cabin in a while, and I'll clean it good. Only please, just get off my case. I'm not in the mood."

"Ok, Cassandra." The mother said, and the cabin door hissed closed.

Benny tried another peek. Cass was still there, and she saw him. Benny shrugged.

"What are you looking at?" Cass growled.

Benny made apologetic gestures and scooted around her on the way to the galley. He had studying to do. He sat himself down and got his books and computer link open, but was only a half chapter into it when Brett turned up.

"Benny, it isn't healthy to study all the time! What about having fun?"

"My Dad says there will be plenty of time for that in the future."

"What's the point? By then you'll be too old to enjoy it." Was Brett's opinion. He unwrapped a candy bar and took a big bite.

Benny almost said, 'Well what do you suggest?' but thought the better of it just in time. He looked up when a chair scraped. The red-haired girl from the hallway was joining them.

Brett grumbled, "Go ahead, feel free…"

"You got a problem?"

Benny said quickly, "Just joking. I'm Benny, he's Brett."

"Cass."

"American?" Benny asked. He'd noticed her accent.

"Yeah." Cass sighed. "I wish I was back there. In fact, I wish I was almost anywhere except here. This place has got to be the pits of the whole world."

"It's not that bad…"

"No, you just have to be careful of the cannibals." Brett said very seriously.

Cass raised her eyebrows.

"Haven't you heard? They're all over the islands around here."

"Yeah, sure." Cass said, but she sounded a little worried.

"No, serious. We've been having a lot of trouble with them lately haven't we, Benny? Just the other day I was riding my pet kangaroo and a whole pack of them came and…"

Cass smacked him. "You have got to be the biggest liar I've ever met in my life!"

"Ok fine, don't believe me."

"I don't." Cass got up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Benny asked.

"I'm not going to sit around listening to this trash. I'm gonna take one of the sailboats I saw up top."

"Better not, they're for cadets only."

Cass gave Brett a withering look. "I've been on marine stations like this since I was six years old. I can handle a boat."

"Yeah, but there's a storm coming!" Brett said, concerned now.

"Yeah, I guess the cannibals told you, or was it your pet kangaroo? You must think I'm as dumb as you are."

"No I'm serious. Cass, wait up!" But it was too late.

"Save your breath." Benny said, "I don't think she's real into listening."

Brett sat back down. "As if she'll get past Helen to get a boat out anyway…"

But Cass did get a boat out, because no-one from Ubri took notice of her and there wasn't anyone else topside. She raised the sail and smiled as the boat slipped away from Orca, onto the wide empty ocean.

Finally. Safely away from all the nagging, Cass lay down in the bottom of the boat and enjoyed the quiet.

She woke up when the wind changed and the sail swept around. The sky had gone gray and threatening. Cass groaned and sat up. She checked the boat's tracker and grabbed the tiller. She hadn't drifted too far. "What a pain in the…"

And the sail came down. Cass yelped and dug out from underneath it. The top corner of the sail was missing a grommet and the canvas had worn through. There was no way to put it back up.

A chilly wind swept across the water.

Back on Orca Cass had been missed. Brett, who knew exactly how scary it was to be adrift, was a little frantic. He wanted to get a boat and go search, but since that was impossible he hung around the listening post outside the bridge to keep updated.

Benny was there too, getting an education in the necessary kid tricks to life on Orca. "Hey, you tried to warn her. You'd've had to tie her up to stop her."

Dave and the new commander had the map out and were marking off zones the search boats had already covered. Cass' mother was there too, tearful, while Morgan just looked annoyed.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Miz Clayborn." Dave was saying, "Your daughter's had enough experience at sea. She should have the sense to head to the nearest land and sit out the storm."

The commander radioed the boats and they reported back, "No sign." And "Moving on to the next area."

Cass dragged the sailboat up the beach as rain began to fall. She got it beyond the tide line and tipped over to look at the sail when the sky opened up. In the sudden downpour Cass raced for the trees. She found shelter under a fallen log and huddled there, damp and chilly but not soaked. The part of her mind that had taken survival classes knew she wasn't in real danger. But that part wasn't nearly as loud as the part that knew she was all alone, in the dark and the rain.

The rain slackened and stopped in the night. Neri woke up long enough to push off the big leaf she used as an umbrella, then burrowed back into her bed listening to the slowing drip of water from the trees. She woke to the songs of birds and a nagging feeling that something had changed. Something…

The spaceship. Something had changed in the bad lands. Neri ran to see.

She slowed down when she reached the beach. Nothing seemed new, just some driftwood and seaweed brought up by the storm. Dead fish too. That wouldn't last long; the crabs were already busy on it.

A tree was down, its roots pulling up a chunk of dirt. Neri walked around it and saw the glint of blue metal in the hole. She jumped in and brushed sand away. An arch of bluish metal. Part of the spaceship. It shifted when Neri pulled on it.

She set her feet and pulled harder. A round plug swung up out of the sand. Underneath was a dark hole with a grate over it. Neri looked down. Nothing, only blackness. She reached down and tugged on the grate, which twanged musically but didn't move.

A way into the spaceship. Brett and Jason would want to know. Maybe they would have a machine to open the way, too, easier than tying vines in the trees and pulling that way.

"Tree falls, is big hole in sand underneath."

Brett jumped in the air. "Well what are we waiting for, let's check it out!"

Neri warned him, "Is a way in, but a door across it, and inside maybe full of water."

"Well we'll find out. I'll go fuel up the zodiac." Jason said.

"Whoa, Ubri!" Brett grabbed Neri and pulled her into a side hall as Hellegren and Keller came past.

"Will you be with us all day, Dr. Hellegren?"

"No, Keller. I have business to tend to on the mainland."

"May I be of assistance?"

"No. It's personal."

Brett mimed shock. Jason rolled his eyes and, when it was safe to talk, said, "Come on, they can't spend all their time making life difficult for us. They have lives."

"Maybe Neri should head to the island and wait for us."

"Yes." Neri said.

"Wait, I've got a better idea. Forget the turbolift Neri, we've got a better way for you to get on and off Orca from now on. Come see."

"The dive pool?" Brett guessed. "I'll get Neri's clothes from topside and meet you."

The dive room was deserted. Jason explained about shifts when people would be in here.

"I can hear, from outside, if people here."

"Really? Cool. Here's our locker, you can keep your stuff in here. Mum uses it too so nobody will think it's weird if there's girl stuff in there. You can hide your dress under our stuff."

"Ok."

Brett came back, "Here Neri."

"You can change back there."

Neri nodded and slipped away, returning to put her Orca uniform and shoes into the locker. "Good. I see you at island."

Jason nodded and Brett waved. Neri dived into the glowing water and was gone.

Cass was exploring. The jungle was so thick she couldn't walk through it, so she waded up a stream. With this much greenery there had to be vines somewhere, and something sharp she could use to make a new hole in the sail. Once she had a sail again she could get out and meet the search boats that had to be out there and then… Cass kept thinking about hot showers and real food. She hadn't slept well and ached all over.

"Stupid storm! Stupid… island!" She stopped suddenly. A tree by the stream had three sharp, stone-tipped spears leaning against it.

"Cannibals." Cass whispered. She hadn't believed Brett, but here was evidence! Someone was living here, and not living like normal people. Cass stepped out of the water and tiptoed up the stony beach for a closer look. She couldn't hear anything, just birds, so there couldn't be people around could there?

There was a little firepit and a shell big enough to be a cup, and a few sharpened stones. And some coiled vines, hung on a branch. Cass took one down and tested it between her hands. Strong enough. She took a sharp stone too, and headed back toward her boat.

At least that's where she thought she was going, but the beach she came out on was the wrong one. Well, she could follow the shore around. Something splashed, out at sea, and Cass pulled out her binoculars to take a look. A whale surfacing, out in the cove. It blew and looked around.

In spite of everything, Cass smiled. Beautiful.

Then something else came up, a brown blob against the blue water. Cass raised her binoculars. It was a person! A head, someone was out there in the middle of the water, right by the whale! The person dived, feet flashing in the air like a mermaid's tail. Cass gaped.

Before she could think, the person appeared, walking out of the surf. A girl in a tattered dress, with water running freely off her hair. Cass ducked down to hide, still trying not to believe in cannibals.

Then she heard the roar of a boat engine and voices, "Neri!"

Two boys from Orca—that jerk from the galley! The girl helped them beach their zodiac, and they walked up the beach. They were talking, and they didn't notice Cass creeping along behind.

"Getting into that spaceship could be real historic. I wish we brought a camera.'

"No way, Brett. The last thing we need are pictures lying around Orca where people could find them."

"Yeah I suppose you're right." Brett said. "I guess if anyone started to suspect what we were up to out here, we'd just have to get rid of them anyway."

"Yep. Take 'em out to sea and chuck 'em overboard. Just like we did with Vanessa." The bigger boy said casually. Cass just about fainted. She backed off fast. They'd actually dumped someone overboard? And now they were laughing about it? They were laughing about something, anyway, and Cass wasn't about to stick around for more. She was getting out of here!

"It's so cool!" Brett grabbed the grate and pulled on it, with no success. "How do we open it?"

"Hold up." Jason said. He dropped a rock through, and they heard it splash. "Thought so, it's full of water."

"So all we have to do is get it out, right? And get that thing out of the way, and then we can go in."

"You can do this?"

"Maybe, Neri. We'll need a pump, and probably a cutting torch. We can't get in today."

"Aw!"

Jason rolled his eyes, "Use that energy to think how we can borrow a pump. Let's head back. I've got class."

The three of them walked back. Brett said, "Oh, how can you think about that when we're so close? Neri, aren't you crazy to see what's in there?"

Neri thought about it. "No. I want to see if anything of father is there, but will be the same today or many days from now. Jason, tell about classes."

"Well, we're learning how to drive pretty much everything on Orca for starters. That'll be useful if we ever have to go back to the mainland to look for something! I might even get to learn to fly a helicopter."

"Truly? I would like to fly!"

Brett grumped and stomped ahead to the pond.

Suddenly Neri said, "Someone has been here!"

"What?"

"Vine gone. And look, branch broken. They hide here, only little time ago."

"Someone's been spying on us?"

"We have to find them quick, find out what they saw!"

Neri pointed, "This way." She took off like a deer, the two boys running behind her.

"Cass!" Brett gasped, "I thought for sure they found her, what if she's been here?" They came out to the beach.

"An Orca sailboat. We've got to stop her, find out what she saw."

"I go." Neri chimed.

"Hey, no, Neri!"

"Too late. Let's get the zodiac."

Cass had gotten the sail back up in a hurry, and the boat's navigation system was waterproof. If she could find the wind she'd be back on Orca soon, and tell everybody about these crazy kids and their scary friend and get them all arrested!

"Stop!"

Cass gasped and looked around. The cannibal was ahead of her, waving, head and shoulders out of the water.

"Stop, we talk. Please."

Her voice was low and clear, over the slap of the waves. Cass stared, trying to think what to do. Then her makeshift sail caught the wind and swung around, and the boom hit Cass from behind. The world went black.

The girl was swept into the water. Neri dived and caught her, and brought her up. The guys jumped over from their boat, yelling.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"That hit her head. She was not in water long. Will be well when she wakes."

Jason gave Cass a quick check, "You're right Neri. She's breathing fine, and her pulse is steady."

"What do we do now? She'll tell everybody what she saw on the island!"

They heard a horn and Jason looked up, "We'll have to deal with it. Cass needs medical and that's an Orca search boat. Neri, you better get out of here. We'll be back and tell you what happened, if we can."

"Yes." Neri said, and ducked under the water.

Brett kicked the side of the zodiac, "_Why_ do these things always have to happen? Oh, right, calling for help. Ho the boat! Over here! Help!"

The boat saw them and picked them up, and Jason spun a convincing story, 'we mess around on lots of islands, we saw Cass just as she fell overboard…'

The Ubri limousine pulled up outside the school. Girls in pleated skirts and little ties looked up without much interest. Most of them had parents who arrived rarely, and in limos, too. Hellegren got out and walked to the west dormitory. The room on the end had its door open.

Inside, the room was a mess of clothes and books and useless feminine knickknacks. On the bed, surrounded by more books, sat a girl with a round face and very pale hair.

Hellegren smiled, an expression out of place on him, and knocked on the doorframe. "Hello my dear."

"Father!" The girl jumped up and ran to hug him. "You did come, I'm so glad."

"Well, it was not easy with my work schedule but you did say it was important. I can see housekeeping is not on the curriculum."

"I know where everything is." She looked around, realized there was no place to sit, and hustled her father out. They walked through campus together. "Did you get my end of term report?"

"Yes, and I am most pleased. It seems you are doing very well here. And now you have your vacation to look forward to. I have arranged for you to go skiing, as usual."

The girl's face fell. "Father, I don't want to go skiing. I want to come home."

"My darling Lena, you know this is impossible."

"But Father… I'm sick of being sent away by myself every holiday, even if it is to Switzerland. I'm sick of boarding schools too, I feel like I've been in them my whole life! Can't we go home for a change?"

Hellegren looked at his daughter in consternation. "It is a question of responsibility, Lena. My work at Ubri demands my total involvement. I do not have time to bring up a daughter as well."

"I'll look after myself. I'm old enough now. And I promise not to get in your way at work. Please say you'll think about it."

"I'll… think about it, Lena."

Cass was still in medical. Jason and Brett were still waiting, pacing in the rec room after being thrown out of the cabin for pacing.

"How much longer are they going to keep her down in that infirmary? She's got to be awake by now."

"Maybe we should just play dumb." Jason suggested. "Pretend we don't know what she's talking about."

"Yeah, and they're gonna believe she just made the whole thing up, I don't think."

The door opened and Dave looked in, "You guys had better come up to the infirmary. There are a few questions we'd like you to answer."

Dave escorted them up to medical, where Cass' mom and a doctor were talking.

"Um, you wanted to talk to us?"

"Cassandra's experience has all of us, even the doctors, confused."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Well, how long was she in the water before you saved her?"

This was not what they'd expected. Brett stuttered and Jason said, "We didn't really notice, we just got there as fast as possible. Less than a minute I think."

"There are other things, Jason. Like where did she spend last night? She must've gone ashore somewhere.'

"Um… why don't you ask her?"

"We've tried, but it's no use. You see, the doctor said that hit on the head's given her amnesia."

"Sorry?" Brett said, confused.

"She's lost her memory." The doctor explained. "She remembers nothing that happened from the time she left Orca until she woke up on the rescue boat. It happens sometimes with head injuries."

"Yes! We're off the hook! Thank you, thank you!" Brett flopped back on his bunk.

"Don't get too carried away, the doctor said her memory could come back at any time. 'Amnesia is usually temporary' remember? So, that's why you and Cass are gonna be friends."

Brett sat up. "What?"

"Listen, if she does start to remember what happened on the island then you need to be around to stop her from blurting it out to people."

"So I have to start hanging out with her?"

"Somebody's got to, and you're her age."

"Yeah all right… I guess it's worth it to keep Neri safe. At least now we can concentrate on getting into the spaceship."

"If we can find a way."

"Don't worry, we'll do it, we'll get down there. We'll find out what's really under that beach."

"I wonder." Jason murmured.

On the island, Neri sat by the door into the ship. No boats were coming from Orca, so it must be all right somehow. Inside the ship, though…


	3. Chapter 3

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

3 In the Spaceship

The boys and Neri piled sandbags around the hatch into the spaceship. It had been a long day of shoveling sand.

"Well, at least that will stop it caving in again, or the whole thing filling up with sand."

Brett looked down into the darkness. "Hey, I was thinking, if we got scuba…"

"No way!"

"But Jase, it's the spacecraft down there! Don't you want to see inside?"

Jason sighed. "Of course I do. But we don't know what's down there, diving in blind would be crazy. What we need is a pump."

"You go back to Orca?" Neri asked, as Jason stood up and dusted off his hands.

"Yeah. To find a pump."

"Good. I also want to see inside. Not as much as Brett." Neri added, with a sideways smile at her friend. "Come. Charlie and I follow you part way."

The ride back had been great, with Neri racing the boat. She'd won of course, and been waiting for them outside the construction zone to wave before she turned to go back to the island.

Jason was still smiling as he logged into a terminal to look up pumps. He heard footsteps then Morgan plopped a book in front of him. Jason looked at it while Morgan gave one to SallyAnn too.

"Orca operations, two copies."

"Thanks." Said SallyAnn.

"Don't thank me. You have to know it inside and out."

"And backwards?"

"If it helps." Morgan replied without a hint of humor.

There were several different pumps, some too big to take on the zodiac, others too small to clear out the spaceship. One looked like a prospect.

"What's this, Jason?" Dave asked.

"Oh, I'm just interested in these things. Learning the equipment."

"Micro pump xr-302."

"So, it can move a lot of water?"

"State of the art. We have some here on Orca."

"Any chance I could see one?" Jason asked.

"Oh, I'm not the person to ask." Dave said. When Jason looked at him he added, "Ubri Corporation. You know them?"

Inwardly, Jason groaned. "Right. It was just a passing thought. I've got work to do anyway."

Dave gestured at the book of regulations. "Inside out and backwards. Have fun."

"Yeah. SallyAnn, I'm going to the galley to get a snack while I read this. Want to come?"

Brett paused outside the bathroom on gamma level. The ladies' and gents' were on opposite sides of the little hall, just like always. But… something seemed different. Brett couldn't figure out what, and anyway there wasn't much time between classes, so he went into the mens' side.

And shortly after came back out, on a tide of screaming girls.

Cass was waiting, screwdriver in hand, laughing herself sick. "Sucked in! Did he fall for it or what? Gotcha!

Brett stuttered, "You switched the—hey, I'm not a creep she changed the signs…"

"You should've seen Brett's face! You had to be there." Cass was still hooting when she described the prank to Benny over lunch.

"It was hilarious." Brett said sourly.

"Regulations are very clear. Tampering with Orca property…"

"Regulations are for dweebs, Benny."

"Yes but did you switch the signs back…" Benny began.

Jason came up and tapped Brett from behind. "Brett, family business?"

"She's gonna pay." Brett muttered as he followed his brother out to the hall where they could talk in privacy.

"Yeah, listen, I have to talk to you."

"Yeah, and I've got to talk to you. This Cass is a real headache, how long do I have to be stuck with her?"

"Until she either remembers about Neri and agrees not to tell anyone, or enough time passes that the doctor thinks she'll never remember. Now listen, I know what kind of pump we need, and where to get it."

"Where?"

"Ssh, keep it down. Ubri. The storeroom on beta level. I'm thinking tonight, between shifts we sneak in, hide the pump in the gear room topside then we take it out to the island tomorrow. If we're really lucky we can seal the spaceship and get the pump back in a few days, maybe even before they notice it's gone."

Dianne was mildly surprised, when she got back to the cabin, to find her sons already in bed. "Sorry I'm so late home. I had a report to finish.'

"No worries.'

"I didn't expect to find you already in bed though. Helen freeze your TV accounts?"

"Well, I've had kind of a long day. You know, cadet training and all." Jason said virtuously.

"What about you Bretty? Still keeping an eye on that Cass?"

"She's a pain. She's always stirring people up." Brett grumbled.

"Sounds perfect for you."

Jason snickered.

"Well, good night you two. Sleep well."

"Night."

"G'night Mum."

Dianne yawned and went into her own room. "Five minutes and I'm going to be in dreamland."

"Five minutes." Brett whispered.

"Fifteen, to be on the safe side. Then we go."

Fifteen minutes later the boys got out of bed and tiptoed out of the cabin. They were still dressed, and they put their shoes on in the lift. The Ubri storeroom was at the end of a hall on the upper level. It had an "authorized personnel only" sign but the door was open.

"We can just walk in, easy."

"Hold up, Brett. There must be some security."

"So what do we do?"

Jason got out a pair of sunglasses and put them on with a flourish. "I think I've got this covered."

"A disguise?"

"Infrareds, bonehead. Ah-hah, like I thought. Lasers, the lowest one is here." Jason tapped the doorframe at about knee height. Brett got down on his stomach and squirmed under, and Jason followed.

"Ok, no more in here. We can stand up."

"So what are we looking for exactly?"

"Pump. About this big, tubes attached…" Jason wandered between shelves. It wasn't going to be as easy to find as he'd thought; Ubri had lots of gadgets and he didn't recognize most of them.

"Hey, what about this?"

"No, it's longer, more high-tech…"

"This has tubes on it." Brett reached for something in the back of a shelf—and something fell with a crash. Brett jumped back. They heard footsteps outside.

"Here!" Jason whispered. He and Brett crammed themselves under a low shelf and held their breath. Someone wearing boots and white pants walked through the room, looking around. The man picked up whatever it was that had fallen, then he left. The boys emerged.

"That was close. Hey, xr-302, this is it!"

"Great, let's get out of here."

"You go first, make sure that guy's gone. I don't want to have to explain to Ubri why I'm borrowing their equipment."

"Right." Brett said, and dived under the lasers on the door.

Neri woke up at dawn when the little bat crawled under her arm. She shifted carefully to see what it was, the soft fur and scratchy claws she'd felt. It was just cold. After a while Neri transferred the bat to her dress, where it hung like a strange decoration, and climbed higher in her tree. She put the little bat near the big ones. Maybe it would find its mother.

_Neri, our friends come._

Neri got down in a few jumps and another jump into the pond. She ducked under and rolled in the water, savoring the taste and the cool brush of weeds on her body. For a moment the water echoed with laughter. Mera. Just a memory.

Neri was waiting to help the boys beach the zodiac.

"That will get water out of ship?"

"Yep. Guess it doesn't look like much but it'll do it. Let's go get it going."

They fed the hose down into the ship and Jason set up the pump on the other end. For a minute there was no action.

"Maybe the battery's flat." Brett said.

"It's solar. Give it a sec."

"I hear something."

The hose filled and brown water poured out of the pump. "All right! Hey, is it far enough away? If the water goes right back in…"

"I think it's all right." Brett said, and they moved the pump around some until they'd gotten it in the best place for outflow and also sunlight on the solar panel.

"How long it take?" Neri asked.

"Who knows. That's why we got out here so early, so it can run all day. We can come check it tonight. In the meantime we have to organize some sealant patches. It's one thing to get the water out, now we have to keep it out."

Brett was perfectly happy. It was lunchtime, and he was sitting with Benny listening to Cass tell them the story of her life.

"So after Japan we moved to a base off Florida, and then we were transferred here. It's got so it's no use trying to make friends anymore, we're always on the move. Why do you want to know this anyway? I mean, you don't really want to know."

"Oh, we do." Brett said instantly, "We're finding it really interesting, aren't we Benny?"

Benny shifted uncomfortably.

"What's with him?" Cass said.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, sure." Cass pushed her chair back.

Brett grinned. "Hey, don't go. Stick around."

"Ok all right, what's going on?"

"Payback time." Brett revealed the tube of glue he was holding.

"You didn't…" Cass stood up. Her chair came with her.

Brett started laughing, and it spread fast to other tables. The glue trick was classic. Cass tried to pull the chair off her bottom.

"I wouldn't do that..."

She yanked. The fabric gave way before the glue did, and Cass had to crab-walk out to keep everyone from seeing her undies.

"Cadets reporting for orientation, sir!" Morgan barked. Jason and SallyAnn winced a little at the volume.

"At ease, Morgan." Dave said. "So, you two, studied your notes on operational procedures?"

"Yes sir." Jason and SallyAnn chorused.

"All right. Take the commander's console."

"We're going to be in control?"

Morgan turned to her, "Want to be a cadet? Well then you've got to be prepared to take on responsibility on a moment's notice."

An alarm rang, making SallyAnn jump. Morgan barked, "Helen, report."

"Turbine fire in pod six." Helen said calmly.

"We've got a fire?"

Dave called, "Morgan, I need some assistance."

"Coming. You two, don't just stand there."

Jason put on a headset and passed another to SallyAnn. He took a deep breath. "Helen, analysis."

"Automatic sprinkler systems are down. Turbine failure in eight seconds."

"Engage secondary foam extinguishers."

"Unable to comply. Override data is required."

Jason scowled. "Dave, we need—ok, never mind. Helen, prepare command sequence of manual override. Sally, move."

"Um, Helen close all hatches. Jason, commands are on screen."

Jason put in the code, fumbling because he was trying to hurry. He didn't hear anything move, but Helen said, "Hatches closed. Extinguishers engaged. Fire in pod six has been terminated."

Dave and Morgan reappeared, right on time. Jason began, "You might've entered our authority-"

Helen added, "Simulation complete. Evaluating grades."

"Simulation." Jason repeated.

"You mean that was a game?"

"An exercise, guys. How'd they do, Morgan?"

"Who's the bright spark who closed the hatches?" Morgan asked.

"Me. Well, both of us."

Morgan's voice went ice cold. "Well did it occur to you to evacuate personnel first? You locked them in. They'd all be dead.'

SallyAnn's face crumpled and Jason was afraid she might cry. Dave looked at them and said, "Ok, I think that's lesson learned. You're off the rest of the day. Just don't warn the next pair, ok?"

"Risk eternal kp duty just to spare someone a heart attack? No worries." Jason said, still a little shocked.

Outside SallyAnn said, "I'm sorry. My mistake, your grade.'

"Don't worry about that."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

Jason smiled at her. "Hey, we're a team. Next time we'll know to expect the unexpected."

"You were so… competent. I just froze!"

Jason couldn't admit he'd had a bit of experience with emergencies so he just said, "Hey, a little study and practice and you can do it too."

Ubri headquarters was just like its uniforms, white and black. In a room with a big screen, Kellar was demonstrating a possible acquisition to the boss.

"With this new technology we could pick up an analyze any impact on the planet's surface."

"I suppose it could have future potential." Hellegren said.

"I'd suggest something more retrospective. An archive scan. We just might find a reading of the spacecraft that brought your alien girls to Earth."

"But now they are gone. So what would be gained?"

"If we can trace exactly where they landed, perhaps we could find some clue to their origin. You want to continue investigating then, I assume?"

"Of course, Kellar. If they return to this planet…"

"Call for you, Dr. Hellegren." Someone called from outside.

"I'm in a conference."

"It's your daughter."

Hellegren sighed. "On screen then. Lena, I thought I told you not to interrupt me at work."

Lena was paler than usual, but determined. "I am sorry father, but it was important."

"Very well. What is it?"

"We have to talk about my vacation."

Hellegren turned away, "Kellar, order the scanner. You have my approval. Lena, I thought we had settled this. Didn't you get your itinerary?"

"It came this morning. But I told you, I don't want to go skiing! And I don't want to stay here."

"Lena, I spoke to your principal. She says it's just a matter of applying yourself and trying to fit in."

Now Lena looked annoyed. "But I hate it here. Can we at least talk about it?"

"Very well. But not now. I'll come down to the school."

Lena cleaned her room while she waited for her father. She finished her homework and her laundry, and straightened her school tie about a hundred times. She had a speech ready, but her father, when he arrived, didn't give her time.

"I know it's hard for you Lena, but you must try to make the best of things. I'm sure you will have a wonderful time in Europe."

"But I don't want to go skiing. All the other girls get to spend the holiday at home, with their families! Why can't I do that too?"

"Ah Lena, you know I would have you with me if I could, but right now…"

"I know, your responsibilities."

"Things would be different if your mother were still alive."

"When she died, you said I was the most important person left in the world."

"You are!" Hellegren said quickly.

"Then why can't be together, just over vacation?"

"Well… no promises. But I'll see what I can do."

The girl's face lit up. Hellegren had to smile at his daughter. "I do wish you could live at home, you know. But my work keeps me all hours."

Lena opened her mouth for the other half of her speech, but caught it back. She'd won already, as much as she'd hoped for. "Thank you, father."

Cass recycled the torn shorts and ate chocolate to feel better. She'd come up with an appropriate revenge, in a while. Brett would be on the lookout for the next few days, but when he forgot to be careful…

"Hey you!"

"Yeah, Morgan?" Cass said, and blinked as a shirt was shoved at her.

"This is the top I was wearing yesterday. You see this? You know what this is?"

If you looked hard, there was a fluff. "Dandruff?"

"Lint. You're on laundry duty, and I get lint."

The day was getting worse again, fast. Cass tried, "Hey, it could be worse."

"Fix it, Cass. Washed and cleaned." Morgan tossed the shirt on her sister's head and left.

Cass suddenly had a great idea.

"There you are. Listen, you gotta help me with something."

Brett and Benny looked at Cass. Brett said, "Yeah right."

"No, I mean it."

"Not a chance. You're setting me up."

"Nah." Cass sat down with them at the table. "I got you, you got me, we're square. Let's call a truce. At least until after you help me do this."

Well the other option was helping Benny with homework so… "Ok, what have you got in mind?"

"I want to fix up Morgan, my pain of a sister."

"Ok, but this better be on the level."

"Great! How about you Benny?"

"Oh no, not me! If my father ever…"

"Come on Benny, lighten up. He's in. What is it you want to do, exactly?"

Cass grinned. "I want her washed, lint free." And Cass explained. It was, Brett had to admit, brilliant.

Benny came around the corridor and waved, "She's coming."

"Ok!" Cass hopped down off Brett's shoulders and tossed a detergent bottle to Benny.

"You used a whole bottle?"

"Hey. Morgan wants, Morgan gets. And stop whining, I'm not that heavy!"

Brett muttered something Cass chose not to hear.

"Are you sure this thing's going to work?" Benny asked.

"Positive. As soon as the lift starts, the sprinkler will activate. Let's go up and see, you coming?"

"I don't think…"

"Oh come on Benny." Brett said, "What's the big deal?"

"I'd rather stay out of trouble."

"Come on, she's only the cadet leader. How much trouble can she get us into?"

They ran up the back stairs and arrived, out of breath, in time to see the lift doors open. Bubbles flooded out. Cass hooted, and the boys couldn't help grinning.

Morgan sloshed out, looking like a snowman. She wiped suds from her eyes.

"Lint free?"

Then another snowman stepped out of the elevator. Benny went white. "The Commander."

Neri sat in the sand watching the pump empty water from the spaceship. So much water had come out that it washed a track down to the ocean. After a while the pump coughed, the flow slowed down and in another minute the pump shut itself off. Neri jumped up. She dropped a stone through the grate, and by the sound it splashed into only a foot of water. Excited now, she ran down to the ocean.

In the rec room kids were playing, using the exercise equipment or studying. Jason and SallyAnn sat on one of the couches with their books.

"Ok, try this one. Security procedures for situation involving base invasion by external forces."

"Notify the coast guard." SallyAnn said.

"Good. Three more."

"Um, run, hide? I'm never going to learn all this."

"Sure you will. I'll help, you've just got to keep at it."

"Ok, I'll guess—evacuate? Delete confidential files?"

"Right and close. The commander is supposed to lock Helen down."

"Hey, I almost had it. Give me another one."

"Procedures in case of tropical storm." Jason said.

"Notify mainland to cancel the shuttle and supply boats, secure all watercraft, and seal the turbolift."

"You got it." Jason looked up as Neri came in. She scanned the room until she saw him, smiled, and slipped out. Jason turned to SallyAnn, "Look, there's something I forgot to do, I've got to go. Rain check on the rest of the chapter?"

"Tomorrow? I really need to make sure I know this stuff before Morgan springs something on me."

Jason understood that attitude! "Tonight maybe, or tomorrow. I'll call you."

Neri was waiting in the hall. "Water is gone from ship. We can go in now."

"Great! I'll grab the equipment and find Brett. You want to ride back with us or..?"

"I swim. Meet you at ship!"

Brett was scrubbing the floor outside the lift. They'd already cleaned inside the lift, and cleaned and oiled every bit of mechanics that the suds could possibly have gotten into. And their punishment just kept spreading.

"I told you." Benny muttered.

"Shut up." Cass replied.

"When my dad finds out he's going to kill me."

Jason came around the corner and saw them. He raised his eyebrows.

"Don't ask."

"All right, I won't." Jason crouched down so he could whisper. "Ship's pumped out. We're going in."

"You can't! You said I could be first!"

"I know, but this may be our best chance. If I can I'll just seal the leak and wait for you before we explore. Depends what we find down there."

"Ok, but the _second_ I can get out of here…"

Neri surfaced next to the zodiac, as Jason turned off the motor. "Where is Brett?"

"In trouble. He'll be here as soon as he can get away. Listen for a waverunner."

"Ok." Neri helped pull the boat in and they unloaded the gear Jason had brought. There was a laser cutter to get them through the grating. That took time; the blue metal melted at a higher temperature than Jason had expected. When he shut the torch off and tried to break through the metal, it rang like a bell. Weird. Jason held on, swung his legs into the hole and jumped on the grate. It came free and fell into darkness, leaving Jason to pull himself up.

"Here." Neri had a vine already tied off. She dropped the free end and they heard it splash. "We go in?"

"Yup. Flashlight—it's waterproof."

Neri stuck it in the front of her dress and vanished down the hole, as gracefully as she swung out of her tree every morning. Jason heard her land.

"What's it like in there?"

"Not too much water. Come!"

"Ok." Jason let himself down into darkness.

Brett scrubbed like a fiend. After way too long Morgan reappeared. "Ok, that'll do, you're wearing out the floor. You're done."

Brett scrambled to his feet on the slippery floor and was off like a shot. Benny sat up and stretched his back. "What's with _him_? Ow. I'm off the put on dry pants, and next time you have a bright idea, include me out."

Cass grunted. She dropped her sponge in the bucket and started to stand up. She was sore too!

"Where do you think you're going?" Morgan said.

"You must be kidding."

"You humiliated me in front of the commander. Now I want this floor so shiny I can see the reflection of your happy smile."

The floor was tilted. Jason landed in water, slipped, and went down on his bottom. What he could see was… strange. The beam of his flashlight illuminated machinery at odd, organic angles. There was a chair like the one Jason had seen in the other part of the ship, and a twisted piece of metal where another chair had been ripped from the floor. The crash must have been very violent, but now all was quiet. Everything was covered in a layer of slime, left behind by the water.

Neri stepped over to what must be a console. She wiped off slime, and the buttons glittered like jewels. Nothing was lit up though, and Jason couldn't hear any sounds of machinery.

"Any of this mean anything to you?"

"No." Neri said. She looked at everything with solemn eyes.

"This…" Jason stepped carefully to a transparent sheet hanging from the ceiling. It looked like glass, but felt more like plastic. Glittery spots were embedded in the substance. "This looks like some sort of star map. Marked off in degrees, see? This could be the navigation bridge." He shook himself. "Come on, let's go find that leak and seal it. Then we can look around."

"This way." Neri pointed. She climbed over a fallen beam.

Jason got up on it, lost his balance and slid a few feet. He caught himself just before breaking through another grate.

"You all right?"

"Yeah. It's slippery."

"Weeds grow even here."

Jason grinned. Every plant that wasn't useful was 'weeds' to Neri, even this slime.

"Listen, water comes in here."

"Great!" Jason splashed over and inspected the leak. It was a pipe in the wall that must somehow vent to the ocean. The hole wasn't large. "Here, hold the light could you? I'll try and get a patch on it."

Jason got out a goopy white sealant sheet and held it pushed over the leak until it hardened. Another few sheets just to be sure, and he stepped back and rinsed off his hands. "Ok, I think that'll hold. Can you hear any more coming in?"

Neri blinked. "Not water. Someone is here. Brett!"

"Brett?" Jason called.

No answer.

They sloshed back towards the entrance. The grate Jason had almost fallen through was broken out, and a flashlight was wedged nearby.

"He must've slid down. Brett, are you down there?"

"You all right? Brett!"

There was a groan and then Brett called back, "I would be if you'd stop yelling. It's weird down here. I need a light."

"Ok, we're coming down."

Neri swung herself up and slid through the hole. "Look out, Brett."

Jason thought he could crawl down, but the beam was too slippery. He landed on his back. "Oof!"

"Yeah, that's what I said." Brett handed his brother a flashlight.

This room was lower down, but it was less slimy and the drip of water seemed to be at a remove. It was colder, and foggy. More banks of instruments with jeweled buttons showed through the clouds. In one corner was a heap of cups and bowls that looked like ceramic but weren't broken.

"Wow! Looks like a lab or something."

"There's a light over there." Brett said.

"A light? This place has been underwater for years…"

But there was a faint light. It was coming from a cylinder of glass that stretched from floor to ceiling. It looked like glass anyway, but it was covered in a thick layer of condensation and frost. Brett reached out to touch it and drew back. "Cold! There's something in there… maybe it's a coffin."

"What is coffin?"

"Ah, it means there might be somebody in there. Somebody who came from your planet a long time ago."

"Passed?"

"Afraid they'd have to be."

"My people…" Neri put her hands on the glass and swept a patch clear. The boys gasped. There was someone in there, buried in ice. A boy with sharp features and black hair.

"Neri, I… I think he might be alive."


	4. Chapter 4

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

4 Kal, Who Knows No Fear

"Gotta be some kind of suspended animation." Brett said.

The glass was fogging up again, concealing the strange boy's face.

"We must make him wake." Neri said.

"Any ideas how?"

"There's no lock. This thing goes down to the floor. We'll have to force it."

Brett nodded. "I'll go get a stick or something from the beach." He headed out.

"One of my people." Neri murmured, wiping the glass clear. The boy stood there, his head tipped back, eyes closed. He was wearing a long robe made of the same material as Neri's tattered dress.

"He must've been like this since the ship crashed. Do you remember him?"

Neri shook her head. "I was too little to remember."

"Your Dad never mentioned… hey, listen." With his head close to the glass Jason heard a muffled voice.

Neri leaned in, and her eyes went wide. "It is the speak of my people!"

"What's it saying?"

"A… lesson I think. About here, about the opal planet."

"Yeah?"

"I think. Father only teach me your language."

A splash announced Brett's return, with a big stick. "You find anything?"

"There are speakers in here, teaching him things."

"You mean like he's been at school all this time? We gotta get him out of there!"

Jason and Neri laughed. That was such a Brett comment.

"Ok, let's get this thing open." The boys crouched down and Jason tried to wedge the stick under the glass.

Neri turned away, her hand drawn to the wall. She touched a panel that had been invisible in the darkness, and it lit up with bluegreen light. The ship rumbled around them.

"What's happening?"

Parts of the room were moving, grating around into new positions. Part of the wall swung aside and the room was suddenly illuminated by spears of light. There wasn't much more to see though; fog billowed from the glass cylinder. It was rising jerkily into the ceiling.

Neri reached for the boy, touched his forehead. "Wake!" She said, and the floor trembled.

Jason whispered, "Wow."

The boy's eyelids fluttered and his head drooped. Then he was blinking at them with confused eyes. "Seri… kresha… Kal." He murmured.

"Do you know Earth speak?"

"I… speak. My name is Kal."

On Orca, Cass and Benny were having a very late lunch and recovering from serious manual labor. That is, Benny had brought his homework to the galley for an emergency cheeseburger while working, and Cass had turned up looking so grouchy he'd been too afraid to refuse her a seat. Cass thawed out while she ate, and borrowed a piece of paper to draw on.

Benny was afraid she was designing some device for more revenge on her sister.

"Here comes your lover again."

"Knock it off." Benny said.

"Ah, she's got the hots for you, she's been following you around all week."

Benny snuck a look. Yup, it was Larissa, a girl from their class. She had been following Benny around, and it just made him uncomfortable. Cass was probably just jealous because Larissa had even more extreme hair. They both had pigtails with colored lanyard tied in, the current girls' fashion on Orca.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." Cass said sweetly and moved over a few tables.

Larissa took the free seat without hesitating. "Hi Benny! It's hard work isn't it? I am really looking forward to the holidays."

"Me too."

"We could do something together—shore leave and a movie or something. You interested?"

"Sure." Benny wasn't sure how to talk to girls when they weren't being annoying like Cass.

Larissa leaned over to see Benny's work, "You've got the most terrific notes. They're so clear. I don't suppose you'll be sneaking the disk in for the exam tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding? I'd be disqualified for cheating. I'm in enough trouble already."

Behind Larissa, Cass was pantomiming lovesick swoons.

"Benny, you've got to help me. I tried and tried to study, but I just can't concentrate. Could I, could I _please_ borrow your disc?"

"What would you do with it?"

"Run it on the terminal in the exam room. Nobody would see. Please Benny, just this once? I'll be your friend forever."

Benny was shaking his head, "No, no way. Sorry Larissa, I can't."

Crestfallen Larissa said, "Ok. I'll see you later."

Jason helped Kal step out of his prison. "All right. Watch your head, c'mon, sit over here."

The strange boy was unsteady on his feet. Brett tucked himself against Kal's other side to keep him from falling. They all kind of sat down together.

"You, people of Opal Planet." Kal said.

"Me and Jase are. We call it Earth."

"Earth." The boy repeated, nodding.

"But Neri's from your planet."

"Neri." Kal repeated, then looked up. "You are Neri? Little girl, comes into school, wants to play?"

Neri laughed. "He means the school room on the ship. Yes, I remember."

"But you are big woman, like mother."

"It was a long time ago, Kal. I am grown up."

"But I am same. …where mother and father?"

The other three looked at each other. Jason asked, "Were they on the journey?"

"Yes. Family come."

Neri's face clouded. She crouched in front of the boy. "Mother and father have passed, Kal. This ship crashed, here on the Opal Planet. No one is left, only me and you."

Kal nodded. No emotion showed in his dark eyes. "So they have passed. You show me Opal Planet?"

"Yes. Come."

Kal walked onto the beach, turning his face up to the bright sun. He didn't smile but the way he stood, arms spread to the light, he looked happy. He pulled off his outer robe and dropped it on the sand.

"Opal planet." Kal's eyes snapped open and he looked out to sea and spoke in a monotone, "Opal planet, known to its people as Earth. Cognitive inhabitants, known as humans, number approximately six billion nine hundred and ninety-four million." He looked back at Brett and Jason. "Where others?"

"What? Oh, no, this is an island. All the people live on the continents, only Neri lives here."

"Where?"

"Here, in forest. I show you."

As they wandered off Brett said to his brother, "That was weird."

"He's certainly finding his feet pretty fast."

They showed Kal where Neri slept, and her dishes and firepit. Kal didn't say anything, and the boys couldn't tell what he'd been expecting.

"So, Kal… what's the last thing you remember before, well, before you saw us today?"

"Remember?"

Brett explained, "Like, think back about."

Kal thought about it. "Was Mother. Tell me, lie down. Says go to sleep. What that?"

He was pointing at a bright green parrot, up in the tree. Neri said, "Is bird.'

"Is bird. Bird." Kal jumped up to get a closer look, and followed when the bird flew away.

"His mum put him in there." Jason said, "To protect him during the crash. She must've been frantic to save him."

"Why d'you reckon they weren't more of those coffins? Everybody could've had one."

Neri watched Kal bounce happily around the clearing. She said slowly, "I think is like… infirmary. Sleep there if hurt."

"Makes sense. They didn't count on something like what happened."

"Ship was good. Best. It try to protect us. Father thought…" Neri shook herself. "Brett, get cocoanut?"

"Sure thing Neri! Bet Kal's hungry after all that time.'

"Yes."

They gathered food. Kal appeared when it was ready, and sat down. Neri passed him half a cocoanut. "Eat."

"Yes, eat." Kal picked out some of the sweet pulp and nibbled it. "Good! Now I live here too?"

"You want?" Neri asked, smiling.

"Want!"

"Then yes."

Jason pulled Neri aside. "Hey, you can't just let him live here, like, forever!"

"Family is gone. He is of my people, so I must be family."

Brett said, "You can't expect him to go back in the spaceship!"

"No, but… it's gonna change things"

"Ssh. Is late. You must go?"

Jason looked at his watch. "Yeah I guess we'd better. Will you be ok until tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Keep an eye on him." Jason said. Brett was already explaining to Kal about how they had to go home but would be back soon.

Neri stepped next to Jason and leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment in a gesture of comfort.

At Ubri, Hellegren and Kellar were looking over the plans for Orca city, and the wonderful 3d model.

"Without Doctor Bates and the environmental priority, the building of Orca city could proceed unhindered. But they will obstruct us over every bit of seaweed we churn up."

"That woman is a nuisance, and her position has given her clout with the council." Kellar observed. "But I believe with planning…"

A door slammed somewhere. An Ubri aide poked his head in, "Doctor Hellegren, you have a visitor."

"A visitor."

"I tried to tell her you were not to be disturbed…"

The door was pushed open the rest of the way and Lena smiled at her father. "Hello, father."

"Lena."

"I'm home." The girl had a backpack on, and was wearing sensible non-uniform clothes. Her smile faded as Hellegren didn't answer.

"Kellar, we'll continue this tomorrow. Send for my car please. And what did the school say?"

"I'm afraid I left without telling them."

"Very disorderly. Come."

"My exams were finished…"

"At home, Lena."

The ride was silent. The house was… bigger than Lena remembered. Emptier too. It was a trophy house really, the place her father had bought to entertain business guests. Lena's room was painfully tidy, and she enjoyed dumping her backpack in the middle of it. Hopefully the clothes in the closet would still fit, and they wouldn't all be uniforms from previous schools…

The call of, "Dinner." From below sent her scurrying for the stairs.

The caterers had just left. Lena and her father sat down to a still-steaming dinner that neither really felt like eating.

"Well it was a surprise to see you. I had already arranged for you to be taken on vacation."

"I've told you. I'd rather spend my vacation here."

"I'm afraid that is impossible. I have too much to do. You can stay here tonight, tomorrow I'll arrange for you to go to Europe as planned."

"Father, I won't be a nuisance!"

Temper cracked and Hellegren snapped, "I'm afraid, without meaning to you would be!"

"Please. This is my home. You're my family, my only family! Please let me stay!"

Her father stood up sharply and turned away. "Do not beg, Lena. We'll discuss this in the morning. I have too much work." He stormed out.

Lena wiped her eyes. She wanted to walk out too, to go to her room and cry. But that would be too much like giving up. Instead she took a big defiant bite of her dinner.

"He must be beat. Imagine waking up from that coma and seeing all the new sights and sounds." Jason said. The boys were in bed on Orca.

"He's pretty quick picking up things though. I mean, he's moving around pretty fast for a guy who's just been asleep for like, ten years."

"It's weird though, it's like he doesn't have feelings. You saw how he was about his parents being dead. I wish we knew what we were getting into."

"Who knows.' Brett said cheerfully. "Oh, and we don't say anything to Mum just yet right?"

"No way. I want to know more about him first."

Neri woke first in the morning. She lay watching the birds for a while before she heard Kal moving around. He'd slept on a low branch, stretched out along it.

"Morning, Kal."

"Is morning. Now we eat?"

Neri swung down from her bed, dived into the pond and pulled up two tasty cattail roots. "Now we eat." She agreed.

They ate, and halfway through Kal ran off trying to get a closer look at a wallaby. Neri followed him, finishing her breakfast as she walked. The wallaby escaped.

"You tell me how to make it stay?" Kal asked desolately.

Neri laughed. "You must be very still, then they will come close. I show you, later. Look there."

Out in the cove, Charley breached and sang a long who-is-that song.

"Is one _jali_."

"Yes, they call on our planet. On earth is 'whale.' But he is my special friend. I call his Charley. He is calling, you hear?"

Kal tipped his head, listening. "No. No hear. No hear."

"Maybe one day. My sister wait long time. Come, we swim."

In the vast house, Lena heard the caterer leave and came down for breakfast. Whoever her father was paying, they did a good job. She loaded a plate with mostly bacon and wandered out to the dining room. Her father looked up from paperwork.

"I have given some thought to the matter of your vacation."

"And?" Lena put her plate down.

"I do not understand why you choose to be here, over being with people your own age."

"You know why. I want time with you.'

"You would hardly see me, Lena, I am busy at work."

"I just want to be here when you come home. You needn't even talk to me if you don't want to." Was that too much like begging?

"You'd be bored all day, and lonely."

Lena had an answer for that. "No, no I wouldn't! You know I topped my year in computer studies. I have e-com tutorials I'd like to do before term starts. I wouldn't have access at the ski lodge. But here, with no one to disturb me, I'll make great progress."

Hellegren looked at her like he didn't understand her at all. "Very well. We will give it a trial until the end of the vacation."

"Thank you! Thanks." Lena jumped up and hugged her father.

"Now, I must leave."

"Fine. I'll-I'll get started." Lena watched her father leave, then logged into the house's terminal. She had all the tutorials on a disc, along with some school stuff she wanted to save.

In the schoolroom on Orca everyone was trying to get some last-minute cramming done for the test. Brett gave his notes a last look and put away his notebook. He missed Froggy. Froggy would've had everything on a disc, and helped study… Benny had a disc. He ejected it and put it with his books.

"Ok, that's enough noise, settle down. You have exactly thirty minutes to complete the exam. Eyes on your own terminal, you too Brett. You may start as soon as the first question appears on your screen."

The first question appeared, and it was a doozy. Brett stifled a groan. Silence fell over the room as everyone concentrated on their tests.

Or almost everyone. Larissa snuck her hand over and grabbed Benny's disc and, between glances at the teacher, slipped it into her own terminal. She pulled up Benny's notes under her test and started typing in answers. When the teacher wandered past Larissa quickly shrank the notes and looked studious.

Suddenly the teacher turned back. "What file did you have up, Larissa?"

"Um, this one."

"I don't think so." She leaned over Larissa's terminal and pulled up the other file. "These are answers. Larissa Renee, I'm disqualifying you for cheating. Do you have anything to say?"

Larissa shrank in her seat. The teacher ejected the disc. "Benny, this is yours. Did you give it to her?"

"No! No way." Benny stuttered.

"I see. Stealing is a serious matter for the disciplinary committee, Larissa. Did you steal it?"

Benny took pity on her. "All right. No, I gave it to her."

"I see. In that case you are both disqualified. I shall have to tell your parents."

Benny and Larissa walked to the door, under the stares of everybody else in the room. Larissa fled, but Benny hung around outside waiting for his friends to come out.

Brett's first words were, "Why'd you take the rap for her?"

"I had to. Cheating on exams is one thing, but she could've been thrown straight off Orca for stealing."

Cass snorted. "So? Good riddance."

"What are you going to tell your dad?"

Benny drooped. "Who knows. Twice in two days!"

On the island Kal helped Neri gather berries and pound cocoanut meat soft.

"When Jason come? Brett?"

"Soon. For welcome feast." Neri chimed.

"What me say then?"

"To greet you say, 'hi,' 'hello,' or 'nice to see you.'"

Kal repeated, "Hi, hello, nice see you."

"Good."

"Good. Hi, hello, nice see you…" Kal wandered off. He recognized the gray and brown dirt under his feet, but the bright emerald vegetation wasn't quite right. It was all so… interesting!

There was a bat hanging from a branch. Kal tipped his head almost upside down to get on the bat's level, then ran up a tree and hung himself head-down next to it. "Earth creature. Me from planet of oceans. Hi, hello, nice see you."

The bat continued grooming itself. Kal waited to see if it would answer, and finally concluded that this was not a speaking earth creature. He spotted a bird higher up, and went to see if that was a speaking creature.

"Hi Neri!"

"We brought chocolate." Brett said. "Kal can try Earth's best invention. Where is he?"

Neri looked up in alarm. "Was here."

"Uh-oh."

"We must find."

Brett shrugged and yelled, "Hey Ka-al!"

They walked through the jungle, calling. No Kal. Just a wallaby, the island's green parrots, and a few fruit bats.

Jason was saying, "Maybe he went…" He stopped.

Brett was pointing. "Uh-oh."

Kal was up in a tree, way up, hanging by one hand and chattering away to a parrot. His voice drifted down, "Planet of oceans in far galaxy, but has big water. More big water than this one. But chemical composition… Hi, hello!" Kal waved his free hand.

"How'd he get up there?" Jason muttered.

Neri stepped forward, "Kal, you listen to me. You come down."

"Yes, Neri." Kal said, and let go. Jason and Brett shouted, but Kal landed and popped up with a grin. "Hi, hello, nice see you."

Neri laughed. "Come, we eat. Stay on ground Kal."

They ate roasted yams and fish baked in clay, and cocoanut meat paste scooped up with cookies.

Jason asked Kal, "Weren't you scared up there?"

"Scared?"

"Yeah, you know, like afraid."

"What is 'fraid?"

Jason and Brett looked at each other wondering how to explain that.

Neri said, "There is no word on our planet. I learn of fear here."

"But…" Jason stopped, overcome by the enormity of what he would have to explain. What came out, lamely, was, "Even of monsters when you're five?" Because the big fears were too big even to talk about. But nobody was paying attention. Brett was finishing the food and Neri poured water on the fire. Kal got up and started gathering large leaves from the nearby plants.

Brett said, "Well I don't think he's gonna learn it ever. Hey, what's he doing?"

"He makes nest."

Jason gathered his wits. "Down here? It gets pretty damp. Why don't you build one in a tree, like Neri's?"

"Man not sleep high as woman. Not right. Man sleep under. Man serve woman." Kal explained.

Brett's jaw dropped. "Say that again?"

"Is so on my planet. Woman bring new life, carry old wisdom. So man must bow to woman."

"Is he making that up?" Brett asked Neri.

"I no remember." Neri said. Her eyes glittered wickedly and she added, "Is so bad?"

"It's worse than bad!" Was Brett's opinion.

"Well it is a little weird. Hey Kal, on this planet men and women are equal. Nobody has to bow to anybody… well, not because of gender anyway."

Kal looked perplexed. "Is true?" He asked Neri.

"I think. Have not seen so much of earth people life."

"Very strange."

The boys headed back to Orca, getting home just before curfew. Benny wasn't taking calls so Brett couldn't find out how much trouble he was in. There wasn't much to do but go to bed.

"You two are in bed early." Dianne said, leaning in the bedroom door."

"Oh, big day, Mum."

"Yeah, exams and things."

"Yes, I saw your grade. Very good. But why do I get the feeling you two have been avoiding me lately?"

"Because you're totally paranoid!" Brett said.

"Mm-hm. Well, good night."

"Night Mum!"

"Good night."

When the door had closed Brett said, "You think she suspects something's going on?"

"She must. I mean, there's _always_ something going on. But I hope she doesn't guess what it is, we've got enough problems. You just better pray Kal stays where he is."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on. He doesn't understand fear, he jumps out of trees and bounces, he thinks all men should have to bow down to women… let him off that island and we'll have major problems."

On the island the birds had settled down to their sleepy nighttime chirps, and the frogs and insects were going full force.

Neri leaned over the edge of the tree. "Your bed is good?"

"Yes. Good. Good sleep, Neri."

"Good sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

5 Exploring

Green and yellow birds twittered and chattered to each other high in the trees. Near the pond Neri sat building a fire in a circle of stones. Kal lounged half in the pond, watching her.

"Fire." Neri said, holding up a burning stick.

"Fire." Kal repeated the word. The flame was almost invisible in the sunlight, but Kal reached towards it.

"No. It burns. Pain."

"Pain?" Kal sounded confused. He reached for the fire again, yelped and shook his hand. "Pain."

"Yes, that is pain." Neri said wryly. "You never touch fire before, when you were small?"

"No remember." Kal reached for the food with his unscorched hand.

Neri pointed at the fruits in turn. "Banana. Paw-paw. Cherry."

"Banana. Paw-paw. Cherry."

"Which you eat now?"

"Banana." Kal took it and started peeling it, then paused. "Banana, finger shaped fruit of tropical tree. Banana republic, small country dependent on its exports of fruit and regarded as economically unstable. Go bananas, slang to go crazy. Go bananas?"

"Eat banana."

"Banana!" Kal said happily, around a big bite. Neri smiled.

A banana, in a clear plastic box, popped out of the food machine. Benny picked it up. "You order an apple and look what you get." It wasn't a terribly appetizing banana but Benny took it and wound his way through the tables to where Brett was sitting.

Brett eyed his friend's breakfast and really, really wanted to tell Benny about the fruit on the island.

Cass was holding a plate. "Anybody want an omelet? I hate to waste it."

"Looks great." Brett held out his hands and the omelet was passed over.

"Go for it. Gotta run!" But Cass didn't, not far.

Brett tried to cut a bite of his omelet. With no luck. "What? …it's rubber! A rubber omelet!"

"Ha ha ha, sucked in!"

There might have been violence, but Jason came in and grabbed his brother. "Come on, let's go."

Benny looked at Cass. "Cass, you are twisted."

"And lovin' it!"

Brett was still fuming when they reached the island—though he hadn't been able to grumble while the boat engine was on, because it drowned out his voice.

"She's asking for it!" Brett grumbled as they walked through the jungle. "If she doesn't cut that out, I'm gonna get her so-"

Kal dived onto the path behind them, scaring both boys out of their skin.

"Hi, hello, nice see you." Kal chimed. "Is wood for fire."

"Uh-huh." Brett said blankly.

Neri appeared less shockingly around a tree. "He learns fast." She said.

"Good. He's got a lot of catching up to do. You look… happy Neri."

Neri turned her smile to Jason. "Was sad when sister went away. Now I'm not alone."

"Hey, you've always got us."

"I know." Neri stopped at a tree grown with mushrooms. "Kal, come back. See this. No go past here alone.'

"Why?" Kal asked, looking at the tree with interest.

"Here is safe. There is bad. Badlands. Things there may hurt you."

"How things?"

"He's just like a little kid." Brett said.

"I tell you later, Kal."

"Good. You, Jason, Brett, stay here? Eat food?"

"We can't. Just a quick visit today. I've got to get back to Orca for cadet duty."

"I go too. I must watch how they build."

The caterers had brought breakfast and stocked the fridge before Lena even got up. She explored the pantry alone, still in her pajamas. It was like being at a new school. This wasn't the house she remembered from the last vacation; they'd become interchangeable after Mom died, each getting more expensive but not changing in any way that counted.

She was glad to be here, she told herself firmly while she spread jelly on a croissant. Being alone wasn't any lonelier than being surrounded by girls who were all friends with each other but not with her.

"I do not like chaos Lena, must I keep saying that?"

Lena looked up, taking in the crumbs, open jelly jar and knife, and her robe over the back of the couch on the way to her father. Hellegren was dressed in a dark suit, looking neat and pressed.

"I'm sorry father. I wasn't thinking."

"Please don't make further work for the cleaning staff. I shall be gone most of the day."

"Are you going to Orca?" Lena asked quickly.

Her father looked at her. "Yes. What do you know about Orca?"

"I've been reading. Press releases and things. How it's the start of a huge underwater city, and you're building it."

"Ubri won the contract, yes."

"Can I come with you, please? I'd love to see it!"

"That is out of the question."

Lena tried her best voice, the one for excuses when she was late for class. "Why?"

"It is work Lena, my work."

"But I want to learn about your work. I think the idea of Orca city is wonderful."

"There will be time enough for you to see it later."

Lena pretended she hadn't heard that. "And I'm so proud of you for being in charge of it. I've, well, I started some marine science classes so I could learn a lot on Orca. I promise I won't get in the way!"

Hellegren sighed. "The car will be here in half an hour. If you are dressed and ready…"

Lena squeaked and ran past him up the stairs.

It was different with Kal on the island. He wanted to see everything, and Brett had a great time showing him the cave where the bats lived, all the different ways to get across the stream, and the hive where the bees lived—with lots of warnings to stay away from there. Jason found himself missing the quiet. But Neri looked so happy. Her gentle voice as she taught Kal things, Jason loved listening to it.

The others were still talking away when Jason had to say, "Ok, sorry, but we have to leave. Dave will have my head if I'm late for training."

"Have your head? Does not have own?"

Jason laughed. "It's an expression. It means I'll get in trouble."

"Trouble?" Kal asked as they reached the beach.

"Sorry Kal, if we explain that we'll be here all night. Tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok."

Jason and Brett hauled the boat down to the water and started the engine. They waved as it took off.

"I go too." Neri said.

"Where?"

"To Orca."

"Orca? I go!"

"No!" Neri said. "You must not go. Not safe. You listen?"

"Why?"

"Later, Kal."

"Later." Kal sounded sullen.

Neri smiled at him. "I come back soon. Gather fruit. Be careful." She ran into the water and dived into an oncoming wave.

"You say, I do." Kal said to no one.

They got back right at lunchtime, time for Brett to put his plan into action. He arrived in the galley a short while later carrying a lovely, chilled pudding. "Hey, Benny. Doesn't this look great?"

"That's for Cass, isn't it?"

"Yep! My masterpiece, I can't wait to see her face."

"What's in it?"

"Aquanite."

"What's that?" Benny asked, inching away.

"A chemical Mum uses. I packed it in from underneath, frozen. Oh don't worry, it's not poisonous."

"So what does it do?"

"Spoon enters pudding. Aquanite at room temperature is exposed to oxygen. And kaboom, revenge is complete."

"Mmhm. How are you going to make her take it?"

"That, my friend, is where you come in." Benny started shaking his head. "Come on Benny, don't you want to see pudding explode? And get Cass back for getting us in trouble when we washed the commander?"

"Actually, I don't think…"

"I'll never ask you to do anything crazy again."

Benny sighed, gave up, and took the pudding. He sat down by Cass, who immediately started drooling. Benny pushed it over to her.

"Mmm, thanks! …Morgan, do you mind? I'm trying to eat here."

"You eat too much." Morgan swiped her sister's spoon.

Cass glared. "Are you going to give that back?"

"Nope. Don't think I will." To Benny's horror, Morgan slid the trick pudding over to her own place.

"Sis, get a life."

"Get yourself another dessert." Morgan went to scoop up a big bite. There was a noise like, "Splort!" as two tablespoons of aquanite went from liquid to gas and catapulted brown glop all over Morgan.

Of course everyone in the galley noticed the noise.

Ten minutes later a newly scrubbed Morgan dragged all three of them before the commander. Cass protested all the way.

"You are too old for mindless practical jokes." Commander Williams said, looking them up and down. "It's time you either shape up or suffer the consequences. What am I going to do with you?"

Morgan spoke up, "I suggest one month's extra cleaning duties sir, starting with the garbage chutes on gamma level."

"When I want your suggestions I'll ask for them, cadet Clayborn."

Morgan wilted only slightly.

"What do you suggest, Mr. Hartley?"

Dave was leaning on the top of his terminal watching the fun with a definite glint of amusement in his dark eyes. "Since they have so much extra time on their hands, maybe they can make better use of it training for their dive certifications. Orca can always use more certified divers."

"Can I think about that sir?" Benny quavered.

"Well if you'd prefer the alternative…"

Brett and Cass stepped in front of Benny. "We're looking forward to the diving, sir!"

"Well then. Report to..?"

"Gamma level schoolroom in ten minutes." Dave finished. "Now shoo."

In the hallway, out from adult eyes Cass said, "I don't see why I have to be punished."

"Who superglued my omelet?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this diving thing. And that guy's scary."

"Nah, Dave's cool once you get to know him." Brett said. But he had to admit, Dave was a little scary. He was a big guy, and while he was several generations removed from his African ancestry, one felt that those ancestors had wrestled lions. "And this'll be fun! We'll be out in the ocean, swimming with dolphins!"

But when they reached the classroom there were no masks or tanks handed out. Instead Dave handed each of them a copy of the inch-thick diving manual.

Brett looked at it with horror.

"Sir?" Cass asked.

"Yes?"

"When do we get to dive?"

"When you have a good grounding in theory and technique. This is back to school for you. Before you're ready for the water you'll have to know everything in these books. Every safety regulation. Each and every rule. Backwards. I'll leave you in Helen's capable hands."

The screens lit up and Helen announced, "Dive certification training exercise One-A is an open-book test. Fifty questions. Please enter your names to begin."

There was a mass groan.

Kal had wandered into the badlands without realizing it, following a bird down a trail Neri hadn't shown him. He was looking up, so he didn't see the stream until he slipped and fell down the bank, landing in the water with a wrenched shoulder.

"Ah. Pain. Is pain." Kal said thoughtfully, rubbing his shoulder. A strange feeling, pain. A new feeling, well, there were faint memories of skinned knees and bumped elbows, always quickly tended and a long time ago. This pain was so immediate.

On the other bank a long, gray-green creature slid into the water.

"Hello. I am Kal. You swim, I swim." Kal tried to swim like the creature, low to the top of the water.

"Kal!" Neri called, appearing out of the forest. She sounded scared.

"Neri. One friend. Name?"

"Crocodile! He eat you!" Neri had a long vine. She slung one end up and over a branch so it dangled about where Kal was. "Hold this!"

"Eat? Like banana?" But Kal grabbed the vine. Neri hauled on her end and lifted Kal out of the water. The crocodile snapped lazily below his dangling feet.

"He no eat Kal." Kal laughed.

When he was safely back on land Neri said, "Come. Follow."

"Where we go, Neri?"

Neri didn't answer. She and Kal came out above the mangrove forest. It was flooded at this tide, and the nests were a few yards above the water.

"Long legs white birds? Babies here?" Kal guessed.

"Yes. Look there."

In one nest, two chicks were tussling. The bigger one had pushed its sibling right to the edge. As they watched, the weaker hatchling fell. It splashed but didn't sink, held up on the weeds. A crocodile homed in.

"Neri?"

A quick snap, and the bird was gone.

"Crocodile." Neri said. "You remember."

"I remember." Kal said soberly.

"Good. We go back then, find food to eat."

A few minutes down the trail Kal asked, "Why you no help bird?"

"If I do, crocodile be hungry. Father say, there is balance. Father showed me that too, so I would be careful of crocodile."

Kal thought, then gave one of his rote speeches. "Father of Neri, Braevan. Wise one. In earth speak, scientist, engineer. Father of two: Neri, Mera. Mother said, he is good man. Very important. Father of Neri is passed now, yes?"

"Yes."

The turbolift took the day's visitors down into Orca. When the doors hissed open Lena stepped out slowly, swallowing to equalize the pressure in her ears and trying to see everything at once. Orca was… _neat!_ The rounded walls, the clean smell and the purposeful people in uniforms walking back and forth.

"Amazing." She noticed the Orca model and went over to take a look.

"An amazing village yes, Lena. But what I am building is a city."

Lena opened her mouth to ask a question but her father's com rang. He turned away and spoke to his assistant, only looking back long enough to say, "I have to tend to business. Why don't you take a look around?"

"All right."

Lena wandered around. She felt very out of place in her street clothes, but nobody seemed to care. She passed a lot of science labs, and rooms full of building equipment, and a classroom full of kids. She finally found a map and headed for the galley, looking for a drink and a place to sit down and maybe someone to talk to.

The room was half full of kids having late lunches or afternoon snacks. They were mostly sitting inn little groups, mostly with books or portable computer terminals. Lena went up to the food dispenser and cautiously hit a button, but nothing happened.

"Hey, what are you after?" Said a voice next to her. A boy, shorter than she was.

"A drink, maybe.'

"Have you got a card?"

Lena shook her head.

The boy flashed his card to the machine. "My treat then. What'll it be?"

"Orange juice please. Hi, I'm Lena."

"Brett. Here. Want to sit with us? That's my brother Jason, and Benny and Cass."

"Welcome aboard." Jason said.

Lena sat down. The table was covered with empty chip bags and three copies of a scuba diving manual. "Diving? It must be wonderful here."

Cass said, "Unfortunately we don't get to find out until we know all this stuff backwards." But she smiled.

"New on Orca huh? Us too. What do your folks do?"

"My father's organization is responsible for building Orca city." Lena said proudly.

Brett's jaw dropped. "You're..?"

"Lena Hellegren."

Brett made a small choked sound. Jason stood up. "Excuse me. I've got a training exercise on the bridge." He walked off.

"What did I say?"

Cass and Benny both shrugged. Brett said, "It's not you, it's your old man."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"He's not exactly everyone's favorite person. Sorry, I've got to go."

"What? Wait, what..?" Lena looked at Benny and Cass, who looked just as confused as she felt. She jumped up and went after Brett. "Hey just a minute, what did you mean just then about my father?"

Brett had reached the lift. Lena got in before the door closed. Brett had been going to ignore her because he really didn't know what he'd say. But the elevator stalled.

"It's jammed that's all. They'll get it going again in a minute."

"If you've got something against my father, you've got to tell me why."

"Um." It looked like she really didn't know. Brett sighed, "Ok. What do you think Ubri does?"

"Scientific research."

"Meaning you don't really know. But I'll tell you one thing. Your dad broke every international law and captured a whale. An endangered species. If we hadn't saved it, he would've killed it and dissected it. It was a business move for him."

The lift started moving again.

Lena burst out, "You're a liar!"

Brett shrugged. "Look, I saw that whale captured at Ubri with my own eyes." Only now he wondered what that would be like for Lena, suddenly finding out her dad had done something like that. As bad as when he'd found out his own father cheated on his mom? No wonder she didn't believe it. Brett felt a little sorry for Lena now, but couldn't think of anything else to say so he just signaled the lift and got out.

That night Brett could finally say what he really thought. "I can't believe Hellegren has a kid! I mean, he's a creep! Who'd marry him?"

Jason laughed.

It was after dinner and they were back home, studying. Brett was a lot more interested in their new acquaintance than in going over the diving regulations for the fifteenth time.

Jason pushed away his cadet study guide. "That's her real name. Luckily you don't have to be Froggy to check the list of day passes. Hope she stays off Orca, Ubri grownups are bad enough."

"Actually I don't think Lena knows what her dad's been up to. She really didn't know why we freaked out. I told her about Charley and she said I was lying."

"Huh." Jason said thoughtfully.

"Whaddaya reckon I tell Benny and Cass too? Just that Ubri caught a whale, against the law and all that."

"Sure, if you want." Jason smiled at a sudden thought, "Maybe you should sic Cass on Ubri!"

Brett laughed, "No way! We'd _all_ be kicked off Orca! We'd probably be kicked out of Australia!"

A week passed before Jason could get out to the island. Neri met him on the beach. "Hello!"

"Hi, Neri! Sorry I haven't been around—training's been crazy and Dave won't let Brett and the others out of his sight. They finally get to dive today though, so I can come see you."

"Glad you come."

"Yeah, me too. Where's Kal?"

"Makes fire." Neri said. Jason looked alarmed. "_Small_ fire. I tell him much about fire, danger."

"Good!" Jason laughed, then more seriously, "How is Kal doing?"

Neri looked troubled. "He learns things of the world but not things of the heart."

"How d'you mean?"

"I cannot tell him about feeling. Feeling for other people. Maybe you talk to him?"

"Yeah, sure." Jason said without really thinking.

"Now."

"Hang on…" Jason began, and gave up. He wandered up the beach while Neri ran off.

Kal was cheerfully tossing twigs in a small fire in the firepit. He looked up, "Ah, Jason. Is one fire. Neri teach. No touch fire, no feel pain."

"Um, good."

Kal continued proudly, "I learn quickly. No feel pain no more. Never hurt."

Jason sat down. "Yeah, well, life's not always that easy."

"Why?"

"Because, well, it's not always about yourself, you know?"

"Not know." Kal said, sounding curious.

"Sometimes you have to do things even though you know they hurt." Jason said, wondering if this was going to work. How did you explain sacrifice to someone who was, basically, a really big four year old who knew a lot of words? And this part wasn't as hard as the next bit: explaining that some things hurt and you couldn't avoid them.

"Why?" Kal asked.

"Maybe you do something for a friend. Because it's good for the friend, even though it's bad for you. Like our friend Sam, he had something that would've made him very happy, but it would've made Neri, and us, very unhappy. So he got rid of it. Because we're friends."

Kal considered this. "Friends first, Kal second?"

Well that was a little simplistic but, "Yeah."

"Tell me of Orca! Orca is your nest?"

"Well, kind of. It's just a town underneath the water." Jason tried to make it sound boring.

"How get there?"

"Boats. Or waverunner, like the one I came on today."

"Or swim?"

"Whoa, bad idea Kal. Orca's not a good place for you. A lot of the earth people… well, if they knew about you, they wouldn't be nice. You can visit Orca, but not now. We have to make a plan, so nothing goes wrong. Ok?"

"I come to Orca too?"

"Yes, _later_. Not today. I have to go back now though." Jason stood up, "Gotta watch things while the group's diving. I bet Morgan programmed some really fun fake emergencies for us."

Kal came down to the beach and watched Jason start up the waverunner and roar away. Then Kal muttered, "Orca." And dived.

Brett squirmed into his diving harness. It took a lot to keep an air tank firmly attached! Dave had parked the boat out in, well, the middle of the ocean but he seemed to know where they were. Benny, also suited up for diving, came up and said, "You want to check me?"

They double checked each other's equipment, then did the same for Cass. Dave and Morgan were already sitting off the back of the boat putting their fins on.

"We're all going to swim over to a small coral reef about fifty meters that way. Stick together and if you get tired signal to me or Morgan ok? Or go back."

"Right, let's go!" Brett said.

"Well go then." Cass pretended to push him over the side. Shortly they were all in the water.

It was great! With their fins on they sailed through the water, over a blanket of multicolored coral. A turtle looked at them then lazily flapped away. Brett couldn't believe it had taken him this long to learn to dive.

Kal saw the divers, and hid, watching them with fascination. Their wetsuits were strange, and the big packs on their backs—who could swim with all that stuff on? Kal laughed. The people of this planet were strange! The boat though, that was interesting.

Kal surfaced beside it and said, "Boat." To confirm. Boats were familiar, even the material this one was made of, Kal knew it was light but strong, not exactly metal… he ducked under for a look at the divers and, seeing how far away they were, climbed aboard.

It wasn't as interesting as he'd expected. There was some more stuff like the people in the water had been wearing, compartments Kal couldn't open, and a plastic bottle. Kal opened it and sniffed. A compound that could be applied to skin to repel ultraviolet rays. Not something to eat.

The identity cards were momentarily interesting. "Juvenile human female, juvenile human male, this one is Brett, adult human female and male."

Then Kal noticed the controls.

Benny got tired first. He was trying to keep up, but his legs hurt! Dave noticed and commed him, "Benny, you had enough? You want to head back?"

Benny signaled "ok" and headed for the boat. He hung onto the ladder and took his fins off then spit out his mouthpiece and started to climb up.

And yelled in surprise.

There was someone there, a guy, shirtless and fiddling with the controls. Benny yelled, "Hey, who-!"

The guy hit the wrong button and the boat's engine lurched into life. Benny hung onto the ladder as the boat started moving. It only got a few meters before the engine cut out again. The stranger backed away from the controls, looking frightened. He cast a panicked look at Benny and jumped over the side.

Benny looked around wildly, first on the surface then underwater. No sign of him. Just the other divers, coming back fast.

Morgan had barely gotten her mask off when she was yelling, "Hey, what's going on?"

Benny stammered, "There was this—someone was here—a guy, he turned it on! I didn't touch anything, I swear!"

"Why are you making up crazy stories? It's just plain stupid."

"I'm not making it up." Benny looked at his friends for backup. Cass shrugged. Well, she hadn't seen anything. Brett was looking out at the water.

"Oh yeah sure, so this guy comes out of nowhere and starts the motor. Right."

"Yeah, that's right. I don't think he meant to, he was kinda messing around…'

Morgan snorted and turned away.

More quietly Dave asked, "Benny, maybe you can tell me where this other guy went then?"

Benny pointed, not expecting honesty to do any good.

The ride back to Orca was silent, except for orders, and pretty uncomfortable. Brett felt sorry for Benny, but didn't dare say anything. Cass just seemed mad that their dive had been cut short. But they got the boat moored safely to the pontoon, cleaned their gear and checked everything in with Helen. There was as much work after the fun as getting ready for it! Finally Dave said, "Ok, leave the rest to me guys. Off you go."

"Whew!" Brett stretched as he came out of the dressing room, back in his uniform. "Oh, hi guys! Hi Winston."

"Hi." His mother said. "How was your first dive?"

"Oh, it was great!"

Morgan came out in time to hear that. She said, "Yeah, it was fine except for one small breach of discipline."

"How very regrettable." Winston said.

"Yeah, Benny here decided to start the boat before we were all aboard. Which is strictly against regulations and could have put us all in danger. Then he decided it was a stranger who came from nowhere who really did it."

Jason looked at Brett, who nodded slightly and made a worried face.

Benny scowled at them all. "He was real. A young guy, your age Jason, messing around with the boat. I don't know where he came from but I know where he went. Back into the ocean. I don't care who believes me, that's what happened." He stormed out. Cass followed, calling after him.

Jason muttered to his brother, "That who I think it was?"

"Had to be. I guess…"

"Ahem." Dianne was standing behind them, eyebrows raised. "Hold it, you two. A guy who disappeared back into the ocean? Is there something you need to tell us about?"


	6. Chapter 6

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

6 The Mission

"Mother of you and Jason live on Orca?" Kal asked Brett.

"Uh-huh." Brett said. Dianne and Winston had been fascinated to hear about Kal, and couldn't wait to meet him.

Kal agreed. "When I meet her?"

"Um, later. Much later." Brett said. Benny was still telling his story, so they had decided to give things a while to calm down before letting Kal visit Orca. In the past few days the boys had been out to the island a lot, to try to explain to Kal why he needed to stay away from people. But Kal didn't understand, or he pretended not to. It was hard to tell.

On the other side of the pond Neri and Jason were sitting.

"I thought he would obey." Neri said mournfully. "Now all the time he asks to go to Orca."

"Well he can't! Hellegren's on Orca nearly every day, it's way too dangerous! Can you think of anything here to keep him interested?"

"He swims with us, but he gets 'bored' because he cannot hear Charley." Neri paused then said, "There is spaceship. Last night he ask about it. When we will go there again."

"Yeah? After being there all that time?"

"He was asleep. Does not remember."

"Fine, take him. Or—would you not want to go back?"

Neri smiled. "No, not afraid. Will take him. Today."

On the other bank Kal flipped upside down, into an effortless handstand on a rock. While Brett stared, he lifted one hand and balanced on the other. "See many people on Orca do this?"

"Not so many." Brett said weakly.

Back on Orca, Dianne had been called out of her lab to see the commander.

"I'll come straight to the point." He said, "It has come to my attention that your assistant, Doctor Seth, has no diving qualification. In fact his file indicates he can't even swim."

Behind the commander, Kellar was smiling slightly. Dianne looked at her. "I see someone's been doing some very thorough research."

"Your fieldwork demands activity underwater doesn't it? I'm afraid Dr. Seth will have to go. I'm informed Ubri will be happy to supply you with a qualified assistant."

"I see." Dianne said dryly. "Well. If you'll excuse me, I'll go break the news to Winston."

Winston did not take it well.

"I'm dismissed, unemployed, thrown on the scrap heap!"

"Winston-"

"Why now? Just when we learned of this strange boy on Neri's island!"

"Look, I don't think this is legitimate. Kellar was there; she obviously fed your secret to the commander. They want one of their own people in this department."

"Ah. For obvious reasons: someone to handicap your efforts to protect the reef!"

"Or get rid of me altogether. We need to convince Commander Williams to keep you on board."

Winston sighed and shut his program. "Let's go to the galley. The boys should be back by now, and we can pick their brains."

Dianne looked at him.

"Well, who around here is the master of outsmarting commanders?"

"Dismissed?" Jason said.

"They can't do that."

"It stinks." Cass added. "You've got seniority!"

Dave had found himself and his hamburger sharing a table with the discussion. "Well, it's the rules. I guess if you're going to be working on an underwater installation you ought to be able to swim."

"It's true, my shortcoming. I am up the creek, no paddle."

Benny said, "Mr. Hartley, are you familiar with section 14 of the Orca regulations? Dismissal of personnel, paragraph 23 sub-clause M?"

"Remind me."

Benny opened his little notebook computer. "It's about this—people not having the qualifications for their job. It says an exception can be made if training can provide the missing qualification in a period of time."

"Let me see that." Dianne said, and Benny slid the computer over. "This means if Winston can learn to swim he could keep his job, right?"

"If the commander agrees, and 'in a period of time.'"

"Oh, I think Winston could learn to swim quite quickly. With the right teacher."

Winston looked very worried.

Dave laughed. "All right, I'll give it a try. If the commander agrees."

"Oh, he'll agree."

"Mum's on the warpath, duck and cover!"

By the time lunch was over they had the commander's permission and Winston was making his appearance with towel, goggles, and neon green swimming trunks.

"Oh." Dianne said, and Dave stifled a chuckle.

"I, uh, loaned him the board shorts." Jason explained.

"I don't possess a swimming costume, for obvious reasons. Ready when you are, Mr. Hartley."

Managing not to grin Dave said, "Ok, let's start you off in the swimming pool. The shallow end."

"Come on Brett, we don't want to miss this." Jason was saying, when Neri leaned out from a hallway and beckoned them.

"Jason. We have found something new and strange in the ship."

"What is it?"

"Come now."

"Ok. Hey, sorry you guys, we just remembered something we gotta do."

"Yeah. Good luck Winston!" Brett waved, and he and Jason followed Neri to the lift.

"The Ubri computers have continued to check through any evidence of spacecraft landing in the area. So far, nothing."

"Is that all you are reporting, Kellar?"

"No. The computers have, however, isolated a curious pattern." Kellar pointed at the screen, which was sprinkled with dots indicating impact sites."

"Elaborate." Hellegren told her.

"Between fifteen and twenty years ago, there was an unusual concentration of objects impacting the earth in this area. None of them were big enough to be an occupied spacecraft, but the pattern of impact does not appear to be random." Most of the dots cleared off the screen, leaving a tight line of impacts tagged with date and time. "Should I make this a priority?"

"No, not yet. Bring me that data, Kellar. I will make an assessment of these impacts when I have studied them for myself."

"What did you find?" Jason asked Neri as they slogged up the beach.

"Is hard to tell. We find a room, Kal said was mother and father's work place. Then something strange appeared. Come see."

"Ok." Brett said, and bowed aside so Neri could climb down into the spaceship first. The boys followed her inside, then into a room they hadn't been in before. It looked like all the other rooms, dim and blue and foggy with unidentifiable furniture.

The strange thing was hanging from the ceiling. It looked like a mask, made of plates of beaten gold like flower petals.

"What does it do?" Brett asked the room in general.

"How do I know? Maybe it's the intergalactic cartoon channel."

"Ha ha. Where are the controls?"

"No controls." Neri said. "I touch here, and it came down." She pointed to a section of the wall, the same blue metal as the rest.

Jason poked at the wall but nothing happened. Brett said, "It's like before! Remember how the hologram would turn on for Neri but not for us?"

"Genetic coded. I guess all their technology works like that. Doesn't help us figure out what it's for."

"Head thing." Kal said, pointing at his head. "Head… thing."

"Well it does look kind of like a mask."

Neri pulled the device towards her. Jason grabbed her. "Are you nuts? It could suck your mind dry or something!"

"Is of my people." Neri said, smiling at Jason's concern. She pulled the mask over her face. Its golden petals ruffled and the lighting in the room changed. The wall in front of Neri lit up like a screen and cleared to show a dark-haired woman. She began to speak.

"My mother." Kal said. She looked like Kal, the same brown skin and inky-black curls.

"What's she saying?"

"It is the book of the ship. My mother tells every day."

Neri raised her hand to her head. "She is Luma, is… commander of ship. She says it is day seven of the growing of the summer moon. She says this will be the last day she will speak."

"I get it. It's the log book of the ship, like a diary."

"Yes, that is my mother's work."

"She says the ship has trouble. The machines which power and guide it have broken—they cannot fix. Ship cannot stay in orbit. Earth, which they come to study, is now close… but they cannot make landing safely. She says ship will crash on opal planet, on earth, will crash soon…"

"That's why she said it's her last entry." Brett whispered.

"Neri, are you all..?"

Neri interrupted, talking fast. "She speaks of her son, she speaks of Kal. She fears not to live through crash, or Kal's father. They have put Kal in sleep box, only sleep box, will protect only one. She's asking if anyone lives, they will take Kal from sleep box. She says Kal is fine and strong. Parents' last thought is love for him, hope for him."

On the screen the woman looked around, frightened, as red lights came on around her. The picture shook. She started speaking again, hurried.

"She says there is a task to do, important task. She says take up the crystal."

Around Luma, the ship was shuddering. Red emergency lighting turned her face an awful color. She backed against the wall and from somewhere webbing covered her body, holding her to the wall.

"Ship tries to protect her, will try to protect all, but is falling fast now. They cannot stop, they cannot control! But there is task to do, important…"

Neri's knees buckled and Jason grabbed her. The screen turned back to being metal wall.

"Neri!"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." Neri said. She sat down and rubbed her head.

Kal was looking at them, his head tipped to one side. He explained, "Mother must learn to speak to book. Hurts head, first time."

"I guess it'd take practice." Jason said, but he was thinking that Kal had just seen his mother's last minutes alive, and he didn't even seem troubled. He should've been crying or freaking out, or something.

Neri shook her head as if to clear it. "They are gone but there is a mission, a task to do."

"Sure, but how do we figure out what?"

"She said take up the crystal!" Brett said, "Do you guys see anything..?" He started feeling for cracks in the wall that might hide a drawer.

Neri stood up and pressed her hand to the wall. A drawer shot out, in front of Brett. That was definitely a crystal on it. Brett reached for it, then thought better of the idea and stepped back. Neri lifted the crystal out. It looked like a glass paperweight, except for the glitter of tiny circuits running through it. A beautiful object, like something you'd see under glass in a jewelry store, and it was the equivalent of a computer disc. Neri set it onto the top of a low pillar, where it clicked into place.

The screen came on again, the same woman but dressed differently, in a robe and hood. It looked like she was outside, on a foggy moonlit night. The picture didn't move. Neri reached for the mask again. "It will tell us the task."

"Wait, is it all right? You said it hurts."

"But we must know of task." Neri started translating. "She says task is very important—very hard. Can only be given to special person. Person with wisdom and strength. Father! She says Father is the one!"

"He was supposed to plug in the crystal."

"She says before ship left our planet, nine pieces of a machine were sent to Earth. They were made to fall at different places on Earth. They are waiting there. Must be found and put together. Put together they become a powerful machine. Called syn…chron…ium."

"Synchronium." Brett echoed.

The air in front of Neri rippled and a hologram appeared. A bluegreen orb that separated into pieces and joined together again. Brett waved his hand through the hologram and it rippled like water.

"Synchronium will make Earth well. Make oceans of Earth well. Must do. Oceans may soon be in much danger, our people foresee this. People of earth are not wise. They make the sea poisoned. Oceans will die, reef will die, fish, whole planet will die. Opal planet so much like our own, its life must not be lost. One who draws the crystal must build synchronium and make oceans well again. It is great danger…"

The hologram synchronium turned from bluegreen to angry red. Neri stopped and shook her head. Jason started to say something, but Neri took a deep breath and started translating again. "Synchronium in hands of bad men can do much harm, evil. Make danger very bad. That is why secret only for the wise. She now talks of last secret. Machine to find the synchronium. Machine works like map, to find the nine pieces. To do task."

On the screen, Luma made a formal gesture, and her image vanished.

Neri put her hand on the crystal and it lit up, scanning her dna. Another drawer slid from the wall. There was a machine inside—or there had been. Now it was only shards of blue metal and bits of wire, and crystal dust. Brett picked up the biggest piece and Jason poked at the rest.

"It's totally smashed." Brett shook the piece he was holding. It rattled, and pieces fell out. Kal was shaking his head mournfully.

"Well." Jason said, "I think that's enough for one day. Let's get out of here, we can talk outside."

They climbed up the vine and sat on a log outside.

"You sad to see your mother?" Neri asked gently, after a while.

Kal gave her a confused look. "I did not see her. Only picture, yes? Mother has passed."

"Yes, she has passed."

Jason thought aloud. "So Neri's dad was supposed to watch that video, it was his mission but he didn't know about it. Didn't even know this part of the ship survived."

"Mum's going to freak when she hears about this."

Neri turned to him. "Mother must not know."

"What? Why not?"

"She has too much work already, too much worry. Her task is to guard the oceans from Ubri. My task is to find synchronium."

"How, with the locator smashed?"

"We will find a way." Neri was looking out to sea. She sounded very certain.

"Jason—Winston's test. We have to get back."

"Oh, right." Jason shook himself. "We have to get back, sorry."

Neri tipped her head. "Test? Winston is in trouble?"

"Well he has to learn to swim… hey, Neri, you couldn't do us a favor could you?"

"Neri?" Winston asked.

"Yup. She'll be there, right under the surface looking after you."

"So you just keep swimming. She'll make sure you don't go under." Brett said proudly. It had been his idea after all.

Winston was smiling now. "With my own personal mermaid, how can I lose?"

On the beach, Neri molded a dome of sand and drew lines across it.

"Nine pieces." Kal said.

"Yes, still out there somewhere. My father's task, but he could not do it. Now I must. But first I must help Winston swim. He is a good friend."

"You go to Orca?"

"This time you stay here. Promise?"

"Promise."

Neri nodded, and stood up and brushed sand off her dress.

On the pontoon everyone had turned out to cheer for Winston, even Benny and Cass who didn't really know him. Dave, wearing the quiet smile that meant he was finding the whole thing hilarious, was giving Winston some last minute pointers.

Neri came up, waved at Brett, and ducked under again.

The commander appeared, with Kellar hovering over his shoulder. "Let's get a move on, Hartley!"

"Yes sir."

"Ready, Commander!" Winston said cheerfully. He was looking very unprofessional in Jason's trunks and Brett's goggles. "Out to the buoy and back, yes? All right, here I go!" Winston dived off the pontoon and everyone was yelling, "Go, Winston!"

Winston reached the buoy and grabbed it, waving with his free hand.

Brett was down on the lowest platform just above the water. He was watching Winston when water splashed his knees. He looked down. "Neri?"

"Kal is here."

"Oh no!"

"I must take him back. I am sorry." Neri said quickly and vanished under the water. Looking hard, Brett saw her pale head and Kal's dark one under the water. Brett looked away from them quickly. "Um, come on Winston!"

The halls in Ubri headquarters were blindingly white. Walking down them made Lena feel like spilled paint. Maybe next time she'd wear white clothes… and disappear completely.

Lena heard her father's voice and stopped outside a half open door. She paused, then decided to eavesdrop.

"…the records that caught my attention." Kellar was saying. "These are reports of meteorites and space junk impacting earth in this region. The computer is eliminating reports in which the object was recovered or positively identified. Also random patterns… but this is what I wanted you to see, this line of impacts."

Peeking around the door Lena saw they were looking at some kind of map on a big screen, the background dark, with lights marking off a ragged line.

"So these could be landings?" Hellegren asked.

"It's possible."

"What's the time frame?"

"Between fifteen and twenty years ago."

"You could be on to something, Kellar… ah, Lena."

Lena shrank in the doorway. "Ah, Father. They, um, let me pass at the gate. There is so much I want to know about your work."

Lena wasn't sure what she'd been hoping for, but her father turned off the screen and escorted her from the room. "This is not the place for children my dear."

"Father, I'm curious why…"

"My work is confidential. I don't discuss it with anybody."

A dripping Winston pulled himself up onto the pontoon. Dianne gave him a towel and a, "Good job."

"Yeah Winston, all right!"

"You made it!"

Winston grinned and saluted the commander. "Sir, I have swum!" He announced.

Commander Williams was the only person on the pontoon not having fun. He stepped out of the way of any stray drops. "Good enough I suppose."

A cheer went up.

Dave said, "Not to be a downer, but there's still the diving side of things to attend to. You can join the kids getting their certification."

Benny gave Winston a pat on the back. "Congratulations, you can get terrorized by him and Morgan along with the rest of us."

"I shall anticipate it with terror." Winston said. The elevator arrived and they all piled in.

At the bottom the kids wandered off, with final congratulations to Winston. Dave gave everybody his best stare and reminded them when the next diving class would be.

"He has way too much fun scaring us." Brett muttered.

"Officer Hartley is only concerned over our safety." Winston told him, then reconsidered. "…and he enjoys being scary. He is a good teacher however. Boys, will you thank Neri for me? I couldn't have done it without her."

The boys shared a look, and decided not to tell. "Sure, we'll tell her."

"We're going back out to the island now, as soon as we sign out a boat. Neri'll be happy to hear you're staying on Orca. Come on Brett."

Winston said goodbye and headed to his cabin for a hot shower and dry clothes, and Jason and Brett went to get a boat.

"You think we should've told him Neri had to leave halfway through?"

They thought about it. "…Nah."

Neri was frowning as she walked out of the water. Kal followed her, looking ashamed.

"When you promise something, you must do."

"Surprise?"

Neri sighed. "You are like baby." She sat down next to the synchronium she'd molded in the sand. "Did you know of this task?"

"No. Was secret. You will find?"

"I must." Neri said meditatively. "Must find a way, is important. More important than you."

"Is more important than me? No." Kal said and wandered off.

Neri was still sitting there when Jason and Brett came.

"Hi Neri. Winston said to tell you thanks."

Neri smiled, and Jason sat down next to her. "What's this?"

"Synchronium."

Brett sighed and sat down in the sand. "Neri, those capsules will never be found."

"Father's task is my task, Brett. I held the crystal and it worked for me. So I am trusted as he was. I must find all the synchronium. I must build it. And I must work it so it will save the oceans of this earth."

"Yeah I'm all in favor, but how? That locator thing was smashed to pieces."

"But you will help me search."

Kal leaned over them. "Banana?"

"Not now Kal." Neri said. She looked at Jason. "Well? You help me find synchronium?"

Jason smiled. "What do you expect us to say? Sure, we're in."

"Of course!" Brett added. He took the banana Kal offered, and motioned for the older boy to join them. But Kal didn't sit down, he wandered off into the forest. Brett glanced at his brother—Neri was leaning on Jason in a suspiciously cuddly pose. Brett got up and followed Kal, but never found him.

That night, in their beds on Orca Brett spoke some of his thoughts. "What do you suppose she's getting us into this time?"

"Nothing." Jason said. "She doesn't have the faintest idea where to start looking and neither do we. It's a dream that's all."

"You heard her today! This isn't a dream, it's a mission. She's serious."

"Well maybe we will think of something. Those capsules aren't gonna run away and it's not like anybody else is looking for them."

"Yeah. Suppose so." Brett said and turned towards the wall and closed his eyes. He sort of hoped that the mission would get somewhere. Last time had been scary, but they'd met Mera and that made it worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

7 A Visit to Orca

They walked up the hill to where the wild yams grew. Well, Neri walked. Kal bounced from tree to tree and swung on vines.

"Neri! Tell Kal of Orca."

"Is like… like spaceship, but very big. Under water near big drop."

"Opal people land dwellers yes?"

"Yes." Neri said.

Kal dropped to the ground in front of her, his head cocked questioningly. "But try to be like fish, live in sea."

"Make land space under the sea."

"Land surface area of earth approximately one hundred fifty square kilometers. Is not enough?"

"They want things in ocean. Chemicals, minerals, more food. Much land is ruined."

"And now they ruin oceans." Kal said sadly. "Yes?"

"This we fear. This is why our people come to earth, and why they send synchronium. It must be found."

In the galley, Brett had his diving manual open next to his plate.

"You're keen." Jason said, sitting down next to his brother.

"Well the test is this afternoon, for us and Winston."

Cass leaned over from the couch. "Poor Winston, he's really feeling the pressure. Did you see him at breakfast?"

"Aw, he can do it."

"Well good luck. I have to go help SallyAnn study." Jason said.

"Hi Jason." Another girl stopped him.

"Hey Myreka. How are things?"

"Oh, you know, ok. It's good being on holiday." Myreka smiled.

"So, you going to the mainland on Saturday then?"

"You bet. If I don't get a real cappuccino soon I might die."

Jason laughed. "For me it's burgers but yeah, I know the feeling."

Another voice broke in, "And what feeling is that?"

Jason stepped back. "Butch, hi."

"You like to tell me what you're doing with my girlfriend?"

Myreka made a face. Jason said, "Just passing the time. But I gotta go. See you guys. SallyAnn, wait up!"

SallyAnn waved and waited for Jason to catch up. She greeted him with, "Oh there you are."

"Swim now?" Kal asked as they reached the beach.

"Yes."

"Swim to Orca?"

"Yes. Must talk to Jason. No, you stay here."

Kal looked downcast.

"I won't be long, Kal. When sun is over trees, then I come back. You wait for me, understand?"

Kal held his hand up, measuring the distance the sun would have to travel. Satisfied, Neri turned and walked into the water. She dived into an oncoming wave and her world spread around her, blue and peaceful. She found herself glad for the silence. It was nice to be away from Kal's constant questions, though she felt bad for thinking that. Neri had hoped that having Kal around would be… like living with Mera, when they'd been close enough to know each other's thoughts. But it wasn't like that at all.

_Troubled?_ Charley sang.

Neri reached his side and caught the huge fin that swept past her. _Not now. Not when you are near._

They skirted the construction zone around Orca, and Neri waited in the shadows until she could hear that the dive pool room was empty. She hurried up the ladder and ducked into the locker room to get changed.

She found the boys in the lab, playing a game on one of Helen's screens. "The pieces of synchronium, you have started the search yes?"

Both boys wilted. Jason said, "Well actually no, Neri, we haven't."

"You do nothing?"

"We've been busy."

Neri stared at them, stricken. "You promise to help, you swear, you did not mean it!"

"Neri, of course we meant it!" Brett said.

"To swear is sacred, not something to make and forget.'

"We haven't forgotten, honest." Brett grabbed Neri's hand and pulled her to sit between them on the bench.

"The problem is we don't know where to start looking, or even how. Those pieces could have landed anywhere. I just can't think of any way to track them down."

"Jase is right, we can't start looking until we figure out how. It's gonna take some time. It's not really urgent is it?"

"Maybe soon. My people think the synchronium will be needed. If they are wrong that is good, but if not wrong…"

Jason nodded. "Ok, we're on the case. I don't know how we're going to crack it, but we will, and we'll come tell you as soon as we've got a lead. Ok?"

"Ok." Neri was smiling again.

"I don't want to let you down Dianne, but I'm very much afraid that to pass this test would take a miracle." Winston said glumly.

"After all the drills? Winston…" They came around a corner and Dianne saw Neri. "I think a miracle can be arranged. Neri, can you help us? Winston has his dive test this afternoon."

Neri nodded. "He must pass or leave Orca, yes?"

"Exactly, and he's not feeling confidant about it. Perhaps you could give him some pointers."

Jason said, "Of course. Good idea Mum."

"It'd give him a better chance."

"I'd be most grateful." Winston said.

Neri glanced away.

"Oh, but if it's a problem…"

Neri turned back and smiled. "No. Is not important. First we must turn Winston into a dolphin! Practice in ocean?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Can you meet us up top?"

Neri nodded. "I will! Jason and Brett too?"

"Sure, I'll come. Brett, can you?"

Brett shook his head. "I have the written test to do. I'll walk you to the dive pool though, Neri."

"Ok." Neri said, and left with Brett. The others got their gear and headed for the turbolift.

"I must say I'm feeling a bit more confidant already." Winston said.

"Good—look confidant. They're up to something."

Jason followed his mother's gaze to see Kellar and an anonymous Ubri goon watching them. He smiled politely.

"They certainly are."

"Something nasty. I can feel it in my bones. I just wish I knew what it was."

"Trying to get Winston fired isn't nasty enough?" Jason asked when, safely out of earshot, they entered the lift.

"It's slightly nastier. That fellow is a marine geologist, my proposed replacement."

"That's not gonna happen." Jason said. They reached the pontoon. Jason checked the schedule—plenty of time before the next boat was due. Neri surfaced and waved to them. Jason waved back, shed his shirt and shoes, and ran for the edge. "Last one in—!"

Kal had been carefully watching the sun. He'd gone for a swim, and caught a big fish. It was now in a tide pool, waiting to be dinner. He'd eaten some bananas, and left pieces of one out for the bats. He'd marked the movement of the tide with pieces of driftwood stuck in the sand. And now, finally, the sun was over the trees and Neri hadn't come back to tell him not to go.

"Orca!"

He found the entrance and came up in a room that reminded him of the spaceship. It was all metal, but the lights were in funny places. In a room next door he found clothes like the ones Brett and Jason were always wearing, and tried some on. It took a few tries before he found a set that fit, and figured out how to put them on. Then Kal went exploring.

Ah, here were more of the approximately six billion people! Not all of them though. Kal saw people of different ages going back and forth, talking to each other in Earth speech. None of them noticed Kal. He walked around, not knowing where he was going and getting lost, and finally ended up in a room where young earth people were eating and playing games.

It was inside, and there were no birds or animals, but the scene was not unlike scenes in his memories. Kal sat down in a seat in the back and listened to conversations he didn't understand. What, for instance, was a 'movie'? Or 'homework'?

The door opened and a larger earth girl came in. She had a determined expression like she was hunting something.

"What we need here on Orca are healthy minds and super healthy bodies. So, the commander's delegated me to initiate a new youth fitness program. And before you mouth off, just remember, fail your next physical and you could be back on shore permanently!"

Kal didn't understand a word of that. The earth people didn't seem enthusiastic.

The big girl continued, "However we have the answer for you lucky people: biorobics. So, who's going to be first to enroll in the course? People, this program is simple, this program is painless. And it'll look great on your records. So let's see the takers guys."

Still, nobody was showing any enthusiasm for whatever it was that had the big girl so excited. A few of the earth kids raised their hands, so Kal did too. A boy near Kal said, "It's your stirring speech Morgan, how can I refuse?"

Morgan ignored this. "That's more like it. Let's head down to the gym while we get you all signed up. Ok, let's start with you. What's your name?"

"Kal." Said Kal.

"Cal. Uh-huh. And last name?"

"Kal." Kal said again.

"Your folks didn't have much imagination did they? Ok everybody, listen up. The great thing about biorobics is that it's personalized, tailored by the computer to meet your individualized requirements. And your name?"

"Doug Maxwell." Said a boy.

Oh, right! Kal reminded himself under his breath, "Earth people use two names, personal name spoken first, family name spoken second. In some regions the order is reversed."

"Well, only half an hour to go now." Cass said as they wandered slowly towards the lift.

"Anyone else nervous?"

"Who, me?" Brett made what he thought was a brave face.

"Well I am." Benny admitted. "It's been on my mind all week. I _dreamed_ about diving last night."

"Don't talk to me about dreams. I've had this one nightmare…"

Cass was interrupted when they had to squeeze against the corridor wall so Morgan and a group of kids could go past. Morgan was saying something about, "An exercise program designed to enhance your biological makeup…"

"What's that all about?" Benny asked.

Cass aimed a frown after her sister on general principles and began, "Biorobics, it's Morgan's new…"

Brett interrupted by saying, "You guys go on, I'll meet you at the boat!" and running off.

"He does that a lot." Benny observed.

Jason was getting dressed after rinsing off from his swim when Brett ran in, skidded to a stop, and leaned over and whispered, "Kal's here."

"What?"

"Kal. He's here, on board. I just saw him with Morgan and a whole bunch of kids."

Jason groaned. "Any idea where they were going?"

"Gamma level. The gym, Morgan's got some new thing going."

"Let's go."

In the gym Morgan ordered the kids to do five minutes on the treadmill each, while the computer took readings. A few people went before Kal, so he understood this was a machine for walking on and staying still. It made sense to have invented it here in Orca, where there wasn't much space to walk.

"Your turn." Morgan said. "Ever been on one of these before? This knob controls the speed, just turn it like this."

Kal nodded, turned it on, and started walking. It was easier than walking in sand, though the strange things earth people wore on their feet didn't really help.

Five minutes later Morgan said, "Ok, that's it. Good job. Go and wait with the group while we do a quick assessment."

Kal wandered away. He heard Morgan muttering to herself about 'pulse rate' and, 'not even breathing hard.' Her voice sounded different from before, like she was surprised. But that wasn't interesting. None of the other machines in here looked like fun, so Kal slipped out the door and went looking for something else to see.

Topside Dianne waved and pointed to her watch. Winston heaved himself out of the water. "I'm so waterlogged I think the sea level dropped!"

"You look it. And you only have a few minutes before the real thing."

"Oh dear."

"Stop worrying, you did fine."

"Only with Neri's assistance." Winston said. He looked down at Neri, floating with her arms resting on the edge of the platform. "You will be out there for the test, won't you?"

Neri considered. "Perhaps. Perhaps no."

"But… what if something goes wrong?"

"Then you must fix." Neri pushed herself up and sat next to Winston. "Is time you stop needing help."

"What does that mean?"

"You help me and Charley. Must believe you can help yourself as well."

Winston looked at Neri and nodded slowly. "I see. Yes, I will try."

"Good. Now I go, before people come to get in boat."

"Goodbye then." Dianne said, "Thank you Neri."

"Yes, thank you."

Neri smiled at them and dived, her feet flashing, and she was gone. Winston stood up and climbed the ladder to the main part of the pontoon. "Well, let's wait for Mister Hartley and the rest of the crew."

Brett and Jason skidded through the door of the gym and looked around. A bunch of kids were on the machines, or waiting for a machine to open up.

"More eager recruits?" Morgan asked.

"Uh, no."

"We're just looking for someone. Guy named Kal?"

"You know Kal?" Morgan asked eagerly.

"Yeah…"

"Well when you find him, tell him to get back here pronto because he's enrolled in this course."

Just what they didn't want to hear. Jason tried, "I don't think this is really his scene."

"Too late, he's registered and in the computer. Plus, he has the potential to be my star pupil. So, you locate him for me, or I'll be wanting to know why."

"Well, we don't know him that well." Brett lied. Morgan gave him a look.

"Come on Brett, let's go find him." Jason said, and pulled his brother out of the room. They headed down the hall, looking through open doors into the other public rooms.

"How'd he get signed up? He's got no id."

"Morgan must not've checked them. Look, is that him? Aw no…"

Kal was sitting at a table, listening with a fascinated expression as Myreka chattered.

"What'll we do?" Brett asked.

"Just help me get him away from Myreka."

"I've gotta be on a boat in five minutes."

"Boat?"

"Hello, our diving exam?"

"Oh right. Just for a minute then." Jason said to his brother and stepped forward, "Kal, there you are. We've been looking everywhere for you."

Myreka waggled her fingers at them. "Hi Jason, Brett."

"Sorry Myreka, we have to drag him away. He's new, we promised to show him around."

"That's ok, we have a date later. Sixteen hundred hours?"

"I remember." Kal told her.

"You'd better, or I'll come looking for you."

Brett and Jason looked at each other, spirits sinking farther. Brett muttered, "We gotta get him off Orca, right away."

"And tell Morgan what? She already knows we know Kal, if he disappears she'll be watching us. I'll have to try and get him through his date."

"I have to go. Good luck."

"Good luck on your exam." Jason replied, and went to pull Kal away, "Come on Kal, there are a few things I want to show you. I'll get him back in time, Myreka…"

The gate guards let Lena pass without comment, which she took as a positive sign. Inside Ubri headquarters she wandered around, looking for her father but not really wanting to find him and get lectured. If she could find something broken and fix it, or find something she understood and could improve, so her father would see that she was useful…

She didn't find anything like that. When the workday ended she dodged into a dark room to avoid the Ubri employees on their way out, and found herself in an audio lab. She tapped the computer screen to turn it on and, since the sound of people walking by outside continued, played a sound file at random.

The sound that filled the room was strange, low and intense. _Wuh-uuuoooo…._

Lena shivered.

She tried a few more files. They were all similar, but not the same. Different notes, some had high whistles and clicks, some were low moans, some repeated the same phrases. Those were the most interesting. Like real music. Or talking. Really, almost like talking.

Then she heard a human voice. "…to speculate these objects hit the Earth, Kellar, quite another thing to find them." The door clicked open and Hellegren saw his daughter. "Lena."

"Hello, father."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just killing time. I, ah, thought I could ride home with you. I found these old files. What are they, whale song?"

Another haunting call echoed around the room. Hellegren said, "Yes. Indeed they are."

"And you recorded them yourself?"

"There was a humpback whale we were studying. And a strange girl, very strange."

Lena looked up, trying to identify the emotion in her father's tightly controlled expression. Greed? Longing? "What, was she studying the whale too?"

"No. She knew all there was to know." Hellegren turned off the computer, cutting the sound. "But now she has gone. All we have are these sounds."

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Lena offered.

Behind them Kellar cleared her throat. "Forgive me Dr. Hellegren, but I really must point out that Lena is not authorized to be in here. And those files are classified."

Lena opened her mouth to ask why, but not fast enough.

"Kellar is right, Lena. You must leave. I will see you later this evening."

"Perhaps I should drive Lena home."

"There's no need. It's not far." Lena said with all the frost she could pour into her voice.

"Don't be silly Lena, it's a long walk. Kellar, if you would."

Jason finished a rather long lecture about secrecy, acceptable subjects… Kal had nodded a lot but Jason didn't think he'd understood any of it.

"I no understand, Jason."

"Just say as little as possible and agree with everything I say. Ok?"

"And Earth girl like this?"

"Yeah, she'll love it." Jason lied. "Look, let's just get this over with, ok?"

"What's with the double act?" Myreka asked when they both sat down across from her in the galley.

"Oh, I've been assigned to show Kal around. He's having trouble with the language."

"Oh, I see. I couldn't place your accent Kal, where are you from?"

Kal opened his mouth but Jason said quickly, "All over really. His parents were gypsies."

"Oh, how romantic!"

"Well don't get the wrong idea. He's just a regular guy just like the rest of us. Isn't that a fact Kal?"

"Fact." Kal agreed.

"Yep, he likes hangin' out with the boys." Jason leaned back in his chair.

"Boys." Kal agreed.

"Watching the football."

"Football."

"Tryin' to see how many chicks he can date."

"Date."

By now Myreka was starting to look annoyed. Jason poured it on. "You never know your luck, he might be able to fit you in. Get us a drink and we'll talk about it." He snapped his fingers in the direction of the kitchen. This would have worked better in a bar.

"What did you say?" Myreka was practically steaming.

"Well you'd like a drink wouldn't you, Kal?" Jason said, then shut up. He'd had more planned but was afraid if he opened his mouth he'd either apologize or laugh. A lot. Kal's blank expression wasn't helping.

In towering fury Myreka stood up. "Who do you think you're snapping your fingers at? Go and get your own drinks you pair of pigs! And I thought you were different. Don't ever bother to talk to me again, you moronic male!" She stomped off.

"I no think she like that." Kal observed.

Butch, Myreka's boyfriend, appeared in the doorway just as she reached it. "Hi babe."

"Don't 'babe' me! You men are all the same! I wash my hands of the lot of you, you're so dropped!"

They'd probably done her a favor, getting her away from Butch. At that thought some of Jason's guilt vanished and he bent double in a bout of silent laughter. Her face..!

"Jason, I do not think earth girl like us."

"No. No she doesn't."

"Why you do then?"

There was nobody near them. Jason tapped the table's ordering system and got them some juice. "Here's why, Kal. It's like… did you ever eat a bad fish and then have to take Neri's stomach medicine? Well Brett and I have. It tastes really bad. But if you drink it you feel better, and if you don't you'll be sick for hours. So the small trouble of the taste is worth it to avoid the big trouble of being sick. If Myreka liked you, she'd try to find out where you live. She might find the island, and find out you and Neri are… different. Then you'd be in danger. Making her mad is the medicine, it's not good but it's not as bad as the other choice. Understand?"

Kal thought about it. He muttered, "Medicine." And "better." And finally said, "Maybe understand."

"Well, you can think about it on the way back to the island."

Kal looked downcast and finished his juice. "I must go?"

"You'd better. Maybe if Morgan can't find…" Jason trailed off. Morgan had appeared in the doorway.

"Ah, Jason. I see you found our man. I thought we were going to have to send out a search party. Right Kal, you're with me for the next hour. You signed up for the rest of the semester and you'd better be on time."

Kal nodded, not understanding, looking at Morgan like he was trying to figure out what kind of creature she was.

Jason sighed. "Hey Morgan, go easy on the guy. Remember his English isn't great so he might say some things that sound strange."

"Doesn't matter what he says, just how hard he works."

"Kal will work hard."

Out at sea, the dive team returned to the Orca boat. Winston pulled his mask off and slicked down his dripping black hair.

"Hey Winston!" Brett called, "Wasn't it great down there?"

"Did you see the turtle?"

"It was quite lovely, Cass." Winston said as he passed his gear up to the kids on deck. Halfway through their dive a huge sea turtle had joined them, winging its way through the water, its shadow gliding along the reef beneath it.

Dave surfaced, and as soon as he could talk all the kids were clamoring to know if they'd passed the test.

"Yes yes, flying colors for all of you. And I've got to say, Winston, for someone who seemed so convinced he would fail, you've done very well indeed."

"Thanks, Dave."

"Right. The last part of the test, show me you know how to get your tanks off and stowed, and you can use the radio to give your parents the good news. We'll be back on Orca for dinner."

There was an immediate scramble for the radio. Brett got it first. "Helen, biology lab please. Mum, I passed! We all passed, Winston can stay on Orca!"

"Great!" Dianne said over the com link. "Congratulations everybody! Winston, I'm so glad!"

"It is indeed the best of news."

"And best of all, Ubri's gonna hate it!"

The ride back from Ubri headquarters was accomplished in total silence. Lena was still unhappy she hadn't gotten to ride home with her father, and she really didn't like his assistant. Kellar was… scary. She had a big square face and big square hair, and she wore too much lipstick. It was impossible to imagine her dressed in normal clothes, or goofing around watching TV or cooking or doing anything real people did.

But she made sure Lena got home all right, even walked with her to the door. Then she said something. "Let me give you some advice, Lena. Little girls who stick their noses in where they're not wanted could be in for a nasty shock."

"Huh?"

"They are likely to learn things they'd rather not know. Ignorance is bliss, more often than not."

Lena opened her mouth, couldn't think of anything to say, and finally just said, "Thank you for the ride." And went inside. She shut the door and leaned on it, scared, annoyed, and wondering what that had been about. That boy on Orca, Brett, he'd said the same thing. Sort of. Only he'd sounded a little bit sorry for her, and Kellar hadn't sounded… anything, really.

Lena felt like the day had been a contest and she'd lost.

When Morgan finally released Kal, Jason showed him the way to the dive pool and showed him the locker where he could hide his clothes. "I'll keep a spare set in here. Lucky we're about the same size. Don't ever forget to change, ok? You'd get in big trouble walking around Orca in your shorts. And don't let the workers outside see you!"

"Ok." Kal said from the changing room. He sounded worn out. "Home now."

"Yeah. We'll find out when the next class is and tell you when to come back, ok?"

"Ok." Kal emerged, back in his usual shorts. "Had fun today, Jason. See you later."

"Yeah. 'Bye."

When Kal had left, Jason sighed with relief. Ok, this day had been… well, bad. But it could've been worse. At least Kal hadn't started anything with, 'On my planet…' Of course he might say that next time he was on Orca.

Worrying about this, Jason wandered to the lab to see if Brett was back from his diving test yet.

He was, and he was talking about it mile a minute while Dianne tried to finish her work. She and Winston looked up when Jason came in.

"Jason, Brett told me Kal was here today, right here on Orca."

"Well, for a while."

"I don't believe it. You know how keen we are to meet him, couldn't you at least have introduced us?"

"I, ah, was pretty busy doing damage control."

"And we were out on a boat all day Mum.'

"That is so, Dianne."

Dianne nodded. "Damage control?"

Jason groaned. "Trying to keep him from giving everything away! He's got no idea about secrecy, we keep trying to explain it to him but…"

"All right. But next time Kal is here, no excuses."

"Right, Mum. We'll make sure you get to meet him."

Neri had been frightened when she returned to the island and found Kal gone. When Charley told her Kal had swam off by himself, she became less frightened but more annoyed.

Kal returned eventually, smiling, until he saw Neri's face. Then he looked down and followed her into the forest without a word.

"I am angry. I told you to wait here, and you disobey."

"No, Neri."

"No?"

"You say, 'wait until sun is over trees." This I do. When it passed, then I go to Orca."

Neri sighed. "Kal, you must understand. All people are not like Jason and Brett. Some want to hurt us."

"Hurt Kal? Why?"

"We are different. Some earth people do not like what is different."

"Why?"

"There is no reason, Kal. Is just how some are."

Kal shook his head and picked up a banana from the pile they had ready for dinner. Clearly he didn't believe it, that people could think something for no reason. "I like Orca. Is very strange. I go back soon, please, Neri."

"Maybe Neri could tie him to a rock or something." Brett suggested.

Jason laughed. "No, that wouldn't help us now. He's officially enrolled, and Morgan knows we know him. If he doesn't show up on course days she's going to go looking for him and that puts Neri at risk."

"Yeah, and I guess we can't really stop him anyway, now that he knows how to get on board."

"Damage control, that's the best we can hope for."

"Damage control how?"

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him every second he's on board."

Brett groaned and flopped backwards onto his bunk. "What a nightmare!


	8. Chapter 8

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

8 Alien Eyes

Neri woke to morning sunlight and leaves jewel green around her. The birds were singing, and she could hear the waterfall and a breeze stirring the leaves.

Something was missing.

Neri sat up. "Kal?"

No answer. She looked down, and saw his bed empty. "Kal…"

In the galley on Orca the kids were having breakfast. And Cass was complaining.

"Parents, who needs them. Mine are driving me crazy."

"Not again." Benny said sympathetically.

"They won't let up, they're on my case all the time."

"They can't be that bad." Brett handed around a plate of bagels. SallyAnne took one and sat down next to Jason.

"Wanna bet? I told you how I've been having these really weird dreams lately and waking up with headaches?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this morning they practically accused me of making it up, just so I could sleep in! And then Mom starts hassling me about cleaning my room."

Benny started, "Well I've seen your room…"

Kal came in. He looked around with interest.

Brett and Jason jumped to their feet. "Um, sorry, just remembered something I have to do."

"Yeah, see you later!"

They caught Kal, one on each arm, and hustled him out of the galley.

"Hello Jason, Brett."

"Kal, what are you doing here?"

"Visit Orca."

Jason groaned. "Kal, you can't just… never mind, come on."

"Where are we going?"

"The lab. Mum wanted to meet him, remember? She and Winston can help us keep an eye on him."

Kal offered, "Loud girl said, come back today, more exercises. So I come. Was wrong?"

Brett grinned at that description of Morgan. Jason tried to explain, "I wish you'd told us you were coming. Did you tell Neri where you are?"

Kal shook his head. "She say, don't come. So I not tell."

"Aw Kal, do you know how worried she'll be?"

Kal looked at Brett with no comprehension in his face.

"He doesn't understand, Brett. He doesn't understand 'dangerous' at all."

Brett made an 'I give up' gesture. "Well anyway, we're here." He waved the door open. "Mum! Winston! Guess who's here!"

"Can this be Kal?"

"Sure is, Winston. Kal, this is our Mom, Dianne Bates, and Doctor Winston Seth."

Kal sized them up.

Dianne put down what she was working on and came to meet them. "Kal, I can't tell you how pleased we are to meet you."

"It is indeed a pleasure to have you here. As the saying goes, 'The wise elephant shares the water hole so all may survive.'"

Kal tipped his head. "Elephant, highly intelligent herbivorous animal, lives in matriarchal herds. Can grow up to four meters tall, has thick gray skin, large head, and long trunk used to obtain food and water."

Dianne and Winston looked at each other, confused. "That's right."

"He knows lots of stuff like that. Learnt it off by heart on the voyage from their planet."

Kal started wandering around the lab, looking at all the equipment. He stopped at a boxlike device. "This. What do?"

"We use that to record whale song." Dianne told him.

"All this, to save sound?"

"That's right."

"Very primitive." Kal said, but there was no insult in his voice.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"Neri has told us that your civilization is far more advanced than ours. That's part of why we were so eager to meet you. We'd like to learn about your people, and tell you about the people of our planet."

"People of Earth, humans." Kal offered.

"There's a bit more to us than that. Why don't we sit down and chat?"

"Ok." Kal smiled.

"And Brett and I will go wait for Neri. She must be wondering where Kal's got to." Jason grabbed his brother and they retreated.

They'd been hanging around the dive pool for about twenty minutes when Neri surfaced. She looked mad.

"Kal's here, he's fine." Jason said, offering her a hand up. "He's with Mum. Hurry and get changed before next shift starts."

Neri grabbed her uniform and vanished into the changing room. Her voice came faintly through the door. "He was gone before I wake. But there is worse, Charley tell me, bad things happening here, near Orca."

"Bad things? What?"

"Nothing's happening."

"No time, must tell Mother." Neri reappeared, dressed in her Orca uniform and pushing back still-wet hair. She stuffed her dress in the locker and headed for the door.

"Hey, wait for us…"

By the time they caught up, Neri was saying passionately, "Mother, very bad thing. Here, where they build Orca City. Everything go…" She spreads her hands suddenly.

"Huh?"

"An explosion?" Dianne guessed.

"Yes. On ocean floor, much, big… explosion. Everything will die."

"If this is so, Dianne…"

Dianne nodded. "Helen, get me a link to Commander Williams, please. Commander, I've just learned by accident Ubri is going to blast the seabed. Is this correct?"

"Yes. A rocky outcrop they plan to remove, but surely you were informed?"

"No, I wasn't. And I really must insist of a tribunal hearing before any blasting goes ahead."

The Commander sighed. "All right, I'll schedule it."

Dianne closed the call. "Helen, maps and all information on the proposed blasting."

Every screen in the room lit up. The children scooted out of the way. Kal appeared. "What do?"

"Ssh, Kal."

"We'd better get outta here. Uh, unless we can help, Mum?"

Dianne waved them off. "PhDs only."

"Right." Jason said, and herded his brother and friends into the hall.

"Mother is angry?"

"Not at us. She gets like that when she has to work fast and people are being stupid. What now?"

"Kal's exercise class starts soon." Brett said. Neri looked at him and he added, "And it'll take that long to explain how he got himself signed up for it. Then we can all head over to the island and hang out."

Jason shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Neri glanced back at the lab door. "Mother will stop this… explosion?"

"She'll do her best, Neri."

"Yeah, you saw her and Winston in there. There's nothing we can do to help anyway."

Kal, distracted, was already wandering in the direction of the gym. The others followed.

The call came just as they were leaving from the pontoon. Brett had just come topside with Neri and Kal's clothes. Jason was telling Kal about how the boat worked. When it was about engineering, Kal really paid attention. He explained back to Jason how a gasoline engine worked.

"Yeah. Yeah I think you've got it. I'll have to check about…"

The screen beside the elevator lit up.

"Mum?"

"How'd it go?"

"Mother..?"

Through the link, Dianne looked at Neri. "We lost. We did our best. Ubri's experts say the explosives are safe, and the tribunal believed them rather than Winston and I with our suspicions and hasty research. I'm sorry."

"No!" Neri cried. "They must not do it!"

"We can't stop them."

Winston leaned into camera range. "And don't you get any ideas! This is not something you can deal with like Neri dealt with the sonic grenade! You have enough time to reach the island before they blast, and that's where I want you to be."

"I hear you, Winston. We're leaving. Come on Kal, you can't drive this time but you can watch how I do it."

Brett saw the point and hurried into his lifejacket so they could leave before Neri thought of trying anything.

On the ride to the island, Neri sat in the back of the boat looking miserable and not saying anything. Jason had his hands full trying to explain the workings of the boat to Kal without telling him enough that he'd be able to start one by himself. He could imagine Kal borrowing all of Orca's boats and leaving them scattered around the whole ocean.

When the boat was safely anchored and Neri and Kal had changed back into their own clothes, the four of them sat on the beach.

"They want Orca City built. They have to make compromises." Jason tried to explain. "We can't expect them to stop when we can't explain why. I know you're angry…"

"Not angry. Afraid. Do not know what will happen, only that it bad." Neri scooted next to Jason and leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment.

Suddenly Kal said, "Brett, best move now."

"Huh?"

"Cocoanut will fall soon. Will hit on head."

Brett looked at the tree he was sitting under. "No way."

"Trajectory, wind, velocity. Will hit."

Brett marked an X in the sand where he'd been, and went to sit in the sun next to Kal. They watched.

A minute later a cocoanut fell, right in the center of the X.

Brett and Jason stared, openmouthed.

"How did you know?" Jason asked.

"Is easy."

"Easy? You worked out the wind velocity whatever in your _head_?"

"Yes, Brett. You cannot do?"

"Um, no."

Neri surged to her feet, looking out to sea.

"Neri?"

"Something bad has happened."

"Maybe the explosion. It was due."

"No, it is worse. Something has gone wrong with the sea." Neri's eyes were distant, like she was trying to hear something.

"How do you know?"

"I know." Neri turned back and sat down again. "The synchronium. This is what it was made to stop. Is very, very important now. Understand?"

Brett sighed. "Of course we understand, it's just we don't have a clue where to start looking for those pieces."

"They could be anywhere at all. It's not like anyone would've seen them."

"Is possible." Kal said.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe someone see. Pieces, in special shell so not burn up. Would glow when enter Earth's atmosphere, glow blue. Maybe someone see in the sky."

"Then there could've been reports!"

"Kal, why didn't you tell us this before?"

"No one ask."

"Who cares, we can start now. We'll get Helen looking for UFOs, meteorites, whatever."

"Go now. Start now. Look quickly."

"Aw, Neri…"

"All right, we'll go get started. It might take Helen a few days though. There's a lot of information for her to look through. So just don't expect something tomorrow, ok? But we'll do our best."

"Ok." Neri said with a ghost of a smile.

"Helen, we need reports of UFOs, meteors, any unexplained lights in the sky." As Jason spoke, the search terms appeared on the nearest screen. The boys were down in Helen's nerve center, the main computer hub. It was a tiny room strung with cables and bits of Helen's circuitry.

"Search news reports, um, astronomy magazines and web sites… well, everywhere. Nonfiction sources only."

"Request for information received. Time frame requested."

Jason thought. "Between ten and fifteen years ago."

"Affirmative." Helen said and the screens filled with search windows, which shrank into process icons then to a single results icon that flickered as the data behind it changed. The boys left her to it.

Brett grimaced. "This is gonna take forever—and I bet we get a million hits we'll have to check out. Where's Froggy when you need him?"

"Beached." Jason said gloomily. "Are you sure he can't link with Helen from the shore?"

"Not a chance. We tried for a month after everyone was sent home."

"A month?" Jason said, but Brett had gone ahead and ducked into the rec room. Jason stopped in the door. He could hear Benny saying, "Cass, that's really not the way to get your family off your back…" before Brett dived into the conversation. Jason let the door close and took the lift down to the lab.

"Hi Mum, we're back."

"Welcome back Jason. The blasting went off without a hitch. How was Neri?"

Jason shrugged. "She thinks something's wrong. I'll tell her you guys didn't detect anything."

"I'm more worried about Kal." Dianne said. "He seems so… disconnected."

"If what the boys say is true, he virtually grew up in a vacuum. It's not surprising his development would have been affected."

They were both looking at Jason with questioning faces. Jason sat down backwards in a chair and gathered his thoughts. "Well… I think Kal was already grown up, I think he's the same age now as he was when the ship crashed."

Winston whispered, "True suspended animation!"

"And he was asleep the whole time, except he learned all these lessons off by heart."

Dianne made a worried face. "Asleep but aware, for ten years or more. I wonder if that could've… damaged his mind somehow."

"The workings of the human mind have not yet been unraveled, much less so the alien mind. But you are right, it sounds most unsafe."

"Kal doesn't seem to worry about it."

The next day, over breakfast Dianne announced, "Winston and I are going out to check the site of the blasting, just to make sure nothing's wrong. You boys want to come?"

"Ah, sorry Mum, we can't." Jason said, heading for the cabin door.

"Other things to do." Brett added and they were gone.

"And a nice day to you too." Dianne muttered.

Downstairs in the computer room the boys sorted through a list of search results. There were hundreds of them. Helen was narrowing it down, comparing the images against known pictures of airplanes or followup reports that would confirm that they were something ordinary.

"Ok Helen, direct half to Brett's terminal, half to mine." Jason said, sitting down.

Brett groaned. "This is going to take all day!"

"Maybe. But we have to try. No offense Helen, but some of these need human judgment."

Lena had gotten up early, determined that when her father came downstairs he would find her in front of the computer, working away at her class. Staying awake was a little bit of a problem, but only a little. She liked programming. Liked marine biology too, though so far all she'd been able to do was bookwork. Maybe when she got to college...

"At least they taught you some decent computer skills at that school you dislike so much."

Lena turned and smiled at her father. "I never said I wasn't learning, only that I didn't fit in."

"The way you're going you will soon fit in at Ubri." Hellegren said, looking over Lena's shoulder at the complex code on the screen.

"Oh, you mean I can leave school then?"

"I do not." Hellegren shot back, but he was smiling.

"Father, if I do end up working at Ubri, will you tell me more about your work? I mean, what you really do?"

"Heavens Lena, if you want to know more you need only ask. Ubri's work is open to public scrutiny. And as you know, I have nothing to hide from you. But I must be going, I will see you this evening."

Lena waved. "Have a good day, Father."

When she'd heard the car leave, Lena opened the computer's main database. A stack of files tagged with "Ubri" and "whale research." She clicked one, and a password box came up.

"Nothing to hide, huh?"

So what password would her father have chosen? His favorite composer? College house? Favorite movie? Did he even watch movies? Lena tried a few guesses with no luck.

She was overthinking this.

That awful Kellar woman hadn't even known her father had a family.

She keyed in L-E-N-A.

Password accepted.

Lena felt tears in her eyes. At least he thought of her a little bit. Brushing off the emotion, Lena started opening files. Whale communication. Tracking. Humpback whale designation Charley. Doctor Dianne Bates. Helicopter crash. What?

But that file brought up another password box. Lena chose another file at random. Whalesong filled the room.

It had been hours. Silence had descended on the computer room.

"Jase, I think I've got one."

"Yeah?" Jason asked, without much hope.

Brett sent the report to his brother's screen. "Small object, unidentified, one of the sightings reports it as a blue light. And we've got three identical matches, enough to make a trajectory."

Jason wasn't convinced. "It could be anything."

"Yeah, like a piece of the synchronium."

"This is possible?"

"Neri!"

Neri stepped into the room, Kal behind her. "Is it true? You have found a piece?"

"Well maybe." Jason said. "Something fell June 18, 2100 hours and 6 minutes. Traveling in a Northwest-Southwest trajectory. So it could have fallen anywhere in… here."

On the screen Helen finished calculating and put up a map, with the appropriate numbers alongside.

"We can go there?"

From his terminal Brett explained, "We could Neri. It's a ways from the shore, but not too far to hike in a day. But the area we'd have to search is bigger than the whole island. Twice as big, maybe more! It'd take ages."

Kal leaned over to touch Jason's screen. "Fell there."

"How d'you know?"

"I work it out."

"Unbelievable."

Kal grinned. "Is easy. Fell there."

"We go see? Now?"

"Now?"

"Actually…" Jason said. Everyone looked at him. "We're off the rest of the day. There's a boat available. Helen could program a navigation aid. I think we could do it."

"I'm game." Brett said. Neri looked delighted.

"We go now."

"Now as in after we get some gear together. That's rough terrain. I'll get the navigator programmed and sign out the boat. Kal, you'll have to stay here."

Kal's face fell.

"You signed up for bio-robics, remember?" Brett said. "You have to show or Morgan'll start asking questions."

"You got through it ok last time. We're counting on you to do it again."

Kal nodded woefully.

"And after, go back to island, wait for me there understand? We go now, we have long travel."

On a boat over the reef, Winston checked the readings from the scanner.

"Anything amiss?" Dianne asked.

"Well, the shockwaves of the blast were larger than anticipated, but nothing else yet."

"Huh. Let's suit up and take a look around anyway. Something tells me not to take Neri's feelings lightly."

The boys and Neri looked up the cliff. It was tall and red, and steep.

"That's worse than I expected." Jason said.

"We're really going up there?"

"You've got the navigator."

Brett checked it, and sighed.

"Is not too hard. Come."

They climbed.

"If you could just show some consideration for others, Cassandra."

"Yeah Mom, how about some consideration for me? Or has that been outlawed in this family? So I was late to class, so what?"

The last person Cass wanted to see joined in. "You know what she needs, Mom? Some discipline."

"Who asked you to butt in?"

"At least Morgan isn't rude to me, Cassandra." Said the tired mother.

"Well of course not! Miss perfect can't do anything wrong, can she? And I can't do a darn thing right." Cass stomped to the cabin door, gave it a shove when it didn't open fast enough, and left.

"You shouldn't let her get away with it, Mom." Morgan said self-righteously. Mrs. Clayborn sighed.

The top of the mesa was grown with twisted trees. They had bright green leaves but didn't cast much shade. It was afternoon now, and the sun was blindingly bright. The three of them slogged along in silence except for the occasional, "This the right way?"

The boys had drifted ahead. Brett checked their directions and pointed, then looked back. "Neri? Jase, wait."

A few yards back, Neri staggered to a stop and grabbed a tree as if to keep her balance.

Jason was beside her in a second. "You all right Neri?"

"My head is going round." She said faintly.

"You feel dizzy?"

Neri looked up. There were deep shadows under her eyes. "A little." She said.

"You need to wet down, right?"

"Must keep going."

"You look terrible."

"I will be fine." Neri said with a forced smile.

Brett grabbed her. "No way. We've got to go back to the boat. You look like you're about to faint."

"I think Brett's right, Neri."

Neri looked up suddenly and smiled. "Listen!"

The wind had changed, bringing to them the unmistakable sound of rushing water. Brett ran to see, Jason and Neri saw him stop and wave, and they went over. A few hundred yards away the land dipped, the plateau worn away by a small stream. It poured down a little cliff into a ravine. Neri jumped down and sat on a rock, cupping water in her hands and pouring it over her head.

Brett took the navigator out of his pocket and consulted it. "We're more than halfway to the spot Kal marked."

"I hope he's right. Can you imagine Neri if we don't find anything?"

Brett made a face and nodded. He called down to Neri, "Hey, feeling better?"

"Yes!" Neri called back. Already she looked like herself again.

"Great. You want to fill these up? It should be enough to get us there." He lowered the canteens down.

"This water is not good for you. Make you sick."

"That's ok. We can go without water longer than you can."

"Thank you.' Neri said. She climbed up from the stream with the two canteens slung around her shoulders. Her hair was wet and water beaded on her skin, making her sparkle in the light. "Now we go."

Cass was still griping, now to Benny in the rec room. "I don't know what it is with my family, nothing I do ever seems to be good enough for them."

"You want to try mine? I'm a huge disappointment because I don't have a PhD yet."

"Yeah, but you don't have to put up with Morgan. She never lets up! What a pain! But she's the favorite, no doubt about that."

Benny shrugged. "Forget about her. Want to play?"

Cass followed his gaze to the three-tiered game board. "Of trigammia? You've got to be kidding. You're the all-Australia junior champion."

"I don't see the point in being champion. I mean, you train like mad to get there and then nobody'll play with you."

"I'll play."

The two kids looked up. An older boy with black hair was standing behind them, his head cocked interestedly.

"You mean it? You want a game? I'm Benny, by the way."

"Kal."

"You take that side. You know how to play?"

"No."

Benny gave him a quick rundown of how the pieces moved, and the game began.

"This is it. This is Kal's spot." Brett announced. They were on the edge of the plateau, looking down a slope to bushy ground below. Quite a ways below.

"It'd have to leave some kind of mark wouldn't it? Burnt ground or something."

Neri walked along the edge.

"Be careful."

"Here!" She pointed. "There is a track. No big plants."

Jason wouldn't have seen it, but now that Neri pointed it out, there was a difference, a line without trees, where the bushes were subtly different. "Huh. It's very faint, but yeah, there is something there."

"So who's going down there?"

"Brett and me lightest. Need you to pull both back up."

"I can do it. We rappelled in basic training."

"Ok." Jason said. He got out the rope and looked around for somewhere to anchor it.

Benny moved a piece out. Kal moved his, and Benny jumped Kal's piece to get up to the second level.

A few other kids gathered around to see the all-Australia junior champion play. "Go easy on him Benny." SallyAnn said.

Kal looked at the board, his head to one side.

"Um, the idea is to go quickly. It's not like chess, one move every six months."

"Ah, I see now." Kal said and did a double jump, getting a piece up to the top level.

"You sure you've never played before?"

"I tell you."

"You learn quick."

Halfway down, Brett's legs were getting tired. Or his arms were getting tired, from bracing the rope. He looked down. Still at least a three-story drop. Then his foot hit a sandy patch. "Neri? I'm slipping!"

"Hang on!"

"I'm coming down!" Came Jason's worried voice from above.

"No Jason, wait."

Brett's next step went out from under him and he fell, swinging against the side of the cliff.

"Brett!"

But Neri was there, somehow moving across the space between them, in no time. She grabbed Brett with one arm and supported him while he got his breath back.

"I'm all right! Thanks Neri. I think I can manage."

"You have good hold?"

"Yeah. I got it."

More pieces had moved onto the board, jumped each other, and been captured. The crowd of spectators had grown.

"He's beating you!" Cass hissed to Benny, "Do something!"

"Like what?" Benny jumped a piece. But he still had three on the lowest level.

"Not good enough." SallyAnn pronounced.

Kal thought a second, picked up his lowest piece and jumped two, three, four, and off the board. He grinned.

"I can't believe it! Nobody's ever beaten you before!" cass said as all eyes turned to Benny for a reaction.

"Gotta be a first time, and looks like this is it. Well played, Kal."

They shook hands.

"I must go now." Kal smiled at everyone and headed for the door.

Cass flopped into a seat. "Just like that. After he performed a miracle!"

"Modest I guess."

"Weird."

"We're all right." Brett called. They'd reached flat ground safely, but he was content to sit and get his breath back for a few minutes.

Neri, of course, was already out of her climbing harness and walking towards the track in the underbrush. From ground level Brett couldn't see it at all, but he squirmed free of his harness and ran after Neri. She walked slowly along, looking at the ground and feeling with her bare feet.

"Is it here?"

Neri dropped to her knees and dug with her hands. Brett knelt beside her. In a moment they were brushing dirt off of very familiar blue metal.

"Kal was right!"

Neri smiled and nodded.

It was a seed-shaped, rounded pod about a foot long. The metal was scorched and covered with burned-on dirt, and they had to pound on it and lever it open along the crack.

It unlocked quite suddenly, and swung open. The pod was lined with a silky fabric that was untouched by the heat. Inside, like a jewel in a velvet-lined box was…

It was bluegreen, translucent and glittering. A geometric shape, with one curved side. Neri lifted it out carefully and held it high.

"Doctor Bates, there you are."

Dianne looked up and smiled at Dave over the pile of stuff she was carrying.

"You've been in and out so fast I didn't get a chance to talk to you. I just wanted to let you know I'm on your side."

"You're against the blasting?"

"Given the lack of testing, yeah. Ubri's a little too enthusiastic for my peace of mind."

"Thanks Dave. It's nice to know we have another ally, even though it does seem a lost cause."

"I heard you were out there today?"

"Yes. Didn't find anything that might convince them to stop. Not yet anyway." The two adults stopped as Brett and Jason careened down the hall around them. Dianne called, "Ahem, boys."

"Hi Mum."

"We were just looking for you. We're going to the island ok?"

"You just got back! Where were you all day?"

Jason waved, "Tell you later. We'll be back before curfew!"

"And the bag?" Dianne asked.

"Food Mum, picnic. Bye!"

Dave said, "Sounds harmless enough."

"With those two, I wouldn't count on it."

Four fish were roasting in the fire, wrapped in clay. Jason propped a borrowed pan over the fire and dumped soup mix into it. Neri put down a bunch of bananas and crouched to touch the piece of the synchronium, where it was nestled in the sand.

"We had incredible luck with that. It might take months or even years before Helen hits the jackpot again."

"Do you have to be such a pessimist, Jase?" Brett grumbled.

"All I'm saying is we shouldn't expect much too soon, it's only sensible."

Neri smiled at both of them and turned to look out to sea. "Sensible, yes. But hope is good too. I have this feeling… we have one part, it is right here. We will find others. We start the search again tomorrow, yes?"

"Yes."

"Ok, but today we party, right?"

Neri sat down next to Brett and ruffled his hair. "Right."

"We eat now?" Kal asked.

"Definitely! Hey Kal, try this. Humanity's greatest invention—chocolate!"


	9. Chapter 9

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

9 The Capsule in the Desert

Neri flew through the blue depths. She felt free, out here. It was nice to be away from Kal's questions, his presence. She'd been lonely before he came, but now… now it was so nice to have no voices around but Charley's. He came alongside her, his shadow falling over her, his song as familiar as a heartbeat.

_Dear one._

Charley called a query.

_We went to land to find a piece of the thing from my planet. And we find._

Thoughtful, Charley rolled in the water. Neri mimicked him and they spun over the reef.

_Neri. Water changes because you have part of the Thing._

_ You can feel?_

_ Yes. Water changes other ways too. Bad ways._

_ I know, dear one. I feel that too. Mother tries to help, but she does not find what is wrong. Orca people cannot see it. Why?_

_ People do not see much._ Charley said, and Neri laughed.

_I go to meet friends now, to look for more pieces of synchronium. We must find quickly, to make the wrongness in the ocean right again._

In the dive pool Jason and Brett got their scuba gear on. "Why do we need all this?" Brett asked, "If this cave has air in it… which I don't believe…"

"It's tough to get to. Just stick close to me down there."

"Someone's coming up!" Brett stood and padded towards the pool, barefoot and carrying his fins in one hand.

Two anonymous divers shed their masks and turned into Winston and Dianne. Winston was grinning. "I could have stayed down there forever!"

"Hey Winston, hi Mum."

"Hey you two. We were taking another look around, a thorough one. Still no sign of anything amiss."

"Yeah but when have Neri's instincts ever been wrong?"

Winston sighed. "It's not a matter of trusting her instincts; the problem is finding evidence to present to the tribunal."

"We'll keep our eyes open. Where are you two off to?"

"Not far. Just a practice dive."

"Shall I come?" Winston asked eagerly.

Jason laughed. "No no, we'll be fine. It's great you like diving now, but you don't want to overdo it."

"Yeah, you'll turn into a prune!"

Dianne offered Winston a hand out of the pool, and they kicked off their flippers so they could walk. "Be careful down there boys. You've got full tanks? And panic alarms?"

"Dave checked our gear." Jason reassured his mother. "Come on Brett."

The two adults quickly stepped back out of splash range as Brett jumped into the pool. Jason waited until his brother was out of the way and followed.

Smiling, Winston said, "It is the clever duck that mimicks the fish."

It was dark in the shadow of a coral outcrop near Orca. Jason knew the passage was there, but he had to almost touch the stone before he found it. He gestured to Brett, and they swam in. A dark minute later they surfaced in the damp of the coral cave.

"Unreal." Brett whispered. "No one would ever know this place was here."

"Isn't it cool?"

"Wow." Brett agreed. He felt for the edge of the pool and pulled himself up to sit. It was dark, the only light a blue glow coming from the passageway.

Neri was sitting in the curve of the wall, her legs pulled up to her chest. She turned when the boys entered. "You find out about another piece of the synchronium?"

"C'mon Neri, it's only been two days."

"You found out so soon about the first one."

"That was just luck. Helen's working on it but we haven't had a chance to narrow down another hit. Brett can do some work on it this afternoon."

"What? Why just me?"

"I've got cadet training on the bridge, all week. I'll help you out after."

"Yeah you'd better." Brett grumbled. "Neri, the problem is there are lots of reports and we're having trouble fishing out which ones might be any good. It takes a long time, and if we miss classes we'll get grounded and not be able to search at all.

"I see." Neri smiled at them, but her eyes were shadowed. "Please keep trying. The sea is changing, I feel it."

"We will. We're not giving up, just… it takes time."

Brett pulled off his glove and felt the coral wall of the cave. Slimy. He wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, definitely wear suits in here. This is a great cave though. You think if we brought an oxygen tank down here we could refresh the air?"

"Maybe. Let's just head back now. Neri, we'll come tell you the minute we find anything ok?"

"Ok."

The boys put their masks back on. Neri waited until they left the cave safely before she swam after them. She watched them swim back towards the lights of the construction around Orca.

Kal reached for the synchronium piece and lifted it up, wonderingly. In full sunlight it glittered colors under the bluegreen shell.

"No, must not take from nest." Neri said.

Kal turned the piece in his hands and put it back. "I study to see how it fit." He explained. "Synchronium can change water of whole ocean, yes? Important to see how it work."

"Yes. But be careful, and do not take it if I do not say."

"Should try it."

Neri considered, picked up the piece, and waded into the pond. While Kal watched eagerly she lowered it into the water.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then the water began to bubble like it was boiling. Droplets danced, and drifted weightless into the air. Kal laughed, delighted. "Water moves!" Neri lifted the piece from the water and it calmed again.

"The Meekalinga Desert." Kellar reported. "There is no doubt about it. Seismic records indicate the object was not a meteorite, and the entry trajectory into Earth's atmosphere indicates it's not space junk either."

"Not random." Hellegren said, looking at the data displayed across several screens in the Ubri building.

"And whatever it is arrived here around the time we're targeting."

"Well then, you had better get out there and find it."

At least this time Jason and SallyAnn knew it was a simulation. That made it a little less stressful having Dave and Morgan barking orders at them.

"I have an airlock failure in level three dive chamber. Number of personnel in that chamber, Cadet Taylor?"

"Um, two, sir."

"Situation, Cadet Bates."

Jason read off the screen. "We have water entering the chamber at two thousand kiloliters per second. We have eighteen seconds to secure level three."

"Eighteen seconds and two people trapped in that chamber. Procedure?"

Jason had it lined up in his head. He took a breath—and Brett popped up on the nearest screen. "Hey Jase, you in there?"

"Not now, Brett!"

"Get down here, we found something!"

Morgan hit a button and closed Brett's call. "Focus, cadet Bates!"

"I told Brett not to—I mean, sound all alarms on levels three and below, alert on levels above, override the automatic airlocks until everyone's out, and have Helen check for structural damage. Depending on the cause of airlock failure, all of Orca may have to be evacuated."

Dave sighed. "Correct, but in reality while you were on the com level three would have been lost and we'd have lost twelve people."

"Sorry, sir."

"Your personal business has no place on the bridge. Don't let it happen again."

"It won't."

SallyAnn gave him a sympathetic look. "At least it's not me for a change."

Jason smiled back and shrugged. "Better go see what he wants. See you later."

Neri and Kal joined them as Jason was finishing up the yelling and Brett was finishing the apologizing.

Kal waved. "Brett, Jason. I come for bio-robics class."

"Perfect timing." Brett grinned.

"You have found more of synchronium?"

"Maybe. I found an unexplained hit on the mainland, right time. But there's a catch. The closest Helen can get is within fifteen kilometers. That's a bigger area than the last one, _and_ it's a desert. Unless Kal can narrow it down."

"Can. Show picture?"

"Great. Come on Kal."

Kellar had already searched most of the fifteen kilometers, with the help of twenty guys and ground penetrating radar. One of the guys with a detector waved, and Kellar came over. He pointed to the detector's screen. "Registering an object. A strong signal—metallic, can't identify it from here."

"Good." Kellar turned on her com, "Bring the digging equipment over here." They planted flags and got out of the way as a backhoe rumbled towards them.

A delighted Lena followed her father out of the Orca elevator. She'd gotten up early to make sure she was dressed and ready in time.

"I don't know why you wanted to come here again." Hellegren grumbled.

"You know how Orca fascinates me, father."

"My meeting may take some time."

"No problem. I'll wait in the galley for you."

"Very well."

His tone was curt. Lena sighed and walked towards the galley. She'd wanted to ask her father if she might get an Orca id, but after that voice it wasn't the right time. It might never be the right time, but Lena didn't want to think about that.

"Ok Kal, those guys, they're in the same class you are, so watch what they do. Stick with them and don't ask any questions. And the guys in white jumpsuits, give them the big miss."

Kal frowned, and Brett quickly corrected, "Stay away from them. Avoid them. Don't talk to them."

Kal nodded understanding. "Bad men."

"You got it. They're the ones blowing up the seabed." Brett caught a glimpse of a strange color. Someone was out of uniform… oh.

"I was looking for you." Lena said.

"Yeah, what for?" Brett answered, frantically trying to think of how to get her away from Kal.

"Could we talk?"

"About what?"

"I just wanted to know what you said about my father."

Boy was she persistent! Brett said, 'Look, let's not go into that again, just forget what I said. End of story. Come on Kal." They fled.

"Who is girl?"

"Nobody. Nobody you need to talk to."

Kal looked back. He started to say something, looked at Brett's grumpy face, and didn't say it.

Brett hefted his backpack out of the elevator on the pontoon. Jason was sitting on the edge, his feet hanging over the side, showing Neri a map.

"We all set?"

"Yep. You and me take the next training flight inland, Neri will meet us… here."

Neri nodded.

"…And from there it's about twenty k, we'll be back for the return flight at eight. Or earlier, if we find it soon enough."

"You got all this ok-ed with Mum and Dave?"

Jason grinned. "I'm observing the pilot. First step to getting my license."

"And how are we going to go the twenty k?"

Neri smiled and splashed water at Jason. "He will not say, only smiles."

"It's a surprise. I rented them."

"Rented _what_?"

Three camels were munching placidly on a bush around back of the training facility. Neri, still wet from the river just downhill, looked at them with a very strange expression.

"What are they?"

"Camels. They're called 'ships of the desert.' Made for this country like Charley was made for the ocean."

Neri circled the strange beast, smiling. She petted the camel's fur, then sniffed her hand. "They can carry?"

"Carry anything. Plenty of water for you in those bags. Oh, here, so you won't get sunburn." Jason handed Neri a sheet, and helped her wrap it into a hood. She mounted her camel and laughed when it stood up on cue.

Brett checked the coordinates and they set off.

It was boring on Orca, without an id there wasn't much you could do. Lena sat around the galley waiting and determined not to ever tell her father she'd gotten bored. What she really wanted to do was ask that boy, Brett, what he meant about the whale. There were all those whale files on the computer, so obviously Ubri had been studying them, but what could have made Brett think her father had done something illegal? Lena couldn't correct him unless she knew what he thought.

But she couldn't find him. She couldn't even see the other kids she'd met before, they were all off at class or whatever kids did underwater.

Someone sat down next to her and Lena looked up. It was the other boy, the dark-skinned one she'd seen this morning.

"Hi, I'm Lena."

"Kal, friend of Brett." Kal was smiling, and looking at Lena's hair.

"You're a friend of his?"

"He brings me here. I do classes, very good. I like."

"And what class are you doing?"

Kal thought for a minute. "Exercise. Bi-o-robics. Your hair is white like cloud."

"Nordic. Both my parents, but they both ended up in Australia. Funny huh?"

"Very pretty."

"Thank you." Lena said, surprised by the compliment. Usually people just thought her hair was weird. This boy was a little slow, obviously, but he seemed nice. Just then Helen announced the shuttle was leaving. Lena stood up. "Ah, I've got to go, my father and I are on this shuttle. Maybe we could talk again sometime."

"I come too." Kal said immediately.

Lena shrugged and they headed for the lift. Hellegren was in the corridor talking on his phone. "Don't touch anything. I'm on my way." Closing the phone he said, "Where is my daughter?"

"I'm here."

"Good. But you should not be talking to strangers. You, take the launch, see she's escorted home."

"But where are you..?" Lena began but was hustled off to the boats. She waved to Kal.

"You doing ok Neri? You've been out of water for a long time."

Neri's hood nodded. "I am ok. Water you brought is good." Her camel grunted and Neri laughed. "They complain about everything!"

"Can't you just talk to them like you do with Charley?" Brett asked.

Neri's laugh rang out. "No! Camel _not_ like Charley!"

The laugh reassured Jason, Neri must be feeling all right. "Ok, we're getting close, maybe twenty more minutes to the spot Kal told us."

"Good, 'cause I could use some shade and some ice cream!"

"Yeah."

The camels plodded on, swaying smoothly along.

Neri looked up suddenly. "Listen!"

A second later the boys heard it, "It's a chopper!"

"How come it's out here?" Jason asked nobody as the helicopter sailed over them.

"Who knows? What do we do?"

"Keep going. We've come this far."

"So? What have you found?" Hellegren barked as soon as the helicopter had powered down enough to make talking possible.

"Some sort of capsule. The metal could not be identified. The outer casting ruptured upon impact, but the contents may be intact. We scanned it with everything we have, and it appears completely inert. Not radioactive."

"Show me."

They approached the long trench with the backhoe sitting at one end. In the bottom, still half buried, was a metal pod. Hellegren jumped down next to it. He pulled on a pair of gloves and started pulling the pod apart. Kellar handed down a crowbar.

A few of the workers gasped as Hellegren lifted out the bluegreen piece. It shone dully in the sunlight. A worker handed over an emptied toolbox and Hellegren and Kellar nested the piece inside it.

"Whoever, or whatever, sent this object here, did so for a purpose. I will take it back and study it. Bring the capsule."

"Yes, Doctor."

"We're about three hundred meters off. So, other side of that dune." Brett said, consulting the navigator.

"Is here. I feel it." Neri said.

They reached the top of the dune and looked down. The valley was torn up with holes and one long trench. Equipment was everywhere, and a big yellow backhoe sat in the middle.

"Someone has been."

"But who?"

Jason gave his camel the 'sit' command and slid off its back. "Nobody here now, let's check it out."

Neri jumped down and ran for the trench, her makeshift cape flapping. Jason and Brett ran after her. They found Neri kneeling in the trench, holding an empty pod. "It is gone."

"We'd better look fast. Somebody'll be coming back for this stuff." Brett said, then they all heard engines.

"Hey! You!" Someone yelled.

Jason grabbed Neri and they ran. Looking back Jason saw the familiar white jumpsuits pouring out of two trucks. "Ubri!"

"Aw no!" Brett reached a camel and jumped on. The camels were groaning unhappily, not liking the trucks roaring towards them. "Come on, move!"

"Neri, you ok?"

"Ok. Camel, go!"

The camels moved up the slope, not quite running but hurrying. All three children were yelling at them. The Ubri truck was gaining. Jason pulled on the reins and yelled, "Up the dune!" Looking back, he could see Kellar's face in the window of the truck. And she could see them—or at least their uniforms.

The truck slowed down and finally stopped, its tires spinning in the sand. Kellar gunned the engine but only succeeded in burying her tires.

"They stop."

"We don't, not until we're back at the river. We have to get you out of here!"

The ride back was fast and tense. Jason was sure Ubri would bring the other truck around and get after them, but there was no pursuit that they saw. By the time they reached the river Neri was looking sunken-eyed and sick. Jason said, "Go home. We'll come see you later, we can talk then."

"Yeah, we gotta return these guys and look innocent. Maybe Hellegren won't know it was us."

That didn't seem likely.

Neri nodded. "See you later." She dived into the river, came up to smile at them, and ducked under and was gone. Jason and Brett returned the camels and waited for the flight back to Orca. There were other cadets waiting with them so they couldn't talk.

On Orca they reported in, put in a request for a boat—Dave said, "Don't you two ever slow down?"—and gave their mother quick hugs. Both boys really wanted to have a snack and a rest, but there was one other thing they had to do. Kal's shorts were still in the locker, so he was still on Orca. Benny reported he'd seen Kal talking to "that Lena girl, the one you don't like." And Brett groaned.

They found Kal chowing down on a random assortment of food in the galley.

"Classes… that was all you were supposed to do, go to classes."

"Talk to friends. I like." Kal chimed.

Brett helped himself to some of Kal's food. "Yeah, Benny said he saw you talking to Lena Hellegren. We told you not to talk to anybody, especially her!"

"Lena nice. Why not talk?"

"Because her dad _isn't_ nice and he'd love to know about you. Just ask Neri."

"Where Neri?"

"Back at the island." Jason said, "Where you're going."

"You, too?"

"Yeah, in a while. See you there ok?"

At Ubri headquarters the artifact had undergone four hours of tests. It was determined to be nontoxic, perfectly safe to touch. The computers couldn't tell what it was made of, but the computer guy suggested it might be "complex circuitry inside a crystalline coating."

"And that is all we could determine, Doctor." Kellar finished.

Hellegren looked down at their find, currently sitting on a sterile cloth on a table. He picked it up and carried it out if the room, Kellar following curiously. Her boss took the thing to one of the big algae tanks used for Ubri's biological experiments.

Hellegren held the piece over the water, turned it a few times to see if something would happen. Then he commanded, "Work!"

The water rose, bubbling and splashing in the tank. It was drawn up, a pillar of water under the artifact.

"Stop!"

The water fell back.

"It generates some sort of tidal pull."

"What on earth..?" Kellar began.

"Nothing on earth, Kellar! There is no question in my mind its origin is extraterrestrial." Hellegren turned and walked back inside. He returned the piece to its table and locked the door. "We will run further tests tomorrow. No one is to go in there without my express permission."

"Doctor Hellegren, you may be convinced this object is alien, but the scientific community will need proof."

"Then we will give them proof." Hellegren entered the computer room and woke up the machine. "Computer, open file "ocean girl."

"Ah, your alien girl."

"Yes. Part human, part cetacean."

"Cetacean?" Kellar asked as grainy pictures and video files spread across the three screens.

"In a manner of speaking. What else would you call an air-breathing mammal that lives in the sea and could communicate with a whale?"

"A cetacean indeed, but human in form."

"And like this device, she was not of this world. There may be some connection. Some detail in the file that will give us a link."

They heard a sound and both turned quickly. Lena stood behind them, looking wide-eyed at the screens. Hellegren quickly blanked them.

"Oh, sorry father, you're busy."

"No, I was just finishing. Would you like a ride home?" As lena smiled, hellegren turned back to his assistant. "Oh, and Kellar, the matter of the intruders needs looking into. I expect two of those individuals will be known to us.'

"I believe so."

"Ubri!" Brett groaned. He was sitting with his feet in the pond.

"What I can't figure is how they got onto it."

"Synchronium was secret even from my people."

"But they knew exactly where to look for that capsule."

"Which means they might be looking for the other ones."

"No. They must not find!"

"I'm with ya on that Neri, it's bad enough they've got one."

Crouched in the water, Neri ducked her head under and came up, pushing her hair back. "They must not keep that one. Remember warning, synchronium in bad hands will do harm, not good."

"And Hellegren's are about the worst hands going." Brett said.

"People who do not care for the ocean must not have the synchronium. We must stop them. I must carry out father's task. You will help me?"

"Of course we will!"

"Yeah." Jason said. "Of course we will. So it's us against Ubri. Again."


	10. Chapter 10

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

10 The Ghost of Orca

"Hi, nice see you!" Kal hollered, running down the beach. Brett and Jason were walking with Neri, at a more sedate pace.

"There are seven more pieces to find."

"We know that, Neri."

"Synchronium must be ready. Harm is coming to oceans."

"Mum and Winston are keeping a watch on everything, but they can't see any damage." Jason said. He stopped by the boat to drop his shoes in and go barefoot.

"Will come. The blasting still happens, yes?"

"Yeah."

"So we must keep searching."

We are, but you've got to be patient. We've been looking at records of unusual sightings, but there's nothing else that matches. Best I can figure it they dropped from orbit at different times, maybe over a year or more."

"Which means going through Helen's database could take months."

"No, too slow. Ubri will find first, they have one piece already."

"We'll get it back." Brett said, then added under his breath, "Somehow."

"Well on the upside, they don't know we have one. Which reminds me, shouldn't you find a safe place for it?"

Neri gave him a confused look. "Is safe in my nest."

"Safer than that."

Kal emerged from the water and came splashing up to them. "Hey! Come swim?"

"Sure, Kal!" Brett pulled off his shirt and ran to leave it in the boat.

Neri stood still, thinking. Then she smiled. "I know where no one will find."

"Yeah?"

She turned. "I take it there now. Stay with Kal? Better he does not know. Safer."

"Sure. Could do with a swim!"

A few minutes later Neri carried the precious piece through the depths.

_Charley!_

Charley dived beside her and she patted his huge face. The whale nudged the synchronium piece and sang a querying note. The water trembled around them.

_Maybe better not to…_

Too late. Curious now, Charley sang a long moan, up and down the scale. The taste of the water changed. The piece lit up, pulsed once, and faded.

_No more try! We must have whole thing to work it._

An apologetic chirp.

Neri laughed, and grabbed a fin, letting Charley tow her along.

_Where you take the Thing?_

_To hide. Only friends must know of it._

The concept of secrecy was not well understood by whales. Charley knew that Neri must be kept secret from the other people, the ones on boats. Now the Thing must be secret too. Because it was important, like Neri.

Neri surfaced inside the coral cave. She breathed in, her lungs using only a tiny fraction of its oxygen. She put the piece in the back, in the shadow against the wall. Even if someone else found the cave, they wouldn't see it.

"Safe."

Cass and Benny were in the rec room, playing trigammia. Benny was trying not to win too badly. Cass was trying to win—if Kal had done it, how hard could it be? But Benny kept making moves that were almost but not quite the exact moves she needed to jump her pieces…

"Hey." Brett said, coming in behind them.

Cass looked up. "Where have you been?"

"I had to do some stuff with Mum."

"Yeah? You weren't in the lab. I went to invite you down here to get creamed at trig."

"Oh, uh, checking marker buoys topside."

Cass nodded, made a move and said to Benny, "Beat that!"

"That's just what I was hoping you'd do."

"Aarg!"

Brett warmed up to tease one or both of them when Benny looked past him and frowned. "Dad."

"Benny, it's past ten."

"Yeah dad, I know, it's just…" The confidant Benny wilted before their eyes.

"You are supposed to be in the cabin studying." Mr. Malkovitch looked at the other kids and added, "Sorry to interrupt your game."

Benny shrugged.

"It's cool, we'll finish it tomorrow."

"See you." Benny said glumly and let his father lead him away.

Cass stared after them. "And I thought my parents were slavedrivers."

"No kidding."

"Well, now I have until tomorrow to figure out how to beat him!" Cass regarded the trigammia board from several angles, then reached for one of Benny's pieces.

"He'll notice." Brett warned her.

"Naw."

"He will."

Benny wasn't thinking about that.

"You're not even halfway through your physics assignment."

"I'll catch up."

"Not good enough! You're supposed to be one step ahead, not one step behind."

"It's vacation, Dad! I need to spend some time with my friends."

His father grunted, "I'm not sure I like your choice of friends. That Cass is trouble."

Which was why Benny liked her, actually. He kind of liked having friends who didn't study all the time or play chess or piano. Instead of that, Brett and Cass… well, they got in trouble. And it was fun. And that was not something his father would want to hear.

After dinner, and being convinced not to mess with the game, Cass headed home. She was wondering unhappily what Morgan would find to yell at her about this time, when she saw something. Just a flash of motion at the end of a hallway.

"Hello?"

Patter of footsteps. But it was _night_, everyone who wasn't on duty would be in bed.

"Is someone there?"

Nothing.

"He wasn't from Orca." Cass said between bites of breakfast. "He was barefoot and out of uniform."

"Who?" SallyAnn asked as she joined the group at their table in the galley.

Brett had heard the story before. "A ghost she reckons she saw."

"It wasn't a ghost! It was, I dunno, a kid or something. Littler than me."

"Right, the phantom of delta level."

"The ghost of the galley!" Brett added in his best spooky voice, "It's the spirit of someone who was poisoned by the Orca curry!"

"No, I really saw him. He looked scared. It was not a ghost and I'm going to prove it to you." Cass waved, ate the last of her cereal and got up.

Jason looked at his watch and sighed.

"Time we weren't here?" SallyAnn asked.

"Yeah, we'd better get moving. See you guys later. Brett don't forget about Helen. You know, database?"

"Yeah, I hear you. Get going or Dave'll kill you."

When the two of them were alone Benny said, "You think Cass really saw something?"

"Nah, she's just making it up."

"Must be a day for tall stories."

"Hmm?"

Benny unfolded his computer link. "I was just reading about this sunken treasure that's supposed to be around here. In the wreck of the Henrietta Van Riik."

"A treasure ship?"

"Yeah, a couple hundred years ago, the article said. According to them it was loaded." He turned the screen so Brett could see the article, with a very old drawinmg of a ship.

"With doubloons or something?" Brett asked, his eyes starting to light up.

"Would've been Guilders. It was a Dutch ship. Still gold though, and plenty of it."

"Gold. Hmm. How about…" And the plan was on. They talked about it for a half hour before the door opened and Brett saw Neri and Kal. He got up quick. "Hey Benny, meet you back at lunch, ok?"

Benny had seen them too. "That guy beat me at trigammia. I'd like a return round."

"I'll tell him. You just organize that stuff, ok."

Benny nodded. "All right, see ya."

Brett joined Neri and Kal in the corridor around a corner from the galley. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I come to see if you have found more clues yet, of synchronium pieces."

"Come on Neri, you only asked yesterday!"

"I go to exercise class." Kal said.

"Ah, ok, just don't talk to anyone. I'm heading up to Helen now, to look. Come if you want."

"Good. Remember, others are looking too."

"I'll remember. I'm going to work on this all day, Jason's got cadet training all day… it'll be boring."

When Cass thought about it, this end of delta level wouldn't be a bad place to hide, if you were going to hide. It was mostly storerooms for big equipment, and people rarely came in. Some of the rooms even had sinks.

And it would have to be a room without security clearance. Cass had backtracked to where she'd seen the 'ghost.' She turned in a slow circle, chose a door at random, and flashed her card.

The first room was full of pumps. Nothing interesting. The second she tried was full of cleaning supplies, and the place stank like disinfectant. The third room opened to the big equipment turbolift. It was full of crates and the fully automated unloading equipment.

The vent cover in the wall was swinging.

"Hello?" Nothing. Cass tried, "Come on out. I won't turn you in, I just want to meet you."

A pause, then the cover swung back and a boy slid down into the room. He was tiny—thin, and shorter than Cass, though probably the same age. He was dark-skinned and wearing ragged clothes.

"Hi." Cass said. "What's your name?"

"Rang." The boy answered. His accent turned the R into almost an L.

"Rang. I'm Cass. Nice to meet you. Um, are you hungry?"

Rang's dark eyes sparked and he nodded.

"Okey-dokey. Wait here a minute, I'll bring you some food."

The boy nodded and ducked behind the conveyer belt. Cass dashed up to the galley and got as much packaged food as she could afford. She could manage without lunch today. Then, juggling food and wishing she'd thought to bring a bag, she hurried back to delta level.

"Rang? It's me. Here you go."

Rang popped out of hiding and fell on the food.

"Whoa, you don't have to eat it all at once! Don't choke."

"Very hungry. No food, two days." The boy said between bites.

Oh. Cass shut up and let him eat, trying to think how soon she could get more food down here. She could do without dinner, too.

Lena sat perfectly content. On the table her computer was working away on a program, and the couch was covered with books and magazines, some for research, some just to read. There was also a bag of chips and a drink. Lena grabbed a handful of chips and picked up a book.

Her father came downstairs, carrying his briefcase and a small overnight bag. He looked at the clutter surrounding his daughter.

"Lena, I am going away on business for twenty-four hours. You'll be all right?"

"I'll be fine."

A sigh. "Lena, please. There are books and magazines all over the house. Would you at least put them back on the shelves?"

"Well I can't read them on the shelves, father." Lena said reasonably. "Will Ms. Kellar be going with you?"

"No, she will be busy at Ubri. I will return tomorrow evening. Try not to make too much work for the cleaning staff. Goodbye."

Lena waved, then made a face at her father's back. So maybe she _did_ leave stuff around, the maids got paid very well to pick up after her. And she hated the way the house always had to look perfect. It wouldn't have been that way when her mother was still alive…

At one end of the coffee table, on top of a pile of books, Lena had put a picture of her parents. It had been on her father's desk, but hers was up in her room farther than she wanted to walk to get it. An old picture, her parents on their wedding day, standing on the beach dressed in white. They looked really happy. The picture was a little crooked in its frame.

Lena picked it up and took the frame apart to straighten the photograph. A slip of paper fluttered out. Lena picked it up. A list of nonsense words. Or passwords! She smiled and reached for her computer. Now that she knew the passwords it would be easy enough to program a disk to grab the files she'd seen her father looking at. 'Half human, half cetacean.' He'd said. What did that even mean? She had to find out what was really going on.

Another breakfast on Orca. Brett had spent all of yesterday going through Helen's archives, getting more and more grumpy as he didn't find anything.

The older kids had their own worries. SallyAnn looked at the day's schedule and said, "Hydrographic calibration and technostructural theory."

"Ah great, another fun-packed day."

Brett muttered to himself.

"What's that?" Cass asked.

"The Henrietta Van Riik. An old shipwreck." Benny filled her in.

"Filled with gold and treasure!" Brett added.

"We don't know that for sure."

"We will when we find it!" Brett said cheerfully. "Cass, you want to come?"

"Can't. Busy." Cass stood up and grabbed a wrapped bagel and a banana off her plate.

"More ghost hunting?"

"That? I was just putting you guys on. Should've known you wouldn't buy it. Gotta go!"

In the storeroom Cass found Rang cuddled up in the packing material in an open carton. He saw her and smiled.

"Here's breakfast. Sleep ok?"

The boy nodded and applied himself to the serious business of eating.

"So this is how you got down from the pontoon huh? Smart opening it up. What did you do with the stuff you took out?"

"In water." Rang grinned.

"Cool. And pretty amazing swimming all the way here from the boat, at night. Very strong. Very brave."

"Only way stay here. Good country. Food, money, jobs."

"But your parents were on the boat."

"Sent back now, our country, by boat police. Whole boat sent back."

"Because they were illegal immigrants." Cass guessed. "They'll be missing you."

Rang looked down, then back at Cass. "Maybe. Very poor, our country. No jobs. No food. They'd be glad I go where there's food."

"Man. That… that just sucks. What are we gonna do now? I mean you can't live here forever."

"You help me stay? Please, Cass?"

"I don't know what I can do."

"You no tell?"

"Hey, relax. I won't tell anyone you're here. I can bring you more food tonight, and if I could get you a uniform you'd be able to come out… but Morgan watches my laundry like a hawk so it'll have to be one of Brett's, or Benny's. Oh, this is never going to work!"

"Try. You A-one good buddy!"

Cass laughed. "Thanks. Look, I gotta…"

"No go. Stay. Talk."

"Well…" Cass weighed how long it would be before someone noticed her absence. Probably a while, with the boys out at sea. "Ok, I'll stay. How about you show me how you got into the vents?"

Rang's grin flashed. "Ok!"

"Ready Benny? I've got the zodiac booked."

"Wait'll you see this."

Brett saw it. It looked like a metal box. "What is it?"

"Submarine metalliferous ore scanner. It's worth heaps. I had to register my id when I signed it out. If the quartermaster notices it's only a student card…"

"No worries. We'll have it back before they even realize it's gone."

"Commander?"

The commander turned to see one of Orca's officers holding a disc.. "Yes, duty officer?"

"One of last night's surveillance tapes. I think you should see it."

She put it on. The view was of an empty corridor. Then a door opened and a shabby figure scurried across, out of camera range. The commander's eyebrows lifted. "Helen, map please. And notify security. We have an unidentified intruder on board."

Benny hauled himself into the zodiac. Brett just hung off the side, panting. "Nothing. You?"

"Not a trace. This is where the reports said it came down."

"So we keep trying." Brett said immediately.

Benny looked up at the sky. He was awfully tired of being wet. "Maybe we should think about getting back. Aren't you tired too?"

"Hungry for that gold, man!"

"But there's a bit of a storm coming up."

"One more dive ok?" Brett suggested, "We've got plenty of air for one more, then we'll go home. Maybe it would've gone down farther out."

Reluctantly Benny nodded. "Ok, just one more."

"That way then." Brett checked his air supply, because of habit since he knew exactly how much he had, turned on his light and dived.

Lena had timed her visit for the end of the workday, nearly five o'clock. She got off the bus and crossed the street to the Ubri building. The guard in the gatehouse waved to her. She'd been in and out so much that the ordinary employees were used to her, and at this time of day most of them should already have gone home. Still, her heart pounded when she walked into the high-level clearance computer room.

"This area is for authorized personnel only." Said a clipped voice, and Lena nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I'm sorry Ms. Kellar. I was, um, looking for an earring. I think I dropped it when I was here last time with my father. They were a present, you see…" She pushed her hair back to show one small silver hoop and one empty ear.

"I see. Would you like me to help you look for it?"

"No, I'll be all right, thanks." Lena said quickly. "I wouldn't want to trouble you, Father already says I'm too much of a distraction. I'm sure I can find it. I lose things so often and they're always right where they were."

The babble did the trick. Kellar said, "I'm about to go off duty, but take your time. Just be sure to turn the light off when you leave."

"Ok. I'll only be a minute." And Lena scanned the floor until she was sure Kellar had gone off down the hall. Then she took the disk out of her pocket and put it in the computer. While it was loading she tossed the other earring down under the computer, so she could 'find' it fast if anybody came in.

Lena watched the screen as her disk loaded. It ran a quick search for anything tagged 'ocean girl.' A series of password boxes popped up and went down and the files themselves loaded on the screen as they were copied to Lena's disk.

Whale recordings. Orca. Charley. Electronic fence. Helicopter crash report. A girl? Search: children with special abilities. Institute for Human Advancement. Jane Seaforth. Application to adopt.

What?

The words danced in front of Lena's eyes. For a moment her ears roared and she couldn't think at all. More files were opening. A short video of a girl surfacing in the water, looking around and then going under. Astronomy. Records of sightings. Technology for tracking meteor impacts.

None of it mattered.

By the end of the last dive, Brett was getting tired. He slithered into the boat and turned to look for Benny. The other boy was just coming up. He hung onto the edge of the boat and hauled up the metal detector. He put it on the lip of the zodiac. "I think we'll have to call it a day."

"But we're not beat yet, we'll come back out tomorrow."

Brett leaned over to help Benny in—a wave rocked the boat and the metal detector fell overboard.

"No!" Benny grabbed for it, then hurried his mask back on and went under.

Brett waited, sure Benny would be right back up. Then he waited another minute. Then, with a terrible sinking feeling, he checked his air gauge. In the red. And they'd had matching tanks. Benny could've gotten down just far enough that…

"Oh no. Benny. Benny!" As if yelling would help.

There was nobody here. Choppy gray water in all directions.

Or maybe it would help. Brett took a deep breath and hollered at the top of his voice, "Neriiiii!" Then he started venting his tank. It was an emergency procedure but it'd give him a few minutes to look for Benny.

He was about to jump in when Neri surfaced, with Benny in her arms. Brett pulled them into the boat. Benny was wheezing and coughing.

"Benny! Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I guess." Benny gasped out. "Who..?"

"Um. This is a friend of mine, Neri."

Benny looked at Neri, then looked around for a boat. He started to ask something… when a more pressing thought took over. "Oh no, the detector!"

"Neri… could you do us another really big favor?"

Neri made a face, and slipped over the side. Benny gawked. "But she hasn't got a tank…"

"She's fine. She lives out here. Benny, she's a really, really big secret. You can't tell anybody about her."

"Ok. Who is she? What… she lives out here?"

"I'll explain it on the way back." Brett stood up and waved. Neri had surfaced a few yards away. She swam to the boat and handed up the metal detector. It had broken open and was totally in pieces. Brett and Benny groaned.

"What is it?"

"It's a metal detector. We were looking for treasure."

"Treasure?" Neri cocked her head.

"Gold and stuff. Jewels. Money. Treasure."

Benny stared at Neri. She was hanging off the side of the boat, propped up on her hands with her body in the water, having a conversation with Brett like it was perfectly normal. And Brett was talking like it was perfectly normal too.

Benny ventured, "A ship sank here. We wanted to find it."

Neri looked perplexed. "Is no ship here."

Brett slid down into the bottom of the zodiac and started banging his head on the rubber muttering, "Why, whyyyyy didn't I ask…"

"Um, Neri? I'm Benny. Thank you for rescuing me. I think you saved my life."

"Benny. Nice to meet you." Neri smiled at him. "Later, we talk. Now, you go before rain starts."

"Ok." Brett surfaced from his despair. "See you later Neri."

Brett gave his friend the story on the ride back to Orca. Benny was mostly silent in disbelief or maybe amazement. As they took the turbolift down into Orca Benny repeated the last thing he'd registered. "So the guy who beat me at trigammia is…"

The door hissed open. Dave was standing there, looking very stern.

Benny gulped.

"Welcome back gentlemen. Now about that ore detector..."

Brett handed it over.

Dave looked at the smashed device. "I see. And I'll see you two on the bridge in half an hour. Log the zodiac in and grab a snack. It may be your last meal."

Benny whimpered.

They did as Dave suggested and grabbed snacks. Brett grabbed Jason too, and they tried to coach Benny. "You can't bring Neri into this. You can't tell anybody about her!"

"I'm no good at lying!"

"Who is? But there's times when you can't tell the truth, at least not all of it. For the sake of everyone. Neri and Kal are our friends. If outsiders found out about them can you imagine what'd happen? They'd be locked up somewhere like specimens or zoo animals! Besides, there's other stuff."

"Other stuff?"

Jason nodded. "Us and Neri have a big job on our hands. Really big, like whole-world big."

"What kind of job?"

"Later. So, can we count on you?"

The boys hadn't told their mother about this adventure, so Winston had no idea of the drama that was about to happen on the bridge when he headed down to delta level to get a replacement tape cleaner. He found the storeroom and started looking for the right crate when he saw a bit of color where there shouldn't have been any. Winston stepped around to look and saw rang, crouched down behind a shelf.

"Well well, who have we here? Come on, come out. I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

The door opened behind him and Cass looked at them in horror. Her hands were full of food. Winston gave her a questioning look.

Cass slumped, and walked into the room, letting the door close behind her. Rang came out of hiding to stand next to her.

"His name's Rang. He swam to Orca. His family are boat people, turned back by immigration."

"Impressive. And you've been harboring him have you?"

Rang broke in, "Mister, no tell! No make me go back!"

Winston shook his head, overwhelmed. "I'll help you if I can. Cass, did you think you could keep him here forever?"

"No! But I couldn't just turn him in either!"

"Your intentions are noble, but we'll have to turn him over to the authorities. There's simply no other option."

Rang probably didn't know the words, but he understood the tone. He dodged around Winston and out the door.

"No, Rang!" Cass yelled, too late.

They heard Rang's footsteps, then someone called, "Hey, stop!" and there was a scuffle. When Cass and Winston got there, rang was hanging between two Orca security guards.

"Its out of our hands now." Winston said gently. Cass punched him, but her heart wasn't in it.

"Communicative aren't you?" The commander said to Rang, who sat silently glaring at everyone. "Well, can't say I blame you. I'm afraid immigration will have to get the rest of your story."

"No, please." Cass said, "I'll take charge of him. I'll talk to my folks, maybe we can adopt him or something."

"the immigration people are already on their way." The commander turned back to rang, "You'll get to ride in a helicopter, young fella, won't that be exciting? Miss Clayborn, would you stay with him until they arrive? You and these security officers, of course. Good luck, Rang. Now, the other business."

Cass sat down next to Rang, so miserable she didn't even care that her best friends were waiting at the other end of the bridge about to get a severe talking to.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Hartley. Let me get this straight. These two 'borrowed' a very expensive piece of equipment in order to go on a wild goose chase for sunken treasure, and it accidentally fell off the gunwale of the zodiac. Am I right so far?"

Brett and Benny nodded.

"You heroically retrieved it, even though you were almost out of air, but not before it had hit the seabed and broken."

The boys nodded.

"I see. Well, you illegally requisitioned a highly expensive piece of equipment, and neither of you is an experienced enough diver to handle it. Forty demerits each and no access to stores for any purpose until further notice."

Brett and Benny nodded and turned to go. Behind them were Dianne and Benny's father, both looking ready to assign further punishment. Dianne pinned her son with a look. "You're washing test tubes for a week, and one word about how we could've been rich and it'll be two weeks."

"Yes Mum. I'll get started now."

Mr. Malkovitch pointed across the bridge at the refugee boy sitting with Cass. "Imagine what this boy would give for what you've got. You're so privileged! What's happening to you? Why do you keep letting us down?"

"I'll find out where you are and I'll write." Cass offered. "Will you write back?"

"Sure."

"And I'll see you again one day, I promise."

A ghost of a smile lit Rang's thin face. "Ok, buddy. Thank you for try to help. You too, mister.'

The immigration people had arrived, a man and woman, both wearing suits. They looked like nice people. The man said, "Time to go, son." Rang let himself be led away, turning once to wave to Cass.

Winston sat down next to her. "Hey, you gave him friendship."

"Yeah, sure. Like he's really going to care about that when he's in some stinking refugee camp without enough to eat."

"You did all you could. And think of this—someday, Orca city will be built, and be a model for other cities underwater, and will perhaps ease the dreadful overpopulation of our planet and help the plight of people like Rang. Perhaps one day he will live in such a city. We have to look forward. We have to hope."

Winston's eyes were misty, and he was looking at another place, not seeing the bridge in front of him. Cass wiped her eyes. "Hey, will you help me look something up on Helen? I want to look up where Rang's going and see if I can find a charity or something there. I have a little bit of money."

"It would be my pleasure." Winston stood up and offered Cass a hand up.


	11. Chapter 11

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

11 Deep Dive

The sun had set, and the heat of the day faded with it. Neri and Kal sat beside a fire, having a few bananas and talking about nothing.

"Opal people have strange customs."

"Many." Neri laughed and put another stick on the fire.

"They put their faces together, do like this." Kal made a kissy face to demonstrate. "Like fish! Why they do that?"

"It is called a kiss."

"Kiss." Kal murmured. "A kiss."

"It is to show someone you have feelings for them. Like a mother for a father."

"Feeling?"

Neri thought about that one. "Feeling is… here, in your heart. When you have good friends like Brett and Jason, you feel happy."

Kal put his hand on his chest to see if he had any feelings. It was hard to tell. "Happy? Feeling is good, is happy?"

"There are other feelings. Not all are good."

"What other feelings?"

"When you are alone, with no friends to help you, you can feel fear. Fear is when you think a bad thing is coming and you cannot stop it."

"Fear." Kal nodded, cataloguing the concept. "Not happy. Fear."

Fear. A dark world. Cass shrieked and wrenched herself away—and woke up, cold and gasping for breath.

"Cassandra! Are you all right?"

Still blinking herself back into the real world, Cass looked up at her mother. "That dream again."

In the other bed Morgan groaned, "Do you have to make so much noise? I have training tomorrow."

"Morgan."

"Ok, sorry. Look Cass, maybe you should talk about it, get it out of your system."

"It's the same as always. I'm in this weird place, with stuff hanging everywhere, like a jungle. And someone's there, and she's really scary but I don't know why, I'm running away and then I can't remember."

From inside the pillow Morgan said, "Gotta lay off those horror vid-discs, Cass."

"Listen, the only horror in my life is having to share this cabin with you!" Cass snapped, fully recovered. "Go to bed Mom, I'm ok."

"You sure you're all right honey?"

"Yeah sure, I'm all right." Cass plumped her pillow and lay back.

"Well then good night, girls."

"G'night." Cass said, and a similar sound came from Morgan.

"Come on guys, when are you gonna take me out to the island?" Benny asked. He'd been asking since Brett and Jason showed up for breakfast.

They were distracted by a commotion over by the food machines. A big boy with cropped hair was saying, "You kidding, you don't think I'm gonna wait in any stinking line do you?"

"Check out the new guy." Brett muttered, "Acting like he owns the place. Who's he reckon he is?"

"Stop changing the subject. When are we going? You promised."

Brett shrugged, "I'm not scheduled for anything today."

"Ok, you go with Benny. I'll stay behind and see if Helen can find anything for us."

Benny cheered gulped the last of his cereal.

Jason waved them off, smiling, "See you guys later."

"See ya. Let's go get the zodiac."

Brett started off but Benny grabbed him. "Hey, it is safe isn't it? I mean, we can't get lost out there can we?"

"No worries. Check it out." Brett got out his new toy. "Satellite navigation aid. We can be in any part of the world and know exactly where we are."

Brett didn't notice the big kid looking at his device.

On the way out they passed Cass. Brett said, "hey Cass, better hurry or there won't be any muffins left."

"So?" Cass replied nastily.

"So, I thought you liked muffins."

"Look, just because I like muffins doesn't mean I have to have one every day." Cass stomped off.

"What'd I do?" Brett asked nobody.

Benny shrugged. "Girls. Who can figure 'em."

Down in the computer lab Jason was eating a bag of chips while Helen ran her search. She reported, "Object was later identified as a weather balloon, confirmed by bureau of meteorology records."

"Another dead end. Delete that, and let's see the next one."

Another map and data set loaded. "Saturday the twenty-sixth. Bright light in sky reported by crew of fishing trawler at sea. Subsequent investigation proved inconclusive."

This one was close by. "That looks promising. Run it."

"They like, eat and everything?" Benny whispered to Brett. They were sitting around by the pond, eating slices of a delicious melon Neri had found. Benny had been very quiet, spending the whole visit staring at Kal and Neri.

"'Course they eat Benny, what'd you think?"

"Well I dunno, I never met anyone from another planet before."

"You eat also." Neri said, holding out a slice.

Benny took it and tried a cautious bite. "It's good!"

"I told Benny about everything, even the synchronium. He's one of us now."

Neri smiled her brilliant smile and Benny blushed. "Um. So this thing, it can really control the seas?"

"Yes, and I feel the day will come soon when it will be needed."

"Amazing."

"Benny, you will help us search? Many pieces still, and we must find them before others do."

"Well I'll try. But I'm a little worried."

Kal spoke for the first time. "'Worried.' Happy feeling?"

"No. Scary feeling." Benny said and looked at Brett.

"Ah, Kal doesn't know much about feelings. I guess he's trying to learn what they are."

Kal nodded. "Feelings of Opal Planet people."

"Your people probably have the same kind of feelings, you know." Brett said. "Happiness, sadness, fear, whatever—Neri feels them just like we do, so you can too."

"But you are of Opal Planet."

"Yeah but we're all _people_."

Neri nodded. "Not very different." She looked up. "Jason is coming."

"How do you know?"

"Can hear. Waverunner."

Benny couldn't hear anything. Brett said, "She's right. Wait and see."

A few minutes later Jason joined them. "Hi guys."

"Hey Jase."

"You have found something?"

Jason sighed and pulled out a pocket computer. "Helen picked up another lead. Some fishermen reported it. Looks like it came down at sea. I downloaded the data on this."

Kal looked at it. "Fell here."

"How do you know?" Benny asked.

"Fell here."

"Trust him."

Jason marked the location and switched to a topographic map. "Edge of the continental shelf. That's deep water."

"How do we get down to it?"

"Not sure. It'll take planning. I have to go back, I'm scheduled on the bridge at fifteen hundred. Let's look for the capsule tomorrow."

"I can go down to it. No wait. Have to go now." Neri said immediately.

"Benny and I will come."

"No, too slow. I go alone."

Somehow they were all on their feet heading for the beach. Benny said, "I guess I should be heading back to Orca too. My dad'll go bananas if I'm late."

"I go to Orca?"

"No, Kal. Can go with Brett, but only part way. Must be back on island before sun is low."

Kal looked downcast. "Yes Neri."

"You can come to Orca tomorrow." Brett offered, "You have class then."

"Yes. Tomorrow."

Kal helped Brett and Benny get the zodiac off the beach, then swam alongside them.

Jason pushed the waverunner out and got on. "Neri, be careful out there ok?"

"Yes." Neri said, and dived into an oncoming wave.

Jason looked after her for a moment, then started the waverunner. A few minutes later he passed the slower zodiac, waving at Brett as he went by.

A few minutes after that, the engine on the zodiac died. Brett tried to start it, but it only sputtered. He tried a few more times. "I don't get it, it was running perfectly before! We have a serious problem."

"My parents are going to kill me if I'm late."

Kal surfaced beside them and Brett smiled. "Kal can tow us! Kal, little help?"

"Cannot take you to Orca. Must get back to island now. Neri say."

"You can't just leave us out here!"

"Look, we're in big trouble here! Neri would want you to help us."

Kal considered. "Have happy times!" he called, and dived.

"Kal? Kal!"

Back on Orca Cass looked up from her book when a large shadow fell over her.

"Lookin' for Brett Bates. I hear he's a friend of yours." Said the huge boy.

"So?"

"So, where is he?"

"Haven't seen him since this morning." Cass replied.

"Yeah well, when you see him, tell him the Moose wants to talk to him."

The Moose? What kind of name was that? "And what if he doesn't want to talk to you?"

Moose loomed. "He will if he knows what's good for him. Get the picture?"

Brett was in trouble already. They'd been stranded for a while now. Brett was still wrestling with the engine.

"How could Kal do it?" Benny wondered aloud. "I mean, even your worst enemy wouldn't leave you stranded out in the middle of the ocean."

"It's not too bad. Jason knows where we are, he'll send somebody when we don't get back on time." Except that Jason would be going right to cadet training so he might not realize they were late until dinner time. But Brett wasn't going to tell Benny that until he had to.

"Look at that!" Benny pointed. In the distance a whale breached, its huge body sailing out of the water with perfect grace. It fell back with a great crash of water.

A minute later the whale spy-hopped right by them, poking his head out of the water not three yards from the zodiac. Benny sucked in a frightened breath.

"It's Charley." Brett said, and waved.

"Charley?"

Charley sank under again. Brett grinned. "I think we're saved."

"Huh?"

Brett pulled his hat over his face, sat back, and relaxed.

A few minutes later Neri came up beside the boat. "You are all right?"

"Am I glad to see you, Neri! We're fine, but the engine died. Did you find the capsule?"

"No find. Will look again tomorrow. Now I take you back to Orca."

"Thank you Neri! Thank you thank you thank you!" Brett had secured a rope to the front of the zodiac. He tossed the free end to Neri.

"But how did you know we were here?" Benny asked.

"Charley told me your boat does not move." Neri said and dived.

As the zodiac began to move, speeding up, Benny said, "She talks to the whale?"

Brett just pointed. Charley was coasting along beside them.

Neri left them at the pontoon. Brett signed the zodiac back in and managed to convince Dave that the engine had gone dead just as they arrived. Dave and one of his tech people took it apart and found a routine breakdown. Could've happened to anyone, Dave assured them, they were just lucky it hadn't happened out at sea.

An unfamiliar voice greeted Brett as he came out of the lift.

"Well, will you look who it is? We've been looking for you for hours, Bates." It was a big guy, bigger than Mick, with another big guy and a big girl behind him.

"Why's that?" Brett asked.

"Well I thought it was about time you and I became friends. You do want to be my friend, don't you Bates?"

"Uh, I guess."

"Well, you see, there's this way you might be able to prove it to me. You might be able to give me a present. Like, say, that S.N.A. I saw you with earlier."

"But it's brand new!" Brett's mouth said before his brain caught up.

"So I noticed."

"I can't give it away, it was a birthday present."

"Oh, isn't that sweet. Now, listen, Bates. This is the way it goes, all right? You've got until this time tomorrow to hand it over, or you're dead meat. Okay?" Moose did his best loom. He was a good foot taller than Brett.

Brett squeaked.

Considering the threat successfully delivered, Moose and his cronies walked off.

Brett was stewing about it that night in the cabin. He couldn't hand over the navigator—they needed it! Going after pieces of the synchronium without exact directions would be a nightmare.

But getting pounded on by Moose would be a nightmare too.

While Brett pondered that one, Jason was telling their mother about the day's training. "…it's kind of like a physics test. SallyAnn's a whiz at that sort of thing."

"Sounds like you and SallyAnn are a pretty good team." Dianne said with a grin.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." Dianne dodged a pillow swat. "What do you think brett? Brett?"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, it's just Mum's imagination working overtime again."

"I'm going to bed." Brett muttered.

"But it's only nine."

"I'm really tired." Brett turned away from his confused family and went back to brooding.

At first light Neri was on the beach, ready to leave.

Kal ran up. "Neri. I go with you today?"

"No, Kal. You must go to Orca for class. I search alone." She smiled and tousled Kal's hair. "I will come to Orca later, when I have found the piece. I see you there."

"Ok!" Kal was smiling now. He liked class. "Good search, Neri."

The boys caught Kal hanging around the galley before class started. The food machine would still give him some things, even without an id, and Kal was determined to try everything he could get.

"Kal!" Brett burst out, sitting down next to the older boy. "You left us stranded out there yesterday! You can't do things like that."

Kal looked confused. "Had to return to island."

"But we could've been stuck out there forever!"

Jason said, "Kal, what Brett's trying to explain is that he and Benny were in danger. They might have gotten hurt. If someone could get hurt, then you have to help them. That's more important than doing what you're told. You understand?" As he spoke, Jason suddenly remembered his father telling him the same thing in one of those man-to-man talks before everything fell apart.

Brett broke in, "It's called sticking by your friends, being loyal!"

"Loyal? What is loyal?" Kal asked, and something in his voice showed they'd gotten through to him.

"Come on, I'll explain it on the way to the rec room."

Neri dived. Charley's song drifted down from above, directing her. He'd actually found the capsule; he said it made a very strange echo. Neri couldn't feel its presence yet, but maybe she wasn't down far enough yet. It was getting dark. All she could see was dark blue, blackness below her, and a ripple of light from the distant sun.

She cupped water and pulled herself deeper. Down into the dark.

The sun faded to a pale blue blur. Neri began to feel sick. Her head hurt. Her chest felt tight, even though she didn't need new air. She breathed out a little and shook her head. It didn't help.

She could feel the piece now, it was just a little further down. She could get to it… if her head didn't hurt so…

For a moment the darkness was overwhelming, then she was rising through lighter water. Charley dived to meet her and pushed her up.

_Charley. What happen to me?_

_ Too deep._

Neri thought about that. She reached the surface and found herself gasping for breath. What a strange feeling, not having enough air! Was that how Brett and Jason felt when they stayed under too long?

_But the piece of the Thing is down there. I must get it._

_ Dangerous._

_I must think of a way._

Neri swam to Orca while she thought. She had only one idea, and it probably wasn't a good one. Maybe Jason would have more.

"Charley said it's too deep for you huh? The pressure down there's too much, even for you. You can't try again."

"Too deep for you also? With helmet?"

"Yeah." Jason sighed. "There's nothing on Orca that can go down that far safely. If I tried I'd get the bends, bad, maybe even die."

Neri was silent, in thought. "Then I must try again. I cannot fail Father. This time, you help."

"How?"

"Wait in boat, with rope. I dive fast to synchronium. Then even if all goes dark in my head, you can pull both back up."

"Whoa, that is not a safe plan."

"You have better?"

"No." Jason admitted.

"Then we try. Now. Must be done, Jason."

"Ok. Ok, we'll try. But we'll take Brett. If something goes wrong I want him along for backup."

"Good. We go get him."

They had to wait a few minutes for Jason to sign out a boat. The zodiac engine was still in the shop so there wasn't a problem getting a bigger boat, and there were even some chores in that direction. Two informational buoys weren't transmitting, and someone had to go out and check them. And probably clean bird droppings off the solar panel that kept the thing running, which was why nobody else had done it.

In the rec room, Cass was apologizing. "Look, I'm just telling you this 'cause I might have been a bit cranky the past few days."

"Ah, that's an understatement." Benny said politely.

Cass swatted him. "So, I'm apologizing. You try getting no sleep and see how friendly you are."

"Ok, apology accepted." Benny said and Brett nodded.

"So what are these dreams about anyway?"

"Well I only remember bits and pieces. I'm in this weird place, and there's a girl only she's wearing really strange clothes and there's something… I dunno, I'm just scared of her. So I'm running but she keeps coming after me. Hang on, I just remembered, I think there's someone else with her. Kids I think…"

Brett and Benny were looking at each other, worried. Benny said, "Well, I've heard these reoccurring things usually just stop one day."

"Yeah, I'd just try to forget about it if I were you. It's just a dream after all."

There was a distant rumble and everyone in the room looked up momentarily.

Cass grumbled. "I wish those Ubri guys would quit blasting already. It's getting on my nerves."

"Yeah." Brett saw Jason and Neri come in and scan the room, looking for him. "I gotta go guys. See ya." He made his way over to them. "What's up?"

"We've had a few problems." Jason said.

Brett saw Moose sitting with his crew on the other side of the room. Moose waved. Brett muttered, "Yeah we do."

In the lab, Dianne flinched when the blast went off.

Winston rolled his chair over to check the seismic monitor array.

"How did that lot read?"

"Higher than Ubri claimed, as usual. But still well shy of the official danger mark."

"Huh." Dianne grumbled. "All the same, when the dust settles we'd better go out and nose around a bit."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Winston… we can't be on a wild goose chase can we? I mean let's face it, we haven't gotten a single piece of proof there's any permanent damage."

"But Neri insists something is wrong with the ocean, and I believe her instincts can detect such things well before my instruments can."

Jason parked the boat and let down the sea anchor. That should keep them from drifting too much. A few minutes later Neri climbed the ladder at the back of the boat.

"You sure this is the right place?"

"Charley sees. Is straight down."

Brett had rigged up a rope with a velcro belt at the end. He helped Neri get it wrapped around herself so it would stay on without interfering with her swimming.

"Ok, you're ready. Just be careful down there ok?"

Neri looked at Jason. "If I do not return, take care of Kal."

"Neri you're going to…"

But Neri dived off the side before Jason could finish.

The boys watched the winch unwind steadily. There was nothing else they could do for now.

"Over a hundred meters. She's below the continental shelf."

"Isn't that where she had to turn back last time?" Brett asked.

"She said that's where the pain started, where the cliff drops off."

"Look, there's Charley. He must be worried too." Charley got a look at them then dived, his tail slapping the water.

Neri could feel the piece. It was the only sense still working through the pain in her head. With a last effort she kicked downward, reached out and felt the metal capsule. It sprang open when she touched it. The piece glowed blue, but Neri was losing her vision. Her hands closed around it and everything went dark.

"She can't go any further. Bring her up, I'm going down." Jason reached for his diving gear and Brett reversed the winch.

The line was slack. "Uh-oh. Either she's turned under her own steam or we've lost her."

"Keep winding it. If she blacked out down there…"

Jason was about to go in when Neri came up beside the boat, gasping and looking tired, but smiling.

"You did it!" Brett yelled.

"Are we glad to see you!"

Neri held the piece up so it glittered in the sunlight, then turned suddenly, "Charley say-"

"We've got company!" Brett pointed. A boat had just come over the horizon.

"Ubri, gotta be. Let's get out of here!"

"I go." Neri wriggled out of the belt and dived. Jason started the boat and gunned the engine.

"Right under Ubri's nose, it was fantastic!" Brett finished giving Benny the play-by-play while they walked Kal to the dive pool after his class.

"So now we have two pieces."

"Is good feeling, happy?"

"Extremely happy."

Just then Moose and his friends loomed in a side tunnel. "Time's up Bates, where's the S.N.A.?"

"It's in our cabin.'

"Well go and get it. Now."

Brett took a deep breath. "No Moose. I've decided I'm not giving you anything. In fact, you can go take a running jump."

"All right pal, you're dead. You two better beat it while you can still walk. You heard me, go!"

Kal went. Benny, knees knocking, stayed. "I'm staying with Brett."

"It's your funeral. I'll deal with you after I've fixed up Bates." The big boy grabbed Brett and swung him into the side hallway, banging him into the wall on the way. "Last chance."

"Not giving it to you!" Brett yelled, followed by, "Ow! Cut it out, get off me! Ow-ow-ow! Stop it!"

Then Moose was hauled off. And lifted off his feet by his shirt.

"You stop now. I loyal." Kal said cheerfully.

"I was only kidding." Moose wailed, "Call him off!"

From somewhere Benny put in, "Um, Kal isn't a guard dog."

"Not hurt friends."

"No, no, I won't hurt them."

"Ok." Kal put Moose down. The bully stared for a minute, then realized his friends had both run off. He quickly followed them.

"Thanks Kal. Hey, you did it, you were loyal!"

"Congratulations, Kal."

Kal thought about that. "Loyal feels good. Very good!"

Lena hadn't come out of her room all day. She'd loaded the files on her computer and looked through them, over and over, since her father had left for work.

It was unbelievable, this stuff—aliens, strange powers, a girl who could communicate with whales? She'd have thought her father was writing a fantasy book, except that that was even less believable than the aliens.

Then there were the other things. An electric fence to capture a whale. Plans to kill and dissect it.

And…

When she'd first seen "application to adopt" all Lena could think was that she must be no good. Her father clearly didn't want her around, but he wanted to adopt this 'Jane' girl with a boring face and no expression? What could be so wrong with her that her own father…

But the application looked—weird. It was all business information, nothing about providing a family or where the kid would live or, well, any of the kind of thing Lena figured adoption people would want to know. And why was it all signed "on behalf of Ubri corporation."?

Lena heard voices downstairs. She went to look, then realized it was Kellar. Lena ducked down so she couldn't be seen from below.

"The capsule was there, but when our divers got down to it, the piece of the device was gone."

"And you think those children from Orca were responsible?"

"I am certain of it. Who else? They are proving to be a serious threat to our progress, Doctor. Perhaps it is time we considered dealing with them permanently."

Lena caught her breath. No way…

But her father said, "What did you have in mind?"

"There must be a way to remove them so they do not worry us again."

"Do you think this could be arranged to be done discreetly?"

"I'll give the matter some thought."

"Do that, thank you Kellar."

Lena retreated to her room, her mind racing.

"I'm worried, Jase. Cass was definitely talking about Neri and the island. She's starting to remember stuff."

Jason was lying back on his bunk, a helicopter piloting manual propped open on his chest. "Ah chill out Brett. All you have to do is keep persuading her it's just a dream."

"What if she remembers more? Or puts it together—I mean, she knows she was lost overnight and then got hit on the head."

"It'll fizzle out."

Brett wished he were that confidant. And, while he didn't want to admit it, he felt sorry for Cass having nightmares all the time. It must stink not being able to sleep. And it would be good to have Cass on the team, she'd be a big help… if he was sure they could trust her. And Brett wasn't sure. Almost, but not enough.

"Hey, Brett."

"Hm?"

"Do me a favor ok. Next time a loser like Moose bullies you, let me know."

"Hey, I can take care of myself!"

"I know, but you are my brother and I don't particularly like the idea of you being beaten to a pulp."

Brett made a face. "Never gonna happen, not once Kal came back anyway. He finally understood that stuff about sticking by your friends and everything was cool."

"Let's hope it stays that way. I mean, it's great that he's a quick learner but he's still kinda new at this emotion business. What happens if he picks up the wrong things? What if a creep like Moose got hold of him?"

"Not good!"

"Exactly. So we have to protect Kal even from himself. Agreed?"

"Oh yeah."

They had lit a fire on the beach. Neri sat beside it, fully recovered from the effects of her dive but content to be still and watch the stars.

"Neri?"

"Mm?"

"Today, I felt opal people feeling."

"What feeling?" Neri asked, looking at Kal as he sat down beside her.

"Is what Brett calls 'loyal.' I did not leave him when he needed me. Felt good. Here, in my heart."

"You must try to always feel things with your heart, Kal."

"There are many feelings."

"Yes."

"Want to know them all." Kal said. Then he was silent.

Neri looked into the fire. It crackled, shifted. Above them, the stars shone.

The fire burned blue from the salt and minerals in the driftwood that fed it. It was in a depression in the floor of a room carved out of stone. They needed a fire tonight; a storm had blown in and the night was unexpectedly cold. The girl sitting reading in a pile of pillows had a silvery blanket pulled around her for warmth. She had a pale, serious face and a mass of dark brown hair spilling over her shoulders in untamable curls.

It was a good book, but Mera couldn't concentrate on it. She set it down, sighed, and whispered, "Neri?"

_Sister._ Neri said, and they drew together.

_I feel something is wrong, where you are, on Earth. Have felt it for many days but could not reach you._

_Yes. Something is wrong. _

Their vision merged, the warm room and stormclouds outside, the tranquil beach under the stars. Mera said, _Tell me all. Perhaps we can help._


	12. Chapter 12

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

12 The Trap

Neri sat by the pond in the morning light, thinking to herself.

A big seed fell past her and splashed into the water. Neri said, "Kal. Thought you were getting our breakfast."

"You knew it was me?" Kal asked from his place on a boulder above her.

"Worm seeds don't fall from vines."

"Oh." Kal jumped down and offered a seedpod and a bag of food.

Neri took the pod and pulled it open. The seeds inside were soft and juicy and as big as her fist. Brett and Jason didn't know what they were, but they tasted good. "For this, I am grateful."

"Grateful?"

Neri smiled. "I will teach you. My belly is empty, I am sad. You bring me food, my belly is full. I am happy because of what you do. Feel it here. Grateful."

"I make you this? Grateful?"

"Yes."

"Then I am grateful too, you teach me feelings."

In the galley breakfast was cereal and bagels and toast, as usual.

"Well, today's the day." SallyAnn said as she joined the usual group of boys.

"What day?" Benny asked.

"Our cadet group goes for its first pilot prac this morning."

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing much Benny, just _flying a helicopter_."

"By yourself?"

Brett explained, "Nah, not really. They take 'em out over the ocean, give 'em the controls and…" Brett mimed a crashing copter with his spoon. "Shark bait!"

Jason was looking a little pale.

Benny shook his head. "Never catch me doing that."

"Well you have to, if you want to get your pilot's certification. And it's not like we're flying blind, the instructor's right there to take over." SallyAnn said.

Jason stood up suddenly. "Listen, I'm not hungry, see you guys later."

"Hey Cass, yo." Brett said as they passed each other outside the galley.

Cass grunted.

"Where were you at breakfast?"

"I… another lousy night. Rotten dreams again."

"The same one?" Brett sounded concerned, but the look he shared with Benny wasn't quite the same.

"Yeah. The island, that girl, her creepy friends. Hang on. You know, the kids looked kinda like you."

"You mean I'm the man of your dreams?" Brett grinned.

Cass hit him, of course.

"Hey, cheer up and forget about it. We gotta go. Things to do. Later, Cass." Brett waved and headed off, and Benny followed.

Cass called after them, "Hey, thanks for inviting me. Not."

The nervous cadets were already gathered by the turbolift. Some of them were still studying, others just standing around. Jason sat against the wall.

"Ok, we're ready." Dave said. "Keep in mind you guys, we've done enough theoretical work to get you to this point. Now it's a matter of staying calm and putting it into practice. Everyone waits their turn here. You'll be going up with either me or Morgan. Who's first?"

Morgan pulled a name out of a can. "Taylor."

SallyAnn jumped.

"SallyAnn. Ready? Let's go."

Neri sat on a smooth round stone above the stream, her face sad. She was holding her pendant between her fingers. She'd thought she might be able to talk to Mera, but the connection had not come, just a sense of being far away from everyone.

Kal jumped up beside her. "Neri. You are not well?"

Neri tipped her head, "Why you ask that?"

"Your face. See no happy feelings there. Perhaps you eat bad fruit."

Neri smiled. "No, not that. It's just father's mission makes me think of him sometimes, and I miss him."

"What is miss?"

"Sad he is not here. Sad I cannot see him and talk to him. Wish he had not had to pass so soon."

"I do not understand, Neri. My parents are passed. I do not miss them. What makes you do so?"

"Memories I have of him. I imagine if he were here, he would comfort me when I am afraid. But he cannot. And this, also." She held up the silver amulet. "He gave to me, and it makes me remember him."

Kal held the amulet for a minute. "Is a very strange feeling."

Suddenly Neri didn't want Kal to understand missing people. It would just make him sad. Kal should not have to know sad or lonely, not until there was no choice. Was that not right?

She took her pendant back and hung it around her neck. Scrambling to her feet she said, "Feeling not to bother your head. Come, we eat. Race to big banana tree!"

Lena rushed down the stairs. She'd been studying the files, and almost forgotten her plan to go out.

"Lena, you going somewhere?" her father asked, seeing her backpack.

"The local science exhibition, remember?"

"Oh, yes. Well, be back by lunchtime."

"I will." Lena hesitated. "What were you working on?"

"Nothing." Hellegren looked at his daughter. "Is something wrong, Lena? You seem to be distracted lately."

Lena stuttered. She had so many things she wanted to ask, but wasn't sure she should. "Well, ah, I have had a few things on my mind lately and I'd like to talk to you about them…"

The wall screen binged and Kellar's face appeared.

Hellegren smiled at his daughter. "Perhaps later. Yes, Kellar?"

"It's about the small problem we have on Orca. But I see your daughter is with you."

"She's just leaving, aren't you Lena? Don't be late back."

'I won't." Lena waved and headed for the door. She opened it—and, when she saw her father was watching the screen, closed it again without going out. She slipped behind a screen, crouched down, and listened.

"Very well, what is it?" Hellegren barked in what Lena thought of as his work voice.

"I really think we must deal with these children, Doctor. Haven't they caused us enough trouble? The whale, the alien girls, and now this."

"I do not need reminding of this, Kellar."

"I have an idea sir, but I would rather discuss it in private. May I come around?"

"Very well, but make it straightaway. I want this matter concluded before Lena returns." The screen shut off and Hellegren went into the kitchen, probably to get some fancy snacks for his assistant. Lena thought fast. She couldn't open the door to leave now. So she needed a better hiding place.

Under the stairs. The lovely suspended stairway was in earshot of the entire bottom floor of the house, and the base was concealed by houseplants. Lena ran, slipped between two giant pots, and squeezed herself and her backpack under the lowest steps. She held her breath for a minute, but her father didn't come to check, so she must've been quiet enough.

Lena had enough time to become uncomfortable and wonder why she was doing this before the doorbell rang. Hellegren let Kellar in, and the woman started without even saying hello.

"If we could get even one of these children on their own, away from the protection of Orca…"

"Yes Kellar, I'd thought of that. We need some time with them, to find out what they know about the device, and to persuade them to give up interfering with us."

"And if they refuse?" Kellar sounded like she hoped they would.

"You've suggested some fairly graphic options in the past. I'm sure just mentioning them would dissuade these young people. They are only children after all."

"I know the perfect spot. Isolated, yet close to Orca. But how can we draw them there?"

Hellegren turned, thinking. "We will utilize the Orca media."

"You can do that?"

"It will be easy enough to plant a story that will draw their attention. Once that is done, we simply wait and they will walk right into our trap. Now, where is the location you had in mind?"

Sounds of the computer working. Kellar pointed at the screen. "Stoke Island. A lump of rock with no fresh water or vegetation."

"Perfect."

"I did it! Three-sixty degree turns and everything!" SallyAnn practically danced out of the lift. Their class gathered around to give her congratulations.

"Good job SallyAnn. Who's next?"

Morgan drew another name. "Bates, sir."

"Jason?"

Jason swallowed hard and nodded.

He was just nervous while they got the chopper into the air, feeling sick as they soared over the ocean, and when Dave said, "All right, take the stick." Jason couldn't move.

"Jase?"

"I—I can't."

Dave looked at his student's pale face and sighed. Someone always froze up the first time, but he hadn't expected it to be Jason. "Well, I'll turn us around, if you decide on the way back…"

But Jason could only grip the bottom of his seat in terror the whole way back.

Everyone knew something was wrong when they got out of the lift.

"Jason, how did you..?"

"You wimped out?" Morgan broke in, "I don't believe this! Even Taylor made it!"

SallyAnn turned on her. "He can do it!"

"Yeah, well, I have my doubts and you know why, Bates? Because I don't think you've got what it takes when it counts and if you can't find that inside you, you're not cut out for the cadets."

"Morgan." Dave said calmly, "Take the next one up will you?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Go."

"All right. Cleary, you're up. Do better than this loser, ok?"

Nikos gave Jason a sympathetic glance on the way out. Morgan didn't seem to notice nobody had joined in on the mocking.

All Jason could think of was getting back to the cabin where nobody could stare at him. But Dave pulled him aside.

"Ok, what happened out there?"

"I don't know. This thing's been bugging me since it came up."

"So what was it? The height? The water?"

"No, I just…" Jason tried to put it into words. "If I screw up it's not just me that goes down, it's everybody in the chopper. When it came down to it, I just couldn't do it. I _wanted_ to! I want to learn to fly! I just… couldn't."

Dave nodded. "Hey, it's normal. We all have fears we can't explain. Me, I can't stand snakes. We just have to learn to overcome them."

It was all coming down on Jason now, how much he wanted to get his certification, how great it would be to take Neri flying someday, if they could fly to find pieces of the synchronium… "I'm not sure I can."

"Look, I'll make a deal with you. Whenever you feel ready to go up, I'll take you out there and then. We'll go out before you have a chance to change your mind. Fair enough?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I'll figure it out, really."

"I know." Dave said and gave Jason a pat on the shoulder. "Go get a snack or something, calm down. You don't have to watch the rest of them."

Jason gave him a very heartfelt "Thanks." And headed home.

"I must go now, Kal. To Orca."

Kal nodded.

Neri looked at him. "You do not ask to come?"

"I have other things in my head. Neri, you say this gives you rememberings of your father?"

"Memories, yes." Neri chimed. "Why you ask?"

"I think my parents also give me gift. A thing…" Kal made shapes with his hands as if holding something, but couldn't find the word.

"Where is it?"

"On ship. Somewhere. I wish to go find."

"Good. But you must promise to be careful. Ship fell very hard, some parts broken."

"I be careful." Kal saluted in the 'I promise' gesture and ran off down the beach. Neri looked after him and wondered if it was good or not that Kal was thinking about his parents.

Neri didn't remember them. She remembered her father of course, and at first… there had been other survivors, a man and a woman, or were there three people? Or four? She couldn't remember their faces, just voices talking with Father in the firelight. One of the survivors had lost the use of his legs in the crash, he'd only been able to sit down or pull himself along with his arms. Then he died, and the others died too, in the first year after the crash. And Father had started teaching her the language of earth.

Kal wandered through the green gloom of the ship. The only light came in focused beams. When the ship was upright these beams hit prisms that spread the light to illuminate the whole room. But now the system was broken so there were only the sharp beams that made it hard to see anything.

By instinct Kal found a door that opened to his hand. Behind was a small room with three beds cut into the wall. Kal made his way across the tilted floor and touched the wall. A cabinet, invisible until that moment, came open. Inside on a little stand was a flute.

It was round-bodied, made of baked clay set with jewels. Kal lifted it out and held it. Yes. This was his. When he touched the jewels, notes rang out.

Kal left the room, found a place to sit, and began to play random notes.

"Neri! Coo-ee, Neri." Brett hopped off the zodiac into knee-deep water. "What's wrong? You're just standing there."

Neri shook her head. "Thinking. Welcome Brett, Benny."

"Hi Neri." Benny said shyly.

"We haven't found another piece or anything. Just thought we'd come and hang out."

"You are welcome. But I must go. I must look more to damage in the seas."

"So where's Kal?"

"He is in the ship."

Benny's eyes popped. "The spaceship? For real? I mean is it ok, can we go in? Please?"

Neri laughed. "You may go in. But be careful, is dangerous."

"We will. Don't worry. You go check out Orca City, we'll see you later."

"Yes." Neri smiled at them and walked into the ocean.

Benny got most of the way down the vine before he slipped and fell. He got up, damp from hitting the wet floor, and looked around the weird, damp green space. "Amazing…"

"Isn't it great?"

"Does it always sound like this?"

Brett listened. The ship was filled with the faint sound of the ocean, as it always was. But there was also strange, discordant music. "What is that? Come on. And don't touch anything."

Brett followed the sound. Benny followed Brett.

"Kal?" Brett called as they entered the lower section of the ship. "Neri said you were down here. You ok?"

Kal didn't look up when they came in. He was sitting very still, playing the strange instrument—and crying.

"What this?"

"It's called a tear." Benny said.

"Why?"

Brett answered, "Well, when something upsets people really badly, sometimes they cry. It happens to everyone."

Kal held out the flute. "I think this make me cry. My parents gave me. They passed, here, on this ship. And I… miss them."

"Did Neri teach you how to feel this?"

Kal shook his head. "Just, from somewhere, it hurts. Now I remember, this belong to Mother before she gave to me. She would make music, and Neri dance, little Neri, on ship. Mother and Father were… very happy to come to opal planet."

"I'm not sure about this." Jason said.

"Huh? I thought you'd be happy. Kal's getting more feelings isn't he?"

"Yeah, but he developed this one when none of us were around."

"So?" Brett was confused.

"I'm just worried what he might pick up and when. Fear. Anger. Kal's super strong, what if he starts feeling something at the wrong time? I guess there's nothing we can do about it, but it worries me."

"Huh. Hadn't thought of that." Brett said. "Ah, he'll be fine. You done yet? It's almost time for lights out."

"Just let me finish this chapter."

Brett looked over. "More helicopter stuff?" When Jason didn't answer, Brett turned on the room screen and started flipping channels. Cartoon, cop show, stupid kissy movie, Orca satellite news.

"That's never any good." Jason muttered from behind his book.

Then the computerized news report said, "And now, a mystery visitor from space leads our bulletin. Mainland scientists say they have uncovered evidence that an object of unknown origin crashed into earth on nearby Stoke Island some eighteen years ago. Opinions range from a meteorite to space junk. A university research team will investigate."

"The synchronium!"

"A spokesperson says unusual seismographic readings at memory bay might provide an answer. The team will arrive at Stoke Island tomorrow afternoon."

"Aw no."

"What? This is great! We'll go get it tomorrow."

"Can't, Brett. I've got training."

"Well, we can just…" Brett shut up as they heard their mother come in.

Jason was having a nightmare about being yelled at by Morgan when Brett shook him awake.

"Jase! Hey, wake up!"

"Geroff, what time is it?"

"Six. Come on, get up. You want that research team to beat us to Stoke Island?"

Jason groaned. "I can't. Training all day, can't go anywhere unless it's to try the chopper again."

"Fine. No big deal. Neri's coming round to see Mum this morning, I'll go with her. It's not like _we're_ chicken or anything."

That woke Jason up.

Lena was up too; she'd heard her father leave super-early in the morning, then couldn't get back to sleep. Was he going off to Stoke Island to… what? Catch those kids from Orca? Crazy. The whole thing she'd heard yesterday was crazy, nobody really did stuff like that. Well maybe the mob, but her dad wasn't part of the mob.

Lena punched her pillow, turned over and tried to get back to sleep.

But what if they really were going to beat up kids and threaten them? Not her father of course, but Lena could totally believe Kellar would do something like that. So Brett and Jason were kind of jerks but they didn't deserve to get pounded by Kellar, or whatever.

They'd been telling the truth about Ubri capturing a whale.

Was there really an alien girl from the ocean?

Lena gave up and rolled out of bed. She padded downstairs in her pajamas.

Hellegren's Orca id was sitting on his desk. Lena's heart began to pound as a plan formed in her mind. She raced upstairs to get dressed.

Jason was still grumpy three hours later when he met SallyAnn to start their scheduled practices. His mother reported Brett had gone off with Neri as soon as she'd arrived.

Their first class was a review of emergency procedures, which Jason raced through with time to give SallyAnn hints. The next class was in the gym, so the two of them headed down there, not hurrying since they were a few minutes ahead of the rest of the class.

"Jason Bates?"

Jason looked back. Lena was running to catch up with them.

"We need to talk."

"Kind of busy right now." Jason said, not meanly.

"Kind of urgent."

"Jase, we have a prac session in five minutes. Who's she?" SallyAnn looked curiously at Lena's very non-uniform outfit.

Lena said quietly, "You're in trouble, you and your brother. You have to listen to me!"

Jason sighed. "Ok, two minutes. SallyAnn, I'll catch up ok?"

"Ok." SallyAnn gave Lena another glance and left them.

"Right, what's going on?" Jason asked, opening the door of a storeroom and motioning Lena inside.

"It's a trap. There's nothing on that island, my father made the news story to get you and your brother out there so you'd stop interfering with… something about a device."

Jason blinked. The first thing he thought of was, "How could he get a story on Orca news?"

"I don't know how he did it. I heard him talking to Kellar, they planned it. They didn't know I was listening."

"Look… this is pretty hard to believe. Even if your dad did set something up, why are you telling me?"

"Because I'm afraid someone might get hurt! The way they were talking it sounded really scary, and Kellar is nasty. He's my father, I love him, but I can't just let him do something wrong. I had to tell you!"

"Or maybe he told you to say this, to set us up for something else."

Lena hadn't wanted to tell anyone yet, but it was the last thing she could think of. "Look, trust me because I'm trusting you. I got in Father's private files and there's all this stuff about whales and a girl who lived in the sea. Two girls. Who were aliens. And now he's looking for parts of some machine, he thinks you guys have some and he wants to get them from you. No matter what it takes."

Jason finally believed it, and he went cold. "My brother's already on his way there."

"Well get a boat, stop him!"

"Boat won't be fast enough." Jason was already opening the door. "Look, just—stay somewhere." And he abandoned Lena because he could only manage one thought at a time just now.

"Dave, hey. Chopper test. Now."

"Jason, I can't. I'm in the middle of something vital." Dave gestured at the bustle on the bridge, which they were in the middle of.

"Look, you said whenever I felt ready. Well it's now or never. Please."

Dave made a face and looked around. "Morgan, you're qualified and you're not really needed here. Take Jason up."

"It's a waste of time. He's never going to do it."

Jason glared. Dave turned away and said over his shoulder, "That's an order, Morgan."

"Yes sir. Come on, Bates."

Jason didn't have time to be scared about flying, this time. He was too scared he wouldn't get there in time.

"What are you doing there?" Morgan asked.

"Setting in a course for Stoke Island."

"Why?"

"Because that's where we're going."

"Um, not while I'm at the controls."

Jason took a deep breath and reached for the stick on his side. "Ok, give it to me then."

"You sure?"

"Do it."

Morgan shrugged and hit the switch, transferring control over to Jason. The chopper wobbled in the air and for a few seconds Jason was so scared he almost threw up. Then training took over. He did know how to do this; he just had to think about it just the right way.

"You got it?"

"I've got it." Jason leaned the stick slightly and turned the chopper towards Stoke Island.

Brett turned off the zodiac's motor and stood up to look at the island with a pair of binoculars. Neri surfaced next to the boat.

"Ok, no sign of the survey team. Let's go in."

"Wait."

"What?"

Neri pointed, and a second later a helicopter buzzed over the horizon towards them. Neri ducked under the water. Looking up, Brett saw the Orca logo on the chopper's belly. Not Ubri. Who else would be out here?

The helicopter swung away and Neri came up. "What?"

"Don't ask me. Get down, it's coming back!"

As Brett stared, the helicopter circled the raft three times, very low. The pilots were invisible behind reflective glass. Someone was flying pretty crazy. Neri's face surfaced, in the shadow of the zodiac where she couldn't be seen from above.

"Neri, it's gotta be Jason. Something's wrong, let's get out of here!"

Neri dived. Brett waved to the helicopter and started the motor, clearly heading away from the island. The helicopter came down next to him then lifted away.

"After him!" Kellar shouted.

"No. Stay where you are!" Hellegren had to actually grab her.

"We might still catch him, Doctor!"

"And that Orca helicopter will see every move. We have lost him." Hellegren turned to the other Ubri workers who's been waiting behind rocks. "Pack up, get the boats out. We'll give the helicopter fifteen minutes to get out of range, then head back to Orca."

There were relieved mumbles of, "Yes sir." And the crew started gathering up their gear.

"Doctor, we must have been betrayed. Someone from the inside has talked."

"Find out who."

Dave heard Morgan's story. "One more stunt like that and you're out of the cadets, Jason."

Jason nodded and looked sorry.

Morgan added, "Yeah and believe me, Bates, this time I'm going to make sure it's hard."

Jason nodded.

"Carry on Morgan." Dave said and, when she was out of earshot, added, "I suppose at least you've proved to yourself you can do it. Sounds like an interesting bit of flying, I'm sorry I wasn't there to see it."

Jason grinned. "Thanks… I won't do it again."

Dave headed back to the bridge, muttering something as he left. It might have been, "Sure you won't."

Jason leaned on the wall across from the lift, waiting for Brett. A few minutes later the turbolift lights came on, indicating the lift was coming down. Brett stepped out with his lifejacket over his shoulder. "Hey, what was going on out there? That was you right?"

"Yep. Come on, we've got to see someone. Tell you on the way."

Lena was sitting on a crate in the storeroom, reading a book. She looked up when the boys came in.

"You were right." Jason said immediately. "If I hadn't gotten there in time Brett would've walked right into it."

"Yeah, Jase said that island was covered with Ubri guys. Thanks for the warning." Brett said the last a bit uncertainly.

Lena smiled. "Well since I told you about my father's plan, maybe you should tell me more about this girl from the ocean?"

"Well…"

"Another time, maybe."

"Please? I'm really curious. Did she really come from another world? What did she look like? How did you meet her?"

Jason gestured to the door, "We've got to get you back to the mainland."

"I helped you!"

"Yeah and now we're helping you. The last public shuttle leaves in five minutes, tit's the only way you can get back tonight without all the Ubri guys around knowing you were here. Do you want them to know?"

"No. Definitely not."

"Ok, let's move it." The three of them headed for the lift. "About the other thing… look, we'll think about it ok? You really saved our necks this time and we're really grateful, but…"

Lena scowled, then reluctantly her expression softened. "I understand. You're not sure you can trust me. I wish you would."

"We just don't know what's going to happen next. But thanks for today."

Lena nodded and smiled at them. "I can make it to the shuttle from here. I guess I'll see you later."

The boys said thanks a few more times and Lena left for home.

This was the first time they told Neri about Lena, and Neri went silent for a long time. "Hellegren who destroys the ocean is also a father?" she asked finally.

"Seems so." Brett said, leaning back against a log. "But Lena's not like her dad, she didn't know all the mean things he's done. And she helped us."

"Lena nice." Kal's voice came from somewhere in the treetops. Nobody wanted to look closely to figure out where he was.

"Hey, is Kal all right? He was pretty upset in the ship yesterday."

"He was strange this morning. But he seems good again now."

Kal landed in front of them with two halved cocoanuts. "Food is ready! Neri, Jason, Brett."

"Thanks Kal."

Kal grinned and sat down with them.

"Today was too close. If it hadn't been for lena… well, at least you two got away ok."

"Can you imagine what Hellegren would do if he knew she told?"

"Let's hope he doesn't find out. Lena is a problem. He's her _Dad_. How much can we trust her, I wonder." Jason said, thinking aloud.

Neri moved next to him, scooped up a lump of sweet cocoanut and offered it to Jason. "Show her ocean, and Charley. Then we know if we trust her. And we must find other parts of synchronium. That is the most important thing."


	13. Chapter 13

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

13 And She Decided

"Neri… Neri…"

The word fell across the island, faint as moonlight. Neri stirred in her sleep, reached out one hand.

"Sister, you have no time. The oceans are in danger. You have no time!"

Neri tried to shout, and jerked awake. "…Mera?"

Nothing, only the chirp of frogs and insects. Then Kal's voice, "Neri? You all right? You made a sound like, unh."

"I had a dream. It has made me afraid."

Neri climbed down from her nest and stepped into the pond. The sky was gray; it was almost dawn. She crouched down and poured water over her head, then dived in.

"To be afraid is to have fear. Heart beats faster, pulse goes up, and cold sweat appears on skin." Kal observed.

"That is what fear does, but not what it is. A feeling."

"What kind?"

_…you have no time!.._

"Like a dark wave is about to fall."

That meant nothing to Kal. "Feelings are hard. Morning soon. We get breakfast?"

Neri shook her head. "You only. I have to go to Orca City."

Neri hung invisible in the shadow of a coral outcrop. She watched the Ubri divers slide explosive tubes into holes drilled in the rock. Charley sang a worried note from far away.

Inside Orca the younger kids were leaving the galley after breakfast. Cass was sulking. As they walked through the glass viewing tube she lagged to a stop.

"Come on Cass, what's the problem this time?" Brett asked.

"Now that's my business."

Benny said, "Come on, we're supposed to be your friends."

"Yeah? Well you've got your little secrets haven't you?"

"Like what?"

Cass scowled at both of them. "Like, when I walk into a room, you stop talking and you're always sneaking off somewhere. Now that doesn't sound like friends to me."

"We are your friends, whether you believe it or not." Benny said seriously.

"Huh. I guess I might as well tell you, I mean Morgan's gonna make sure everyone on the base knows I'm loony tunes. Look, my mom's sending me to a shrink on the mainland because of these crazy dreams I'm having, ok?"

Brett stared. "Jeez, everybody has dreams. Doesn't mean you're nuts."

"Yeah? Well I just wish they'd stop." Cass said and walked off. She sounded really miserable.

Benny said, "You've got to tell her now. She thinks she's going crazy!"

Brett was thinking the same. He felt really sorry for Cass. "We can't, Benny. We've got to protect Neri. We only told you because we had to."

"Hey look!" Benny turned to the glass wall of the viewing tube.

Outside, Neri swam up to the glass and grinned at them. Benny stared. Brett waved. Then they heard footsteps—but Neri heard them first and ducked out of sight.

In the lab, Neri wasn't smiling. "They are putting more explosives, many of them. I am sure that is why my sister warns me."

"Neri, we would stop it if we could." Winston said.

"Our sensors haven't picked up any indication of disturbance yet. We believe you, but there's still no proof of any harm."

"No time." Neri murmured. "Those were my sister's words. Please, you must stop them before it is too late."

It took Lena a little while to get up her courage to start the day. Yesterday she'd chosen to warn the boys on Orca that her father was setting a trap, today she had to wait and see what the fallout of that decision would be. Nobody knew yet what she'd done, but sooner or later her father would realize. And then… what?

Lena was scared. So she showered and dressed before coming downstairs, instead of just throwing on a robe and going straight for the food like she usually did. Her father was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, deep in thought.

"You look troubled, Father."

"Disloyalty is always troubling." Hellegren looked up at her, "But it is not your problem. Our rotten apple."

"Rotten apple?"

"Ubri has a spy it seems, delivering secrets to our enemies."

Lena blinked. Enemies? Had something else happened? He couldn't mean Brett and Jason; they were kids! "I, ah, didn't realize you had any enemies, father."

Hellegren stood up and patted his daughter's pale hair. "You are very naïve, my dear. Now, I must go to Orca."

"Can I come?"

"Why?"

"Because… it's the future." Lena wasn't sure where that had come from.

Hellegren closed his briefcase and looked up. "Correct. Our future. Yes, come."

As the lift doors opened Lena looked around and saw Jason talking to SallyAnn. She caught his eye. Jason nodded faintly and left.

Kellar was waiting. "We weren't expecting you today, sir."

"Change of policy, Kellar."

"In what respect?"

"For private discussion. Lena, we should be about twenty minutes."

Lena nodded. "I'll be back by then." She nodded to Kellar and left.

The two adults waited until Lena was out of earshot before Hellegren asked, "What is your progress in the search for the spy?"

"I have used interrogation, and certain electronic tests. I'm convinced that almost all the people with access are loyal."

"Almost?"

"I haven't tested Lena." Kellar said flatly.

Hellegren's face went very still. A second later he'd slammed Kellar against the wall and snapped in her face, "I'll say this only once. You will not question my daughter, and you will not raise these paranoid suspicions with me again. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Kellar replied, shaken.

Lena caught up with Jason in the back of the galley, under the stairs up to the next level. Jason offered food and said, "Thanks again for yesterday. Did you get in trouble?"

Lena shook her head. "Nobody's figured out it was me. But father said… accused a 'rotten apple' of delivering 'secrets' to his enemies. He's really angry. And maybe watched too many spy movies."

"Your dad kinda talks that way. He said we're regret interfering with him." Jason really felt sorry for Lena now. From the uncomfortable laughter, she was only now realizing what kind of person her father was. For a second her confused, miserable expression reminded him of Mera. "This has to really stink for you Lena, and I'm sorry. But I have to ask if you can learn anything else about what's going on at Ubri—anything about Orca City or whales or this device your father's looking for. We really need to know more."

"So you want me to spy for you."

Jason shrugged helplessly and nodded.

"But you won't tell me what's really going on. I need to know. I need you to trust me."

"Look, would I be saying any of this if I didn't trust you?"

"All right. But you will tell me everything?"

It took a few minutes. Jason weighed the options and finally nodded. "You've read your dad's files and you know about the girls and the whale?"

"Pretty weird stuff."

"This goes way past weird. The machine is called the synchronium, and one of those girls is still here."

Here…

Weightless in the bluegreen depths, Neri turned a somersault backwards over the reef. Charley's happy song rang around her as she swam to meet him at the surface.

"An extra-terrestrial mermaid?"

Jason grinned. He'd never heard it put like that before. "Not really. You can't put labels on Neri. She's… she's like a guardian. Her people know how important the oceans are to the balance of the world, something we don't understand yet."

Lena nodded. She remembered the whalesongs she had heard and thought she understood a little bit what Jason meant. "So what about this synchronium?"

"It's a machine from Neri's world, it's supposed to fix what's wrong with the oceans. There are nine pieces, each sent down separately. We have two now, Ubri has one."

"But how does it work?"

"We don't know. Not yet. We do know it's incredibly powerful and dangerous if it gets into the wrong hands."

"Like my father's."

Jason looked down and nodded. "The piece he has must be hidden somewhere at Ubri, but we need to know exactly where. I don't mean to be laying it on you, but it's a matter of life and death. I'm not kidding."

Lena rested her chin on her hand and thought aloud. "I think the best way… I could get into the security files, but I'll have to be at Ubri headquarters to do it so I can't try until he's away."

"Soon as you can, ok?"

"Soon as I can." Lena promised. "And I can meet Neri?"

"Yeah."

Lena checked her watch. "I have to go. See you later."

As she came around the curve of the hallway Lena heard her father's voice. She stopped and ducked back without thinking.

"It will be achievable, Kellar, because we will have cleared all of this area by the end of the week."

"I don't see how that's possible."

Craning her neck, Lena saw they were looking at a large map of the Orca City foundations.

"By increasing the size of the detonations. I want charges laid along this grid from here to here, further apart than before and 150 percent more hydramite."

"You have the tribunal's permission for this?" Kellar sounded dubious.

"Oh they will rubber-stamp it, I am sure. They have already accepted my word that this explosive has no residual effects and anyway, time is money. Have the charges prepared straightaway."

"Yes sir."

Hellegren looked around and Lena decided to appear. Part of her mind was still surprised that she'd just stopped to eavesdrop, automatically, on her father. Listening in on the popular girls or the teachers, sure, but family was different. At least it had been. Another part of her mind was wondering how big one hundred and fifty percent of an explosion was.

"I'm here, father."

"Ah, perfect timing my dear. Let's go."

Cass had not been thrilled to be going to therapy, and she was even less thrilled when she found out it was hypnosis therapy. Wasn't that the kind of thing that could make you do the chicken dance in front of everyone and then not remember it? But the doctor seemed to be very nice, she explained that making people do crazy things was only in movies and in real life hypnotism was just, "A way of talking to the part of your brain that knows why you're having these dreams, without your awake brain getting in the way."

That sounded kind of neat, actually, so Cass decided to get hypnotized after all.

She was disappointed an hour later to wake up normally, as if she'd just been taking a nap.

"How do you feel, honey?" Her mother asked.

"Pretty good. Um, am I sick?"

The doctor answered, "Well Cass, I think there's something you're trying to remember, and these dreams may be your mind's way of expressing it."

"So if I really remember it I'll stop having nightmares and feeling creepy?"

"Most likely. I'd like you to come back tomorrow, and we'll see if we can get to the bottom of this."

Evening on the island. Neri stood looking out to sea.

_Sister?_

No answer. She felt clean mud in her hands. Mera was…

Mera wasn't thinking about her sister, as she slapped another handful of mud on the wall. It was two feet high now, more or less, made of rocks mortared together with clay. It did not look like it would last, but Laeka assured her that the mud would bake hard enough to stay even if it rained.

Mera looked up as her friend brushed back muddy hair with a muddy hand. "That should do it! Mother-Ila's garden will not slide into the sea now!"

A half dozen muddy children put down rocks and stood back to inspect their work.

"Very good! Mother will be so glad!" Ilona said happily. She'd somehow kept her long hair pristine, though she'd worked as hard as any of them. "Thank you Mera, Laeka, Arran. Lali, you make the best mud."

"Hey Dolphin-calf, when things grow, can we eat some?"

"Of course. We will cook for you."

Mera stood up and stretched. Bits of drying mud flaked off her hands. "I am going to swim now."

"That is a good idea. Come, little sister." Laeka snagged her sister from where Salali was putting a few final touches on the wall. The children walked down the path to the water.

"Morning Neri, hi Kal." Brett greeted the two as they surfaced in the dive pool.

"Coast is clear." Jason added.

Kal looked grumpy. He muttered, "Do class, get out, go back. I remember."

Neri stopped him, putting her hand on his arm. "Remember what I said about being afraid? I am afraid for you Kal. If people know who you are, you could lose your freedom. That is why I am afraid."

"Feelings hard." Kal sighed.

Brett nodded agreement.

"I have good news Neri. Lena's agreed to help us."

Brett goggled.

Neri didn't notice. "She will help us find the piece that was taken? That is good! Now I must talk to Mother."

"Ok. We'll be in the galley. Gotta study."

"Are you going to Orca today father?" Lena asked, watching her father pack his briefcase.

"No, I have other business to deal with. Perhaps you can come along to Orca later."

Lena smiled. "I do like visiting Orca. How long will you be gone?"

"'Til this afternoon. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the future. I want to work for you, at Ubri."

To Lena's surprise, her father put his arm around her and kissed her hair. "You will work _with_ me, Lena, one day."

"Well could I go into headquarters? Ms. Kellar was kind enough to give me some motivational disks of the Ubri philosophy but I can't watch them here."

"Splendid, my dear. Certainly you may go in. The guards all know you by now."

Dianne sighed when she saw Neri. "I made another submission to have the blasting stopped, but they haven't responded."

"You try." Neri smiled at them, Dianne and her paperwork, Winston sitting at a bank of instruments.

"Yes, but I feel I've let you down. What gets me is that Hellegren honestly believes he's not doing any damage."

"His thoughts are closed, like a trap. They must listen to you because you speak the truth."

"I hate to tell you this, Neri, but human history is filled with people who spoke the truth, and were ignored."

Neri thought for a moment then said earnestly, "Mother, it's like the sea. It can hurt you, make you afraid, make you fight. But you know the sweet water will come if you don't give up."

Dianne smiled and hugged her daughter. "Oh, we won't give up."

This time was more interesting. Cass knew she was dreaming, she knew she was in the doctor's office, asleep in a chair. Except that she could see…

"An island." Cass' voice said.

"What do you see, Cass?"

"This place, it's like a camp. Knife, cooking pot, bones. Maybe Brett wasn't joking about the cannibals. Someone lives here, that's for sure."

In her own head Cass could see everything, as clearly as if she were still there. It was neat! So this was what had happened when she left Orca that day, some crazy adventure. Maybe this time since she wasn't all the way asleep it wouldn't be so scary. But she had to listen carefully, and she had to say what she was seeing or it would break the spell.

"I'm… scared. Searching. Near the water, I lost my boat. There's someone out there… a girl… and something big, it's right near her! The whale's her friend…"

And Cass remembered everything, like a video suddenly in fast forward. She saw Brett and Jason, she ran to her boat, set off, saw the girl in the water wave to her. "Wait, we talk!" Remembered the moment when fear turned to curiosity and she raised her hand to wave back—and pain exploded in her head.

"Aah!"

"Cass? Are you all right?"

Suddenly very awake, Cass rubbed her head. It didn't actually hurt. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. So, how'd I do?"

"You did fine. What was the last thing you remember?"

"Um," Cass' brain was still going pretty fast, and she decided fast. "You telling me I was gonna fall asleep, that's all."

"And nothing else?"

"Nope. Hey, it was great to be asleep without dreaming. Did I say anything embarrassing?"

"Embarrassing? No. Are you sure you don't remember?"

"Not a thing. So, are we done? 'cause I feel a lot better, and I'd really like to get home."

"You told Lena everything?" Brett sputtered.

Benny added, "Just like that?"

"Well I didn't really have time to talk it over with you guys, Hellegren only let her out of his sight for a few minutes. And she already knew—she hacked into Ubri's files and saw a video of Neri."

Brett made an annoyed sound.

"We need her help don't we? And you thought she's an ok person."

Cass waved and came to join them. "Hey guys. I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No."

"Hey Cass. How'd it go at the doctor's?"

Cass smiled. "Well a funny thing happened at the doctor's, Brett. This time I remembered everything that happened. The island, the two of you, and your underwater friend."

Benny's hair just about stood on end. "Cass, keep it down!"

"It really happened didn't it? And you all let me think I was crazy!"

"We're sorry about that."

"We couldn't say anything, Cass. It's important."

Cass folded her arms and glared. "Well you'd better start saying something now. 'Cause if you don't, I'll ask someone else. And I think I could find my way back to that island."

Benny waved his hands, "Simmer down, we'll tell you. Won't we?"

"Yeah." Jason sighed.

"So. Who is she? What's with the whale? She lives on that island right? Is she a cannibal? How'd you guys meet her?"

The rest of them waved shushing hands. Brett said, "How about we tell you on the way? You can come too Benny. We'll all go."

Benny jumped up, "For real?"

"Sure. Neri was coming to check out the building anyway, she can ride back with us. I'll sign the boat out."

On the island, the kids waited in the boat while Brett ran to find Neri and tell her what was going on. Neri smiled and ran down to the beach when she heard.

"Cass! Is good to meet you. Sorry I scare you before."

Cass was staring. "It's ok." She said, a little tongue-tied. "Nice to meet you too."

"I do not ask you to help me, Cass. It is the ones who know of me who are in danger. But you will keep my secret?"

"I won't tell—and I want to help."

Neri's smile was dazzling. "Then is very good to meet you."

That settled, Brett said, "I know you wanted to see Mum later, but how about we show Benny and Cass around the island first? Introduce them to Kal?"

Neri glanced at the position of the sun, then nodded. "Yes. Come see!"

The next few hours were wonderful. They climbed trees and waded in the pond, and Neri showed them how to swing down on the vine from her nest. Benny and Cass were full of questions, and Kal was happy to answer in his strange way. Benny actually asked what powered the spaceship, and Kal told him. It took about ten minutes and a lot of the words weren't in English. When Kal finished with, "Is easy." Benny just stared at him.

"Give it up Benny, there's no way."

"Uh… I guess." Benny said, still mentally trying to catch up. He was a genius after all, and he thought if he just knew what some of the words meant… or had Kal been unable to translate them because they represented technologies that hadn't been discovered on Earth? "Hang on, Kal…"

Kal had climbed a tree while Benny stood in shock. Now he climbed down with a cocoanut. "Eat?"

"Sure, I guess."

Cass and Neri came back with handfuls of wild cherries. Cass' mouth was stained red and she was grinning. "You have to try these, they're so good! I've never had cherries this sweet."

"Yeah, Neri doesn't have a house and stuff but she does ok."

"But what about when it rains?"

"I get wet. Or sleep in cave, if rain goes for many days."

"Couldn't Jason and Brett get you an umbrella?"

"I do not need."

This made Cass go silent for a few minutes trying to imagine not wanting even the basic stuff of modern life. But if you lived out here… "So what's with the whale?"

"Charley is my friend. You want to see him? Come."

"You bet we do!"

A few minutes later they were all on the beach, still carrying island food. Out in the cove Charley breached. Cass laughed in wonder. Out here in the sunlight with a big smile, she looked different. At peace.

The kids rode back to Orca happy. Neri and Charley paced the boat, Neri coming to check out the progress of Orca City. She left them at the edge of the building site. Charley had vanished miles before; he wasn't going to get anywhere near the Ubri employees.

Jason caught up with SallyAnn and spent an hour studying with her in the rec room, then stopped to see if Helen had turned up any matches for the synchronium. She had a dozen possibilities that all looked good at first but all turned out to be duds. It took a while to work through them, and it was late afternoon when Jason made it down to the lab.

Dianne was pacing.

"Mum?"

"I don't believe it!"

Jason looked at Winston. "What's up?"

His mother answered, "Not only have the tribunal ignored our submission, but Ubri have been given permission to increase the force of the blasts by a hundred and fifty percent."

"A hundred and… we've got to stop them!"

Winston shook his head. "Too late, I'm afraid. The explosives have already been laid. We weren't informed."

Lena was up in her room, organizing her clothes with the TV on in the background. She'd spent the day poking through restricted files at Ubri headquarters, and the normality of chores and TV was really nice. It had taken a while to get into the security files, and there were a lot of them. Lots of videos that showed nothing but people in white jumpsuits walking back and forth, scientists doing things with test tubes and computers, and lots of people just… working. Boring. She'd found evidence there were several high-security lockups at Ubri, but couldn't figure out what was in them or how to open them. So this piece of the device could be in a secure lockup or in a safe in a lab, or even moved to another facility.

She'd gotten to the depths of the closet by now. Old uniforms. Lena held one up to her chest and grimaced. She'd never fit into _this_ again. She tossed it onto the pile of stuff for charity and thought about getting around firewalls, and asking her father for some money to buy new clothes. Living at boarding school you only needed uniforms, but out here in real life blouses and pleated skirts were not cool.

The intercom rang. Dinner probably. Lena headed downstairs. Her father was standing in the living room by the computer, with Kellar standing nearby.

"You wanted to see me, Father?"

"Come here." His voice sounded strange. Tense.

Lena stepped down off the stairs. "Thank you for the motivational disc, Ms. Kellar. I enjoyed it."

Kellar smiled and Lena started to worry. "I brought your father one that's even more interesting."

Lena went cold. On the computer screen was a video of her, in the Ubri computer lab. The camera was behind her, so there was a clear view of what Lena had been working on. In her head she cursed. She hadn't even thought there might be a camera in the computer room. Hadn't. Even. Thought.

"Lena, I want you to tell me this is a fake. I want you to tell me it is not possible my own daughter has been betraying me."

"Sir, it is perfectly…"

"Be silent!" Hellegren snapped. He sounded so strange, angry and almost afraid. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

And the words came. Lena looked up, looked her father in the eye. Her voice was trembling. "I… want you to tell me that if Brett and Jason had gone to Stoke Island they would have come back safely."

"So you're working for them? They put you up to this?"

Madness. So scared she was angry, Lena snapped, "I'm your daughter, I have a right to know the truth!"

"My daughter? I think not. My daughter would not lie to me! Go to your room. Stay there. I will decide what to do with you later."

Lena turned and climbed the stairs, shaking. Halfway up she heard Kellar say, "Sir…"

Hellegren roared, "Get out!"

Lena ran up the last few stairs, ducked into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Then she burst into tears, not sure if she was scared or sad or mad. She wanted to run down and apologize and say she'd never question again. She wanted to go and yell and scream that hurting whales and people was wrong. She wanted to never see him again. Her father was… was… how could she love him if he'd say that to her? How was she supposed to feel now? What was she supposed to do? She had to figure it out but there was only screaming confusion in her mind, and a trickle of remembered whalesong.

The world exploded.

The blasts, going off one by one, caught Neri mid-water. She was instantly deafened, thrown around as shockwaves hit her one after another.

On Orca the floor shook hard. Jason yelped and grabbed a support post. In the corner of the lab all of Winston's instruments went off at once. Winston took one look and said something under his breath in Indian.

Charley lifted Neri to the surface near the island. She groaned and buried her head against his cool flesh. She hurt all over. Her ears hurt, and as her hearing came back she heard every whale and dolphin for miles shrieking alarm in their own ways.

_Neri?_

_I am well._ Neri said. _Only pain. It will pass._

_ All is in pain. Everything._

_ Yes._

The water rang with it. Neri ducked under, and came up again quickly. She didn't want to hear. _Kal! Kal is alone. I must go to him!_

Neri walked out of the water, calling to him. She found Kal in his nest. Some big leaves had fallen and Kal cowered under them, too frightened to get up.

"Kal. Kal, I am here. Is all right."

Kal reached for Neri and cuddled against her like a child. "Fear." He said.

"Yes."

"I know now."

"Yes." Neri said again, glad too to have someone to hang on to while the world's fear echoed around her.

Jason went to get dinner while his mother and Winston prepared an emergency report with the findings from the latest blast. The galley was full of Orca employees talking about how scary—or exciting, for a few of them—the explosion had been. Some people thought it had just been an earthquake; Jason told them it had been the explosion. He got food and waited with Winston while Dianne talked to the Commander. She came back looking stressed.

"Surely the tribunal listened to you? That blast shook all of Orca!"

"Nothing." Dianne said, throwing down her report. "Ubri scientists assure them it's safe, and there's no sign or permanent damage. If only we could prove it."

"Perhaps…" Winston fiddled with a geologic sonar scanner. "Perhaps we haven't been looking deep enough. What if it were below the sea floor, far below."

"Like what?" Jason asked.

"A fault line deep beneath us."

"What, you mean undiscovered?" Dianne asked.

"Twenty years ago when Orca was begun, the technology could only detect large faults. Now it can detect much subtler ones. But what if there were a large fault under us, deep enough to go undetected, and undisturbed by the fairly minor blasting that's been done up until now?"

Dianne nodded. "And now Hellegren's setting off kilos of aquanite; that might disturb a fault, even cause it to open."

Jason looked at Winston, the marine geologist. Winston said, "Earthquakes, tidal waves, worldwide uproar. Who knows how far it could spread once started?"

"Just like Neri's warning."

"That's quite a theory Winston, and I think you're right on. But how would we know?"

"That's just it, we may not at first. The beginnings may be so small as to go unnoticed."


	14. Chapter 14

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

14 Jealousy

Sometime during the night, after she'd finished crying, Lena picked up her mother's picture and asked, "Mum, what should I do now?" She never did that, never talked to pictures or imagined her mother was somehow with her in spirit.

But everything else had changed.

It was an old picture, from before Lena had been born. Angelica Hellegren was on the deck of a boat, just getting back from a dive and clearly trying to talk and point at something and get out of her wetsuit at the same time. A silly picture.

And for some reason, Lena felt better. She went and washed her face—the lights were still on downstairs but the house was silent—and then got out her backpack and started loading it up. Clothes, toothbrush, wallet, the picture. The contents of her computer, loaded on a portable drive. The Orca id she'd finally gotten a few days ago.

It was not quite five in the morning, an awful hour. Lena looked at her bed, but knew she'd never be able to sleep. So she put on her backpack and went downstairs.

Hellegren was sitting in an armchair, staring at nothing. He looked up as Lena went past. "Where are you going?"

Lena turned. "I am not your daughter. You said so. So this is not my house."

"Go back to your room."

"No." Breathe. This couldn't be worse than last night. "You don't want me. And I won't be a part of what you're doing at Ubri. I won't eat food you bought with money from tearing up the ocean and putting people in danger." She took a step.

"Lena, listen to me. If you walk through that door, it will never be open to you again. Never."

No apology, no trying to talk, nothing. Lena wished desperately he'd say he wanted her to stay, or say it was all a mistake, even now when she knew it wasn't. But he didn't even try.

But because she couldn't bring herself to totally give up, Lena went back and kissed her father's head. He didn't look up, but now Lena could see he was holding a picture of her. "Goodbye father."

And she walked out the door.

Helen's serene voice said, "That information is code locked. Please reformat your request or exit from inquiry."

"Aaaarg!" Brett groaned and banged his head on the nearest unimportant surface.

Cass rubbed her eyes. "We got up early for this? I thought Helen had a hit!"

"Helen had a hit, we just can't get at it. The log shows a recent Ubri access. They must've locked up the mapping function."

"Makes sense. They know we're looking for the synchronium too. Can't you try anything else Benny?"

"I tried everything already!"

Brett said, "Let's take a break and eat, try again later. Neri's gonna be thrilled."

"I think I've got another one." Kellar reported from in front of a bank of computers.

"Another piece of the device?"

"The time of the sighting is approximately correct, and the general area seems…"

"Spare me the details." Hellegren barked. "Where is it?"

"I haven't pinpointed the precise location as yet. However, we are setting up the matrix for a computer scan immediately. May I ask, doctor, how things turned out with Lena?"

"Do not mention her name to me."

Intrigued Kellar fished, "My apologies. I know how difficult it must be, having your own child betray you."

Hellegren's eyes flashed. "No Kellar, you do not. She left this morning—and ceased to be my child. She has made her decision, I have made mine. I have no daughter."

For a moment Kellar thought of her own family. She'd been a little girl when men with guns took them away in the night. But she'd survived, and made it into foster care in Australia and become a _success_.

And the sympathy faded and Kellar thought that her boss sounded a little unstable about his daughter. And if he cracked, she'd be ready.

Breakfast had not been fun, the three younger kids grumping at each other about their failure with the computer, while Jason ate with SallyAnn. They had finished and were heading out when the first shuttle arrived, bringing the day workers to Orca.

"Isn't that your friend? The Ubri kid?"

Jason looked. There was Lena, looking out of place in her street clothes. She looked at Jason with a pathetically hopeful expression. "SallyAnn, I think I'd better talk to Lena. I'll catch you up."

SallyAnn looked a little sad, but she just waved and singsonged, "Ok, don't study, see if I care…"

Brett caught up with them, "Hi Lena, what're you doing here… you ok?"

"Your dad found out."

Lena nodded.

"Come on, let's get out of sight. Our cabin; Mum's already in the lab. What happened?"

Lena told them in short sentences while they threaded their way through Orca's morning rush.

"He tossed you out?" Brett burst out when they were safely in the cabin. "Just like that?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I can't go home."

"Who'd want to? Can you stay with your Mum or something?" Brett asked, then noticed the quiet and realized he'd put his foot in it. "Oh no, sorry…"

Lena shrugged. "Yeah, my mom's dead. She was a marine biologist, like your mom but jellyfish instead of whales. When I was ten she came back from a dive in South America and got sick. Father hired a bunch of doctors but they couldn't save her. They couldn't even figure out what was wrong. So that's my sad story. Don't sweat it, you didn't know."

"Look, we'll help you. You can stay here."

"On Orca? Really?"

Brett grinned. "Sure, we'll fix it with Mum."

Lena gave him a look that said she'd believe that when she saw it.

The door opened and they all looked up. Dianne said, "Hello boys. How's your morning? Hello."

"Ah. Mum, this is Lena."

"Nice to meet you Lena. You're a new face on board."

"I just got here." Lena said quietly, intimidated.

Cheerfully Brett said, "Her dad chucked her out and she's got nowhere to go, so we said she could stay here."

"Oh did you? And where would she sleep?"

"Well there's that spare bunk in your cabin."

"We really owe her bigtime Mum. She got into trouble saving Brett's bacon—and Neri's. We have to help her. It'll only be for a week or so."

"Mmhm." Dianne folded her arms and regarded her sons, who she knew well enough to know there was more to this, and the frightened stranger. "Assuming for the moment there's a reason we can't just tell child services about her father, probably something to do with why she knows about Neri, how do you suggest we explain her presence here?"

"You could say she's from my old school."

"On extended work experience."

"I don't mean to be any trouble Dr. Bates, but…"

"You did it before Mum."

"It's important this time too. Please? We promised."

Dianne sighed. "All right. For a few days, and I want full disclosure over dinner. I have to see the commander, or it'd be full disclosure now."

"Thank you!"

"You're a star!" Brett hugged his mother.

Dianne gave him a look of mixed affection and suspicion. "Well you'd better give me your id Lena, and I'll clear it with the commander."

Lena handed it over.

Jason started, "Put your stuff over here and we'll get you a uniform."

Dianne headed for the door, and looked down at the id card in her hand. "Ubri? Hellegren? Boys, what..?"

"At dinner, Mum! Commander's waiting, remember?"

The zodiac flew over the waves. Lena, now wearing an Orca uniform and a lifejacket, crouched up front letting the wind blow her hair back. She had a lot of questions, but since they couldn't talk over the roar of the motor, she just waited and enjoyed the day. It was dazzlingly bright, the sun reflecting off the water and the blue sky above. Everything was shining shades of blue, and the island up ahead glowed like an emerald.

They reached the island and Jason turned off the motor, and he and Brett splashed over the side to pull the zodiac onto the beach. Brett misjudged the depth and squawked about getting his shorts wet.

"Come on, she won't bite." Brett said as they got their lifejackets off. The three of them walked up the beach to where Kal and Neri were waiting under the trees.

"Neri, this is Lena. I told you about her."

Neri looked at Lena for a long moment, then smiled. "Welcome."

"And that's Kal."

"Lena. Nice see you!"

"Hi. Nice to see you again, Kal. Wow… this place is amazing…"

"Come. I will show you."

The island was like nothing Lena had ever seen. Walking through the jungle, seeing the riot of green, smelling the plants and the stream, she couldn't even remember her boarding school or the expensive, empty house that was supposed to be her home.

"So, can I see the spaceship?"

The boys looked at Neri, who nodded. And Kal said, "I show you!"

They dropped down the vine into the spaceship. Lena took a few cautious steps, looking around. "It's amazing. It's so… so…"

"Alien?" Brett offered.

"Well yeah." Lena was also thinking it was so artistic. The shapes reminded her of things in her art and history classes, of pictures from other times, when people had tried to make every item beautiful as well as useful. Even without knowing what anything _was_, the impression was strong. "What's that? A computer?"

"It is how we learned of the synchronium."

"This thing was supposed to tell us where the pieces were but…" Jason pointed to the remains of the locator.

Lena lifted out a piece. It looked like part of a blue glass vase or something. "Microcircuitry?"

Jason shrugged. "Who knows? We just know it doesn't work, so we have to find all the pieces ourselves."

"Soon."

"But how?" Lena looked at the shard in her hand. For a moment her mind danced with visions of analyzing this circuitry and being responsible for a huge leap forward in technology and getting rich and famous… then the thought faded like a bad headache suddenly releasing its hold. Maybe this technology would be used someday, but not now. She dropped the shard back.

"The hard way." Brett answered. "Searching through the old data, figuring out what's meteors, or fake UFOs or whatever. It's taking forever."

"You've got access to a Helen 3000 don't you?"

"Yeah, but someone from Ubri locked up the stuff we need, we can't figure out how to get around Helen to get at it!"

"Maybe I could figure it out. I'm pretty good with computers." Lena said without really thinking.

"Could you? Please try, Lena. It is very important."

Lena looked at Neri, looking back with worried eyes. "I'll do my best."

In front of a terminal, Lena felt the rest of the world fade. Which was good, because the rest of the kids were gathered around looking over her shoulder. She plugged in her drive and pulled some programs. "Ok, let's try security alpha…"

In the back of the huddle Cass muttered, "She turns up and all of a sudden she's flavor of the month. What are we, chopped liver?"

"Chill out willya? She's already got into parts of Helen I didn't know existed."

"Yeah, but look who her dad is. Can we really trust her?"

From the ceiling Helen's voice said, "That information is code-locked. Please re-format your request or exit from inquiry."

"She's not really getting anywhere, anyway." Cass added.

Lena grunted. "Huh. Ok Helen, code-lock voice override on search file grid seven. Authority crypto alpha dot com."

Lights flashed then Helen said, "Processing request." And information cascaded down the screen for a minute. Then a map came up.

"That the kind of thing you're looking for?"

"No way." Said Brett.

"How'd you do that?" Benny asked.

"Luck, mostly. I'll teach you if you want."

"Heck yeah!"

"But does it help?" Lena asked. Jason and Brett were paying more attention to the map than to the hacking that had produced it.

"It's a definite possibility. Let's get it on a portable, we'll go see what Kal makes of it. Want to come out to the island?"

"I do." Brett said immediately. "Lena, you're brilliant."

Benny sat down next to Lena. Ok, how'd you do that? Where'd you get a copy of the crypto alpha program? Show me!"

"Um…" Lena was blushing. "I stole the program. They sent Father a demo and I tracked the filepath back and got the whole thing. I just wanted to see if I could do it, I've never even used it before!"

Cass really wanted to be grumpy and go off somewhere, but… "So, you could get Helen to let us download music?"

"Pull up a chair. And be prepared to take notes."

When they came back with Neri an hour later, Lena was immediately excited. "So it really was something?"

"Worth checking out anyway. Kal said it's here, just short of Mackstrom. We can get there with the zodiac and a little hike."

"Go now?" Neri pressed.

"Sure, ok. I'll log the boat out."

"I'll tell Mum."

"We'll get some gear. Come on Benny."

"See you on the pontoon!"

They reached land, and it turned out to be a longer hike than anticipated. The three of them walked along in a straggly line on a dirt road through the outback, led by Brett with the satellite locator. Benny had somehow ended up carrying the gear. Neri walked between a grumpy Cass and a fascinated Lena. The pale-haired girl had never seen a termite mound up close, and they had to stop for a minute when they found one taller than Jason. Brett poked the mound with a stick. Neri studied a termite and then ate it, to the horror of everyone else.

"Is good!" She laughed. "Better to cook in oil."

"That is diiiiiisgusting!"

"How far now, Brett?"

"Um, just a few minutes I guess."

Suddenly engines roared up ahead. The kids dived behind bushes, trees, and the termite mound as two white trucks hurtled past them in a cloud of dust.

A few minutes later, when there was no more noise, they got up and there was a mass brushing-off of dust. Cass said, "Well that was close."

Neri was already running. The others followed and found her standing over an empty crater in the ground.

"Looks like Ubri beat us to it again."

"Man!" Brett groaned. "I am really getting sick of this!"

Jason put his arm around Neri, awkwardly. "You all right?"

"No. Not all right. But nothing we can do here. It is gone."

"We must get them back." Neri said.

They had ended up in the rec room, before curfew but after most of Orca had gone to bed. Helen turned the lights off, but left one on over the game table they were gathered around.

"How?" Benny asked.

Brett burst out, "Hey, they stole those pieces. I say we do a raid, take back what's ours!"

"From Ubri headquarters." Jason said flatly.

"You've lost it." Was Cass' opinion.

"No, listen, we can do it. If Lena helps." Lena winced. Brett continued, "You know the layout of the headquarters, where they stash things. Your dad's the boss, you've got access to all areas right?"

"Well… if Father hasn't changed the codes. And if my best guess is right about where they'd store it—there are several possible strongrooms."

"Ok, so you get us in, we grab the pieces and run for it! We can do that."

"This will work?" Neri asked Lena.

"It could."

"Right, so who's in?"

"Up for anything!" Cass announced.

"I'll go."

"Ok, Brett."

"I will come too."

Jason turned to Neri in surprise, "Hang on, you can't."

"I will."

"Neri, it's too dangerous."

Neri frowned. "You all go. I will too."

Jason pulled her aside so the others didn't see them arguing. "Neri, we'll be miles away from water."

"Not for long."

"And what if Hellegren or one of his goons sees you? He'll know you didn't leave with Mera, and he'll be after you again. That's all we need."

Neri looked down. "But I am needed."

"Yeah, you're needed to work the synchronium when we get all the pieces. Nobody else can do that."

"Yes… but still. I come with you. It is my responsibility. When we go?"

Jason thought for a minute. "Well, it's going to take some time to get the gear together and that, so… Not tomorrow. The day after, okay?"

"I will be ready. Now I go back to the island. Kal has been alone."

Back at the table Cass looked at Benny. "I didn't hear you volunteer."

"Well it's just… Ubri's a big place and they have tons of security and stuff…"

"You're chicken."

"Mum and Dad…"

"Wouldn't like it, I know. That's always your excuse."

"It's not an excuse!" Benny protested, "Think about it, what would your parents do if you came back arrested for breaking and entering?"

"Benny's got a point."

Lena said, "Brett's right. I don't think we should force him to come."

Feeling worse, Benny said, "Look, it's just, what if I mess up?"

"You won't."

"I might. I do, on a fairly regular basis. And you don't really need me."

"We do, actually, Benny. I know what type of alarms they use at Ubri, and I have some passwords, but I don't know the technical stuff to actually disable them. That's your thing isn't it? Electrical engineering?"

Benny nodded unhappily. "Ok, I'm in."

"Good on ya. Hey Jase, we're all in!"

"Great." Jason looked back to make sure Neri was gone and the door closed behind her. He lowered his voice anyway. "We're leaving first thing in the morning, eight hundred hours. Get your stuff ready. Civvies if you've got 'em; I'm sure Ubri will know it's us anyway but let's not help them."

"Right."

"You got it."

"We'll be there."

Lena nodded hard, her white ponytail bouncing.

In the morning, Kal and Neri swam in the ocean. They chased the big fish through the rich blue water of the cove. Charley swam alongside them, his long fins flapping gently. Neri circled him, laughing, skimmed under the surface so water and air streamed down her face.

Kal watched them play, crouched on the seafloor. Watching them play, he remembered… this was how things should be. But he didn't want to join in. He didn't know why.

Back on the beach Neri said, "Tomorrow we go to look for synchronium."

"I go too?"

"No. You must stay here."

"Because you go with Jason? I want to come with you."

Neri shook her head. "No Kal, is not safe. We go to a very bad place, with bad people. You must stay on island where you will be well."

"I am strong! I will be safe."

Neri pursed her lips. "Kal, you do not know what is danger. You must do as I say."

"Yes, Neri."

"I go now, to see what happens in the ocean."

"With Jason?" Kal asked.

"No, with mother."

"That is good." Kal murmured. Then louder, "Good swim Neri."

"See, there and there." Dianne pointed to a graph, "Tiny oscillations and they date from when Ubri started blasting."

"Then you must stop them, Mother."

Winston sighed. "Ah Neri, it is not that simple. You see, we pick up recordings of the earth moving all the time, and these are so small as not to arouse any official attention. They could be the first indication of something major… or a naturally occurring phenomenon. They could have started of their own accord and end the same way."

"Nevertheless I'm going to show these to the commander."

"Ah Dianne, remember the boy who cried wolf? Perhaps it would be best to wait. We have so much more data to collate, I do wish the boys were here to help."

Neri tipped her head. "Where are Jason and Brett? I did not see them."

"Didn't they tell you? The whole gang's gone ashore today."

The whole gang crouched behind some convenient bushes just outside the Ubri perimeter fence. The bush had grown up on both sides of the fence, and its roots had created a small hole underneath. It was big enough for a wombat—or a small person. It had taken Lena an hour to find the place, while the others waited further away.

"Maybe we should've waited for tonight." Benny muttered. "Less chance of getting caught."

"Nah, who's going to expect a daylight raid?"

"Shut up you two." Jason said distractedly. He and Lena were passing the binoculars back and forth, working out the last details. "Ok, remember, heads down and _stay together_. We follow Lena, we get the pieces and get out. We're going in that door. Everybody ready?"

"Ready." Brett whispered, Benny and Lena nodded, and Cass tightened the straps of her backpack.

"Ok. Lena first."

They squirmed under the fence one at a time, took a last look around from the bushes on the other side, and raced for the door. There was no cover here. Cass had the panel by the door off in a second, and passed a wirecutter to Benny.

"Ok." Benny muttered. "Two wires. Cut the right one and it releases the lock and sets a five minute delay on the alarm. Cut the wrong one and the whole system goes off."

"So make sure you cut the right one."

Benny cut one, and the door unlocked. Jason and Brett started timers on their watches. Lena pointed, "This way."

Neri walked out of the water, her face like a thundercloud.

"You are angry?" Kal asked.

"Yes."

"With me? I stay here like you say."

"Not you. Jason. He lied to me."

Kal nodded. Neri sat down in the sand and looked out at the water, so Kal sat next to her. After a while he asked, "Why Jason lie to you?"

"They have gone to get back pieces of synchronium. Jason said I go with them, but he lied."

Kal nodded again, thinking about that. "To lie is to say a thing that is not real, to make another believe. Not good. Make you angry."

"Yes." Neri said. She turned to look at Kal, curious now. "You know of anger? Why?"

"Brett tell me. He was angry. He said…" Pleased having Neri's attention Kal tried to remember. "Brett sent message to Father, about Jason flying in machine. Father not answer. Brett say that makes him feel hurt, here, then hurt grows teeth like shark and eats itself, then called anger."

Brett hadn't said it quite like that, but that was a way that made sense to Kal. "Neri, where is father of Jason and Brett? Why he not with Mother?"

Neri turned back to look out to sea, thinking how to answer. She didn't completely understand herself, though Dianne had tried to explain. "Jason's father promised to love Mother only, but he lied. Then he went away and sends no message. Is it same on our planet? That happen?"

"No." Kal said simply.

They were in a bleak, industrial center of Ubri headquarters, somewhere without carpets and with lots of dials and things on the walls. Nobody was around. Lena led them up some stairs, around the top of a large water tank, and down several levels. She stopped at a heavy door. "Ok, strongroom. How long have we got?"

"Three minutes." Brett said.

They had the panel by the door opened up, and Benny tried a few things. "I can't do it."

"What?"

"Lock's not in the system, I can't hack it."

"So what now?"

Lena pulled out her Ubri id. "It'll probably trigger the alarm.'

Brett checked, "Alarm'll go off in a minute anyway."

"Do it." Jason said.

Lena slid her card. The door opened and alarms blared all over the building. The kids crammed into the strongroom, which was about the size of a large closet. They saw discs, sciency things, a briefcase full of cash, and the two synchronium pieces sitting on metal stands. Jason grabbed one, Benny the other.

"Back the same way?"

"Yes—no! They're coming!"

The alarms made it hard to hear, but there were running footsteps somewhere close by. Lena yelled, "Emergency exit, come on, up the stairs!"

The stairs were narrow, and turned several times. Suddenly half a dozen guys in white were below them.

Lena slipped and went down, hitting her knee on a step. Benny grabbed her. "Keep going!"

"Thanks."

Benny saw some fuel canisters on the switchback, and paused to kick them down the stairs. One, the other—and he slipped, and the synchronium piece fell from his arms.

"No!" Benny wailed, expecting to see it smash. But it almost floated down, light as a balloon. He almost went after it, but a burly man in Ubri uniform was right down there.

"Benny, come on!"

Benny got outside. The others were already at the fence. Cass held the hole open for him, her face taut. Benny sprinted for his life with guards yelling behind him.

He made it, just, got under the fence and out of reach just as someone careened into it. Hellegren's voice yelled, "After them! The main gate!"

Kal came back down to the beach. Neri had moved from her place in the sand to the top of a palm tree.

"You are still angry?" Kal asked up to her.

"Yes. No."

"Which?"

Neri jumped down. "I am not angry. I am worried. Jason has gone to Ubri. It is dangerous."

"Jason is alone?"

"No. The others went too. They are all in danger."

Kal frowned. "But you are worried about… Jason?"

"He is my friend." Neri chimed.

Something about this bothered Kal. He said, "I am your friend too."

"Yes, Kal."

The kids didn't stop to catch their breaths until they were safely in the zodiac out of sight of land. Then, except for Jason who was driving, they all collapsed. He turned the motor low and broke out water bottles and snack bars.

Cass recovered first, enough to say, "That was kind of fun."

"Never… committing burglary… again." Benny wheezed.

Jason was feeling grateful for the physical portion of the cadet program. He wasn't as tired. "Maybe you should all hit the gym every night with me and SallyAnn."

"Not likely." Said Brett's voice from the bottom of the boat.

Lena had been scanning the shore with binoculars. Now, as it slipped out of sight, she put them away. "Well, it looks like we got clean away—until Father checks the logs and sees that it was my card that opened the strongroom. He'll definitely change the codes now."

"I'm sorry I lost the other bit." Benny had recovered his breath but was looking down despondently. "If it wasn't for me, you'd have gotten it all."

"Yeah, or you'd be in jail now, or worse!" Cass told him.

"Don't sweat it, we'll get it back another time."

"Ok." Jason finished his drink and stowed the empty bottle. "We'll drop you guys on Orca and then Brett and me will take this piece out to Neri where it'll be safe."

"Sounds like a plan." Cass said for everybody. "I want lunch."

Jason started the motor again before anyone could answer her.

"Insufficient evidence for a tribunal hearing." Dianne sighed. "They just don't want to upset Ubri."

"I did warn you Dianne. Our argument is far from compelling and the commander has to look to the bottom line." Winston took the files and put them away.

"But if we're right, if there is a deep fault and the blasting's making it unstable…"

"Then it can't be long before we have undeniable proof."

"By then it could be too late."

"I messed up. I told you I would." Benny said gloomily as the three kids sat down in the galley to rehash the adventure.

"No you didn't. If you hadn't helped me up they'd've caught me for sure. I owe you big time."

Cass passed around drinks. "Well if you weren't such a klutz Lena…"

"We're a team right? We're supposed to look after each other." Lena replied without annoyance.

Benny was looking down, figuring out whose drink was whose, so he was the one who saw it. The liquid in all three glasses rippled.

"Hey, did you guys see that?"

"What?"

"The drink moved, like there was a vibration or someone hit the table."

"I didn't feel anything." Lena said.

Cass hit the table. It didn't move. "It's part of the column, you can't jostle it. Never mind that, we're celebrating! We did good today!"

"Here's to us." Lena lifted her glass, sipped, and made a face.

"Nobody warned you about the orange soda did they?"

Lena started laughing.

"How mad do you think she's gonna be?" Brett asked. He was sitting in the front of the zodiac holding the synchronium piece as Jason pushed the boat the last few yards to the beach. They could see Neri standing at the edge of the trees looking at them. Kal was beside Neri, craning around to look at her face.

"I'd say… very." Jason answered.

"That was crazy of you to lie to her."

"Well—oof—if it's a choice between having Neri mad at us or risking Hellegren finding out she's still on Earth…"

Brett hopped out and helped pull the zodiac onto the sand. "I see your point. Hi Neri! I know you're mad we went without you, but check out the souvenir!"

Neri ran down to hug them both. "You are all right? All of you?"

"We're fine Neri. And I'm really sorry."

Brett, seeing a fight about to happen, did his best to sneak out of earshot. Wasn't his fight!

"Is not enough to be sorry, Jason. Friends do not lie."

Jason sighed. "You can be so stubborn! Look, I was trying to protect you, you're important to me!—to all of us, to the mission."

Neri softened. "I was worried for you."

"Yeah, I know. I won't do it again. Promise." Jason did the little salute Neri had learned meant a promise. "Don't stay mad."

She smiled like the sun coming out. "I am not. Tell me how you found it?"

"Sure—let's get this piece somewhere safe, I'll tell you on the way. We need to be back for dinner. Hey Brett, stay here and keep Kal company ok?"

"Ok." Brett said. Kal looked suddenly annoyed.

Neri picked up the synchronium piece and cuddled it to her face, the way she always did.

Suddenly worried, Jason asked, "Is it ok? They didn't damage it?"

"I think not." Neri answered.

"Hey, those pieces fell from space; they've gotta be tough! Right Kal?"

Kal nodded.

Jason and Neri headed for the boat, walking close together, talking.

It was past five, but at Ubri nobody was allowed to go home. The entire security staff was out tracing how the intruders had gotten in, and then being yelled at about it. The bush had already been torn out, and the hole under the fence filled in. Now the locks were being gone over.

Kellar offered, "We did manage to salvage one component."

"And lost the other!" Hellegren snapped. "Unacceptable failure of security!"

"Disciplinary action is being taken."

"And the device?"

Kellar checked her communicator. "The science team has just rerun the tests. It performs exactly as it did this morning. No sign of any damage."

Hellegren nodded. "That is the important thing."

"We'll intensify the search for the intruders. But assuming they had your daughter's assistance…" That wasn't assuming anything; computer records confirmed Lena's card had been used to open the strongroom. The wretched girl hed been trouble when she was around, as her father's weak point; now that she was gone she looked to be even worse.

"Confine your interest to the device."

Brett and Kal were flopped out on the beach, talking. Brett was giving Kal the play-by-play of the raid. He'd been quite interested while the subject was how helpful Lena had been.

"…so we're getting out and there's about a million Ubri guys after us and Jason's running for the fence-"

"No." Kal said suddenly.

"Huh?" Brett looked at him.

"I do not want to hear about Jason."

"What's wrong?"

"Neri. Worries about him."

"Well yeah." Brett wasn't sure what Kal was saying.

"She likes him. More than me. I feel… bad. Do not understand."

Brett blinked. This sounded like one of those boyfriend-girlfriend things that sometimes went on, and that he never knew what to think about. "Don't worry, they're just friends. Hey, they're back." Brett stood up and waved.

In the surf, Jason jumped out of the boat. Neri jumped up and splashed him, and Jason splashed back. They were laughing. Jason was probably telling some story.

Kal asked, "Neri will be with Jason?"

"Yeah sure, she always is." Brett said without thinking. Then he looked back at Kal. "Hey, ease up, people will think you're jealous."


	15. Chapter 15

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

15 The Summer Moon

The ocean was silent. The reef glowed in shades of gray under the moonlight. Neri hung midwater, her hair glinting silver. The water was cool and quiet, peaceful. Except that it shouldn't have been. Neri swam down to the seabed, to run her hands over the coral. It felt lifeless. She didn't even see any fish.

_Dear one? What do you see?_

A worried moan. Charley didn't like the unusual silence. _All still, quiet. Something is wrong._

Nobody else was around, none of the other whales or dolphins in the area. Neri was used to hearing them always, even if they were miles away there was always some sound.

_Yes. Much is wrong but I do not know what. We will search._

They searched until dawn, when Neri returned to the island. Kal had breakfast ready.

Neri smiled, touched. "Kal, I did not expect. Thank you."

"Must serve. I like to."

But Neri's smile had faded. Kal waited for her to look at him, or say more or start eating. After a few minutes Kal said, "You no eat. What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You think I am stupid."

Neri looked up. "No, Kal. But it is a hard thing to tell. Something is wrong in the ocean, from Orca City. And now is worse, but I do not know how."

There was no understanding in Kal's eyes. He shrugged.

"And where are you off to so bright and early?" Winston asked.

"Jason and I are going down to Orca City." Dianne answered over an armful of recording equipment.

"What are you hoping to find?"

"Well, the seismic readings are still irregular aren't they?"

"Certainly. I checked the readout earlier."

"So if they're caused by a fault line starting to move, we'll eventually have to see some change in the seabed."

Jason walked up, his goggles around his neck. "And if Mum can find something like that the tribunal will have to listen."

"Yeah, we need to make them quit blasting." Brett said from behind his brother.

"Ready, Jason? Brett, we'll only be gone an hour or so. See if you can give Winston a hand."

"Sure thing Mum. See you guys."

Jason and Dianne waved and headed for the dive pool, while Brett and Winston took the lift to the lab. They worked for a while, Brett analyzing recordings while Winston worked with his seismograph and muttered about needing an assistant.

Watching, Brett saw Winston switch his screen off so he could examine his reflection.

"Uh, Winston?"

"Hmm?"

"You going on leave?"

"No." Winston said, smoothing his hair.

"Or up for a big promotion or something? 'Cause that's the third time you've fixed your hair, and that's a new shirt."

Winston looked dismayed. Just then Helen rang the com, "Lab five, Doctor Winston Seth."

"Yes Helen?"

"Personal call for you from the mainland."

Winston said to Brett, "Don't you have something better to do?"

"Helping you, remember? Mum's orders." Brett turned back to his work, but was obviously listening. His hands weren't even moving.

Winston sighed and answered the call.

"Winston, am I interrupting something?"

It was a woman's voice. Brett scooted around to see the screen without being visible on the other end. The caller was a woman his mother's age, with dark hair and very red lips.

Winston pointedly ignored Brett. "Oh, no, not at all. It's lovely to talk to you."

"I've got a little surprise. They've changed my schedule; I'm on this afternoon's chopper."

"This afternoon?"

"Yes. It's not too soon is it?"

"No, no. Of course not. It'll be lovely to see you."

The woman's smile widened. "Good. I'm so looking forward to it. Can't wait."

"Nor can I. Bye Camilla."

"Goodbye."

The call ended. Brett said, "Camilla, huh?"

"Camilla Sabato. A science writer."

"Aaaaand?"

"Nothing else." Winston gave Brett a grumpy look, but without any real anger. "We met at university. And now she's coming here for a brief visit."

"Just to see you?"

"To write an article, I believe, on Orca City. Now, weren't you supposed to be helping with the work, not meddling in relationships that do not in fact exist?"

Brett sighed theatrically. Winston threw a pencil at him.

The reef was beautiful under the morning sunlight. Jason pointed at a bright orange and yellow sea slog, and Dianne nodded. They didn't see anything out of place, not here in the high water, but Jason had a nagging feeling something was wrong. Something was missing but he couldn't think what it was. Certainly there were fewer fish, but that was normal. They came and went, you could never be sure what you'd see on a particular day.

There was a flash of movement in the distance, something big. Another diver, or a dolphin or—and then Neri was there, grabbing Jason's hand and grinning at him before he'd even finished the thought. She pointed up and Jason and Dianne nodded.

They surfaced and Neri said, "I must talk to you, Mother."

"Can you come back with us? We were about to head in, and I'd rather talk without having to tread water."

"Yes. I will come." Neri's expression was worried.

Jason smiled, hoping she'd smile back. "Hey, it was great to see you like this, all of a sudden."

"Charley told me you were here. Is good to see you too. Come, let us go. I have much to ask you, Mother."

Jason and Dianne checked their tanks and put their masks back on, both doing it with the same practiced movements. When they ducked under, Neri dived.

When they reached Orca Dianne and Jason went up first, checked that the dive pool was clear, and motioned to Neri. While she changed, Jason asked his mother, "So, did you see anything out of place down there?"

"No…" Jason said, not sounding sure.

Neri reappeared, in her uniform with a towel over her hair. "I did, last night."

"Yes what did you want to tell me Neri?"

Neri looked down. "Mother… is close to the full moon, yes?"

"Yes."

"The first full moon. Is the time when the reef is full of color, yes?"

"The coral spawning, of course. But you'd know the time better than we would; you took us there last year. Remember, Jason?"

Jason nodded.

"I swim last night at Coronet reef, where it is most beautiful. Was."

"And?"

"No new fish. No new plants. No color! Dead."

"You mean…" Dianne began, "No, let's get to the lab. Winston needs to hear this too."

Winston pulled up the video on one of Helen's screens. It was mostly close-ups of the coral polyps appearing and rising through the water. Clouds of fish gathered to feed, flashing dully in the moonlight.

Neri smiled, watching it.

"Coronet reef, just a year ago."

"I call it the dance of the summer moon." Neri chimed.

"You are a poet."

"Well poetry or not, it's an annual phenomenon. Six days when all the vegetation in the reef reproduces itself in a wonderful burst of color and light."

"But not this time. Not like that."

Dianne said, "You know, this could be just the sort of evidence we're looking for."

"Why don't you film out there again Mum? If it's like Neri says, you can show the comparison."

"That will prove things are wrong? To make them stop blasting?"

"Well it's sure worth a shot, right?" Jason said.

Winston looked at his watch. "Ah, excuse me all. I have an appointment."

Brett chimed in, "Important, is it?"

"No, not really. Just someone to see."

"That's fine Winston. We'll see you later."

When Winston was safely out the door Brett said, "You're never gonna believe this—Winston's got a girlfriend!"

"Welcome to Orca, Camilla!"

"Ah, Winston!"

"I can't believe you're here. It's been almost nine years." Winston stammered, smiling, delighted.

"Well it took a bit to wrangle, but when I knew you were here on Orca I just—well, I just had to come."

Camilla had cut her hair since university, and she was wearing makeup, but her smile was the same.

Winston gestured her down the hall. "A guided tour, a chance to settle in, and a nice cozy chat about old times."

"Sounds perfect."

"Well, um, we have a highly advanced desalination system and a large area devoted to hydroponics…"

"Um, Winston?"

"Yes?"

"I've read the handbook."

Winston blushed. "Sorry. You must tell me if I'm boring you."

They rounded a corner and there, crammed into an alcove in the wall were Brett, Cass and Benny. There was a chorus of, "Hi Winston."

Winston gave them a look.

Camilla ignored the kids, her eyes on Winston. "It's the people of Orca I'm interested in. And what better place to start than with a very special friend. You don't look a day older, by the way."

"Oh come now." Winston dithered. "But it's kind of you. Here is your cabin, and this is your visitor's id."

"Thank you." Camilla opened the door of her cabin and looked around curiously. "Well, I'll tell you what. Why don't you give me an hour to freshen up and then maybe we can find someplace nice and quiet to have a chat."

"I know just the place."

"Thank you. An hour then."

Brett reported, "Her name's Camilla and she's a real spunk. For her age."

Lena looked up for a minute before returning to her terminal. She'd been down here all day, searching Helen's database for anything that might be more of the synchronium and avoiding the Ubri employees in the rest of Orca. "Well that's nice for Winston. Wish my luck would change.'

"You want a boyfriend?" Brett asked.

"I meant with Helen." Lena laughed.

The door opened and Jason looked in. "How's it going?"

"Nowhere." Lena replied. "Yesterday I really thought I was on to something. Today I spend four hours cross-checking and what's it turn out to be? A weather balloon."

"You've just got to be patient I guess. And take a break sometimes!"

"Nah, I want to check this next report out. I'll come up for air at dinnertime, and your mom asked me to help out in the lab tomorrow. With luck I'll have something worth following up by then!"

Neri and Kal came out onto the beach. Neri looked at the sun to check the time. Time to go.

"You come today Neri? See me come top of class?" Kal asked eagerly.

"I cannot."

"But we have competition. I win for sure."

"Yes Kal. But I have business with Mother and Jason, work to stop blasting on the reef. I cannot see your class. I am sorry."

Kal stopped. Neri kept walking, not noticing. When she did, she turned back to say, "Am truly sorry, Kal. Come, time to go!"

Kal followed. After Neri dived he said, "Jason. Is always Jason."

After lunch Benny and Cass went to help Lena with the computer. Benny felt sorry for her stuck in the computer room all alone. Cass just seemed intent on learning every one of Lena's hacking tricks.

Brett had been invited to join them, but he had other business. Namely, getting the goods on Winston's new girlfriend. She said she wanted to learn about life on Orca, and Brett wanted to learn about her so he was happy to be interviewed.

"You kids must be rapt living in a place like this." Camilla said.

"Well, it's cool right now. It's the holidays."

"Lots of time for adventures."

"Adventures?" Brett asked in his best innocent voice.

"Well, I mean, you've got the whole ocean to play in. You must have seen some amazing things."

"Yeah, well… we've got school, and training classes. It's not like we spend the whole time splashing around with mermaids!"

Camilla looked at him. "And—have you ever seen a mermaid, Brett?"

The tone of her voice had changed. Alarms went off in Brett's head. He grinned and said, "Yeah—just between you and me, I'm friends with the tooth fairy too!"

"Oh well, there goes my scoop!" Camilla laughed, which also sounded pretty suspicious to Brett.

"You were going to write an article about mer-"

"Oh, Winston!"

Winston was backing out the door of the lab, making apologies. "Now Dianne, you're sure you can manage without me?"

"Of course." Dianne laughed, shooing him out.

"It's just that Camilla's only here for a few days."

"I understand perfectly, and I insist that you take the rest of the day off."

"Thanks." Winston said.

Camilla shook Dianne's hand, "Thanks so much, Dr. Bates. Winston's just the best guide."

"Any time. Have fun." Dianne waved them away.

"Bye Brett."

"Bye." Brett said.

"She's nice." Dianne said.

Brett didn't answer. Things like, 'She's suspicious.' Didn't usually go over well with adults.

Jason was waiting outside the dive pool, rereading course material while he waited for Neri and Kal. He looked up when SallyAnn came over.

"Oh, there you are. Have you heard about tonight?"

"No, what's up?"

"We're having a sort of party tonight, the female cadets. I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner."

"Yeah, sure." Jason answered, his mind still on the details of navigation systems.

He didn't notice how SallyAnn lit up. "Ok, cool. Twenty-one hours in the rec room, ok?"

The dive pool door opened. Jason stood up. "Ok. I've gotta go now." Kal and Neri came out, Kal looking grouchy and Neri looking worried. Jason went over to them. "Hi Neri. Mum's got everything ready for filming tonight."

"Good."

"Hey Kal. You've got your final class today right?"

"Yes. We have a competition."

"Right. Well, good luck. We gotta go check in with Mum."

Kal glanced across the hallway at SallyAnn. He didn't say anything because he didn't know her, but they both felt abandoned.

"You will come tonight to make movies?" Neri asked immediately upon entering the lab.

Dianne was looking at the call screen, frowning. "Oh neri, I can't. The commander just called, he wants me for a meeting tonight. I can't get out of it."

"But if the reef comes alive again it will be tonight. In the full moon."

"Yes, we really should film it tonight so we can make an accurate comparison with last year… I'm just not sure how I can get out there…"

"I'll go." Jason said. "My diver certification's up to date, and Neri will be there."

Dianne grimaced. "You haven't done many night dives… but I guess it's the best plan. All right, but be careful ok? And don't try to get back in the dark, can you camp on the island until morning?"

"You will be welcome."

"Sure, Mum!" Jason thought this was great. "I'll go talk to Dave, request an overnight. We'll be back with the video first thing tomorrow."

Brett was shadowing Camilla and Winston. They were chattering away, at least Winston was, telling Orca stories in between points on the grand tour.

"You, diving?" Camilla was asking, "You used to hate getting wet."

"Well, I had a very special teacher, and now I enjoy the water very much. The reef is truly a sight to behold!"

"Oh, so you do get out of that lab occasionally. But you're mainly involved in research?"

"Yes."

"On what? Environmental issues?"

"Yes, these days." Winston replied.

"Ooh, very politically correct." Camilla's voice was almost mocking, but Winston didn't seem to notice. On the other side of a bend in the corridor, Brett made a face.

"But not always very welcome.'

"I see."

They went through a door, Winston stepping forward to flash his card to open it. Camilla gestured to the card, "So, is security a problem for you on Orca?"

"Well it's something we have to keep in mind."

The door closed behind them. Brett ran around to the other side of the section. He picked up his shadowing a few minutes later. The topic seemed to have turned to computers. Camilla was saying, "…need a super system wouldn't you? I imagine those super-bright kids could hack into anything."

"I find your choices in that area are to either get them on your side, or stay one step ahead of them."

"So what've you done? Developed a circuit of your own?"

"We've adapted one."

"My boss did that. Funny story. He had problems in remembering his own password. So I suggested he use his wife's birthday."

"Bad idea?" Winston guessed.

"Very bad. That's the last thing he could remember!"

They laughed, like grownups always laughed at that kind of joke. Then they went back to talking about computer security.

The bio-robics competition was a foregone conclusion. Kal won. At least he went last, so everybody else could imagine they had a chance. Morgan said, "Well, at least that gives the rest of you something to aim for. Congratulations to all of you for participating, especially Nikos and Tenille in second and third place. Kal, you've topped the class."

Morgan handed out certificates and the kids congratulated each other.

"Well done Kal!"

"Good on ya Kal." Tenille said, "Your folks are going to be so proud of you."

"Yes." Kal replied, sounding depressed.

"No one ever got ninety-nine percent before."

Kal perked up a little. "She will be proud?"

"Who? Your girlfriend? I should think."

"She." Kal said. "I must go now."

Tenille shrugged and tried to say another congratulations, but Kal left, not noticing when two of his classmates tried to ask him to stay for the party.

After dinner Winston suggested a movie, or maybe Camilla would want to hang out in the rec room with the kids? That would certainly be a place to learn about the people of Orca! But Camilla, looking distressed, said she'd rather go back to her cabin. "I'm sorry Winston. I don't usually get headaches but well, this one's a beauty."

"I'm sorry too, that your evening's been spoiled. Get some rest and perhaps you'll feel better in the morning. The change in pressure affects some people this way."

"I'm sure I'll be all right in the morning. Thank you for being such a good tour guide."

"It was a very great pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Winston."

The door shut and Winston headed for his own cabin. Brett stepped behind a column as Winston passed. He'd taken a break from shadowing them during dinner, but decided to walk past the guest cabins on hi way home. He stepped out—then hurriedly hid again when Camilla's door opened. The woman looked both ways down the hall then hurried off. Brett followed her into a storeroom, where Camilla got out a communicator and made a call. From behind a shelf Brett heard,

"Like taking candy from a baby. An adaptation of compulox. I think I can narrow it down from there. I'll try later on tonight, when the lab's empty… yes, I'll look for any mention of your ocean girl, as well as the device."

Brett snuck around, trying to see who Camilla was talking to.

"Hopefully I'll have all the info I need and be out of here before they finish their breakfast tomorrow. What I'll do…"

Craning his neck to see, Brett wasn't looking where he was going. His foot hit something on a shelf and it fell with a crash. Camilla jumped up.

"Hey!" they both yelled at each other.

Brett grabbed for the communicator, but Camilla shoved him and he fell. When he got up she was out the door. Brett waved it to open, but the door didn't budge. He could hear Camilla doing something to the controls on the other side.

Brett groaned and leaned on the door. _Now_ what was he going to do?

Night was falling over the island. Neri and Jason sat by a small fire that crackled merrily in its firepit. They were talking about dinosaurs, since Jason had seen a movie about them recently. Neri was fascinated, especially by the story of the evolution of whales from water-dwelling creatures to animals with legs, then back into the water. This made perfect sense to Neri; she just wondered why _all_ creatures hadn't decided to live in the water! So Jason had to explain that evolution didn't quite work like that.

They heard the bushes rustle and looked up. Jason said, "Hey, Kal."

"Come, sit. Fish almost ready."

Kal stopped short. "Why he here?"

"Jason is staying on the island tonight."

"Is staying? All night?" Clearly, this was a big deal to Kal.

"Yes." Neri said, confused by his reaction. Jason started, "It's just for…" but Kal talked over him.

"This island our place Neri, you and me."

"Jason is our friend. He is welcome." Neri's voice had gone stern.

"No stay. Not welcome."

"Look, if it's a hassle…" Jason began.

"No, Jason. Kal must grow up. We keep plan. First eat, then go to coronet reef. We make movie. You come too, if you like."

"I stay here." Kal said. He sat down as far away from Jason as possible, and took food. To Neri he said, "I am top of class. I wish you were there."

"I am sorry, Kal."

"Don't blame Neri, it was the only time we could talk to Mum without Winston's friend seeing her. And…" And Jason realized what he should have done. Suddenly feeling awful he continued, "And I didn't even think to tell the others about your competition. I bet they'd have gone. Man, I am a total creep, I'm really sorry."

Neri said, "You have much to remember."

Kal didn't say anything.

"Look, I'll make it up to ya…"

Kal still didn't say anything. Jason couldn't think of anything else to say so after a minute he just shrugged at Neri. Her face was clouded and she shrugged back. It was a silent meal. A little later on the two of them walked down to the beach. They'd both invited Kal to come, but he wouldn't.

Neri turned her attention to the task at hand. "I hope the fish will come back. I hope the reef will dance again."

"I hope so too." Jason shoved the zodiac onto the water and jumped in. "But if it does or if it doesn't, at least we'll have a record of it. Let's go."

Brett had tried everything up to and including banging on the door and shouting. It looked like he was going to be locked in this storage room all night. He was looking around to see what he had to work with when he remembered something Cass had said, just offhand. She said her friend Rang had gotten around Orca… inside the ventilation ducts! Brett looked around and found one, high in the wall. He shoved a box underneath to climb up on and then had to find a screwdriver to pry the grate off.

The duct was bigger than it looked from the outside. Brett climbed in and found he could squirm along on his elbows without banging anything too much. It was claustrophobic and dusty, but definitely possible. Now… which way?

In the rec room the party was in full swing. Someone had even done up banners for "congratulations bio-robics graduates" and "congratulations licensed cadets." Music was playing and Helen had broken out the special occasions treats.

SallyAnn sat eating a cupcake and getting more and more depressed.

"Where's Jason?" Myreka asked, swinging by on the arm of her boyfriend.

"He'll be here. He's always late." SallyAnn said, keeping her voice cheerful.

"Dance while you're waiting?" Nikos asked. "I'm all alone. You can pretend I'm Jason."

SallyAnn liked Niko. Everybody did; he was that kind of guy. She got up. "Can I pretend you're Jacob Kelsey?"

"The marine biologist? Sure! He's so cool, I'd date him!"

Down in the biology lab Camilla was typing away on the main terminal. She had her drive plugged in; it would copy all the data on this machine… if she could just get _at_ the data. It should be possible, well within her computer skills, but for some reason she couldn't get it. She hunched over the keyboard, grumbling to herself, so she didn't hear the door slide open.

"So much for your illness, Camilla."

Camilla jumped. "Winston! I was feeling a little better, so I thought I'd come in here and do some research."

Winston said quietly, "Please don't lie. We know you're working for Ubri." Behind Winston, Dianne closed the door and stood in front of it, looking stern. Brett was smiling.

Camilla forced a laugh. "Ubri? What on earth would I be doing for them? I'm not a scientist.'

"Nope, you're a spy. We found this in your luggage." Brett held up the communicator.

"Give me that!" Camilla snapped, reaching for it.

Brett dodged. "Now, redial last number…"

There was a tone as the call connected and then Hellegren's voice said, "You are breaching security, Sabato! I told you not to contact me from there again."

Brett took his thumb off the communicator's camera, and pointed it at his smirking face. "Hiya Doctor Hellegren!"

The call cut off.

"I can explain this…" Camilla said weakly, to Winston's miserable expression, Brett's accusing stare and Dianne's folded arms.

"So, do we take her to the commander?"

"It's your decision Winston."

Winston took a deep breath. "You will return to your cabin. In the morning you will be on the first flight out. I'm afraid we shall not meet again."

Dianne nodded and left the door to put her hand on Winston's shoulder. Brett, more practical, made it quite clear that he'd be keeping the communicator and Camilla's computer drive. Camilla started to say something twice, thought the better of it both times, and left.

"I'm so sorry, Winston." Dianne said.

"Well… the mongoose should always be on guard lest he find himself bewitched by the cobra." Winston smiled.

Neri slogged out of the water and sat down on the sand. Her eyes were wide and blank.

A minute later Jason pulled the zodiac up on the sand. "Neri, was that…"

"Not good. Reef has gone forever."

Her eyes glittered in the moonlight. Jason sat down and hesitantly put his arm around Neri. She leaned against him, turning her face against his shoulder. "Reef is dead Jason. I have failed Father."

"Maybe it just…" Jason tried, "Maybe the synchronium…"

But Neri just cried, so Jason just held her.

From the treeline, Kal watched them. Two people, one shape in the darkness.

Kal felt… something that made him turn away and walk back to the pond, boiling over with the emotion he had no name for. He saw his bed, and the little shade Neri had built over it. For some reason he grabbed the side of the shade, throwing it down and kicking it to pieces. He wanted… he wanted… he _didn't_ want Neri sitting with Jason and talking softly like nobody else mattered.

Over breakfast, Brett briefed the troops.

"So Winston's lady friend was a spy?"

"Poor Winston." Cass said.

"What gets me," Brett took a bite of his bagel and continued indistinctly, "Is Hellegren knows Neri's still around. Or at least he had Camilla looking for files about an 'ocean girl.' How could he know about her?"

Benny shrugged.

"That's gonna make things real hot, huh?"

They'd fallen asleep on the beach. Jason woke up to find Neri cuddled next to him, her head on his chest. That was nice. On the island, in the middle of nowhere with nobody else around, Jason stroked the rough fabric of Neri's dress and breathed her smell, and thought about nothing.

After a while Neri stirred and sat up. She rolled to her feet and went down to the ocean to wet down. Charley's voice echoed in the water. Coronet Reef was dead, but other reefs had spawned as they should have. Charley said if Neri had swam there, she wouldn't have been sad. Neri laughed.

"Something funny?"

"Charley."

Jason started to take his shirt off to dunk it in the water, then decided to dunk his whole self instead. There'd be a proper hot shower when he got back to Orca. "Don't you ever want soap?"

Neri laughed again. "Makes you smell funny. Not good for all the time."

Well since Neri never smelled like anyone else would smell if _they_ didn't use soap, it didn't really matter.

"I should head back."

"Eat first."

"Kal won't like it…" Jason said, without much enthusiasm because he wasn't in any hurry.

But they couldn't find Kal. He wasn't by the pond or in any of the food-gathering places. They looked for him, and called, but got no answer. "He would not go to badlands, I think. I worry for him. We must find him!"

Jason had an idea. "The spaceship?"

"Yes." Neri said, starting to move.

They dropped down on the vine into the spaceship and called, but Kal didn't answer. Neri said, "He is here."

Kal was in the lower part of the ship, sitting with his back to the entrance, holding his mother's flute.

"Kal, there you are! We were worried-"

"No talk." Kal snapped. "Nothing to say." He sounded like a pouting child.

Neri pleaded, "We want to help Kal, say what is wrong."

"Everything is wrong."

"I said I was sorry about the competition, tell me how we can make it up to you. We're your friends, help us out."

"I have not friends." Kal turned to glare at Jason, "I have this place. Out there your place. Go."

"What do you mean?"

"Island is all our place."

Kal didn't answer. Jason didn't leave, hoping to wait Kal out. After almost ten minutes with no sound but the drip of water in the spaceship, Jason shrugged and said quietly, "Maybe you'll have better luck after I leave. It's me he's mad at."

Neri thought and finally nodded. "All right Kal, we go. But will come back."

They climbed out of the ship and walked away slowly, Jason shaking strain out of his arms from climbing the vine. "I'm worried about him. We were jerks to him, but what else can we do about it now?"

"Is not that I think." Neri chimed. "More than that.'

"Like what?"

"Do not know."

"Huh." Jason rubbed his head. "Maybe Mum can talk to him, or Lena—"

The ground rumbled.

Then the whole island shook. Cocoanuts shaken from the trees broke on the ground and somewhere there was a roar of falling rock. Neri shrieked and fell to her knees.

"Neri!" Jason shouted, and Mera's voice echoed, _Neri!_

Winston jumped to his feet when the earthquake hit. Dianne automatically grabbed her computer so it wouldn't fall over. Lena, working nearby, moaned in terror but couldn't be heard over the general crashing.

The noise had hardly faded when Winston pointed at his screen and shouted, "Look! Look at that!"

"What is it?"

"A schism."

"A what?" Lena threw in, coming out from under a table.

The video was shaky because the camera moved, but they could clearly see a line of red light trace itself in the seabed and then vanish.

"A rift. A crack in the sea floor. It is the fault line. As we guessed—and Neri knew—it is beginning."


	16. Chapter 16

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

16 A Gift

Dianne was bearding the commander in his lair. "We have the proof. There's a fault line, and the blasting is disturbing it. I demand a tribunal hearing immediately."

"We have stopped blasting, Doctor."

"For how long?"

Hellegren appeared beside her. "Until it is clearly established that our construction work has nothing whatsoever to do with this natural phenomenon."

"Who do you think you're kidding? Of course it has!"

"Where is your evidence? Kellar asked from behind them.

The commander waved them off. "Please, all of you. There will be a hearing in due course. In the meantime, Doctor Bates, may I remind you we have a conference to attend on the mainland?"

"Of course. Life goes on."

"Would you wish to stop it?" Hellegren asked dryly.

"This is serious!" Dianne snapped, "You didn't feel that earthquake or you'd also be wondering if it was going to be stopped for us."

Lena had all the screens on in the computer hub. She was sitting in the middle, eating cereal when the rest of the kids came in.

"Big news you said?" Brett greeted her.

"Have you been here all night?" Benny asked.

"Nah. Got up early. Is Neri here?"

"She and Jason are on their way down. Hey Lena, your father's on board today—he's up on gamma level ordering people around. In case you wanted to hide out."

Lena made a face. "Thanks Cass."

The door opened and Jason and Neri came in. "You find something?" Jason asked immediately."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's a piece of the synchronium."

"Is good. We have only little time."

Maps spread across the screens. "Helen tagged a newspaper article about a bright blue light in the sky."

"Where was it sighted?" Benny asked.

Lena pulled out the map until the coast came into view. "Along the western plains, somewhere in here. Can you get there? It's further from the coast than the last one."

Jason grabbed a terminal and pulled up the shuttle schedule. "I think we can swing it."

"Great! So we get Kal to figure out the exact spot and we go get it!"

"Kal will not." Neri said. "He will not come out of spaceship."

"Still?" Cass asked.

"So we'll go see him there then." Brett said.

"You must, Brett. With me and Jason he is still angry."

"Me? Ok, sure. Lena, want to come? Get out of here for a while?"

"Oh you bet!" Lena said immediately. She plugged in a portable unit to take the data to the island.

They walked across the beach, Brett and Lena, Jason and Neri.

"Kal's still not talking to you? Since yesterday?"

"Only says, go away."

"He's just sulking. He'll get over it."

"I hope. I do not understand why he is angry, and he will not tell."

"No worries Neri, we'll talk to him." Brett said.

Lena smiled and bent down to pick up a shell, rubbing the sand off it while she walked.

"You two go ahead." Jason said, "Kal sure doesn't want to see us."

"Ok, see you later."

Brett and Lena walked to the hatch in the sand. Brett called, "Kal, you in there?"

Silence.

Brett shrugged. Lena sat with her feet dangling in the hole, grabbed the vine and let herself down.

They found Kal in the lowest section of the ship. They heard him first. He was playing the flute, an eerie series of notes that never quite became a tune.

"That's pretty." Lena said. "Hi Kal. We came to see you."

"We found another landing site. Can you narrow it down for us?" Brett held out the portable computer and wondered why Lena was frowning at him.

"So, Kal useful."

"You're important. Nobody else can do it." Lena said.

"That's the general area, and here are the time and location of the sighting."

"I find it." Kal turned away, studying the display.

Lena hissed, "Brett, be nicer."

Brett finally realized, and made 'sorry' gestures.

"Whisper whisper. Neri and Jason whisper too. All the time secrets."

"That's 'cause they're worried about you." Brett said reasonably.

"You're just jealous that's all."

"Jealous?"

"You want them to like you more than they like each other. It's just a feeling, everyone gets it. It's no big deal."

"Is." Kal said immediately.

Lena grimaced. "You're right, it is. Sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that. What I really mean, it's not as important as finding the synchronium. If we don't get all the pieces in time we're all going to be in trouble."

Kal thought about that. "Is true." He said, and turned back with the portable. He zoomed in the map. "Fell here."

"Somewhere called… Dean's Gully, whatever that is. Thanks, Kal!"

"Yes, thank you." Lena said, then, "Hey, can I hang out for a while? I'd love to see the rest of the spaceship, or we could go swimming…"

"You want to stay with me?"

"Just for a while. I have to help Doctor Bates file some stuff this afternoon. And I can't sleep out here!"

"Why not?" Kal asked like he really didn't know.

"Because I'm not like you and Neri."

Kal looked at her for a long minute thinking about that. Lena shrugged. Finally Kal said, "Ok. Stay a while."

"Cool! Brett…"

"On it. Cass and I can go after the piece with Neri. Jase'll get you home later."

This time they didn't have camels, or anything else. Just meeting Neri on the beach and walking inland. And then walking some more. Cass and Brett had backpacks with snacks and water bottles, and the three of them munched while they walked. Brett and Cass talked about Kal.

"At least he likes Lena. Maybe she can figure out how to get him out of this mood."

"I hope so. Poor guy, it's not like he can make new friends with all the Ubri guys all over Orca. If he's mad at us, who's he gonna talk to?"

"Kal is angry because I talk to Jason." Neri said, pulling her hood farther over her face. The sun was high and hot, and Neri was wearing her Orca uniform in case there were people in Dean's Gully.

"You can't exactly stop talking to people. Kal will just have to deal, that's what my parents say to me when I get mad at something Morgan does." Cass shook her empty canteen. "How much longer?"

"About an hour."

"We're gonna have to get Neri more water before then. And get me more water before then too."

Brett laughed at that, but nodded and looked around.

They were walking on a dirt road between fences, way out in the middle of nowhere. Ranch country.

"Let's try up there." Brett pointed ahead, where another dirt road met theirs. The trees were bigger there, so there was probably a well.

There was, a pump in front of a low ranch house. Brett gallantly worked the pump. Cass filled their canteens then Neri sat herself under the spout. Cass laughed. "At least your clothes'll dry quick out here."

They heard a door shut and looked up. A man in work clothes had come out of the house. "Hello?"

"Ah, sorry. We were thirsty."

"I can see that." The man said with a smile. "Where'd you lot spring from?"

"Um, we're on an excursion from school." Brett said.

"Geology. Fossils." Cass added as Neri got up and straightened her clothes, not at all bothered by the wet fabric.

"How'd you get here?"

"Ah, bus to Emu Flat."

The man's wife had heard their voices and come outside. She was a pleasant looking woman wearing an apron with stuff sticking out of the pockets. "Well then, you must be tired and hungry."

Brett and Cass visibly perked up, but Brett said, "We're ok…"

"Well, you're in luck, I've just made some scones and biscuits. Come on in out of the sun."

Jackpot!

"Thanks! That'd be great!"

"Wonderful. I'm Elsa Cade, this is my husband Doug."

Doug said, "G'day."

"Right on through to the kitchen."

It was a nice house, for being out in the bush. Neri looked in fascination at the pottery knickknacks on the shelves and several colorful paintings. She stopped to study a picture of bright pink flowers. "Beautiful."

"Yes." Elsa said, her voice sad, "People always admire that one."

"Doctor Bates?"

Dianne looked up. A girl smiled at her from the wall screen. "SallyAnn, if you're looking for Jason I think he's in the rec room."

"It's not that—he's always complaining about how the commander never tells you about things so—Ubri's unloading some chemicals on gamma level, and they've got pretty scary stickers. You might want to check it out before you go on shore. I gotta go, I've got bridge duty with Jason."

"Thank you, SallyAnn." Dianne said, surprised. "I appreciate it, I'll check. Good luck."

SallyAnn waved and turned off the call.

Winston stood up. "Shall we go?"

They headed up to gamma level, where there were a lot more people than usual. This was where the school rooms were, but with everybody out for holidays there were just a few kids playing video games on the school terminals. And Ubri guys pushing carts full of chemical drums.

Dianne looked them over, then did a double take. That was the symbol for radiation. She grabbed the list from the cart. "What's this stuff doing here?"

Winston shrugged. "A very wise old saying: 'Don't look at me.'"

"Where's the commander?"

Winston got out of the way.

They found the commander on the bridge. Dianne made sure her voice was loud enough that everyone could hear. "Radioactive heavy-metal isotopes being pushed around this complex on a trolley! Didn't the safety team have something to say about this? And why wasn't I informed?"

"I had to make a quick decision; there wasn't time to consult you." The commander said like that was normal.

"Is this for the reactor for Orca City?"

"Yes. A minor glitch in the storage arrangements. Everything will be out of there in the next couple of days. And before you start, all the storage rooms are in use so the safest option I could find was the school section."

Dianne grimaced. "That's potentially lethal material. I'm not comfortable having it on Orca at all, much less this close to residential areas."

"Your complaint has been noted, Doctor Bates…"

Dianne made a rude sound, which went unheard in the bustle on the bridge. Winston offered, "It is only for a few days."

Neri looked dubiously at the glass set before her. Seeing the others drink, she tried a sip—then drained her glass.

"Is good!"

"It's called lemonade." Brett told her.

Elsa came back with the pitcher and refilled Neri's glass. "My, you have got a thirst."

"Sorry."

"That's ok, there's plenty. So, I thought this was vacation time?"

Cass answered, "It is, but we're doing a special project. This is really good lemonade. We don't have it at home; Helen makes it with powder and it's nasty."

"Helen? Your cook?" Elsa guessed.

Brett laughed. "Helen's a computer. We live on Orca."

"The underwater city?"

Brett and Cass nodded and got ready to talk about their home when they heard a voice behind them.

"Hi..?"

A girl stood there, holding the doorframe. She looked about Neri's age, and her eyes were odd—gray and blank.

"Oh, hi darling. I didn't think you'd want to come out."

"Is someone sitting in my chair?" The girl asked.

"Oh, Brett, would you mind?"

Brett moved to another seat and the girl reached out to find the chair back and the edge of the table. Once she knew where they were she sat down gracefully. "Sorry. I'm just used to sitting in the same spot that's all."

Neri had been watching. "Why you feel the chair in that way?"

"She's blind, Neri."

"Blind?" Neri echoed.

"Ah, Patti has no sight at all, unfortunately." The girl's mother said.

"That's ok. It's no big secret." The girl's voice became rough and clipped, "There was a car accident. I hit the windscreen. I'm blind. End of story." She grimaced and said more warmly, "So how come you wanted to keep the visitors to yourself? I'm Patti, hi."

"I'm Cass."

"Brett."

"Neri."

"Neri. That's a strange name."

Neri smiled suddenly. She reached out and gently caught Patti's wrist, bringing the other girl's hand to her face. "Cannot see—see this way."

Patti ran her fingers over Neri's face and smiled a real smile. "You're beautiful."

"People say." Neri said in a voice that indicated she wasn't so sure. Cass and Brett laughed.

Elsa had been watching this wonderingly. She jumped in, "These young people are on an excursion. Looking for fossils."

"Yeah, we heard there's some great ones around here, um, someplace called Dean's Gully."

Patti pointed, "Oh, see that picture up there? That's Dean's Gully."

Cass got up to look. "It looks like a nice place. Who painted it?"

Patti shut down. "No one special."

Cass and Brett looked at each other, realizing who'd painted the pictures. Elsa said hurriedly, "It'll be really lovely out there now too."

"Yeah, with the gum trees in blossom." Patti said quietly.

"You come with us?" Neri asked, "We would like if you come."

Patti turned towards her, but Patti's father had come in in time to hear. "Ah, no. That's impossible I'm afraid. Patti never goes anywhere without us."

"We have to be careful you understand."

There was a short pause, uncomfortable because of Patti's stormy expression that nobody wanted to comment on. Then Brett said, "Sure, we get it. But we really should get going if we want to get out there and back in time."

"Stop in on your way back. I'll feed you again." Elsa said, smiling. "Guests are rare out here."

"We will. Thanks Mrs. Cade. It was nice to meet you Patti."

"Yes, good to meet you. We talk again I hope.'

"I'd like that, Neri. Goodbye."

They didn't talk much on the walk out to Dean's gully, just a few words about how sorry they felt for Patti. Neri didn't say anything, and seemed deep in thought.

They found the spot, a creek flowing into a small ravine. A big gum tree dripping pink starburst flowers stood over the spot where Kal had marked the landing. The kids poked around, searching. It was hard, because the spot was right on the edge of the creek, and the banks had eroded away. They saw no sign of the capsule.

After an hour Brett said, "It's no use. Kal must've been wrong."

"No. He is not wrong."

"Yeah Brett, maybe it's you that's wrong." Cass reached for the locator to check it herself.

Brett pulled away. "No, this is it. Look, coordinates north one, east—whoa!" He missed his footing and slid down the bank, landing with his feet in mud.

"Good one, klutz."

But Brett had seen something. He reached up and brushed mud away. "Guys! I found it!"

Cass and Neri jumped down next to him. The capsule was buried in mud, visible only from below where the stream had eaten away the bank. Brett pulled it out and it fell open.

Empty.

"Gone."

"Someone's been here."

"Ubri again?" Cass guessed, looking around.

"Can't be. It's been buried, it's been gone a long time." Brett sighed and sat down. "So now what?"

Neri ran her hands over the inside of the capsule, looking stricken. "Where has it gone?"

"Who knows? It's not out here, that's for sure." Cass took a deep breath, "Ok, maybe someone reported finding it, put it in a museum. That's what I'd do with it. Now we know what we're looking for we can have Helen scan for reports of, I dunno, strange minerals or something."

They hiked back to the ranch house in heavy gloom. Brett knocked on the door. "We've come to say goodbye to Patti."

"Ah, welcome back. Patti's in her room, come on in."

"Thanks." Cass said and the three of them filed down the narrow hallway.

Patti was sitting on her bed, listening to a music player on headphones. She didn't hear them coming. Neri smiled, put her finger to her lips, and held out an armful of gum tree flowers.

Patti smiled suddenly and lifted her hands to take them. "Neri. Thanks."

"For you."

"Did you find any fossils?"

"Nah, no luck at a…" Cass actually stopped mid-word. The piece of the synchronium was sitting on Patti's dresser.

Cass took a step towards it and Brett said, "Hey, where did you get that?"

"Don't! Sorry. I never let anyone touch that. Ever."

There was a moment when nobody said anything. Then Neri said, "Will you tell me how you found?"

Brett added, "Yeah, we'd better call home anyway, figure out how we're going to get back tonight." He shooed Cass out the door, whispering, "let's let Neri work her magic."

In the kitchen Elsa greeted them with, "Any chance you three could stay for dinner? It's so rare Patti has visitors her own age, and she really seems to have taken to you."

"Wish we could, but we'll have to hurry to catch the last shuttle as it is."

"Stay the night?"

"Well…" Brett and Cass looked at each other, weighing propriety against homecooked food.

"You're welcome to kip in the barn." Patti's father said behind them. "We have three cots."

Unspoken in both parents' voices was their worry about Patti. She must really be isolating herself. Well, the invitation was certainly sincere. Brett said, "Let me call Mum and ask."

"There's not much to tell. I found it a few years ago, by the stream." Patti held the piece in her lap, arms around it, resting her chin on it. "I don't know what it is, but it's pretty, don't you think?"

"Yes." Neri chimed.

"I really… well, I just like having it. It smells like the ocean, and it's so smooth and blue, I can feel the blue even though I can't see it. Isn't that stupid?"

"No."

"Really?" Patti turned towards Neri, as if trying to see her.

"Really not stupid."

Patti was stroking the bluegreen surface, the same way Neri would.

"Patti…"

"No." Patti said immediately, tightening her grip.

"Did you explain to her how we really, really need it?" Cass asked when Neri explained.

"No. Not know way to say." It was evening, and they were outside by the stream where it ran past the back of the house. Neri sat dangling her legs in the water. Brett was playing with the mud by the stream.

"Problems huh? Well at least Ubri haven't got it. And Patti's parents invited us to stay the night and we've got permission from Orca."

"Good."

"There must be something we can say to her…" Cass tossed a stone into the water.

"I will ask her. When time is right." Neri said with certainty. She pulled her feet up and brushed water off her legs so she could put her shoes back on.

"Good luck. What's that supposed to be?"

Brett had rolled the sticky mud into a cartoonish human figure with a tiny body and giant head with a big frown. He added a blob for a nose. "Doctor Hellegren. On a good day!"

Cass laughed.

The elevator door opened. Lena took a deep breath and started straight ahead as her father joined her in the lift.

"What are you doing on board Orca?"

"I live here." Lena replied without turning.

"With whom?"

"Doctor Bates."

Hellegren took a sharp breath.

Lena added, "She made me send you messages. Did you get them?"

"Huh. Daily texts of 'I'm all right.' Are hardly informative. You will not be staying here long."

"There's nothing you can do about it."

"Indeed?"

"I'm on work experience, assisting Dr. Bates with her work and I've been registered as a guest of the family."

"I can easily change all that." He sounded very confidant.

Lena was getting angry, but she kept her voice calm. "Father, if you don't leave me alone I will go public with the hidden files I copied from Ubri's computer. And not just to the commander of Orca—I'll tell the global union police force and the Ubri board of directors and anyone else who might be interested. And that's a promise."

"You're bluffing."

The door opened. Lena stepped out and turned back. "No I'm not."

The door closed. Lena slumped against the wall, breathing hard.

"Lena? Are you all right?"

Lena jumped. "Doctor Bates. Yes, I'm fine. I just talked to my father."

"Oh dear." Winston said from behind Dianne.

"And what did Hellegren have to say?"

"About what you'd expect." Lena said, falling in between them on the way to the lab. "That he'd take me out of here. I told him if he tried I'd go public with everything I found out about Ubri."

Winston said, "Probably the best thing you could say, under the circumstances. We have a delicate balance here—we don't reveal what we know about Ubri, and Ubri doesn't reveal what they know about our friends in the ocean. Any information getting out would change the whole situation in ways nobody can predict."

Lena nodded. "I understand. I don't think he'll try anything. He values… the project… more than…"

Dianne put her arm around Lena. "I'm sure that in time your father will realize what's really important." 

Dinner was roast chicken and green beans, both fresh and delicious. Between bites Brett and Cass told the family about living underwater and what their parents did and the Orca charter.

"So why colonize the oceans? You'll only pollute them even more." Doug objected.

"No way. Orca's there so we can research ways to solve all the problems. It's just a big laboratory basically." Cass said.

"That makes sense. Make sure the people who abused the earth so much out of ignorance don't do the same in the oceans."

Patti's silverware clattered as she tried to cut her meat. Her mother reached over to help but Patti pushed her hands away. "I can manage. So Neri, do you live on Orca too?"

"I go there often."

"Sounds wonderful."

"It is a good place."

"Out there near the reef…" Elsa said, "I remember I went there once when I was really little. Oh, millions of fish and the coral. So many colors and shapes."

Patti's hand jerked and knocked over her glass. "Oh, sorry."

Her mother grabbed a towel. "It's ok, I'll get it."

"Mum, please don't fuss."

Cass said, "Ah, if you're interested Patti, there's some information on Orca we could send you. In Braille I mean. You could come visit."

"No, that's ok, thanks. What's the point of finding out about something if I'm never going to see it?"

"Oh Patti…" her mother sighed.

"I think I'll go to my room. Good night everyone." Patti stood up and left, her hand on the wall to guide herself.

Cass shrugged helplessly.

"It isn't you. Patti's been like that since the accident."

An uncomfortable pause, with clinking silverware as everyone finished their food, then Brett said with forced enthusiasm, "That was a great dinner. Since you were nice enough to cook for us, we'll do the dishes."

"Thank you Brett, that's very polite."

"Yeah, way more than he is at home." Cass said.

"Hey!"

Neri was looking past them, at the picture on the wall.

Patti sat on her bed, without turning the lights on because she didn't need them. Even though her mother made sure the bulbs always worked. She heard the water running and clattering dishes as people cleaned up the kitchen. She heard her mother laughing at whatever Brett and Cass were saying. She heard her father talking about getting out the camping cots; the screen door slammed and it got quieter. Then light footsteps came down the hall.

"Who?"

"Neri. I can talk?"

"If you want to." Patti said. The bed creaked as Neri sat down, close. She smelled like clean seaweed.

"I know you hurt." Neri said quietly.

"They treat me like I have to be wrapped up in cotton wool and then I go and do a thing like that."

"There was no harm."

"Except I spoiled the evening. I just wanted to be like a normal person. But I'm not normal, am I?"

Neri smiled. Patti could hear it in her voice. "Is so important to be normal? You are special, I can tell. But I do not think you know it."

"You sound so gentle. I know you have a lovely face."

"And these pictures. You made them, yes?"

Patti grimaced. "Mum insists on putting them up. I don't care one way or another."

"And you are angry because you cannot make these pictures anymore."

"Wouldn't you be? I loved painting, loved it more than anything, I was going to go to art school with my friends, and then suddenly it's all gone. Why should I bother about anything?"

"Not all gone." Neri said after a minute. "You see more than you think. See with ears, nose, hands."

"It's not the same."

"No, not the same." Neri agreed, and they sat in silence for a minute. Then Neri said, "I want to show you something. Tomorrow. Will you come?"

"Sure, of course."

SallyAnn ran for the lift, bagel in one hand, papers in the other. The door closed. She skidded to a stop. "Missed it!" She took a bite, and took a step out of the flow of people in the hallway. "Hi Benny, you're up early. Studying again?"

"Always. Bridge duty again?"

"Always." SallyAnn sighed. So much for the holidays.

Benny waved and followed a bunch of Ubri guys into the school room, where he set himself up at one of the terminals and got to work.

SallyAnn got to the bridge in time to finish her breakfast and stand to attention when Morgan and the commander appeared. The grownups were heading to a conference on the mainland. While they waited for the shuttle the commander gave a pep talk. "Before we return to the conference, a brief reminder to keep on your toes. The routine monitoring of a complex like this is never quite routine. Carry on."

Morgan nodded. "Helen, full systems check. Backup confirmation from every post, starting with you Taylor."

"Ready when you are." SallyAnn said. From his station Jason smiled at her.

Brett came out of the barn and stretched.

Cass was outside too. "Ah, nice to see the sun first thing in the morning!"

"Good morning you two. Sleep well?" Elsa asked from the house door.

"Yes, thanks." Brett said and Cass nodded.

"Oh, good. Guess I'd better get some breakfast on, eh? Where's Neri?"

"I think she's already up."

"Probably went for a swim in the creek."

"Where's Patti?" Her father demanded. Everyone looked at him. "She's not in her room and she's nowhere in the yard!" Doug gave the children an accusing look and bellowed, "Patti!"

"It's just not like her, she hasn't been herself lately." Elsa was instantly worried.

"She was all right 'til yesterday." Doug growled.

"Hey…" Cass began, then bit back her annoyance and yelled Patti's name.

Faintly they heard, "Over here Mum!" from near the creek. They all ran over.

The girls were sitting down by the stream, Patti sitting uncaring in the thick mud. In front of her she was smoothing the mud into shape—a reflection of Neri's face looked up at her. The real Neri was sitting next to Patti, smeared with mud, her face alight. She looked up.

"She makes my picture."

On the bridge, they'd actually finished all the drills and checks Morgan could think of. Jason stood up and stretched and looked around the bridge. Dave had a video game loaded in the corner of his screen, where Morgan couldn't see it. Jason grinned. SallyAnn was reading a familiar-looking site.

"The journal of marine biology? My mom reads that."

"Yeah." SallyAnn blushed. "Well I want to get a good internship when we leave Orca so better read up."

"You want to be a marine biologist?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

Jason hadn't really thought about it so he said the first thing that came to mind. "Commander of Orca."

"You aim high."

"Yeah well, Mum's job isn't my thing but I want to stay out here, so why not be on top?"

SallyAnn laughed.

Suddenly Helen's warning lights came on. "Attention, seismic activity detected. Tremor imminent."

Jason had time to say, "Oh no."

The bridge shook. Over the alarms and rattling Helen said, "Tremor now occurring. Please secure all unsecured objects."

"Keep your eyes on those monitors!" Morgan yelled. Everyone was clinging to their terminals as the shaking calmed, then started up again.

"Attention. Radiation leak on gamma level. School section, storeroom one-seven west."

"Helen, confirm location."

"Confirmed, gamma level. Bulkheads will now be closed."

"Must be those canisters Mum was talking about." Jason said, "Lucky there's no one down there."

"Benny!"

"What?"

"He's in there, I saw him go in."

Morgan said, "His entry isn't registered."

"He didn't use his card, people were going in and out…"

"Helen, cancel. There's someone in there!" Jason barked.

"Negative.' Helen said calmly. "All personnel are clear. Fatal contamination level in that section in four minutes twenty-three seconds."

Benny yelped and jumped up as the tremor rattled through. It calmed, then everything suddenly jolted. In the corner, a canister fell over. Something green and glowing began to drip out. Benny gave it a bugeyed look and ran.

He got out of the classroom in time to see the section bulkhead close. "No! Helen, open it!"

Benny flashed his card and tugged on the door, with no success.

"We can't override Helen unless I notify the commander, and I'm not gonna drag him out of the conference on some wild theory."

"We gotta go down there." Jason reached past Morgan and opened a drawer in the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking the daily code. Helen, send Lena to gamma level. Come on SallyAnn."

"That's against orders!" Morgan sputtered, "Get back here!" But she found herself ignored. Everyone else on the bridge was working to control the problems caused by the earthquake, and Jason and SallyAnn were already out the door."

"Theory is, in a code two emergency this can override anything." Jason was explaining, out of breath as he and SallyAnn reached the sealed door. Jason flashed the override.

"Please state your requirements." Helen said.

"Open the bulkhead door."

"Negative. Fatal contamination in thirty-two seconds."

Jason looked around in panic. Where was Lena? She had the best chance to override the door.

"Tell her you're authorized."

"Helen, this is acting first officer Jason Bates. You have my authorization. Open the door!"

A few seconds passed, then the door began to slide open. Benny squeezed himself out. "What's going on?"

"Anyone else in there?"

"No, close it, close it!"

"Helen, seal the section!"

The door reversed, closed and locked. SallyAnn collapsed against the wall.

"You all right?" Jason asked Benny.

"Yeah, but something's leaking in there. Smells bad."

"It's radioactive."

Benny turned white.

"Come on. Let's get up to medical to get scanned."

"It's amazing, it's so lifelike. I can't get over it."

The clay portrait had been carefully carved from the ground and brought inside, and everybody was still gathered around it. Patti was smiling and her blank gray eyes sparkled.

"It's great, Patti."

"Not bad at all."

"Don't make a fuss." Patti blushed. "It probably won't even survive being baked. It's just river mud."

Patti's father put his hands on her shoulders and hugged her. "But tomorrow we're going to town to get some real modeling clay and armature wire and everything else the store has."

"And you will make more hand pictures, yes?" Neri asked intently.

"Yes. Lots." Patti answered.

"Um, we really should get going." Brett said, herding Cass and Neri towards the door. "To catch our bus."

"Yeah, thanks for letting us stay, and all the great food and everything." Cass said.

"Oh, it was our pleasure." Elsa said.

Doug added, "If you ever come back this way, stop in to see us." Patti had gone off to her room.

In the front yard Cass and Brett paused to fill their canteens at the pump. It looked like being another hot day. Neri ducked under the water to wet her hair, then wrapped the sheet she used as a sunshade over her shoulders.

"Neri." Patti said. She was holding out the synchronium piece. "This is yours isn't it? You need it?"

"Yes. But I no like to take from you."

"It's all right. You've given me something better."

Neri took the piece, and passed it to Brett. She hugged Patti, stroked her hands over the girl's face, her closed eyes. "Thank you."

Then they left. Patti waved.

A little ways down the road, when they could no longer see the turnoff, Brett burst out, "Did you use the gift? You did, didn't you?"

Neri was looking down at her hands. "Perhaps. I try to, but I feel nothing. Maybe it only works if there is need."

"Or maybe it just takes a while!" Brett was optimistic.

Neri turned, grinning her brilliant grin. "Maybe! Now tell me, all land houses like that? Why they have dry moss on ground?"  
"Moss?" Brett repeated.

"She means the carpet."

"Car-pet. Why there? Why not ground?"

"Well Neri, not everybody wants plants and bugs and lizards in their house…"

The resulting explanations lasted all the way to the coast.

Medical had waved a Geiger counter over the three of them, shoved Benny in a decontamination chamber and told Jason and SallyAnn to shower and change, just in case any radioactive particles had gotten on them. But the doctors said this was just a precaution and the three of them were fine. Jason and SallyAnn had been ordered off the bridge by Morgan, so Jason spent the rest of the afternoon helping Lena wrestle with Helen's search results. SallyAnn took a nap. She figured she deserved one.

That evening the commander got back, and the two of them were called to the bridge. Jason wasn't sure if they were going to get a lecture or a medal, especially since his mother and Winston were there. SallyAnn looked like she was expecting the lecture.

The commander was holding a stack of files, the reports on the day. "Acting contrary to orders. Leaving posts without permission. Unofficial use of the daily code. Word on the boy, Doctor?"

From a wall screen the doctor said, "We've run several tests. He's in the clear, and has been released."

SallyAnn and Jason both twitched slightly, wanting to jump around and cheer but busy standing at attention.

Dave said, "The cleanup team has resealed the broken container and sent all of them back to the mainland pending investigation."

Dianne muttered, "Where they should've gone in the first place."

The commander continued, "Doctor, can you tell us what would've happened to Benny if he'd stayed down there any longer?"

On screen the doctor shook her head. "With an unshielded isotope? A few more minutes could have been fatal."

The commander nodded and turned back to the two cadets. "There's a lesson here. In an emergency the rules don't always fit the case. Something which cadet Clayborn, perhaps, forgot in this case. You two, job well done. Congratulations."

Released from attention, SallyAnn hugged Jason and they were immediately surrounded by the rest of the bridge crew and Dianne and Winston, all offering congratulations.


	17. Chapter 17

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

17 Stranded

Water warmed by the sun.

Neri sailed over the reef, hearing, feeling, tasting the ocean as it poured over her. Schools of fish scattered in front of her. She met Charley in deeper water and they danced together.

The spaceship was full of the sound of dripping water and the play of the automated lights. They'd probably served some purpose when the ship was upright and in use, but now they just made the inside sort of spooky.

Kal had found something like a couch to sit in—actually Brett thought it looked a little like a giant clam.

Brett sat nearby on a broken piece of something. They were having a discussion. "Come on Kal, you can't stay down here forever. You've got to get your head around it, Neri isn't only your friend. She's Jason's too, and mine and Mum's…

"Neri. My friend." Kal grumbled.

"Yeah she is. But people have lots of friends, you know?"

"Not me."

"Hey, what are we, chopped liver?" Brett laughed, but in truth he felt insulted. "What about Benny and Cass and Lena and me? You like us don't you?"

"Not same."

Brett sighed and leaned back off his seat, lying back on the damp floor. The trouble was, Kal was right about that. Neri wasn't the same as other friends. Not for Brett. Certainly not for Jason.

"You're right Kal, Neri's special. But that still doesn't mean you can keep her all to yourself. Neri has to decide who she wants to hang out with, you know? You can't control her, nobody can control someone else. And anyway, since you like Neri so much don't you want to help her? We've only got four pieces of the synchronium. Neri worries about it so much. Won't you help us find the rest?"

"Maybe."

Another one-word answer. Brett was not getting anywhere. He watched the ship's strange lights sweep across the ceiling. "Kal we really do want to be your friends. We're trying. You get that, right?"

No answer.

"Kal?"

Nothing. Kal seemed to be thinking about it. Brett tried to think how to explain "trying to be your friends" but that was one of those tasks so huge his brain shut down even trying. After a few more minutes and no response from Kal, Brett rolled to his feet. "Well, if you figure it out you can come see us on Orca. Mum'd love to talk to you and Benny wants you to teach him trigammia. I'm off." He waved, again with no response, and headed for home.

Brett caught up with Jason in the viewing tube. Jason asked immediately, "How'd it go with Kal?"

Brett shrugged. "He's just trying to figure stuff out."

"What stuff?"

"You know, people stuff. He's just a great big kid, thinks the world revolves around him and now he's finding out that isn't true. Doesn't know how to take it."

"So is he gonna come out of the spaceship and join the human race?"

"Well he's not human is he? So who knows?"

"Like that huh?" Jason asked.

"Very. I think Lena had the best luck talking to him."

They both thought back to Lena's explanation at dinner a few nights back. "Kal just wants Neri to like him best and everybody else to go away." Lena had winced at her own words. "He reminds me of some of the girls from school, the really young ones whose parents never visited so they'd cling onto a teacher or an upperclassman."

Cass slurped noodles. "Maybe Kal and Neri were like, engaged to be married since they were kids or something. They do that in science fiction books, and Japan."

Jason had dropped his fork and everybody had pretended not to notice.

Just remembering it made Brett smile. He decided to change the subject before Jason figured out why he was smiling. "Where's Mum? She get the tribunal hearing?"

"Yeah. They're still at it in there. Might be all day."

Brett made a face. "Hope Mum wins."

"These accusations are pure fantasy!" Hellegren barked.

"And I suppose the fault line's fantasy too, and the fact that it began opening a kilometer from your blasting site?"

"Pure coincidence."

"I think not." Dianne shot back.

"There is not one single solid piece of evidence to link the blasting with these earth tremors of late."

"And the timing and location of the tremors aren't enough to warrant further investigation? They're just tremors now, but if that fault widens we'll be looking at a full on quake. Here. Orca isn't built for it!"

Hellegren gestured dismissively, waving off the possibility of Orca breaking, drowning everyone inside. "This is absurd. This woman is a marine biologist. Her subject is fish, and the only geologist on this station has a degree from a dubious college in India. They are wholly unqualified to be making these assertions."

Dianne took a breath, outraged and ready to defend Winston's credentials.

The commander beat her to it. "I think the tribunal had better make that decision. We'll give our ruling tomorrow. Until then you are both dismissed."

Dianne was ready to raise a fuss, but Winston caught her and convinced her they didn't need any more notice, "Not on my behalf anyway, but thank you for the effort."

"I can't believe Hellegren would cast doubt on you like that. It's low even for him."

They were out in the hall now, going back to the lab. Research wouldn't wait. Winston shrugged. "Camilla probably gave him an earful about the graduate program, and I'll admit that the classes taught in English were a bit lackluster."

Dianne had to smile. "But you learned words like 'lackluster.'"

"I like English."

"I'm impressed. So, if you were Ubri, what would you do next?"

They weaved between people as shift changed. Winston said, "I'd bring in an expert. Someone who'll say whatever Hellegren wants to keep his grant money coming."

Lena caught up just then. "Spot on Winston. I just passed by them and Kellar was talking about getting someone in."

What Lena didn't say was that when she'd walked past her father had stared at her, ignoring Kellar. She'd almost said something.

"Thanks, Lena." Dianne carded open the door to the lab. She didn't want to spend the rest of the day re-editing their data about the fault line to make it just a little bit better in case they got a chance to present it tomorrow. She didn't want to face off against Hellegren and his team of researchers and the commander. Actually she wanted a day off. But it was life or death. "Ok Winston, show me the latest readings."

Brett and Cass had more fun. They spent the day making a map of the ventilation system, at least the parts they could fit in. Disappointingly, there was no way into the back of the kitchen where they might have stolen ice cream. Benny was sure they were going to get stuck somewhere, or at the very least get caught by grownups, and refused to come. He monitored their progress via communicator from the computer room, where he was trying to track down another piece of the synchronium. Even after Lena joined him they couldn't find anything.

Lena tried to fit into the ventilation tubes too, but quickly discovered her shoulders and hips were too wide to get around comfortably. Two years of development made the difference. Cass seemed happy about that.

Because of the recent earthquakes the cadets were ordered to study up on emergency procedures. Jason and SallyAnn ended up in the Taylors' cabin avoiding the crowds in the galley. They went over procedure a few times, and it was actually kind of comforting.

"So the stupid bulkheads that almost got Benny all glow-in-the-dark are what'll save our lives if the big one hits?" SallyAnn asked.

"Yep." Looking at the diagrams Jason was impressed. "Any hull breach and it all sections off to minimize flooding. Each section has its own air supply and can be broken off for the coast guard to retrieve."

SallyAnn made a face. "Let's concentrate on the not-drowning part, not the stuck in a room hoping Helen can call for rescue in time part."

"With you on that. So who's he?" Jason pointed at the pictures SallyAnn had taped up over her desk. People did that, as a way to personalize the cabins. Jason had pictures of superheroes, which was why he didn't want SallyAnn in his cabin. Her pictures were all magazine clippings of the same guy. In his twenties, dark hair, wetsuit and goggles.

SallyAnn blushed. "Jacob Kelsey. He's kind of my idol."

"I remember. The marine biologist, Mum reads his stuff."

"The thing is, there's a scholarship for an intern position on his dive team. If I can graduate the cadet program I'll apply for it."

Jason smiled. Looked like love to him! "I bet you'll get it. Good luck."

"Thanks. Let's take a break, I'm hungry."

The next morning Dianne and Winston reported to the council room. As expected, Ubri had gotten a geologist. He looked over the data for about a minute and stood up to make his recommendation. It took a while and ended with, "From a scientific perspective Dr. Bates' theory is an interesting one, but it has no real basis whatsoever."

Dianne stood up. 'I am well aware of professor Danks' expertise on the subject of earthquakes, but with respect I think he is mistaken in this…"

The floor shuddered.

Dianne tried to continue, "And I firmly believe any further use of explosives on the Orca City site…"

Everything _lurched_. The alarms went off and people were shouting. An empty chair fell over, and a table was jolted so hard it hit the wall. Everyone grabbed onto something, instinctively. Professor Danks headed for the door.

In the rec room the trigammia board crashed to the floor. Brett yelled, "Benny, look out!" and grabbed his friend. They got out of the way just before a shelf full of games fell over just where they'd been.

From outside the room someone screamed.

Lena burst in, herding two younger kids. Her face was as white as her hair. "Viewing tube! Cracked!" She gasped out.

"What?"

An aftershock hit and the kids grabbed a support to stay on their feet.

"It's ok, Helen will get the repair crew on it." Cass said.

The screen by the door was now full of damage reports. The kids crowded around, squeezing in to see. It didn't look too bad, and the next aftershock only rattled all the stuff on the floor.

"I think we're all right." Brett said.

Benny picked up the shelving unit that had nearly brained him, and started to put the gamed and stuff back on it. "Let's get this picked up."

Neri clung to the tree as the ground rippled under her feet. She heard branches crashing down, and all the island's birds shrieked.

_Neri!_

Stones crashed down into the pool.

_My head!_

Neri wanted to go to Kal, make sure he was all right. Would the spaceship survive? Was Orca damaged? But her head was full of pain and she couldn't move. The ocean was being hurt.

_Neri!_

Whose voice? A clamor of moans and shrieks. _Where am I?_

"Charley." Neri pushed herself away from the tree and ran towards the beach, the ground still shaking. "Charley!"

A long confused wail.

Neri broke out of the forest, looked down the beach at the sandbar in the cove and the dark shape lying there.

"Charley, no."

Neri ran to him, wrapped her arms around his huge head. "Charley, go back. Please go back." But the long winglike fins were mired in sand and his tail flapped uselessly in a few yards of water.

The kids were getting the rec room straightened when Neri came in looking like death. Brett ran over to her.

"Charley. Turtle beach, the sandbar. He cannot get off.'

"He's beached?" Brett's eyes went wide.

"You have to help him. You come?" Neri begged.

"'Course. Cass, guys, you hear that? Leave the cleaning, get your gear and let's go. I'll find Jason, meet you topside. Neri, you want to..?"

"I go back to Charley. He is afraid.'

"Ok, we'll see you soon." Brett said. The others were already out the door.

"Station two twenty-nine is back on." Jason said, watching the screen.

SallyAnn sighed. "Of all the duties we could've drawn, we end up babysitting the computer. Oh, hi Brett."

Brett went right past her. "Jason, we need you."

"I'll just be a sec." Jason ducked into the hall with his brother.

"Jase, Charley's beached on the sandbar at turtle cove. We gotta go."

Jason looked back at the computer room and grimaced. "Morgan's on my case, she'll check for sure…"

"You've got to! We need everybody, Mum and Winston are still in the tribunal and there's no one else!"

"Well of course I'm coming!" Jason said loudly

"Leaving your post?" SallyAnn had heard. "While we're on watch for tremors, Jason you'll get discharged from the cadets!"

"Look, I can't explain, but this is important. If you don't want to cover for me I'll understand."

"Of course I'll cover for you, but couldn't you at least tell me where you're going?"

"I will when I can SallyAnn. Thanks, I owe you one!" Jason waved, already turning away, and they left the worried SallyAnn behind.

They tried to dig Charley out, tried to push and pull him free. The kids in bathing suits or wetsuits, and Neri trying harder than all of them.

"It's no use." Brett said an hour later, sitting down hard in the sand. "he's really dug in there."

"We'll need at least another three feet of water before he can float. How long 'til high tide?"

"No, too long." Neri's face was white and set. "We must do it now."

"We can't Neri, even if we had another ten people and a stack of equipment. We can push, but we can't lift him. He weighs forty tons!"

Lena came splashing up, her white hair slicked flat to her head. "Kal isn't in the spaceship. I couldn't find him."

"Just when we need him!" Cass grumbled.

"High tide's in six hours." Benny said, consulting a waterproof computing unit.

Neri was leaning on Charley's huge face, talking to him and pouring handfuls of water over his skin. She turned to talk to the others. "Too long. Is too heavy for him, cannot breathe well, and the sun is burning him. He must get back to the water or he will die."

Jason took a breath. "Ok. We can keep him cool, splash water over him, make shades from leaves and the nets in the boat. Help him hang in there until the tide rises."

There were nods all round. Brett stuck a forked stick in the sand. "That's the high tide mark, when the water gets to here we should be able to get him off."

"Must be quiet, gentle." Neri said, "I tell Charley you are here to help, but he is afraid. To touch is ok, but not near eyes."

"We'll do our best, Neri."

It was hard work, back and forth slogging through the water in the hot sun, always rushing. They picked leaves to make sunshades and got all the towels in the boat to wet and lay over Charley to keep him cool, but there weren't nearly enough. So it was down to splashing water, over and over and trying like crazy to think of a better answer.

Kal had gone to Orca. He didn't want to see Neri, but he was bored so he went to Orca. Nobody noticed him; they were too busy cleaning up. Kal wandered around until he found someone he knew. "Nikos, you see Brett?"

"Nah, left a while ago." The cadet said.

"Cass?"

"Off with Brett. Probably on cleanup duty somewhere. Tremor's left a bit of a mess."

"Tremor?"

"Mmhm. If you want to join in, we've got extra brooms!" Nikos added hopefully, but Kal didn't stay and help.

After the tremor the tribunal had looked shaken. Professor Danks got the next shuttle out. Dianne and Winston helped straighten out the council room, while Hellegren and Kellar looked on. Then the commander returned with his verdict. He looked a bit frazzled, maybe by the tremor or maybe because he was giving his ruling to a marine biologist holding a broom.

"To sum up the council's deliberations, Doctor Bates has raised several issues worthy of consideration. Therefore we rule that the ban on blasting remain in place. However we find no provable connection between the recent tremors and Ubri's activities. We thus withhold judgment on that point and confirm that, with the exception of blasting, Ubri will be allowed to proceed with the building of Orca city."

Dianne and Winston nodded, but once safely outside the council chamber Winston said, "I fear either the commander or myself must have had brains scrambled by the earthquake, because I did not understand what the commander meant. And where are you going?"

"Dive pool." Dianne answered. "I want to get out there and see what they're doing. And the commander said…" She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Hellegren bears no responsibility for the blasting and any damage and he can do anything else he likes."

"Regardless of the consequences." Winston finished.

Dave met them in the dive pool. "Heading out, Dianne? You just missed the crowd; twenty Ubri divers with equipment."

"Unbelievable. We came straight here!"

"Hellegren must have called them from the council chamber." Winston said as Dianne vanished into the changing room.

She came out a minute later dressed for diving and finished the thought, "Well I'm not going to stop until I find some evidence to nail him with."

"Good onya." Dave said quietly while he checked Dianne's tank. "Ok, you're ready to go."

"And I shall return to monitoring the instruments and other work that won't wait. Have a nice dive."

"Thanks Winston. And thanks for the moral support, Dave." Dianne said, put her mask on and slid into the water.

"Ok ready—no, hang on." Brett stopped to look over the net again. They'd stuck palm leaves through the mesh but one was hanging out. Brett tucked it more securely then called, "Here it comes!" And tossed the net over Charley's huge bulk. Someone on the other side caught it and tugged it into place.

That was the last net, and it wasn't near big enough.

"Just leaves for the rest, you reckon?" Cass asked, splashing over. The water was up to her chest, making for slow going.

"It'll have to be." Jason answered.

"Ok." Cass said. She and Benny headed for shore where some half-stripped trees waited.

Jason splashed around to Charley's head. The whale's bright black eye watched him. Jason put his hand on Charley's side, the skin smooth and rubbery. "Hey buddy, hang in there…"

The door opened and SallyAnn jumped. She was expecting Morgan, but it was worse—the commander!

"Cadet Taylor, anything to report?"

"No, everything's in order."

"Isn't Cadet Bates rostered on duty with you here too?"

"Yes, commander." SallyAnn said because she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Where is he then?"

"Well he's, um…"

"Not here apparently."

Inspiration struck and SallyAnn said, "Not at the moment. He's reporting to engineering. We had a blip, a possible minor power surge. They shut down the com units while they check the circuits so he had to go down in person."

The commander nodded. "I see, well done. You're both relieved from duty; Wallace and Shar here will take over."

"Thank you sir. I'll—I'll tell Jason he can go off duty when he's done in engineering."

"Good. Thank you, Cadet Taylor."

SallyAnn nodded and left the computer room to her replacements. Well, now nobody would go looking for Jason so he was probably in the clear. She wished she knew where he really was. And after all this… after this morning SallyAnn decided she deserved chocolate. She headed to the galley to spend a few credits.

The waves crept closer to the stick Brett had placed on the beach. The tide was coming in, slowly.

They'd gotten tarps looped around Charley's fins and now they hauled on the ropes, trying to pull him free. Charley seemed to know what they were doing and tried to help, but there was really nothing he could do but splash his tail in the water.

"Ok, pull!" Jason hollered and the six of them hauled, leaning forward, feet sliding in the sand.

Lena lost her footing, went under and came up sputtering.

"You all right?" Brett grabbed her so she didn't go down again.

"Fine." Lena said between coughs.

"It wasn't working anyway."

It wasn't. Nobody knew what to do next. Jason said, "Ok, take five minutes."

"No!"

"Neri, you won't be able to help him at all if you knock yourself out. Or if anybody gets hurt." Jason had his arm around Neri and steered her towards shore. All of them stumbled onto dry sand and sat down, exhausted.

"I have to try." Neri collapsed to her knees and hid her face.

"Neri…"

"He is going." She sobbed.

"We're doing our best. So is he."

"I cannot lose him, Jason. He is… my other half."

There was nothing to say. "We'll try again in another hour, maybe the water will be high enough then."

"Is too long. We cannot wait."

"Hey." Benny said hoarsely. "I've been thinking. If we could get some kind of sling under him, we might be able to slide him off. And if we could get something bigger to pull with…"

"Like a couple of zodiacs!" Jason finished the thought, "Rig him up to the boat and tow him off! It might work. I'll be back." He got to his feet and ran to the boat.

SallyAnn was digging into a well deserved milkshake when she saw a familiar face. "Hi. Kal, isn't it?"

"See Brett?" Kal asked.

"Not since this morning. I can't find anybody. Everything's all out of synch today."

"Well, Brett say come here."

"You were supposed to meet him?"

"He say come here." Kal repeated. Actually Brett had just said the galley was a good place to hang out, but it was close enough.

"Hey, you don't know what's going on do you? I mean, you're a friend of his." SallyAnn asked, suddenly hopeful.

"Don't know."

"You too?" The gloom in Kal's voice exactly matched what SallyAnn was feeling. "Why do people do that? It's like they don't trust you or something. Hey, you want a shake? I've got the credits."

Kal offered his hand to shake.

SallyAnn laughed, "No, milkshake. One of these. They're good, like milk and ice cream."

Kal considered. "Yes please."

Jason slammed into the lab. "Where's Mum?"

"Out diving near Orca city. Where have you-?"

"We need help right away. Charley's in trouble."

Winston shut down his terminal in record time. "What kind of trouble?"

They made a new plan while grabbing as many tarps as they could find and signing out two zodiacs. They shouldn't have been able to get the boats with Orca still on alert, but once Dave heard "Beached whale" he gave them the two with the most powerful motors and offered to come along until Winston reminded him the dive instructor was essential personnel.

"Ok, here's the plan." Jason said to the group gathered on the beach. "We dig out as much of the sand under Charley as we can, and wedge the sling under as we go. We need, I think, another foot of water to make it. When it reaches about here we should be ready to go." He stuck in a new marker stick.

Cass and Brett put on scuba tanks to do the digging in four feet of water and Benny and Lena unpacked the slippery tarps to use as a sling. They got to work.

Winston caught Neri, "Stay here a minute. Tell me how this happened."

Neri sank down to sit on a log next to Winston. She looked near to collapse from worry. "I do not know. Charley was afraid from the shake, he want to get away. He say he could see the sand but also see safe passage, was confused, was up on sand before he knew. I am afraid for him."

"There's nothing wrong with Charley. It's the electromagnetic field he uses to navigate by that's gone wrong."

"The earth shake does this?"

"Yes, it's still quite disturbed. A little more stable when I left Orca than an hour ago."

"Is still wrong? So if Charley gets back in deep water he will not know where to go?"

"If he tried to navigate by what seems right to him he may swim right back to the beach again."

"No. I will not let him. I tell him where to go. Now we must go help."

It was another hour before they'd gotten the sling under Charley's body and the tarps and ropes back around his fins. The whale wasn't moving much anymore. Neri knelt by his head, crying.

Finally Winston said, "Ok, I think this is the best we're going to do. Let's get the zodiacs hooked up."

They threw ropes over, got them moored to the zodiacs and the two boats in place pointed out to sea. Winston, now as soaked as the children, manned one and Jason got in the other. "Ok, everyone out of the way? Let's start 'em up. Slow and steady, Winston…"

Two motors roared into life. Jason let the throttle on slowly, feeling the boat for any motion. For a long minute the motor strained, then the boat lurched.

"He's moving!" Jason yelled. Winston felt it too, and they both cut their motors.

With everyone pushing, Charley pulled himself backward off the sandbar and finally into deeper water. Neri dived after him.

Winston shouted, "Well done everybody!"

The kids cheered. Lena burst into happy tears. Cass hugged Brett and Benny at once, so hard that the three of them toppled over into the waves. The two tarps drifted free, and Jason started to reel his in.

Neri surfaced, smiling broadly. "Charley is free. I go to be with him. Thank you."

Jason smiled back, tiredly. "You're welcome Neri. See you later."

The afternoon had been surprisingly fun. SallyAnn ended up in the rec room, teaching Kal games. Nikos joined them for a bit and ended up losing spectacularly to the team of SallyAnn and Kal. At least they hadn't been playing for credits. Then it was time for Kal to go catch the shuttle. SallyAnn walked him to the lift.

"Maybe I do more classes." Kal said animatedly. "Is good to learn. I try to understand, but not always work."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I feel like I've only got half the picture. Oh hey, there's Jason!" The lift had just opened, revealing all of SallyAnn's friends, all looking tired and sandy. "I have to talk to Jason. I'll see you around, Kal."

"Ok." Kal said and went to talk to Brett.

"Jason, got a minute?" SallyAnn asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jason backed into an alcove out of the way.

"Um, the commander came in and I told him you were down in engineering. I don't know where I got it from, it just came to me."

"Well whatever, it was pretty inspired." Jason smiled and made a motion to leave.

SallyAnn grabbed him. "It was a wopping great lie! I could've been expelled, I never thought I could do something like that.'

"It was a good cause." Jason assured her. "A whale Mum's studying, he was confused by the earthquake and beached himself. We had to save him."

"And why didn't you tell the commander, get a team together? Or is that the part you can't tell me?"

Jason regretted saying as much as he had. He sighed. "Yeah, that's the part I can't tell you. Look, I will, I'll tell you everything as soon as it's ok. I swear."

That was not enough. SallyAnn frowned. "Ok, whatever. Just don't count on me for another lie next time."

"SallyAnn…" Jason shrugged, since there was nothing else he could think of to say. And he was exhausted and hadn't eaten since breakfast and had sand in his shoes and his clothes, and salt drying in his hair. SallyAnn, and the rest of the world, would have to wait until after a shower and a snack. The others apparently thought the same; they'd all disappeared from the hall.

Charley surfaced and blew, then dived again, reveling in the feel of the water supporting his huge body.

_You are well, dear one? Not hurt? _

A tired moan. _Tired, hungry. Scared. But will be well._

They found a cloud of krill, and Charley ate, and then they just swam for a while, watching the ocean, listening for other cetaceans, feeling the shape of things calm. It must be what Winston called the 'electromagnetic field.' Neri had never needed a name for it.

Hanging in the blue, her hands on his head, their faces together. _While you live, I live._

When Neri returned to the island she found Kal sitting under a tree, eating.

"Charley is happy. No more sick."

"Good." Kal muttered.

"You come back?"

"No. Just for cocoanut. Where Jason?"

"At Orca."

"He help save Charley too?"

"Yes. Everybody help."

"You not ask me." Kal accused.

Neri shook her head. "We looked for you, we could not find to ask. You hungry? I cook fish."

Kal stood up, dropping the remains of the cocoanut. "No. I go now."

"Kal, wait…"

But he did not turn back. Neri wanted to call after him but could not think what to say. Her stomach grumbled and she turned inland to make a fire and cook her fish. In the cove, Charley sang reassurance.

On a coral atoll, distant from Neri's island, Kal sat in the sand, arms around his knees. He was grouchy, though he didn't know that word. Why did bothersome things have to keep coming into the world? They were like bugs, but if bugs were a bother you brought a gecko into your house and then bugs stopped being a bother. But these troubles were bigger than bugs.

From behind the little island a pair of high-power binoculars focused on Kal. Kellar hissed, "Get me a camera."

The skipped did. "Engine's fine, Ms. Kellar. It was just flooded. We can leave anytime."

"Start that engine and you're fired! Look at that."

The skipped took the binoculars. Kellar pointed the camera and started shooting.

Perhaps sensing he was being observed, Kal stood up and looked around. He didn't see the boat, and walked languidly to the water.

Kellar kept the camera focused, filming until Kal had disappeared into the waves. "Can you see him? Has he surfaced?"

A full two minutes later the skipper lowered the binoculars. "he's not come up. Should we try to rescue..? Darndest thing I ever saw."

But Kellar had stopped listening. She smiled broadly. "There are more of them."


	18. Chapter 18

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

18 Making Words

"Play it again."

Kellar hit a button and the computer replayed the video. "And no sign of him surfacing."

"Stop. Zoom in." Hellegren pointed. The screen zoomed in on the brown shape of the boy. "The garment. The same material. An ocean boy."

Kal had come back sometime in the night. Neri found him in the morning, sitting against a palm tree. She knelt and offered him fish. "Eat, or it will waste."

After a moment Kal took the leaf and started picking off bits of fish.

"Not good to live in ship. Alone. Thoughts can turn bad. Come back, live here again."

"Just Neri and Kal?"

"Kal…"

They both turned, hearing the waverunner. Jason jumped off. "I can't stay long. Just wanted to know how Charley was."

"He is fine. Strong again." Neri told him, her face bright.

"Great."

"So now you know. Goodbye."

Jason looked at Kal. "Well gee, thanks for the great welcome."

"You are not welcome here. This Neri's island. Kal's island."

"Yeah? And since when are Neri and Kal's friends not allowed to visit?"

"You take Neri away." Kal told him. "You always bring trouble. I look after Neri. You go now. You stay away."

Jason looked at Neri, unsure what to say.

"Kal, stop! Jason, I am sorry."

Jason turned away. "Nah, forget it. I had ton leave anyway. Just don't let him bug you ok?" Jason made his voice casual, but he looked at Neri with a worried expression.

Kal turned and walked off, satisfied Jason was leaving.

Neri burst out, "Kal does not want to stay, not want to leave, not want others to come… he asks things I cannot do!"

Jason shook his head. "I don't know, Neri. Maybe he'd like to talk to Mum..?"

"Does not want to. Only says, no, no. Will not say what he _does_ want." Neri sounded like she was losing her temper. Jason had never heard her quite like this.

"I don't know what we should do. I'm sorry, I have no ideas."

Neri leaned her head on Jason's shoulder for a moment. "My responsibility. I will try again to talk to him."

"Not all your responsibility. We'll help if we can. Look, come see us later and we'll talk about Kal ok? I have to go now—cadet stuff, Dave'll wonder where I am."

When Jason had left Neri followed Kal's footprints down the beach. He must be going to the spaceship. Not knowing what to do, Neri felt very alone. She missed her sister, wanted to talk to Mera or just sit with her and rest on the understanding between them.

"Kal? You here?"

Silence. But Kal was down there. Neri let herself down on the vine. Kal was sitting in his little shell seat. He didn't look up. "Jason gone?"

Neri lost her temper.

"You rude to Jason! Next time he come, you say sorry!"

"No next time. He not come back."

"Not your choice! Jason and Brett are my friends. I am glad they come here. And Lena and Benny and Cass. They tell me human things, they smile and talk. They help me search for the synchronium."

"I will help you." Kal said. He was saying the right things. He was saying what a man should say to a woman. He didn't know why Neri was angry. Man protects woman, why wouldn't Neri let him protect her? Why was she yelling?

"No, Kal. You will greet my friends. You will come out of this place and you will be the old Kal!"

"Or what?" Kal pouted.

"Or you will leave this island. Find new place." Neri was shaking, frightened by the strength of her own anger. She ran so she wouldn't say anything more.

Kal hardly noticed. Something flickered in his memory, his mother wide-eyed watching a tall woman who shouted to a crowd, shouting in Neri's voice. _It will be a peaceful mission! This new world is not ours to take! _Kal's mother smiled but others did not. The memory faded.

"A new place." Kal murmured. "Yes."

"Morning Jason." Lena caught up with the boys in the hallway.

"Oh, 'morning."

"I'm logging on to Helen right after breakfast. She's got a new network online—an information exchange for amateur astronomers."

"That sounds promising."

"It's huge though, backup files from years back. It could take ages to find any parts of the synchronium. We were lucky to find four."

"Do your best." Brett said. "I'm helping Mum and Winston today but maybe the other guys'll come help. I think Cass has hacker ambitions."

Jason pulled a face. "That's all we need." The other two gave him looks of complete agreement. Cass enjoyed raising hell a bit too much sometimes.

They rounded a corner and winced at a very loud, high-pitched laugh. Delores was new on Orca, and she seemed nice enough except she had no concept of an 'inside voice.'

"There she is again." Brett muttered. "How a human being can sound so much like a donkey is beyond me."

Delores reached for him. "Brett, you have got to hear this it's so funny…'

Brett dodged. "Sorry Delores. I'm not allowed to laugh. Hernia."

"Hernia!" Delores howled like that was the best joke she'd heard all day. Brett fled. Jason and Lena scooted past the squealing girls and went to get breakfast.

In the lab, Brett looked at the results of Winston's remote sensors. "I don't know what these numbers mean but they don't look good."

"They are reports on the life of the reefs around Orca, and they are not good."

The door opened and Dianne came in, carrying a pile of papers. Behind her Dave was holding a big rack of bottles. While they put their stuff down, Winston continued, "Not only the fish and mammals of the sea are being disrupted by these earth tremors. Even the coral, a living organism itself, is dying off."

"What we've got here confirms exactly that." Dianne said. "Thanks for carrying them up for me, Dave."

"All part of the service." Dave said cheerfully.

Just then the floor shook. Winston grabbed his screen so it wouldn't fall. Dianne, off balance, stumbled back. Dave caught her.

"It's all right, just a little one this time." Winston said, watching the seismic readout on his screen.

"Sorry." Dianne said, getting her feet back under her.

Dave said hastily, "Don't be. It's not every day a good looking woman throws herself at me—ah, just joking—not about you being good looking and everything, it's just that I meant…"

Dave seemed to be blushing. Winston hid a grin behind his hand.

"I'm due back at the bridge. Um, call if you need anything." The dive instructor finished, and beat a hasty retreat.

Dianne chuckled and sat down. "Ok, how are we going to pitch this set of results to the commander?"

"Mum and Dave Hartley?" Jason repeated. "Are you kidding?"

"Jase, I reckon he really might be into her."

"Nah, Mum wouldn't be interested anyway."

"She might." Brett pointed out, "It's been a long time since Dad left, and it didn't work out with Sam. Don't you think she gets lonely?"

Jason grimaced and sat down on his bed. "Well… maybe, I guess. I don't think Dave's her type."

"Hey, she could do worse you know. You're always saying what a great guy he is, and dive supervisor's a permanent position."

"So?"

"We wouldn't have to worry about being transferred to shore anymore. Plus, he has a big say on who graduates cadets."

"Whoa, get real Brett. Whatever crazy thing you're planning, leave me out of it. I've got enough on my plate trying to figure out Kal. I'm going down to the computer room, see if I can help Lena and Cass hunt for synchronium pieces. No weird cupid stuff ok?" Jason finished and headed out.

Brett nodded absently and headed for Benny's cabin. Benny was studying. Brett started right in with, "Hey Benny, I got this project you gotta help me with!"

"I'm pretty busy…"

"No, but this is important. I want you to write me a love letter."

"What?" Benny asked, sure he'd misheard.

"No, no, not that. I need to send one. Like from someone who's having a bit of a problem making the first move, to someone's Mum, who happens to be having the same problem."

"Your Mum." Benny said skeptically. "Who from?"

"Dave Hartley."

"Seriously? No, I couldn't. It's a really bad idea. And what if it were traced?"

"Type it." Brett said instantly.

"My computer's in for repairs."

"So we'll use Jason's. Come on, man, you're the whiz with the words! We could be the start of a beautiful romance!"

"We could be found out and get in trouble." Benny pointed out.

"Nah, it'll be great! Come on! I'll give you next week's dessert credits."

Well, free cake was free cake. And making trouble was more fun than studying physics. "Ok, but my name stays out of it when you get caught."

"Sure thing. Come on, let's go write it!"

So they went and got on Jason's computer. Benny was thinking how Brett was certainly a bad influence.

"Ok, I'll type, you dictate. How do we start?"

Well, might as well do it seriously! Benny thought for a minute. "Ok… 'To one who thinks of me only as a friend…" he paused while Brett typed then went on, "When she means so much more to me."

"Bit mushy isn't it?"

"It's a love letter. Mushy is the point. Ready for more?"

"Go for it."

"'I find it hard to put into words how I feel about you. I can only dream that one day you might feel the same.'"

"Excellent! Benny, this is going to be a winner!"

The Ubri team had left a very small camera on the sandbar. So they knew when Kal returned.

Kal was sitting with his arms around his knees, trying to figure out why everything was wrong. Why was Neri angry? She should be happy Kal wanted to take care of her. That was the way it _worked._ Man and woman together, coming first for each other, and friends not like these earth people coming around loudly like they should come first.

"The boy still hasn't noticed us." Kellar said on the boat.

"Definitely less alert than the girls." Hellegren watched through binoculars. The boy was just sitting there. They'd run the boat up silently but he felt sure the girl would have sensed them. Perhaps the whale couldn't warn him. "But we must be quick."

Kellar touched a com and asked, "What's your position?"

"Twenty meters from target." The reply crackled from one of the divers in the water.

Kal heard them. The boy turned and stood up in one quick motion.

"Now!" Hellegren barked.

"Full speed! About to dive directly towards you!"

Kal dived when he heard the boat. A white-suited diver appeared in front of him. Kal pulled up short. He turned—and the other two shoved a net over him. Kal struggled and broke free for a second but there were more divers with another net and Kal was surrounded.

They winched up the net, with Kal still struggling in it. He looked around as much as he could, upside down and swinging in the net. There was a man with white hair. He looked like an elder, no, this was Lena's father who everyone said was a bad man.

"Do you understand me? What's your name?"

Kal didn't answer. He jerked and broke a few strands of the net, which didn't actually get him closer to freedom.

"You might as well relax. You're quite powerless. Take him below, under guard."

"Should we tranquilize him?" Asked a scary woman with a red mouth.

"No, I want to watch him think."

It took quite a while for Kal to become worried. First it had to set in that he couldn't get out of the net, then the upside-down position he was stuck in became uncomfortable. Then the long ride got boring.

Finally the boat stopped and Kal was hauled out, down the dock and up some steps into a very white building. In a white room the people finally left Kal alone. He waited a while to see if anything else would happen, then took the opportunity to free himself from the net.

The room had white walls and a white floor. Some kind of counter was in the middle, attached to the floor. There was a big mirror on one wall, and Kal could hear people behind it. Some of the people came in to talk to Kal, but he didn't answer because Neri said these were bad people. They didn't seem very bad.

The door was locked.

That was when it started to dawn on Kal that he was really in trouble.

When he couldn't pull or break the door open he became worried. Eventually he gave up on the door and sat on the table. After a few hours someone came in with a plate of food. It smelled good. The man had locked the door behind him.

Kal hit the plate, sending it to the floor.

"All right my boy." Hellegren murmured. He turned on the intercom. "Have the food removed. And for the rest of the night, minimal water. And tell them to leave the lights on."

Alone in the cabin after breakfast Brett reread the finished love letter. He had liberated an envelope from stores, and was debating whether to use it or not. It would be safer, but then he'd have to find a printer to put his mother's name on the envelope.

The door opened and Brett spun to hide the letter. But it was Benny.

"I'm not sure you could look more suspicious if you tried." Benny announced.

"Here, check it through. 'From your secret admirer.' You sure we should keep it anonymous?"

"Of course. It's more romantic that way. And your mum'll figure out in no time it's got to be Dave, I mean, who else could it be?"

"Now all we have to do is think of the best way to get it to her. What do you think, leave it in her gear locker in the dive room? Or in the lab?"

The door opened again. Brett jumped again, but it was Neri and she didn't notice.

"Brett, I worry. We must talk to Mother now."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Just a second." Brett looked around then shoved the love letter under a pile of papers on Jason's desk. "Ok, let's go."

Dianne looked up when they entered the lab. "Neri, hi. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, mother. Kal is gone all day and does not come back to sleep."

"Have you checked the spaceship? Isn't that where he goes?" Dianne asked.

"I watched through the night but he does not return."

"When did you last see him?"

"Yesterday, after Jason come. We have big anger."

"Why?"

"He tell Jason to go away."

"Oh." Dianne looked at her sons.

Jason said, "It's nothing, the guy's just jealous. Decided he doesn't like any of us. He'll turn up."

"He never stays away all night. Where did he sleep?" Neri said worriedly.

"Didn't Charley see where he went?" Brett asked. "He always seems to know where we are when you're looking for us."

Neri shook her head. "Kal always goes from other side of island, where Charley cannot see. Now Charley has not seen Kal all day. If he is in the ocean it must be far away."

"Makes sense." Winston said thoughtfully. "Kal is one of your people after all. He would know to go outside of Charley's territory."

"Or maybe he's still on the island. Hiding, to make us worry." Jason suggested.

Neri looked suddenly hopeful. "Maybe! I will go back and look for him."

"We'll help. Me and the guys can come over after lunch. Jase, you have training?"

Jason made a face. "We have to check the door panels; I'm not sure how long that'll take but I'll be along as soon as I can."

Dianne said, "I'm worried about Kal, but I can't think of anything Winson and I can do to help. We'll get Helen to tell us if he uses his id on Orca, but we can't help you look."

"Is all right, Mother. You do important work, to make them stop blasting in the ocean. I go now to look for Kal."

"Right. We'll be along soon as we can Neri."

Kal had spent the night sitting up, getting more and more miserable. And hungry and thirsty and tired of the weird lights that were the wrong color of light. Maybe this time when the people tried to talk to him he'd ask if he could go outside. No, that would be talking to the bad people. But he was so…

"Yes, the isolation is beginning to take effect." Hellegren said as the boy looked at the door for the third time. He'd been watching all morning from the other side of the two-way mirror.

"Doctor, there are more rapid means of breaking him down."

"Crude methods, Kellar, which will not achieve the desired result. Hurt him and he will just withdraw further into himself. This way, we increase his feeling of helplessness until he thinks he has not a friend left in the world."

"And then?"

"Then I become that friend and he will be happy to do anything I ask." Hellegren turned to the security guard waiting for orders. "Take him the fruit from yesterday. If he doesn't take it immediately, remove it."

The guard nodded.

Kellar looked questioning.

"When he is hungry enough to eat that, it will be time to move."

"What's all this about Kal being jealous of you?" Dianne asked.

"Oh it's nothing Mum, it's all in his head." Jason said. They were back in the cabin, Jason hurriedly straightening up his side of the room. Morgan had hinted there might be bunk inspections.

"But if he's not in the spaceship and Neri can't find him, where do you suppose he is?"

"Probably hoping we're wondering. He just wants attention."

"Well, just remember you're dealing with an unknown quantity. Kal is…" Dianne shrugged.

"Yeah Mum." Jason shoved stuff in his desk.

"Jealousy's a dangerous emotion."

"Don't worry Mum." Jason said, grabbing the reports for training. "We'll find him."

Up on the top level Jason handed over the reports to SallyAnn. "Here's the navigation stuff you wanted."

"Oh, thanks."

"Bates, you're a minute and forty-three seconds late." Morgan told him.

"Guilty." Jason said, not paying attention because he was getting his EMF scanner set up to detect anything amiss in the wiring.

"Come on Bates, you've still got three levels of touch-panels to check."

"Gotcha." Jason waved to SallyAnn and followed Morgan to get started.

SallyAnn paged through the reports. Suddenly her eyes widened.

Jason hurried through checking the door panels. He had to make sure each opened smoothly and was using the right amount of power. Glitches were noted down to be reported to engineering. It was routine work, something that had to be done on all of Orca's systems. Jason was racing through it so he could get lunch before going to the island with the rest to look for Kal.

On delta level Lena paused next to Jason and said in a rush, "The lead I followed for three hours turned out to be an emergency helicopter then the Communications officer kicked me out. See you at lunch. Yikes!" This last because she'd seen Morgan approaching. Lena fled. Jason smiled where Morgan couldn't see.

He was starting the last hall when SallyAnn appeared. She had a funny, shy little smile. "Thanks."

"What for?" Jason asked, distracted by testing a circuit.

"You know." SallyAnn said quietly.

"Nope."

"Well… do you want to have some lunch?"  
"Sure, as soon as I finish this. Few more minutes."

SallyAnn walked off in the direction of the galley, a wide smile on her face.

Jason wasn't sure what that was about, but kept on working. Neri was expecting them. He finished and sent the report to engineering then ran to the galley and got a hamburger.

"Glad I got that out of the way!" He said as he swung into the seat next to SallyAnn.

"I'm glad too. That must've been hard to do."

"Nah, not really. All you have to do is check the contacts are working."

"Jason don't worry, I read you loud and clear."

That wasn't quite clear, but Jason had his mouth full so he couldn't answer.

SallyAnn continued, "I'm glad you broke the ice, because I find things hard to say too. I couldn't believe my eyes."

It finally sunk in that something was going on. Jason put down his burger and really looked at SallyAnn. She was blushing, and that little smile. "Whoa. Hang on, what are you talking about?"

"The letter of course!"

"What letter?"

"The one you slipped me with the navigation notes. Jason, it was the sweetest…"

Jason was having a horrible thought. "You don't happen to have it with you? Can I see it?"

"It's beautiful." Now a little confused too, SallyAnn handed it over.

Jason read it and managed not to sigh out loud. "Yeah. Look… I have to go, there's something I said I'd do. We'll talk about this tonight ok?"

SallyAnn nodded, still looking happy but a little bit confused.

In the rec room Brett and the others were also trying to cram in lunch before they left. It was not a peaceful lunch though, because Delores was in the room. She was playing pool with some other girls, and telling jokes.

"…so then he says, 'not with myyyy hamburger you don't!" and she broke down in braying laughter.

Cass covered her ears.

Brett said, "Ha. Ha. Very funny Delores."

"If she'd just listen to other people long enough to be told that she needs to listen to other people…" Benny suggested.

Tenille said, "Hey Delores, you going to take your shot or not?"

To everyone's relief Delores turned her attention back to the game.

Jason came in, grabbed Brett, and pulled him into a corner for a chat. "So, what's this?"

Brett's eyes popped. "Where'd you get that?"

"Well, it seems I handed it to SallyAnn with some cadet notes. Now she thinks I wrote it to her."

"Oh man." Brett said weakly.

"Mind telling me how it got printed from my computer?"

"Look, this is all a big mistake. I'll tell you on the way out to the island. Ready to go?"

Jason delivered a look that said his brother had not escaped possible death. "Better be a good story."

On the way out, Brett crumpled the letter and threw it at the trash can. He didn't watch to see if it hit.

Kal was being offered the same plate of fruit for the third time. By now it was getting dried up and very unappetizing. Kellar was standing by, arms folded. "You might as well speak. I'm sure you can. We have all the time in the world you know."

She moved to look Kal in the face, but he turned away, actually ducked behind the low counter. "Very well, suit yourself. If you want to spend another night without food or sleep, you are welcome."

That might have been the right moment but… no. Not yet.

In another hour Kal was stretched out on the table, either sick or trying to sleep. Hellegren watched him, first through the mirror then through the window in the door. Then he went in. The boy didn't move, but Hellegren thought he was listening.

"Do you understand what we are saying, I wonder?" he said as if to himself. "Somehow I sense that you do. You must forgive my staff. They don't know how to treat people. It's not their fault. They're not attuned to the sensitive spirit."

The door opened and a guard handed in a new plate of food, fresh pineapple and banana, and some cooked shrimp and fish. Hellegren put the plate by the boy's head. "You must be hungry my boy, yes?"

Kal turned his head to face the food.

Hellegren leaned over him, making his voice concerned. "Eat it. To please me. You may not believe this, but I am here to be your friend."

Kal turned away and curled himself more tightly.

Hellegren sighed. "A man of principle. Rare these days. Very well, I will respect that. We'll talk again."

He took the food with him when he left.

"He is beginning to falter, Kellar."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes. He's shaking. He is very hungry. All he has to do is take food from me and we shall have him. It will not be long. Perhaps tonight."

They scoured the island until evening, venturing into places they'd never been before, hollows and beaches Neri never visited because there was no reason to go there. Neri checked the badlands while Brett and the kids checked the beaches and Jason and Lena climbed part of the mountain in the center of the island. They called and called. They fell down holes and got scared by spiders.

"Any sign?" Brett asked when they met near the zodiac.

"No." Neri said.

"We'd better get back." Jason said. The kids were all drooping with exhaustion.

"We try along river."

"Come on Neri!" Brett wailed, "We can't comb the whole island. And anyway if he's hiding we wouldn't see him if we walked right over him."

"We look just a little longer?" Neri begged.

"We can't, Neri. Everybody's beat and it's almost curfew. Tomorrow, ok? Kal will turn up when he's ready."

Reluctantly, Neri nodded. "Go home, rest. I will too."

It was after dinner when they got back. Jason called SallyAnn to meet him in the rec room, which was shut down for the night. She looked up when he came in.

"You did your vanishing act again."

"Yeah. Sorry." Jason said.

"I wish you'd take me with you sometimes. Wherever it is you go." SallyAnn said wistfully. She was holding out her heart with the words, but Jason didn't realize it.

"Look…" Jason started, and lost his nerve.

"I'm listening."

"About the letter. You do realize it was a mistake? It wasn't meant for you.'

"Who was it meant for then?"

"Mum. I mean, it was fake! She was supposed to think it was from someone else. One of Brett's bright ideas."

"Oh." SallyAnn had figured it was something like that, when Jason left the way he did. But she'd _hoped…_

Jason looked up, relieved. "I just wanted to check. I thought you might've been upset. You know, like I was being creepy, trying to hit on you or something."

SallyAnn laughed a little laugh that sounded more like crying. "You, hit on me? That'd be the day."

"Yeah, I guess that would be pretty ridiculous." Jason said with a forced laugh. "So everything ok? We're still good buddies?"

"That's us Jason. Always good buddies." SallyAnn forced out. "Look, I've got things to do. I'll see ya." She headed for the door.

"Well I'm glad everything's sorted out." Jason said to the empty room. He felt that chat hadn't gone well, but couldn't figure out why. SallyAnn didn't think he was a girl-chasing creep, so everything should have been ok, but something wasn't ok but… Well, maybe it'd make more sense tomorrow. Anyway, he had to get some rest to help Neri look for Kal.

SallyAnn got back to her cabin and curled up in her bunk by the pictures of her idol. Safely out of sight she cried.

Brett was leaving the galley with a big snack. He was getting into the lift when he heard footsteps behind him. It was Delores and she was holding a crumpled piece of…

Oh no.

"You wrote all this for me?" Delores shrieked in delight, getting into the lift just before the doors closed.

"No, no, it was…" Brett began as the lift door closed, trapping him.

Hellegren hadn't gone home at the end of the day. There was no need to go home; there was nobody there. And here, there was a very interesting subject. It was dark when he decided to try food again, another plate of fresh fruit and a cooked fish, hot and steaming.

This time he had the boy brought to an office where he was waiting with the food set out and two tall glasses of water. He waved the guards out. The boy watched him warily. Hellegren finished paring an apple, and ate a few pieces while the boy looked around the room.

"I sense you are restless. But you can master it. That is good."

The boy was looking, but didn't react.

"I also sense that you have great gifts. You will find I only want to be your friend. In any case, you want to be strong… and to be strong you must eat." Hellegren stood up, picked up the plate of fish and held it out. "Come. Take food from a friend."

The boy tipped his head—thinking? Calculating? It was hard to tell. But he reached out and took a piece of meat.


	19. Chapter 19

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

19 On the Cliff

_Kaaaaaaaaaaaal!_

The ocean stretched the sound, echoing it back and forth. Neri listened, hearing her own shout flow farther and farther away. Other creatures heard and answered with their own sounds.

Charley moaned in annoyance. _He is not anywhere. Stupid calf to leave the pod. He will get hurt by things with teeth._

_Yes. I am afraid he will._

_ Not your calf._

_ But I must care for him. He has no one else._

Charley didn't understand. Whales did it differently. But since Neri wanted to find Kal, Charley would help her look. They swam to the limits of their territory, and checked as many of the islands as they could. The other animals who would talk to Neri hadn't seen another thing that looked like a land-walker in the water. And there was no sign of Kal.

"Not a trace." Brett said as he caught up to his brother in the hall. "I just talked to Neri topside, she and Charley have been searching all day. Maybe Neri's right, maybe something serious did happen to him."

"Nah, he's still just sulking."

"But he hasn't been on Orca, nobody's seen him for nearly two days."

Jason shook his head. "I still think he's just trying to scare us. Probably found somewhere on the coast to hole up or something. Betcha he'll be back tomorrow."

Brett was still worried, but he had to admit Jason had a good point. They'd looked pretty hard but there was no way they could cover every place a sulking Kal might be hiding out. "I hope."

"Neri coming in?" Jason asked.

"Nah, she was pretty tired. She's going straight back to the island."

Jason nodded, disappointed. "Well. Let's get everybody's dinner. Man, I wish we had a cabin big enough for a table!"

Brett laughed. "Yeah, eating in the galley or the lab gets kind of old. I think Mum would like a cabin big enough that Lena could leave her stuff out without it getting in the way!"

They got the trays and headed down to the lab for dinner with their mother and Winston and Lena.

Hellegren watched the boy through the two-way mirror. The boy was eating, ripping bites of flesh from the fish with his fingers. It was a grand sight.

"The first vital step has been taken."

Kellar made a dismissive noise. "He still doesn't speak. I think it is time we used some real…"

"He eats. Don't you see? He eats my food. He depends on me for something. The next step is to find out what else this boy wants, that we can give him. And then he will be ours. It is only a matter of time."

Neri slept, and words rippled through her dreams.

"…at this rate we will lose the opal planet… Queen Shalamorn's legacy!"

The speaker was a lean, intense man with white hair and skin browned by the sun. Mera disliked him on sight. Since she'd come to this planet, he was the first person to give her the creeps.

Mera's foster-father leaned over and whispered, "He is Malakat, a member of the council."

Mera nodded.

"You do not have to stay, dear. No reason for you to be bored while the council deliberates."

Mera was the youngest person in the chamber. The next youngest was the beautiful girl who stood next to Malakat, standing carefully, almost posing on the dais. Those two did not belong. Mera could sense it, she wondered why the rest of the council couldn't. She stood up and slipped out, unnoticed. The council chamber was a buzz of conversation between the elders of the planet, some here in person and some communicating by hologram.

Outside was quiet and fresh air. The tide was halfway. Mera walked down until she stood knee deep in the water. Cool water, full of peaceful sounds.

_Neri? Sister…_

Rustle of leaves. _Sister, we sense new troubles for you! Danger is growing for your world! Something has… gone wrong…_

Neri's dreams too were troubled. Between them there was no peace.

"Something must've happened to him." Brett said. It was breakfast time, and the kids were crowded around a table in the galley.

Lena's pale eyebrows drew together in concern. "Jason said he was in a pretty bad mood last time he saw him."

"Yep." Jason said. "He thinks the island belongs to him and Neri and the rest of us can rack off."

"So why isn't he there?" Benny asked.

"Goo'point." Cass said around a mouthful.

"Well don't sweat, he'll turn up when he wants to. Hey Lena, any news on the synchronium?"

"Yeah, Helen's thrown up another sighting. It could be anything of course, but there are a few reports from about the same time. Helen's scanning for more details."

"Well keep pushing ok?"

"Aye aye, Cadet Bates." Lena saluted teasingly and stood up and gathered her tray.

From behind Jason SallyAnn said, 'Um, have you got a sec Jason?"

"Sure. See ya, Lena." Jason motioned SallyAnn to take the empty chair, but She didn't sit down.

"I just wanted to give you the reports back."

"Oh, thanks. And thanks for covering for me at mapping yesterday. You're a real…"

"Buddy." SallyAnn put in.

"Friend." Jason said. But SallyAnn just gave him an unreadable look and turned away. Then the boys saw Neri in the doorway, looking around for them. Jason waved, and he and Brett went to meet her. They caught up in the viewing tube, where Neri waited out of the way of traffic.

"Hi Neri. Did Kal..?"

"No, we have not found him. But my sister sends me another warning. There is new danger coming."

"New danger?" Jason echoed.

"Like we don't have enough already. You think she means Kal really is in trouble?"

Neri shook her head. "She does not know."

"Why is everything about Kal all of a sudden?" Jason grumbled.

"'Cause he's missing? Anyway, Neri, Lena said she's found something. Let's go see."

Hellegren watched the boy devour his breakfast, a plate of fruit and some bread. "You enjoyed your meal?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

Suddenly the boy spoke. "I want to go from here."

Hellegren didn't let his surprise show. "I'm afraid that's not possible yet." He said calmly, "We must know more about you first."

"More food." The boy demanded.

"You are still hungry?"

"More fish. And bananas and cocoanuts." He sounded sullen.

"We can arrange this."

"Better bed too. This like rock. I want soft bed, like on island."

"Island? Which island?"

"My island. They want to take, but it Kal's island too."

So his name was Kal. And he was talking. Hellegren smiled. "Who wants to take it from you?"

"Better bed." Kal repeated and turned away, ending the conversation.

"We'll see what we can do, Kal."

Back in the observation room Kellar said, "He eats like a horse."

"He is not hungry for food; he is hungry for power. Over this island."

"Island? Where the whale girl lives?"

"Probably." Hellegren was on the computer, ordering more organic fruit and fish, and some bedding. "But where is the island, and who wishes to take it from him? I must make him talk more."

"By giving him what he asks for?"

"Yes, Kellar. And encouraging him to want more."

Lena looked up when the whole crew piled into the computer room. "Perfect timing guys, Helen's just got the rest of the results. This thing was sighted over the coast, just north of here. There's three different newspaper reports and one police statement, but it was never explained. I'm sure it was a piece of the synchronium."

"Great! Now all we've got to do is work out exactly where it fell!"

Cass said the obvious: "How, without Kal?"

Lena was typing in a string of commands. Benny said, "Neri, can you..?"

"No. I do not see numbers like Kal."

"Well maybe Lena can crack it."

Lena hit enter and waited a minute. Helen said, "Insufficient data."

"You've got the weather and the time lapses between sightings so that gives you a speed. Couldn't you at least give us a possible landing point?"

"Repeat, insufficient data."

Lena was running out of patience. "Couldn't you speculate?"

"Speculation is a human capacity."

Cass jumped in suddenly. "Couldn't you… assess the probabilities? In order of likelihood?"

"Affirmative." Helen said, and lines started to dance across the maps.

"Hey, she's cookin'!"

"Good idea, Cass."

The finished result showed several circles on the map.

"Bosun's Bay. That's not far." Brett said.

"Steep cliffs. We'll need climbing equipment. Neri, you want to meet us? You know where it is?"

"And if Kal comes back?"

"Well, he can worry about you for a change."

Neri nodded. "Ok. Is important. Meet on beach."

"The game, as you requested." Hellegren put down the board. "Where did you learn to play?"

"On Orca." Kal said, moving to set up a game.

"You have been there?"

"Maybe."

Sullen again. Like he thought by saying maybe he was keeping Hellegren from knowing.

"You say they want to take the island from you. Who are they?"

"Neri and Jason." The boy grumbled.

"Ah, Jason Bates? And Neri… the girl who swims with the whale, perhaps?"

"Perhaps." Kal's voice was quieter, like he knew he'd said too much.

Hellegren pressed, "So they…"

The door opened and Kellar beckoned. Hellegren went to see what she wanted. "Can't you see I'm occupied?"

"Doctor, our instruments confirm another impact of an unidentified object. Could be another piece of the device."

"Take a team. I shall be busy."

"Always secrets." Kal said unexpectedly.

Hellegren turned to him. "No. An administrative discussion. Who keeps secrets from you?"

"Play?" Kal pointed at the trigammia board.

Hellegren sat down across from him. "Why not?" He wondered whether it would be better to lose and flatter the boy, or win to prove his own power. It was a simple game after all; it should be easy to beat a new player.

A few moves later he realized it would not be simple. The boy played like a demon, making moves so fast he didn't seem to think about them. He didn't gloat either, or even smile. The gloating was the best part. When Lena had learned to play—

Hellegren shook that unwanted image from his head. The game had moved up to the second level. He moved a piece and immediately Kal's hand shot forward to move another. And somehow the boy had jumped to the third level and won. Hellegren could hardly believe it. He circled the board, looking for another move to make. There wasn't one.

"My friend, that… that was ingenious." He sat back. "I wonder if you know I am your friend. Do you even know what a friend is?"

No expression in the boy's black eyes. "Jason said he was my friend."

"Ah, yes. You have had bad experience. This makes you wary and a little sad, yes? Don't worry, I am a real friend. I will not let you down. This game is a gift—it's yours now."

"Mine?"

"Yes. Don't you own things in your world? Let me tell you about it. You own the game, so no one can touch it without your permission. I own a house, and no one can come inside without my permission."

The boy looked confused. "Not even in storm?"

"No. So if you owned the island…"

It took a while, but finally Kal said, "No one comes there unless I say?"

"That's right. You understand things quickly."

A faint smile. The boy liked to be flattered. While he was happy Hellegren tried, "About this ocean device I hear you are trying to assemble…"

It worked. "Synchronium." Kal supplied.

"Ah yes, the synchronium. Of course.'

"You know of it?"

"Of course. I am a scientist. I am deeply interested in this device. It will have great power, yes? Which is why it must come into the hands of wise men. And clever men too, like us. I assume you're aware of your own remarkable intelligence, that allows you to win these games so easily. You should not concern yourself with these foolish children."

Jason pulled the zodiac up onto the beach. He looped the rope around a rock. Neri was already there, looking up soberly at the orange sandstone cliffs that towered above the thin strip of beach.

"Hi Neri. Reckon that's it."

"Up _there_?" Lena squeaked.

"Yeah, I guess. Come on, there's a path over there. We'll probably have to set anchors up top and rappel. It's gonna be a long day."

"So, the synchronium was sent down by your people to harness the powers of the ocean." It had taken several hours, another game and a break for lunch to gather the story from the one-word snippets Kal gave.

"Can fix sea."

"Just as I thought. Think, my friend, of the power of that. Whoever commands the tides commands the world. Wouldn't you rather be master of not just your island, but the whole earth?"

"Not just island." Kal muttered. There was certainly something wrong with that, but he didn't feel like figuring out what.

"Yes. Why just fix the damage you say has been done lately, why not fix all damage, all pollution? Direct the waters into regions suffering drought, or away from those in flood? The people of earth would be very grateful to you. Shouldn't you, one of the wiser people, be the one to mend this planet?"

Brett sagged and took a slug from his water bottle. "Aw man, I give up."

The others were sagging on top of the cliff in similar attitudes of sweaty exhaustion. Cass said, "Nothing, not a trace. You and Helen must've goofed."

Lena was holding the portable terminal in one hand and a loop of climbing rope in the other. She took a tired breath and said, "Since we're here I think we should try over there. It's lower on Helen's probability scale but it's possible."

"It's getting late." Benny argued. He wanted out of his climbing harness and into the cool hallways of Orca.

"We have come this far. A little more won't kill us."

Benny, Brett and Jason, who were the lucky ones in the harnesses, all looked about to argue. Then Neri said, "We go." And that decided that.

From a four-wheeler on the beach, Kellar watched the children through binoculars. She motioned to her team. "Park over there, out of sight. Let them do the hard work and find it. We shadow them from above and below. Stay out of sight."

"You realize, my friend, I already have a piece of the synchronium in my possession." Hellegren made a move. They were playing another game, and Kal was again winning.

"You are Ubri." Kal said as if he was only now realizing it.

"Yes. I'm sure the boys have told you things about my company. They are not…"

"You are Lena's father."

That was a shock. Hellegren tried not to let it show, but his eyes widened behind his glasses.

"How many pieces of the device do the children have?"

"Four pieces. Very hard to find."

"Of course. Who is responsible for finding them?"

"I do hard part." Kal made a move, back to the bottom level of the board.

"Where are these pieces now?"

"Secret place. No one tell me."

Hellegren feigned surprise. "They do not even trust you for this? Where would they be without you? You find the pieces. You do the work!"

A ghost of a smile crossed the boy's face. "That is right."

"Some friendship, Kal. Should this great and powerful machine be entrusted to some silly boys and an uneducated girl? Even now I am on the track of another piece of the synchronium. I tell you this because I trust you. Soon I hope you will learn to trust me. As your friend."

They walked along the top of the cliff first, hoping to find something before they had to anchor the ropes and scour the whole thing. Suddenly Cass waved and yelled, "Bulls-eye! Guys, over here! I found it!"

The children crowded around. Twenty feet down on a little ledge they saw the dull glint of the blue metal.

"Yes!" Brett cheered.

"I will get."

Jason grabbed her. "No, wait, Neri. It takes two hands to open the capsule, and with this gear I don't have to hold on. Hey Lena, that stump sound?"

Lena shoved the stump and gave it a good kick, then fastened Jason's line. "Check my knot. I've only read the cadet manual."

Jason checked it, tugged on the line, "Good job. Be right back!" He casually walked backward off the ledge.

"Showoff." Benny muttered.

"Don't you wish you could do it that easily?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

They were looking down, watching Jason descend towards the ledge, so they were almost caught. But Benny heard something and turned in time to see a flash of white up the trail. "Guys, someone's coming!"

"Ubri!"

"Jase, they're onto us!" Brett called down.

"Go, run!"

"What about you?" Lena asked. There was no way Jason could get back up in time.

"I'll be fine, get Neri away! Go!"

Brett cast a look back down at his brother then nodded, "Everyone, go! The beach!"

The children fled, Brett hurrying Neri along.

Jason dangled in his climbing harness, listening to the footsteps up above. He was within arm's length of the capsule.

He heard Kellar bark, "You two, after them! The rest with me."

Neri had gotten away then.

Kellar's face appeared over the edge. She looked down at Jason and tossed down a rope with a sling on the end. "Open the capsule. Tie the device onto this rope. Carefully."

"And if I don't?"

Kellar reached back out of sight and came back with a knife in her hand. She drew it across Jason's rope, cutting a few fibers.

Jason looked down, gauging the odds. If there had been water below he might've chanced it, or at least thrown the synchronium down. But this far down onto rocks… he pried the capsule open and attached the piece onto the rope. Kellar's people carefully lifted it up and out of sight.

"What about him?" Someone asked.

Kellar leaned down with her knife and for a horrible moment Jason thought she was going to cut the rope anyway. But she just smiled, enjoying scaring him, and turned away. "Leave him. We already have his strange young friend."

_Kal._

Jason started climbing, hurrying too much so he slipped and scraped his knee. She must mean Kal.

"Go on Neri, dive! We'll be ok!"

Neri was looking up. When she saw that Jason was all right she turned. "Tonight, at island." She dived.

"Now what?" Cass asked.

Benny saw the fourwheelers the Ubri team had come in on. "Can anyone drive one of these?"

"I can. Kinda." Cass said.

"I'll give it a go." Brett hopped on another.

"Wait, gotta fix the others. Benny?" Lena popped the hood of the third buggy and Benny got at the fourth. Each of them did something quick that, with Benny's, resulted in a lot of smoke. They jumped on behind Brett and Cass. "Ok, floor it!"

Two engines started up and they roared away, Brett whooping in excitement.

Hellegren and Kal were partway through another game when a guard came to the door. "Sir, the team has secured the object. It is another piece of the device."

"Good. Thank you." Hellegren turned back to his guest, who was watching with bright black eyes. "You see my boy, we are getting closer all the time to our objective."

Kal moved a piece then turned away. "I am tired. Want to sleep."

"Of course. I'll leave you." Hellegren glanced at the board. Kal had won again.

Jason reached the beach and found it deserted. At least the Ubri guys hadn't wrecked the zodiac. He shed the climbing gear and packed it up, then heard the roar of fourwheelers returning.

It was his friends.

"Hi Jase."

"We watched them go then doubled back. Are you all right?"

Jason said, "I had to give it to them, I mean…"

"We know." Benny said quickly. "I mean, who here thinks Kellar'd really have cut the rope?" All hands were raised.

That brought a tired smile to Jason's face. "That's not all. I heard them talking. They've got Kal."

"What?" Lena gasped.

"Aw no. That's bad." Was Cass' opinion. "What do we do?"

Brett said, "Whoa, wait, less talking more getting out of here. In case those guys come back for their rides. Figure it out later!"

They piled into the zodiac and pushed off. Cass waited until they were a good ways away before saying, "You know, if Ubri doesn't find their buggies quick the tide'll come in and…"

Nobody had really been planning on vandalism but it was a pleasant thought.

"The operation went off without a hitch." Kellar said. The synchronium piece sat on a table, glowing under a light. On the screen, nightvision showed Kal as a motionless shape, sleeping.

"I had a rather good day myself." Hellegren told her.

"Yes?"

"I almost had him Kellar. He is giving way, bit by bit. Just one more step. And he will belong to us."

Neri had been pacing on the beach when Brett and Jason arrived. N Jason said immediately, "We're fine, but they got the piece. Kellar threatened to cut my line."

"I saw. Is all right. More important to have you safe."

"But Neri… they have Kal."

Neri went silent.

The three of them walked to the pond where Neri stirred up the fire without saying anything. The light revealed she had gone very pale.

Finally Brett tried, "We'll do something. Anyway they can't work the synchronium without all the pieces, and we have most of them."

"We must get Kal back. They will hurt him! Make him tell about synchronium!"

"I know, Neri."

"Look, we can't do anything tonight. We'll talk to the guys, make a plan. Come to Orca at lunchtime ok? We'll see what we can do."

Neri nodded.

"We'll get him back. Promise." Jason made the 'promise' gesture and Neri smiled a little. Jason stood up and helped his brother to his feet. "We gotta go. This'll be a long night."

It was late, but Hellegren saw no reason to go home. He'd had dinner delivered and continued doing tests on their find. A second piece of the… synchronium, Kal had called it. Sounded like 'synchronize,' a device to line up the elements of the world. But it couldn't be; it was an alien word, wasn't it? Aliens who spoke English was beyond belief.

Wondering about the name was just a background thought. With most of his mind Hellegren was drawing a schematic of this piece, measuring it. It was the same bluegreen crystalline material of the first piece, but he couldn't see how they would fit together. They must be from different parts of the device. That was a disappointment; he wanted to know if the two pieces joined together would have more power than a single one. He returned the first piece to the vault; no sense having them both accessible.

A knock on the door. Hellegren looked up. "Yes?"

"The young man wanted to see you."

"Show him in."

"I come to see synchronium." Kal said. He didn't even look around at the office.

"Of course. It is ours. Mine and yours."

The boy lifted the piece in his arms, holding it like a baby. He seemed to want to stroke the smooth surface, a kind of unconscious impulse. Hellegren wondered if any of his team had felt that. He certainly hadn't.

"Take it with you if you like. You have been honest with me. You are free to go. Or, we could acquire and assemble the whole synchronium together and use it. And be the most powerful being in the world."

No answer. The boy's black eyes flickered in thought. "I could have…"

"Anything."

"You make promise?"

Hellegren held out his hand. "Take my hand, the promise is sealed. Come, friend."

Kal muttered, "Shake hands, earth people culture, 'shake on it,' 'word is his bond.' Yes. Friend."


	20. Chapter 20

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

20 The Rescue

Kal woke up to the buzz of a toy plane above his bed. He'd left it on the night before but suddenly it was annoying. Without looking, he grabbed it out of the air.

But it was morning. Might as well get up.

His room had been transformed over the last few days. Instead of a bare cell he had a music player and a computer, several more games he was learning to play, and a pile of toys. There were other clothes too but Kal didn't bother with them. His own clothes were good enough. His new friend had traded all these things for a few threads from Kal's clothes, and for borrowing Kal's arm-ring for an hour. When Kellar brought the ring back she'd told Hellegren, "Our man says that gold's the purest he's ever seen, and the gem is a black star sapphire. He offers us ninety-five hundred dollars for it."

Kal didn't understand that, but Hellegren had seemed pleased. "Your bracelet is very valuable."

"Yes." Kal had said. "Father made it."

Which had started a long explanation about an earth thing called 'money.'

Kal still wasn't sure he understood it, but he knew 'money' meant having nice things, and Hellegren had a lot of it, but could use the synchronium to help people _and_ get more of it. Which was good. Right? Having nice things was certainly good! Kal set the toy plane spinning again, grabbed some fruit from the tray by the door, and started his computer.

"Such childlike enjoyment." Hellegren said, watching from the other side of the two-way glass.

"Childish, I'd say."

"Huh. I hope you are being softer on him as I instructed you to."

"There is such a thing as being too soft you know." Kellar said.

"Nobody did ask you, Kellar! I will tighten the screws when the time is right!"

Neri sat on the beach, arms around her knees.

_Ne-riiiiiii?_

_No, dear one. I have no heart to play._

In the corner of the galley a council of war was in progress.

Jason was saying, "We can't go to the authorities because then they'd find out about Neri. Same reason Hellegren can't go to the authorities unless he wants them knowing what he's up to kidnapping people. So it's up to us."

"They must be keeping him somewhere at Ubri headquarters…" Brett began.

Cass jumped in, "So let's go! Storm the place and kick some butt!"

"No way!" Jason and Lena said together. Lena continued, "We only just made it out before, and they'll have changed all the codes since then. I couldn't even get us in the door!"

"Well what about the offices here on Orca?"

"Maybe. If we could get inside somehow, we might be able to learn something."

"But that's breaking and entering!"

"Only if we're caught, Benny."

"Ok, so how do we not get caught?"

Cass grinned. "I know how."

"I'm sorry to call you from your room." Hellegren said as the guards escorted Kal in. "You like your computer game?"

"Is easy." Kal said.

Hellegren raised his eyebrows. The game was a math and science practice program for highschoolers, which he'd loaded after Kal finished the elementary level. Now he was working pre-college. It wasn't entirely a surprise though; math would be constant anywhere in the universe.

"Good. I am glad it amuses you. That pleases me. Because we are friends, yes?"

"Yes."

"And what do friends do?"

"Help each other to be happy." Kal recited.

"That is right. So you help me find the missing pieces of the synchronium and I help you gain what you rightfully deserve. I will see that the island becomes yours, all yours. You will control everyone and everything on it."

Kal blinked. "Even Neri?"

"Especially Neri." Hellegren said. Kal began to look troubled. "Oh, the customs of your planet are fascinating, but you must remember. We are on Earth now. Here we do things differently. Men are leaders and women are followers, do you understand?"

"Men are leaders?" Kal sounded very doubtful.

"Yes. We guide women, protect them. Take care of them."

"Like… when Mother sick, Father tell her stay in bed?"

"Yes, exactly. For their own good, men take charge."

Long pause. Then Kal smiled. "Good! Kal is man!"

"And a very smart one. And you will rule your island, if you give me what I want in return."

Kellar came in. Ignoring Kal she said, "Doctor, I will be leaving for Orca-"

"Silence, woman!" Hellegren barked. "can't you see we are in conference?"

"I was merely giving you-"

"Later woman. Get out!"

Kellar raised an eyebrow, understanding. "Very well." She said and walked out.

"You see, Kal? We command, they obey."

Kal looked very thoughtful.

"So that's the plan." Jason finished. He was sitting on a log on the beach with Neri.

She nodded. "I see. I do not like to wait, but maybe is best. For little while."

"I'm worried too. Kal… I dunno. Maybe if I'd been a better friend to him, you know, spent more time with him. We've been so wrapped up in finding pieces of the synchronium. Imagine how he must've felt being left behind this whole time."

"No, Jason." Neri said. She was staring out to sea. "Not your fault. Many in danger but Kal thinks only of Kal."

"Yeah, but he couldn't really help it, the way he is… well, we'll do things differently. After we get him back."

"You might have told me." Kellar said mildly.

"A necessary demonstration, Kellar. On his planet, and therefore in his mind, all females are in charge of all males."

"How strange." Kellar said in a carefully expressionless voice.

Hellegren was watching through the glass as Kal got back to his game and missed her tone, and the distinct possibility he was being laughed at. "It is all working to our advantage. He is ours, he belongs to us. You know, it really is the most remarkable thing. So intelligent yet emotionally, intellectually he is a blank canvas. And I control the paintbrush."

"So he becomes whatever you want."

"Exactly."

"An obedient son, perhaps." Kellar meant it as revenge, and expected to be yelled at. But Hellegren just looked thoughtful.

"Ok, according to your map, that's the closest grille." Lena said as they all piled into a storeroom. "And it's not very close. See? We're here. The Ubri office is here."

"And we go…" Brett traced the line with his finger.

"Yep, and you have to climb up here, only a meter but it might be hard in close quarters. Other than that, just follow the line and try not to get caught!"

Benny had unscrewed the grille and pried it off the wall. Jason shoved a crate over.

"Looks easy enough." Cass grabbed the map and dived headfirst into the hole in the wall. "Hey, it's windy in here!"

"It's an air circulation system, what do you expect?"

"It must've been on downtime when we explored before. Scoot outta the way." Brett climbed in after her. There was some clunking as they crawled around the corner.

Inside the duct there was a steady flow of air full of the weird non-smell that meant it had just been recycled. It was just big enough that they could crawl, and Cass kept bumping her head on the ceiling.

"T-junction." She said over her shoulder after a minute. "Which way?"

Brett looked at the map, holding his flashlight in his teeth. "Left. And keep going."

There was another leg, all around the outer shell of Orca. When Brett put his ear to the wall he imagined he could hear the ocean outside. Then the shaft turned and they were back in the interior, going between offices. They could look down through grilles and see people's desks. Brett slowed down so his hands wouldn't slap on the metal floor of the duct and looked through the grilles, trying to see if they were there yet. Cass scooted up next to him.

In the office a white-suited employee was waving his hands and apologizing. "No ma'am, I mean yes ma'am, I mean we were waiting for approval from Dr. Hellegren."

Kellar's voice barked, "Do you think he is going to drop everything to check details with you? Dr. Hellegren is a very busy man. Right now he has extremely important business with a special guest."

Brett and Cass were all ears.

They heard some papers rattle then Kellar said, "I will authorize this requisition. And next time, make me aware of the problem immediately."

"Yes ma'am."

"And furthermore, if those cables aren't laid by this time tomorrow…"

An alarm went off. Cass and Brett both jumped.

"Security alert." Said the employee. "Intruders."

The two children were already crawling as fast as they could. They raced and banged down the ducts and fell out at the other end.

"Did they see you?" Lena demanded immediately.

"No, but some kind of alarm went off. They must've heard us. We have to get out of here in case they follow us back!"

"I knew something like this would happen!" Benny moaned.

"Just help me get the grille back on so we can go. Hold it will you?"

"Did you find out anything about Kal?"

"Later, Lena." Cass said.

Brett reached for his card to open the door—and it wasn't there. "Oh no, my id!"

"No time!"

"But I lost it in…"

Jason grabbed his brother, "Later. We have to go!" He opened the door, and the five of them fled.

Kal's new friend was explaining more about earth customs while Kal ate some grapes. It was fascinating! What strange things these earth people believed in. They even thought they knew what people on other planets were like.

"Grey skin and big eyes?" Kal laughed. "Is nothing like that! Made up in head."

"Oh? I must say I suspected as much, but meeting you forced me to reconsider. Yes, Kellar?"

Kellar's stern face had popped up on the wall screen. "I just thought you'd like to know there has been a breach of security over here."

"Ah. Kal, would you be so good as to give m a few moments with my colleague?" He waved Kal towards the door, then said to the guards outside, 'No, there will be no need for guards and locked doors. Our young friend can be trusted. Continue, Kellar."

"Movement was detected in the air ducts. They got away before we could catch them, but we know who it was." She held up Brett's id card.

"That is hardly a surprise. Put it back."

"Sir?"

"I said, put it back where you found it."

"But Doctor, this is the proof we need to take to the Orca commander. The children would be punished. If we do nothing they will surely try it again…"

"Which is what I am counting on." Hellegren was smiling. "I should have thought of this before. It is the perfect way to return the boy without raising suspicion."

"How?"

"His friends will rescue him. And you are going to help them."

Neri had come to Orca. She caught up with the others crammed into the Bates cabin where Lena was straightening up her stuff while they all hid out.

"I can't get used to having such a tiny room! Half a tiny room!" lena was saying as the door opened. "Hi Neri."

"You have found where Kal is?"

"No." Brett said glumly.

"We heard Kellar talking about a special guest, it's gotta be Kal. But then the alarm went off and we hadda bolt."

"Can go back and hear more?"

"Not yet, they may still be looking for us. Let's at least wait until the dust settles. Brett and Cass can try again tonight."

Neri frowned. "No time. We must find Kal. I will go."

"No, no way!" Jason said immediately.

"You can't, Neri!"

Brett and Cass looked at each other and sighed. "Looks like we have another date with the air duct. What's the next closest way in?"

"Well, Kal. It is nearly time for you to return to your own world. You know what you have to do, don't you?"

"Yes. To find pieces of synchronium and tell you where they hide."

"Why is this?"

"Because you are my friend and you are scientist. You will use it wisely." Kal recited.

"And Neri?"

"Neri is just silly girl. Cannot trust with such an important task."

"Excellent. Exactly right, my boy."

Kal's dark eyes flashed. "I will help you get pieces of synchronium, and you give me island. I will be leader and Neri follow."

"You have my word on that. You know you can trust me and I can trust you, too."

"And you will keep these things for me? Because they are mine." Kal gestured around at the toys in his room.

"Yes, they are yours. Of course I'll keep them safe for you. When you are master of the island you can have them all. But there is one thing that worries me. When you return to the island you will have to lie. Do you know what lying is? Lying is when you say aomething that is not the truth. Like… oh, saying the sky is green, when it is blue. Or that the grass is red, when it is green."

"Why say so, if it is not true?"

Kal looked totally confused, and hellegren had a moment of panic. The plan would have to be postponed if Kal couldn't do this. He tried to explain. "Unfortunately in our world it is sometimes necessary to say untruths to achieve your goals, or… to save a person's feelings. If you tell Neri she is a silly girl, she will be sad. But if you say she is a wise woman, she will be happy. You see?"

"Yes… Neri would be sad if I tell her I am your friend."

"Exactly! Do you think you can lie? When we have all of the synchronium everyone will be happy so we must not let them stop us."

Kal thought about that and nodded slowly. "Yes. Kal will tell lie."

It wasn't terribly convincing. Hellegren had an idea. "I will test you. Here's my watch. Take it, put it behind your back. Now, look me in the eye and tell me you haven't got it."

Kal took the watch and looked at it before hiding it behind his back. His face went trough several expressions before settling on one of quite natural innocence. Hellegren was impressed.

"I not have your watch." Kal said.

"Excellent. Now give it back." He held out his hand.

Kal's face went through a few more expressions. Then he smiled a little. "I just tell you. I not have your watch. Is gone. Someone else must have it."

Hellegren was smiling broadly.

"Ok, this time, no noise." Lena said as Cass and Brett prepared to climb back into the duct.

"Don't worry. If we have to, we won't even breathe." Brett said.

"And we'll have to, if it's a motion sensor they're using."

"Thanks for that cheery thought, Cass. Come on, let's go."

"Be careful." Neri said, and gave Brett a little hug as she boosted him into the vent. They crawled along the same route, feeling their way along this time to avoid using their flashlights. They were almost at the end when Brett felt something under his hand. His card! He grinned and held it up so Cass could see it. The Ubri guys must not have searched the ducts! Maybe they hadn't believed the security alert.

They got to the grate and a moment later the door to the Ubri office opened. Kellar walked in. Another guy in a white suit was sitting at the desk, and he looked up when his boss came in.

"I have to talk with you alone on a matter of strictest secrecy. Dr. Hellegren just informed me that he intends to move a guest to a safehouse in the country for security reasons."

"Yes Ma'am."

"It is vital that the boy is not seen, so he'll be taken by Stoney Mountain Road. It is isolated and very seldom used. I want you and one of your most trustworthy men to handle the transportation. The rest of our employees do not need to know about this."

"I understand." Said the man. "I'll arrange for transport immediately. What time..?"

"Tomorrow at oh-nine-hundred at headquarters."

"We'll be ready."

Cass grinned, her teeth white in the darkness of the airshaft. She gestured 'let's go.' And began scooting silently back from the grate. Brett followed.

"We got it, we got it!" Cass said as she dropped out of the grate. Benny hopped up to put the cover back on.

"They're moving Kal, tomorrow, to some place in the country. I think we've got a good chance to spring him on the way."

"Are you sure about this?" Benny asked.

"'Course we're sure!"

"We heard it straight from her mouth. They're going on Stoney Mountain Road."

As they left the storeroom Cass mimicked Kellar's voice, "It is isolated and seldom used."

"That should be easy to locate on Helen's maps. What about security?"

Benny, pessimistic as always, said, "They'll probably have him surrounded by a million guards."

"Nope, just two. So if we're ever going to have a chance, well, this is it."

"Then we go. Lena, you find map?"

"I'm on it, Neri." They reached the door of the computer room. Lena carded the door open and looked around to make sure nobody was already in there working. Nobody was, so they all piled in. Lena sat down at the main terminal. "Maps, Helen. Search term, 'Stoney Mountain Road.' It's within… if they're leaving tomorrow morning it must be…" She typed in some numbers, thought about it, and added another set.

Helen displayed several maps, then zoomed in.

"Beyond the black stump." Was Jason's opinion.

"Does that mean isolated? 'Cause this road is next to nothing."

"Except for this bit of river here." Benny said. "Stoney Mountain River. It comes right up to the road and then heads out to sea by the look of it. Helen, zoom out so we can see? Yeah, right to the ocean."

"Perfect." Jason said. "If we can grab Kal here, you take him back down the river and out to sea. You guys'll be home free. And we can beach the zodiac… here. Close enough to run to."

"Good. Good!" Neri was smiling. "We will save Kal. Tomorrow."

The next morning at nine o'clock the children were in place by the road. Lena had brought a picnic breakfast. Jason had brought an axe. They took turns chopping until they'd gotten a quite sizeable tree down right across the road. Then they started on a second tree, ten feet behind the first.

While Lena took her turn chopping Brett ate and Benny worried.

"What if something goes wrong?"

"It won't."

"What if they don't turn up?"

"They will."

"What if my father finds out I'm here?"

Brett groaned. "Benny, you're a great guy but you've really got to get a handle on this anxiety thing!"

"Neri's here." Jason called from the riverbank where he was giving Neri a hand up out of the water.

"Tree's ready." Lena was sweaty but proud. "One good shove should do it. I just hope Ubri come through here before the wind does."

"Everybody clear on what's supposed to happen?" Jason asked. There were nods all 'round. "Ok. Places everybody!"

In the morning chill the Ubri group was waiting by the armored truck that Kal would be riding in. The two guards looked at the boy curiously but knew better than to ask any questions. Their job was to drive along the road, stopping at even the flimsiest excuse for a roadblock, until some kids came and rescued the weird boy. If they didn't come, the plan was to go back and drive down the same road all day.

"The guards have been fully briefed." Kellar said, "But don't you think it would be better if we were to follow behind? If the boy is not fully prepared…"

"He is prepared, Kellar. Kal knows exactly what is expected of him."

"Yes, I know. Go away woman."

Kellar snorted and turned on her heel. One of Hellegren was enough; now there was this little copy, who was worse. At least he was leaving.

"Now Kal," Hellegren said, "You are quite clear on what we think is going to happen? And remember, you must act surprised and pleased to see them, yes?"

Kal nodded.

"Well then! In you go. Travel well, my friend."

Cass was up a tree with a communicator. She saw the truck—white, with a big Ubri logo—and called ahead. "Here they come."

"Ready here." Jason answered.

"Ready." Lena said.

The truck pulled up to the fallen tree and stopped. The engine shut off. Jason revved the power-cutter he'd brought from Orca and he and Brett ran out behind the truck.

"Hurry!" Brett said. They could hear the two guards grumbling about the tree and road service. They both got out—two doors slamming.

Jason put the cutter against the lock and it burned a shower of sparks against the metal. "It's coming…"

"Faster! They're gonna see us!"

In front of the truck Benny and Cass appeared, waving and wearing Halloween masks. Both guards chased them into the forest.

The lock came undone. Neri ran out and she and Brett heaved the door open. "Kal!"

"Kal, this way, hurry."

"Run to the river! We'll be fine!"

Neri took Kal's hand and they ran. Jason stowed the cutter and he and Brett joined Lena for the last step of the plan. Their combined strength was enough to push down the second tree, blocking the truck in from both directions. Unless it went offroad, it wasn't going anywhere.

Brett got on his communicator, "Cass, we're done! You two all right?"

"Fine." Cass gasped, out of breath, on the other end. "Think we. Lost 'em. Meet you at the boat!"

"Right, let's go."

They met back at the zodiac, and there were high-fives and cheers.

On the island that night the celebration continued. Everybody sat around a fire by the pond, eating and talking. Neri had her arm around Kal and her face was shining.

"I am lucky you come when you do." Kal said. "I think the place they take me was bad. More bad than first place."

"And how bad was that?" Lena asked.

"They lock me in dark room. No bed. No light. They give me no food, only water. They say bad things will happen to me if I do not tell them secrets." Kal's gaze flitted over their faces, watching their expressions.

"You didn't tell them anything though, did you?" Benny asked.

"No. Not tell anything."

Lena beamed. "Well done, Kal."

"Good on ya! You're a regular hero."

"I am glad to be back. Back on island. Back with friends."

The next day an Ubri boat sat out on a sea anchor north of Orca. It wasn't near any islands, or anything at all. The one occupant pretended to be fishing but didn't bother to bait his line.

Kal surfaced and climbed the short ladder to the deck.

"It is good to see you again my friend." Hellegren said.

"I promised I would come." Kal saw a container of grapes and dug in. These did not grow in the island.

"Did you have trouble getting away?"

"No. I just tell Neri I go swim."

"Good."

"Soon it will be Neri who tells me where she is going. I can say to her, 'stay close, is danger' every time."

"Yes, my boy. But you must be patient. We don't want to make a move until all the synchronium pieces are accounted for. Your goal now is to find the hiding place of Neri's four pieces without her knowing."

"Yes. I listen, but they do not say. Tomorrow, I listen more."

"Good. And when we are certain all the pieces are recovered we will take them, and the island will be yours."

Kal nodded, eating grapes.


	21. Chapter 21

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

21 Water in the Desert

Wavelets tugged on Neri's ankles as she stood in the sea. The water was golden with sunset. She felt tired. Not tired like needing to sit, or needing to sleep; a different kind of tired. It was good to stand in the sun, with no new thing wrong. But the ocean was still sick. There were still three pieces to find.

"Neri? Is something wrong?" Kal asked, wading out to her.

Neri turned and smiled. "No. Nothing wrong."

"You look… sad. Scared, maybe."

"No, I am not scared. Not anymore. I was sad when you went away. I missed you, Kal. Please do not go away again. Promise?"

"I promise." Kal said. "Kal is here to stay."

They watched the sunset as the gold left the water.

"I've got one!" Lena slung herself into a chair in the galley.

"Another piece of the synchronium?"

"Where?"

Lena laid out a map and pointed. "Somewhere inland. Outback, probably desert. But I think I've got enough for Kal to work from."

"Well it'll have to wait for tomorrow morning anyway. It's too late to get out to the island tonight." Jason said.

"Yeah, and after what the poor guy's been through these past couple days he probably needs his rest." Cass said.

Lena nodded, and stood up and stretched. "So do I after sitting over a terminal all day. I'm off to brush my teeth before you guys need the bathroom. That cabin is way too small for four people."

"I hear ya." Brett said.

"Oh, about that—Mum was talking about getting you a guest cabin but she doesn't want to push it with the commander. She's driving him crazy enough as it is."

Lena nodded. "Makes sense. No worries guys." She waved good night and headed for home.

The dream was night and stars, and Neri hardly knew when she woke up. She climbed down from her nest and stood in the pond, spray from the waterfall beading in her hair.

As the kids had expected, Neri and Kal turned up in the galley at breakfast. They all went down to the computer room to show Kal the maps.

"Ok Kal, go for it. Do your thing." Brett said eagerly.

"Thing?" Kal muttered.

"You know, figure out where it landed."

Kal looked at the map and the figures. It took a moment to remember how tghey wrote numbers here on earth, but once those came clear everything did. He knew where the piece had landed. "Can't." He said.

"You can't? You found all the others." Lena sounded worried.

Kal didn't look at her. "This one hard. Much harder than others." He lied.

Neri begged, "Please try, Kal."

"Can't. Need more time. Must think. We go back to island now Neri? I go for a swim. I think better when I swim."

Kal headed out the door. Behind him he heard Brett whisper, "What's up with him?"

Jason said, "Ok, come back when you figure it out Kal, or we'll come find you when we get more information. Have a good swim." He smiled at Kal and Neri.

Kal hurried, to get away from everybody.

Neri followed. "Wait, I will swim with you."

"No, it is best I am alone."

Neri looked really worried. Kal bristled. "You do not trust me?"

"I trust you. I worry for you. Don't swim too long, ok? I will go back to island with Charley."

The meeting place was on the mainland, a beach far away from anything. A big abandoned house perched above it, serving as a landmark. Kal walked out of the water. His friends were waiting. Their white suits were visible a mile away.

"I have news. They find another piece of synchronium." Kal said.

"Where?" Kellar asked.

"Out in desert."

"I'll get the charts." Kellar turned towards their car, parked a ways away.

Hellegren waved her back. "No. That will not be necessary."

"What?"

"Think, Kellar. If we were to locate this piece before them, they may begin to wonder where we got our information. We must protect our informant at all times."

"I see your point. What are we going to do then?"

"Let them find it." Hellegren said. "We will simply reclaim it along with the others just as soon a Kal finds out where they are hidden. Is that not right, Kal?"

"Yes, that is right. I watch. I find them soon."

"Of course you will my boy."

"I tell them where this piece is then?"

"Yes, as soon as you like."

Kal nodded and walked back to the water. Hellegren wondered if they had pleasantries on his planet, hello and goodbye. Maybe the boy was just a sullen character. But it was amazing, watching him dive and vanish and not come up again.

Hellegren was pleased. With Kal on their side, this synchronium was as good as theirs. He'd find the other pieces… and if he didn't, eventually the children would come after the two pieces held at Ubri headquarters. And then he would capture those children and Kellar would make them tell where their hiding place was.

"I don't get it." Cass said, between bats of her pingpong paddle. "Kal could find all the others, why can't he find this one?"

Across the table Brett replied, "Who knows? Who knows anything about how his mind works? But we can't do anything without him."

"I wouldn't go that far." Said a voice. Behind them Lena sat up on the weight bench.

"Huh?"

"Well, I did pick the general area. I've been thinking… I'm no match for Kal, but I do have this high-level point-mapping program I could try. It could probably narrow it down further, but it'll use up a lot of Helen's ram. Enough to slow down other functions."

Cass' eyes widened in appreciation of the power of a program with requirements like that. "Go for it, we're breaking the rules anyway!"

Brett thought for a minute and shrugged. "I agree, we have to try it."

"Ok." Lena put her weights aside. "I'll go shower and get the disk, meet me down there. And—does pingpong really count for your daily exercise requirement?"

Cass smiled a little nastily, "Sure it does. Question is why are you lifting weights?"

Lena smiled back. "Because I remember climbing that cliff." She said, winning the exchange.

An hour later the cadets were assembled on the bridge. Dave handed down orders. "Ok, for the next two days you and your partner will be required to solve problems and perform complicated maneuvers-"

An earthquake hit, with the usual deafening rattle as everything in the room fell to the floor.

Dave yelled, "Get on Helen, find the epicenter!"

"Yes sir!"

Even in an earthquake, Morgan said sir. Jason was too busy hanging onto a support with one arm and SallyAnn with the other and praying that the hull wouldn't crack.

"Sir report, access to mainframe is occupied. Someone's using-" A particularly loud crash cut Morgan off, then she finished, "-Helen without permission."

The quake stopped, but Jason didn't let go. "Aftershocks." He said. The other cadets and the bridge technicians were all looking pale and hanging on for dear life. SallyAnn shifted to get a death grip on the same support beam Jason was clinging to.

"Well find out who!" Dave roared, yelling on adrenaline.

The floor rattled and a few people whimpered audibly.

"Yes sir." Morgan saluted and left, not even walking close to the wall for stability. She seemed unaffected by the terror that was—quite reasonably, in Jason's opinion!—getting to everybody else.

"Is she even human?" SallyAnn whispered, watching Morgan leave.

"Who knows?"

Winston hadn't been close enough to grab onto anything solid; he'd been thrown off his feet and gone down in a pile of papers.

"Are you all right?" Dianne asked as soon as she could.

"Nothing seems to have fallen on me. That was at least a three-point-oh."

"At least." Dianne agreed, looking at the readout on the seismograph. "And if that fault line keeps opening things are only going to get worse."

Winston got to his feet and gathered up the files. Earthquake reports, mostly. "But the blasting has discontinued. What more can we do to stop this?"

"I don't know. And I don't like to think about it. Our next step may be to leave Orca."

"And Neri?" Winston asked.

"That's why I don't like thinking about it. Can that stuff wait? I'd like to get out there and get some video of the reef right after the quake."

As the technicians on the bridge put their consoles back in order one screen was tuned to the news. The quake had been felt on the mainland.

The kids were in trouble.

The four of them were lined up while the commander delivered a lecture. He'd gone for a few minutes and finished up with, …a major violation of Orca rules and regulations!"

"Told you." Benny whispered.

"Ssh!"

"Not only were you caught, you were caught red handed. Now, while I think of a suitable punishment you start with cleanup duty commencing oh-nine-hundred tomorrow. Clayborn?"

"Sir?" Morgan replied.

"You'll be assigned to supervise."

"My pleasure, sir." Morgan smiled. Cass made a face at her behind the commander's back.

Dianne surfaced in the dive pool and pulled off her mask. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's like a marine graveyard down there."

"No fish in sight?" Winston asked as Dianne handed up the underwater camera.

"None to speak of. It's like they know it's only going to get worse so they've moved to safer waters."

"Perhaps it's only temporary. Maybe they'll return in the near future."

"If this continues… the ecosystem is being damaged so much I'm not sure there's going to be a future Winston. For the fish or for us."

Somehow Morgan had programmed Helen to wake the kids up at seven o'clock, bully them into uniform and to breakfast, and send them to the hall where Morgan met them and put them to work. Cass, who'd been planning to wake up fifteen minuted before their work duty began, was already simmering.

"I wonder if she does it just to bait Cass." Benny said thoughtfully as they scrubbed floors.

"Who knows."

Lena slopped some more cleaner on a stubborn spot. "At least no-one's said anything about revoking my guest status. I was worried they'd kick me off Orca."

Jason and SallyAnn came around the corner. Jason looked down at his friends on the floor. "What, again?"

"Hey, this is for-!" Brett started before the others waved him to be quiet. Jason crouched down and got the whole story.

Lena finished, "And we didn't get anything. We had to clear the search fast when we got caught."

Jason sighed. "Ok. And who knows when we'll be able to get back in. Man, I hope Kal can find it."

Neri appeared, separating herself from the morning traffic in the hall. She sat down next to the boys.

"Bad news Neri." Brett said. "The situation here is that we're all grounded."

"And us cadets are on permanent standby until further notice."

Lena added, "Which means we're going to have to put the search on hold, at least for today."

"No. Time is short!"

"We don't have a choice." Cass looked over at her sister, who was keeping an eye on them while she talked to some other cadets.

"Then I go alone."

"But Neri, we don't know where it is! The best we could figure, it's in the outback near the dingo fence. Unless Kal could narrow it down..?"

Neri looked down. "Kal says nothing."

"Then you can't go. It's in the middle of nowhere, it's too dangerous."

Neri shook her head and stood up. "The oceans become worse now. Need synchronium soon if they are to heal. I must try."

They couldn't stop her. Jason stood beside Neri and held her arm for a minute. "Just be careful ok?"

Neri grinned and saluted, and disappeared back into the crowd.

Morgan kept an eagle eye on her slaves all morning, letting them have time off only for bathroom breaks and to switch between jobs. Lunch was bites snatched while wiping down tables.

"She's a real…" Cass trailed off as Morgan glanced their way.

"I hope Neri's all right. I wish she'd at least taken Kal with her."

"Nah, it's too dangerous." Brett said, "Besides, he'll be having a great time. Until Neri comes back he's got the whole island to himself."

On the mainland Neri reached the top of a hill and looked around. The outback was orange and dusty, even the trees looked dusty. Every direction looked the same but Neri's inner sense told her which way to go. She'd reached the area where the piece might have fallen, and now had nothing to do but crisscross that area hoping to feel where the piece was. Maybe she'd be able to sense its presence. But maybe not.

The sun was hot. Neri had her sheet wrapped around her shading her head. She'd soaked it in the ocean, but it was dry now, and scratchy with salt. Neri pushed the hood back and poured water over her head, then recapped her canteen and covered her head, and walked on.

Kal looked around the island as if seeing it for the first time. He took out Neri's knives and cooking pots from their hiding place and held them like they were his, touched the three fishing spears and finally climbed into the nest bed. He could sleep up here, and make Neri sleep on the ground. Higher than Neri. Higher than anyone!

It didn't feel right, but Kal convinced himself that it did.

Jason waved open the door to the lab. "Hi Mum."

"Jase, SallyAnn. What are you two doing up here?"

"Just checking instrument damage on this level. I thought I'd stop by and see how things were going."

SallyAnn looked around at the stuff still on the floor and moved to start picking it up. Dianne and Winston hadn't moved anything but the seismograph and things wired to it.

"Things are not going well, I'm afraid." Dianne said. "The fault's not only widened, it's begun to move northward."

"Any further disturbances and there'll be serious repercussions in the other hemisphere."

"What's that in English, Winston?"

"The mainland will be further shaken, and probably very much stirred." Winston said somberly.

"And then?"

"And then, SallyAnn, we start praying for a miracle."

Neri stopped beside a dead tree to drink. She'd crossed the patch on the map a few times, but she was nowhere near covering all of it. Her head hurt and she wanted to be home, and curl up in the pond and sleep there in the water.

An animal appeared from between the trees. The same color as the world around it, it was invisible until it moved. A dingo. Neri had never seen one, but she knew of them. Jason said they were not friendly, but this one just looked thirsty. Its tongue was hanging out and its ribs showed. Neri unslung her canteen. She could pour a little water onto a log and the dingo could drink.

Before she could do so, the dingo growled and feited at her. Neri flinched back, dropping the canteen. The last few spoonfuls of water spilled into the dust. The dingo grabbed the canteen and gnawed it for a second while Neri watched. It wouldn't find the canteen interesting; it was just a cocoanut shell bound with vines.

She turned and walked on, looking back a few times to make sure the dingo wasn't following.

On Orca, Jason and SallyAnn catalogued the damage, Dianne worried, and Brett and the kids scrubbed. On the island Kal ate bananas until he felt sick.

After an hour Neri was staggering, her feet sliding in silty red dust. She was lost. There was no water anywhere.

Neri fell to her knees and collapsed.

Kal wouldn't admit it, but he felt lonely. He dropped into the pond and splashed his face, thinking about what to do. He could go to Orca, except Neri had said all their friends there were busy and couldn't talk to him. Kal didn't know where Neri had gone. Well, he could guess that she had gone into the desert but he wasn't sure what a desert was and anyway he didn't really want to think about it.

So he thought about what it would be like when the island was his always. He and Neri could spend all day playing and swimming and eating good food. Nobody would come and be a bother or take Neri away. Maybe they would go to Orca and see Brett and Lena and Benny and Cass, and Mother. But not Jason. Kal would send Jason far away, onto land. Earth people belonged on land anyway.

And Kal would protect Neri, and Neri would always be smiling at him.

The four kids were cleaning the glass in the viewing tube with sprayers of cleaning solution and rags, while Morgan worked on a portable terminal at the end of the hall where she could observe. It was a little creepy being in here; the glass had cracked in the next to last earthquake. What if a bigger one hit while they were there?

"I'd probably be more useful debugging Helen." Lena grumbled. Her arms ached.

"Nah, keep your head down. If you talk, Morgan might remember who you are and tell your dad you got in trouble." Was Brett's advice.

"Yeah, you're right…"

"Hey, the hat looks great anyway." Brett grinned, trying to cheer her up.

Lena smiled. She'd requisitioned an Orca baseball cap and was wearing it backwards while she worked. "The uniforms here are better than at any of the private schools I went to. No pleated skirts."

Cass, overhearing, made a shocked face. "I have never worn a pleated skirt in my life. I don't think I've even seen one!"

Morgan's fun radar must've detected a conversation starting because she called, "Less yakking, more scrubbing! You're being punished here!"

So the kids scrubbed, with nothing to distract them from developing aches and the smell of the cleaner, which wasn't a bad smell but it was getting ingrained in their hands.

A half hour later Jason came by and paused for a quick word. "How's it going?"

There was a mass groan.

"I get off in another three hours, dinnertime. Apparently we _do_ get to eat and sleep while on standby, who knew? Any chance you'll be free by then?"

"Who knows." Brett said.

"Well I'll come find you and then we can go check on Neri. I hope she's back by then."

The outback sun burned down. A breeze had started, and the orange sand shifted like murk in the ocean.

"Hey. Hey, you."

Neri looked up through sticky eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

It was a girl, just a shape against the sunlight. She sounded very young and had an odd, fluting voice.

"This is no place to take a nap."

Neri whispered, "Water."

"You want water? Sure. We've got lots of water. Follow me. I'll get you water. Then maybe some tucker."

While the girl spoke, Neri rolled up onto hands and knees, and staggered to her feet. She couldn't walk far. She gathered her voice for another word. "Tucker?"

"Yeah, you know, food. You hungry? You sure look hungry. Here, put your hand on my shoulder. Are you sick? Grandad will know what to do. Oh, my name's Lilah. Come on."

Lilah was one of the brown people. Jason had said the brown people were called Aborigines and had come to Australia first. One of them had helped Mera when she was a baby. That made Neri like Lilah already.

Down the road a truck was parked and an old man and a boy were sitting by it. They had a grill set up and were cooking. The man was saying, "How's that tucker coming along, Bobby?"

"Nearly done, Grandad." The boy said, turning something on the grill.

"Good. Hope you made plenty 'cause it looks like we've got company. Where'd you find her, Lilah?"

"Up the road." Lilah said.

Neri stopped listening. Beyond the road was water, an oasis surrounded by green trees. Neri left Lilah behind and walked into the water.

After a minute she remembered she ought to surface every now and then, or they would worry.

When Neri felt well enough to come out of the pond, she found the family had gotten dinner ready. They'd set out a plate for her and the old man motioned for her to sit and eat with them. Neri smiled. "Thank you. You are called Grandad?"

He laughed. "Yeah, that'll do. Lilah you met, and that's Bobby."

The boy said, "Hi." With his mouth full.

"What's your name?" Lilah chirped.

"Neri."

"Good to meet you, Neri. I never saw a white girl swim like you before." Grandad commented.

'White' was the word for people who were less brown, or pink.

"Guess you must have been real tirsty to stay under for so long, huh?"

"Yes. Thank you for bringing me here, Lilah."

Lilah smiled, her dark eyes sparkling. "I was just bringing you back home."

"Home?"

"Sure. This water hole is your home. You can't fool me. You're a water spirit."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "What are you going on about, Lilah? There's no such thing as water spirits."

"Yes there is. Grandma said so."

"If you want water you get it from a tap, simple as that."

Lilah frowned at her brother. "Hmmf. Tell him, Grandad."

"Lilah's right. Good thing you come back home when you did, young man. Been spending too much time at that posh city school. Fill your head up with all kinds of rubbish. Now we're going to have to start teaching you all over again about the old ways, the dreamtime, the land spirits… and the water spirits."

Neri was fascinated. "Tell me more about water spirit, Lilah."

"Grandma said she came out of the sky one night a long time ago."

"From the sky?"

"Yeah, like a big ball of fire. Crashed to the ground right here in the middle of the desert. It made this big hole, and then she called water to fill the hole and make this pool."

"How long ago?" Neri asked.

"A long, long time ago. Before I was even born. Fifteen, or maybe twenty years ago."

Neri smiled and stood up, and went back to the waterhole.

It was there, in the deepest part of the pool, buried under silt and weeds. Neri opened the capsule and took the piece out.

Lilah was waiting on shore. "Ooh! What's that? The treasure of the water spirit?"

Neri thought about that. "Yes. Do you want to see? Put your hand here, and the water will dance."

It did, and Lilah squealed with delight.

They walked back to the road, where Bobby and Grandad were packing up after their dinner. Grandad saw the synchronium piece and nodded, seeming unsurprised.

Neri said, "When I take this, maybe the water will go."

"We'll keep an eye on it. Change the maps if it dries up."

Bobby said, "Hey, Neri. We'll be finished fixing the dingo fence in a couple of days. If you stick around, we can give you a lift back to town."

"You'll be able to catch the bus from there. The bus comes by once a week now."

Neri shook her head. "No, I must go now. People are waiting for me."

"Aren't you afraid to leave the water?" Lilah asked.

"Yes. I am."

"Take this." Bobby held out one of their canteens.

"But what if you need?"

"Nah, we've got plenty in the truck."

"It belongs to you anyway." Lilah said.

Neri shook her head and smiled at the girl. "No. Water belongs to everyone. Thank you Lilah. I will never forget your kindness."

"Bye Neri.' Lilah said cheerfully and hopped up into the truck.

Neri filled the canteen and wet down the sheet she wrapped over her head, the other end of which was tied around the synchronium piece. She started walking towards the distant sea.

"She's gotta be crazy." Bobby said, watching the slender figure vanish in the distance.

"No, she's not crazy. Different, but not crazy."

"She's a water spirit!"

Since she didn't have to search, Neri could walk straight back to the ocean. It wouldn't take as long. She had the canteen. She thought she could make it.

In the end, she did, staggering the last few steps into the ocean before she fell. In the water, it was all right. Neri was too tired to swim far, but Charley heard her calling. He whistled angrily.

_Now you act like stupid calf! You are more important than the Thing!_

_ Had to hurry._ Neri said, cuddling for comfort against his face. _Must make the reef well. But no more today. Help me to the cave? I hide this piece, then go home._

Charley turned, letting Neri catch hold of his fin. _Good. Rest, get better. Make useless boy bring you food._

Neri didn't feel up to an argument, and wasn't sure if Charley was talking about Kal or Jason, so she just said, _Don't worry. Friends will take care of me._

"You guys done yet? Any word from Neri?" Jason asked, not leaving any space between the questions.

"No and no." Brett answered.

"Not that we'd've seen her if she did come, with the chief commissioner of the clean police looking over our shoulders all day." Cass said with a dirty look at her sister.

"Well, I'm going to head out to the island now, see if she's back."

"Wait for us!" Brett yelped, and turned to Morgan. "Give us a break, enough's enough!"

"Yes. We've finished." Lena slopped her rag back in the bucket.

"Well, have you mopped the floor?"

"Twice." Benny said.

"Cleaned down all the glass surfaces?"

"Cleaned and polished." Brett held up an empty sprayer to demonstrate.

"And what about inside the turbolift?"

"All done. Now can we go, please?"

"We've got important things to do!"

Morgan looked her bedraggled crew over, taking her time. "I don't know. That would depend."

"On what?"

"On whether or not you're sorry for using Helen without authorization."

"Yes, we're sorry." Brett said and Lena added, "Very sorry!"

"What about you, Cass?"

"Yeah." Cass growled.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear."

"Look, I said I'm sorry ok!" Cass yelled.

"Good. You're all dismissed."

"Thank you!" Brett said and headed for the lift in a hurry. "Come on guys."

But Cass had snapped, and she had a lot more to say. "Yeah, I'm sorry, sorry I have to look at you every day and know we're related. Sorry there wasn't some mixup at the hospital when you were born, sorry…"

Benny and Lena grabbed Cass between them and towed her into the lift, still yelling. She yelled all the way up.

Jason had the zodiac ready and had signed them out. Lena stopped to grab a bag from her locker and joined the others in the boat.

Neri hadn't come back. Kal didn't admit to being worried, but he was sitting on the beach when they arrived. The kids piled out of the boat and more or less collapsed. "Look Jason, everything you checked for damage, we scrubbed. We're beat!"

Lena said, "Kal, would you make a fire? I brought a treat."

Cass raised her head from where she was literally flat on the sand. "What've you got, Lena?"

It turned out to be a little pot on stilts, and some candy bars. Lena blushed. "Well my favorite food is chocolate bananas, and since the fruit out here is so good… I ordered this from the mainland. I figure we deserve a treat."

Shortly there was a small fire going and bits of candy coating were melting in the pot. Brett came back with an armload of bananas and found Lena explaining that she'd first had chocolate bananas in a ski lodge, and then she had to explain skiing, which led to explaining snow. Kal did not believe her about the snow.

They ate, keeping an eye out for Neri. As time passed the mood became more worried.

Finally Kal said, "Been gone a long time."

"We're worried too, Kal." Cass said. "I hope she didn't get lost out there."

If she had, there was no way they could find her.

Then Jason shouted and ran down to the water. "Neri! Quick, help her!"

Neri fell to her knees in the surf, and Jason put his arm around her and helped her up. "Neri! Are you all right?"

"I got it. I found synchronium."

"Never mind, you're home now." Jason murmured to her. Neri was leaning hard on Jason and Kal, too weak to walk on her own. But everybody was there to help.

They finished the evening by the pond, Neri resting with her head in Jason's lap and eating fruit while the others talked quietly around her.

The kids returned to Orca just in time for curfew. Jason was still distracted while the boys got ready for bed. "I feel bad just leaving her out there like that."

"Yeah, but what else could we do? Neri'd got food and the fire, and Kal will take care of her. She said she'll be fine in the morning."

"Yeah well, first thing in the morning I'm going straight back to the island to check on her."

In the depths of the night, the sky stirred. The spaceship set down almost without a sound. Steam billowed out as the door opened and three pairs of bare feet walked down the ramp.

If she hadn't been so tired Neri would've wakened to the footsteps, but as it was she slept on, until a hand touched her shoulder. Neri turned and opened her eyes, not believing what she saw. "Sister? A dream?"

Mera shook her head and smiled. "I've come to help."


	22. Chapter 22

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

22 Finding The Key

"I am so glad you have returned, sister. We need your help."

"I know." Mera said. "I knew. But I could not come until others realized it also. Our people are very worried for the Earth."

"We search for the synchronium. But it is not easy."

"Much depends on finding it."

A breeze swept across the clearing, stirring their hair. Kal came out of the woods. "Breakfast." He looked at Mera. "Is really sister? Was a little baby."

Neri laughed, "Like me, she grew up."

"Hello Kal." Mera said, smiling. "It is good to meet you. My foster parents are very excited to learn that you live. Everyone on our planet will be so glad to see you."

"Why?" Kal asked bluntly. "Kal's mother and father are passed."

"Yes, but you have other family, and friends, who still live. All this time they thought you gone."

Kal looked confused. He thought for a while, then turned away without answering. Mera shot a troubled look at her sister then, seeing a flash of movement, stood up and waved. "Rulmyr! Onoelle! Come eat with us! Kal, come back and sit down."

Kal did, and Rulmyr and Onoelle came hesitantly over. "It is your home Neri. We do not wish to intrude."

"Silly." Neri stood up and hugged them both. "You are welcome here. You care for my sister. Now tell me what you know of synchronium."

Onoelle shook her head and the beads in her hair tinkled. "There is little we can do. Mera tells us that the device to locate the pieces has broken. There is no other. And we cannot stay to aid you."

Neri nodded. She wasn't surprised. It was her task after all.

"And, Mera dear, we can only give you twelve of this world's days for your task."

Both girls gasped.

"So little time!"

"Why? It cannot be that's all the time this world has!" Mera asked in growing horror.

"The council does not wish to risk you both, and Kal. Kal, will you return with us now, or when we come for Mera?"

"Kal stay." Kal said. He didn't sound too happy, and everybody looked at him, so he added, "Stay. Help Neri."

"I am glad. Thank you Kal." Neri smiled as bright as morning.

"Then we must go." Rulmyr said. "You have a hard task ahead of you."

"Yes." Neri said quietly.

They walked Rulmyr and Onoelle to the ship. The two adults hugged Mera and said, "Be strong, my child."

The ship took off in a cloud of steam that quickly dissipated in the morning air. It showed as a bright speck for a moment, then disappeared into the blue sky.

Neri took her sister's hand. "Now much is on our shoulders."

"Yes. But we will do it."

Jason had been meaning to get to the island and check on Neri before classes, but he'd overslept and only woke up when SallyAnn called to say training started in ten minutes. They had a class, which Jason pretty much slept through, then Dave handed back their latest exam results.

SallyAnn opened hers, groaned, and shut the paper again. "No! I blew it for us again."

"Hey, it's a pass." Jason said.

"Yeah, just… I'm sorry."

Dave came over. "There was nothing wrong with your theory."

"Yeah I just couldn't put it into practice. I froze. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that." Jason didn't actually think the grade was too bad. Not great, but not the worst he'd ever gotten. "It's no biggie. It happens." He would've said more, but the door opened to let some kids out and Jason saw a familiar figure outside.

"Not to you it doesn't, if you had a decent partner. Let's face it Jason, you're better off without me."

In the hallway Jason caught up with Neri. Who was smiling. She hadn't looked this happy in a while. "What's up?" Jason asked.

"Something good happen. Surprise. Get Brett, come to island." She slipped away.

Two sentences and no mention of the synchronium. It must be a really good surprise. Jason went back to look for SallyAnn and reassure her some more, but she was gone too. So he went to find Brett.

Under a tree by the pond, Mera changed into the dress that Neri had made for her, back when they first met. Her more elaborate robe and jewelry she rolled into a bundle and hid between the tree's roots. Here, where the nights didn't get chilly, she wouldn't need her outer clothes. She was really glad Neri had saved the dress.

"You dressed?"

"Yes Kal. You can come back."

Kal peeked around a big tree and Mera smiled at him.

"You look like Neri now."

"I go swim now. I must see the damage in the ocean."

"Kal stay."

Mera walked down to the beach, enjoying the smell of the forest and the sun between the trees. She'd missed the island. Earth wasn't home, but here, just here, this was home.

Kal didn't belong.

Something about him bothered Mera, and she felt bad about that. She didn't want to dislike him, didn't even know him yet, but something about him made her uneasy.

Then she entered the ocean and forgot all about Kal.

A song of welcome rang through the water, with a troubling silence beneath.

_Charley! _Mera shouted. A few minutes were taken up saying hello, and then Mera said, _Show me where the ocean has gone wrong._

"Hi Kal." Brett said as Jason secured the zodiac. "How's it going? Neri was sure happy."

"Sister come back."

Brett gaped.

"Kal! Was supposed to be surprise." Neri chided him, smiling.

"I forget."

"Mera's really back? When? Where is she?"

Neri pointed. Mera walked out of the water. She pushed back her wet hair, saw them, and ran over. "Brett! Jason!"

Brett hugged her, then realized she wasn't smiling. "Hey, aren't you happy to see us?"

"I am. But what I've seen out there, it is so bad. I did not realize how much was already gone."

Jason sighed and sat down in the warm sand. "Look, I know it's taken longer than we'd like, but we're doing the best we can. I swear we'll get the rest of the pieces."

"Including the ones Ubri's got." Brett added, suddenly gloomy.

"And then it's just a matter of finding the key that makes them work."

"Find?" Mera smiled. "But you already have it."

"We do? Where?"

"Right out there."

Brett looked where Mera did—out into the cove. He guessed. "Charley? Charley's the key?"

"His voice. The synchronium is activated by the frequency of his song."

"Weird." Was Brett's opinion.

"Maybe it isn't weird to the people on the ocean planet." Jason guessed.

Back on Orca that night they spread the word. Dianne was delighted.

"Neri's sister? What's she like?" Lena asked.

"Just as extraordinary, in her own way."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"Oh, Brett," Jason said, "Can you get a spare uniform off Cass and stick it in our locker? Mera's coming aboard tomorrow morning."

"'Kay, I'll do it first thing. 'Night Mum, 'night Lena."

"Good night."

When they were in bed Jason said, "Isn't it great that Mera's back?"

Pause. Then Brett said, "I thought she'd be… happier."

"Aw, she's just worried. Once we get the synchronium together she'll be happy."

"And if we don't? We still have no locater, the grownups from the ocean planet didn't stay to help us… we're in the same place we were."

"We're doing all right. Tomorrow when Mera's here she can meet everybody and we'll come up with a plan. Don't give up yet!"

A new morning, the island warm and gentle under the sun. It felt like nothing was wrong as Neri walked through the forest gathering breakfast. "Look, the good berries are ripe."

"We need more now Mera is here." Kal observed. "I will fish too."

"Thank you. We eat together when Mera and I come back from Orca."

Kal nodded and turned towards the beach, but Neri stopped him. "Kal. You do not feel bad that Mera comes? She is sister, but we are still friends."

"And I be at both your service."

"Kal, you do not need. I thank you for your help, but serve us only if _you_ wish to."

"But Kal wish to." Kal said with a little smile. "I go fish now."

Neri couldn't tell if he understood or not.

Kal didn't fish. He went to the meeting place and, since Neri and Mera would be gone all day, let his friends take him back to Ubri headquarters for lunch while he explained what he'd learned.

"The whale song. So that is the trigger! Good, Kal! We have tape upon tape of that creature!"

"But we will have to determine the correct pitch. That will take time."

"Simple process of elimination, Kellar! Even a child could do it."

"A child like this 'Mera?' Jane Seaforth, do you think?"

Hellegren nodded slowly. "Yes. And what has spurred her return I wonder."

"It is our backers you should be wondering about. They become impatient for results."

"Perhaps Kal's news will return them to good humor."

Kal looked up from his lunch. "You make me ruler of island now?"

"Patience my boy. You must wait and watch. Follow these girls, listen to what they say. One slip might reveal where they're hiding the other components. When I have all of the synchronium, then you will have earned your prize."

Neri and Mera surfaced in the dive pool. Jason was waiting to give them a hand out of the water, while Brett watched the door.

"Hi guys. There's a uniform for Mera in our locker."

"Good." Mera replied as the two girls ducked into the changing room.

"Remember, say nothing of synchronium to Mother."

They came out dressed in uniform, Mera squirming in the unfamiliar clothes and shoes, and the two of them went down to the lab while the boys went to round up their friends.

"Mera!" Dianne cried, and jumped up to hug her. "It's so wonderful to see you again."

"And you, Mother."

Winston grinned. "'The lark sings sweetest when all her chicks are home.'"

"It is good to be back, Winston. There are many things I missed about your world."

"And we can do with your help to protect them." Dianne said sadly. "Have the boys told you what's been going on?"

"Yes." Mera said and her eyes went hard. "Your people have caused this. The sea is dying and your whole world will die with it."

"Sister." Neri said softly.

Mera shook her head. "Sorry. I do not blame you. But there is so much to lose!"

"We understand…"

Helen's voice broke in. "Attention. Incoming seismic disturbance."

Winston grabbed his terminal as the floor began to jolt. Dianne folded Mera in her arms. "Hold tight darling, it won't last long. Darn Ubri."

When it ended Mera looked up, her eyes gone wide and silvery. "Ubri made this start."

"They've stopped blasting, but the quakes continue. I don't know what else we can do." Dianne's head drooped.

Neri took her hand. "Do not lose hope, Mother. Not yet."

"If you say so, Neri. Can you two stay? Dinner maybe? Not that the food's improved much since you were here, Mera."

Mera shook her head. "I should go. Brett wants to introduce me to all his friends. I'll stay for dinner if I can. And when the earthquakes stop, come to the island and we will cook for you!"

Neri nodded. Winston said, "That is a meal I'll look forward to!"

The door opened and Lena looked in. "Everybody ok in here? Oh, hi Neri! I'm on my way to the rec room, we've got it all to ourselves." She saw Mera and stopped talking.

Winston sighed. "I'll call in. We're fine. Everything in here that could break has already broken." He hit a few buttons on his computer to report "no injuries" through Helen.

Dianne gave Mera a last hug. "Go on, meet everybody. I'll see you later."

"Later, Mother."

In the hall, Neri started the introductions. "Sister, this is Lena. She is…'

"I'm the bad guy's kid." Lena smiled at that, then her face went tight. "I saw your picture, on my father's computer. He wanted to adopt you?"

"Not adopt!" Mera said quickly, shuddering. "That was just a lie to get the institute to let me go. He wanted to keep me at Ubri and do experiments on me and I don't even know what. I did not know of you."

"Father doesn't… talk about me."

The two girls looked at each other. They were the same height, eye to eye.

"This is Benny, and Cass." Jason said.

"Computer hacker in training." Lena added.

"It is good to meet you all. My sister and I need your help."

"Hey, that's what we're here for." Cass said, motioning Neri and Mera to sit down. The rec room was empty except for them, and Benny had brought snacks.

"What has been done about getting the pieces back from Ubri?" Mera asked.

"Well, we tried a raid on their headquarters."

"We got back one component. But the alarm in the strongroom went off and they all came down on us." Benny finished.

"Isn't there another way in? A key or something that wouldn't set off the alarm?"

"You don't think we would'a tried everything?"

"There is-" Lena began, then stopped as everybody looked at her. "No. There's no way we could get at it."

"But if there is a chance?" Neri said with sudden hope.

"My father always keeps it with him. Either in his pocket or on a chain around his neck. There's no way!"

"Yeah you would say that." Cass muttered.

Lena stiffened.

Jason waved his hand between them. "Not now, ok? Later."

"Well then what are we gonna do?"

Lena stood. "I'm going to the computer lab to see if Helen's got another hit." She left.

The others started talking about what to do, and Nei and Mera slipped out of the room.

Lena looked up as the door opened. She wasn't really surprised.

"Lena? Mera and I, we have a plan."

"To get the key while your father sleeps. You can get into the house?"

"No. I mean yes, I have a key but—no! We can't!"

"It would just be us."

Lena was shaking her head. "It's too dangerous. I don't want… anyone to get hurt."

"Lena, you can't put loyalty to him over the harm that will be done if we can't use the synchronium!"

There was no choice. Lena wasn't surprised by that either. But there was nothing that said she couldn't be angry. Fists clenched she said, "All right. Ok. The house is right off the beach too, nothing but the best. Let me pull up a map and we'll figure out what to do."

On the bridge Helen was playing the news. "Reports from Kungchou indicate first seismic activity detected in mainland China. Stand by for further information."

"It's getting worse." The commander said. "Every time we have a quake, it's felt further and further north."

"According to Doctor Bates, that fault line is just going to continue to open." Dave said.

"And the local intensity is steadily increasing."

"Sir, have you considered evacuation of nonessential personnel?"

"I'd like to hold on a bit longer."

Dave grimaced. "Not too much longer I hope. People are scared. SallyAnn? What's up?"

SallyAnn was hesitating by the bridge door. She stepped forward. "I just wanted to give you this."

"Yeah?"

"It's my resignation. From the cadets."

"Yeah? Not until tomorrow it isn't. You're on standby until the end of this shift."

"I know." SallyAnn said and ducked out.

"Lena! Hello! It's dinner time." Brett called into the computer room.

Lena looked up. "Oh. Right. I'll eat later. Hey Brett, I won't be back tonight. Tell your mum I'm staying in Kylie's cabin, pajama party or something."

"And where will you really be?"

"Just do it ok!"

Brett shrugged. "You owe me."

"Thanks." Lena picked up a backpack and left.

Cass leaned around Brett. "You know what? I still don't completely trust her."

Brett rolled his eyes. "Oh come on."

"No, Lena's nice, she's great. But when it comes down to it, what would you do if it were your mum?"

"SallyAnn!" Jason called.

SallyAnn winced. She'd been hoping to avoid him by coming to dinner late, but now they were alone in the empty hall.

"Wait up, I want to talk to you. I heard you're quitting on me. Resigning from the cadets."

"I bet you're cheering. Who wants to be partnered with a klutz like me?"

"You're not a klutz."

"Whatever you reckon." SallyAnn said, trying to get away.

Jason stepped in front of her. "SallyAnn, you're a good cadet. You're a whiz at theory, I'd never have passed the written without your help."

"And rotten at everything else. Face it, I can't make a decision to save my life—or anyone else's."

"Are you giving up on interning with your idol? Give yourself a break, it takes time."

"Yeah. Well." SallyAnn looked suspiciously teary. "I think I've wasted enough of that trying to be something I can't. Your time and everyone else's. So just drop it ok?" This time she ducked around Jason and made a successful escape. Not that it counted, since they still had duty tonight.

Lena had moored the zodiac in a little stream where it wouldn't be found, and snuck down to the beach. From inside a bush she watched the house. It was dark, and she was dressed to blend in so she wasn't worried about being seen. There was nothing to do but wait.

As the moon rose, Neri and Mera appeared out of the water. They moved silently and joined Mera sitting in a thicket under a tree.

"You have trouble getting away?" Neri asked.

"Not really. I don't like having to lie though."

"We will tell them tomorrow."

"Yeah. Here, sit you guys. We can talk, there's no security out here. I figure we'll have to wait about an hour after all the lights go out, to make sure he's asleep."

"Good." Mera settled silently to the ground. "That's your house? The whole thing?"

"Is very big." Neri observed.

Lena chuckled mirthlessly. "Yeah. Father practically lives at work, and I'm at boarding school but he has a house like that."

"How sad." Mera said. She was thinking of her home on the ocean planet, a series of caves carved in a sandstone cliff. They were open to the air and sunlight, with lots of windowsills for lying around with a book.

"You know, Doctor Bates is being better family to me than my own father." The lights from the house went out, leaving them in faint blue moonlight.

Neri hugged Lena with one arm and the girls waited in the darkness.

After a little while Lena said, "So what's it like on your planet? Do you have jetpacks?"

"Is not the time." Mera chided her gently.

"Yes it is. What else are we going to do while we wait?"

After a minute Mera said, "No jetpacks. We have floating sleds for moving things, and the ships. What else do you want to know about?"

That conversation got through a little time, then petered out as they all became too nervous to talk. Finally Lena looked at her watch ad said, "That's an hour. Let's go." She stood up and slipped out of the bushes.

"Ssh. Someone comes."

Lena gasped and froze, then relaxed. "Kal."

"Why are you here?" Mera asked him

"I want to know where you go. Maybe I help."

"You were asked to stay on the island."

Neri put a hand on her sister's arm. "Mera. He wants to help. Let him come this once."

"If you say. Perhaps he can help."

Lena took Kal's hand. "You must stay with us and be very quiet. We're going to get the strongroom key from my father."

Kal looked uncertain. "This is stealing?"

"We don't have a choice. I'll explain later."

"We go now."

It was after dinner and Jason and SallyAnn were checking the storerooms. After the almost-nuclear accident it had been decided that everything needed looking over every night. So the cadets had to do it.

Jason had been talking away the whole time. "It's not all life and death you know. Some duties are downright simple."

"Like me you mean? Give it a rest."

"You're making a big mistake."

"Wouldn't be the first time." SallyAnn said. She ducked around Jason and opened the next door. "Check this one off."

The floor jolted and Helen's alert message went off. Jason and SallyAnn hugged the wall and waited for it to be over. After a few shuddering aftershocks things held still and the kids relaxed.

"Sounds like that's it this time. You all right?"

"Yeah, can we just get on with this?"

"Would you just listen to me for a minute?"

"No."

Jason rolled his eyes and started to open the next door, but SallyAnn grabbed his hand. "Quiet." She put her head down and listened. "There's water in there. A lot of water. This door won't hold!"

Now Jason could hear it too.

"Run!" SallyAnn yelled as water started to leak around the door.

They pelted for the exit, and careened into the main corridor just as Dave got there. "Ok, seal the bulkhead! Jason, SallyAnn! Good man, you got her out."

"She got me out." Jason corrected between gasps as he tried to get his breath back.

"Well, after the quake I remembered procedure. Always check the doors before you open them, and I could hear the water and…"

"And you saved my life."

SallyAnn blushed. "Yeah I did, didn't I?"

"Still want to resign?" Dave asked.

Lena turned her housekey in the lock. It clicked open and a green light under the knob showed that the alarm had been disarmed. She eased the door open, slipped inside and pointed to the stairs. "First door at the top."

"You will lead us?" Neri whispered, her voice no louder than a breeze.

Lena flinched and shook her head. "I can't."

Neri nodded. "You do enough."

Lena waited downstairs, staying by the door. She tried to grab Kal's hand, keep him out of the way too, but he got away. Neri and Mera climbed the stairs quickly, their feet silent on the carpet. Kal was a step behind them.

Lena waited in the dark, silent house. It felt like a long time.

Then something crashed and her father shouted and Lena slammed open the door and the children ran.

A branch snagged Lena's hat and she knew her hair would stand out like a white flag in the darkness. She was the slowest runner too. Kal grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

They had to stop finally, because Lena couldn't run anymore. While she tried to get hr breath Mera said, "We could not get the key. Kal knocked a table over and your father woke."

Kal looked down at his feet.

Lena sighed. "Well let's just get out of here before the police come."

"No one is coming." Neri said, and indeed there was no sound but the wind. But they might not be able to hear sirens this far from the road. "You all right Lena? Then we go."

In the morning Brett brought his brother up to speed on the way to breakfast. "And Lena wasn't where she said, because Kylie came down to watch the video with the rest of us. So where'd she go?"

"Very weird." Jason said and waved open the galley door.

"Hey guys." SallyAnn waved from behind a tall stack of pancakes.

"Hey." Jason answered and sat down next to her.

"It's the big hero!"

"Don't…" SallyAnn blushed.

"Yeah well, you did save his life didn't you? Personally I wouldn't have bothered."

Jason swatted his brother and SallyAnn laughed.

"Um, Jason, I'm not sure what you're going to think of this, but after last night and what Dave said, I've decided not to quit."

"Great!" Jason grinned.

"So I guess you're stuck with me then."

"Well I reckon I can handle it. So who got you the fancy breakfast?"

"It was anonymous. Thought it might've been you."

Jason shook his head. "Nope, sorry."

"Oh. Well, that's ok. Still delicious! You want to go through the exercises or something after we eat?"

Brett came back with their breakfast—bagels. Jason gave a longing look at SallyAnn's food. "Sure but, uh, maybe later. We've got something else to do."

SallyAnn sighed and took another bite. "Yeah, so what else is new?"

Jason shrugged. "Well, see ya."

On the island the boys got caught up on last night's events, and found out where Lena had slept over.

"What'd you take him for in the first place?" Brett grumbled.

"It wasn't our idea! He just turned up." Lena said. She and Mera were sitting by the fire, Lena looking disheveled from being out all night.

"I have said sorry." Kal said. He was standing off in the trees.

Jason snapped out without thinking, "Fat lot of good that does now. What if you'd got caught?"

"I do not mean to make noise. Was accident."

"Please." Neri reached out to both of them. "Could happen to anyone. Do not blame Kal. He try to help."

"Yeah, ok."

Neri stood up. "There is something I need to show Mera, alone. You will stay with Kal while we are gone?"

"Yeah sure, no worries. Kal, you want to ride back to Orca with us?"

Kal nodded sullenly but came along on the general walk down to the beach.

Brett added, "And next time, Kal, I think it might be better if you don't try to help."

The girls surfaced inside the coral cave. Mera climbed onto the stone shelf and touched the five synchronium pieces arranged there. "You have done well, sister."

"But we are to do more if we are to save this world. Come, we call to Charley. Tell him how we need his song."

"Let's." Mera smiled, and they joined hands.

The haunting sound of whale song filled the cave. And it was in Lena's thoughts as she rode back to Orca with Kal, Brett and Jason. Lena was trying to think of their next move, and of how to cheer Kal up. He looked very grouchy, like he didn't want to be with them at all.

The same eerie sound filled the lab at Ubri, where Hellegren had a piece of the synchronium hooked up to as many sensors as he could attach. His computer was playing taped whalesong and he was watching the readouts.

From behind him Kellar said, "These children are becoming bold. And who led them to your house and disarmed the security system, I wonder."

The graphs jumped and Hellegren held up a hand. It was working. This particular sound. He changed the intensity and all the instruments redlined. The piece was lighting up, sparks swarming beneath its bluegreen skin.

The floor rumbled.

Hellegren quickly cut the sound. He was smiling. "Progress at last."


	23. Chapter 23

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

23 The Smuggler

The earthquake hit like a freight train. In the lab Dianne hung onto her terminal hoping the screen wouldn't crack. The seismograph needles swung wildly. Winston was hanging onto the wall, trying to shield the most expensive equipment.

On the bridge Jason and SallyAnn fumbled to follow the commander's orders and get the stabilizers working and everything locked down. It was hard to do anything with the keyboard bouncing around.

Finally Helen announced, "Seismic disturbance terminated. Condition yellow."

Most of the residents of Orca could relax and work on getting their heartrates under control, but not all. Morgan stormed into the computer room demanding answers. "Helen, breakdown and analysis! Mainland wants it yesterday! What are you doing here?"

This last was directed at Lena, who was trying to be invisible in the corner of the room.

"Nothing." Lena said.

"Well go do it somewhere else. Helen!"

Lena made her escape.

The zodiac sailed across the water, light as the wind. Jason was glad to get away from the chaos. Actually Dave had said, "Good work you two. Take the rest of the day off." SallyAnn had gone to join the cleanup but Jason and Brett went to check on Neri.

They beached the boat and Neri and Mera came down to meet them with Kal lagging behind.

"You two ok?"

Neri smiled. "Thank you for worrying. I am glad you come. Mera and I ask Charley to sing for pieces of synchronium."

"And?" Brett asked.

"It works." Mera said.

"Come, we show you. Then eat! Kal, will you bring food?"

Cass threw herself down on the rec room couch beside Benny. "I am getting tired of picking things up! Have you seen Brett?"

"He's gone to the island."

"Again?"

"He was worried about Mera."

Cass scowled. "Maybe he should just move out there permanently."

Benny looked at her. "Anybody else, I'd say you were jealous."

"'Cause Brett likes Mera? Hardly."

"Hey Lena. Find anything?"

Lena righted a chair and sat down. "I couldn't log on. They were analyzing the earthquakes."

"Convenient." Cass muttered.

"You still don't trust me?"

Cass waved that away. "Look, let's just concentrate on Ubri, hey? They've got computers, they might've found another piece. We need a way to find out."

"Sure, maybe we could just stroll into their offices and take a look around." Benny suggested with great sarcasm.

But Cass smiled. "Ben-ny!"

"What, I was joking!"

"I'm not. Look, they've got offices right here on Orca and we haven't even been inside, how come we missed that?"

"Because they had the vents bolted shut?" Benny suggested. Lena was staying out of it.

"But there's gotta be another way with security all scrambled by the quakes. I'll find it." Energized, Cass jumped up.

"Yeah leave me out of it…" Benny called to her retreating back.

It took Cass about an hour. She walked past the Ubri offices a couple of times, then walked around that level thinking, then up to the next level—and found the answer.

"Benny! I got it, I found our way in."

"A way to get us in serious trouble you mean." Benny had his books spread out and a portable terminal. He didn't look up.

"Thanks for your attention." Cass slapped the computer shut.

"Hey! I promised Dad I'd study!"

"The laundry skip. Big enough for the two of us and nobody ever checks. It's going through today and if we get down there quick enough we can get in."

"We?"

"You and me."

"No way, get Brett."

Cass looked at the clock. They didn't have much time. "Brett's not here and you are. I thought you liked Neri."

"So?"

"So, she's going to think you're a real hero when he finds out you were too chicken to help her."

"I've always been a chicken."

"You wanna always be one?" 

The girls surfaced beside the zodiac, Neri carrying a piece of the synchronium. She was smiling. "Watch."

Sound began to echo through the water, then into the air. A fog rose, full of the smell of salt and then bubbles of water drifted up into the air around the boat.

"Whoa…" Brett whispered.

Jason poked a drifting ball of water and it splashed on his hand. It was very quiet, except for the whalesong.

The laundry skip stopped outside the Ubri office and the attendant went to disable security. When he was gone Cass popped out of the nearest storeroom. "Ok, now!"

She rooted through the skip, pulling out some big bags of laundry and tossing them to Benny.

"I've been thinking…"

"Don't. Hide those."

"But…"

But as soon as the bags were out of the way Cass gave Benny a shove backwards into the skip. She dived in on top of him and pulled laundry over both of them. Just in time, the guy on cleaning duty came back and rolled the skip into the Ubri section.

Cass and Benny held very still barely breathing under the stuffy layer of dirty clothes and sheets. The skip stopped again and they heard the attendant go into the other room. Then they heard a familiar voice.

"Mr. Li, an honor and a sudden one." That was Hellegren.

"Haste often has its purpose." Another man, with a foreign accent.

"I'm sure you have your own purpose, Mr. Li."

"I also have mining interests. And in the course of one of our desert surveys, we stumbled on this… object, in a capsule. This intrigued me, such a strange thing in the middle of nowhere. My contacts suggested that you might be interested in negotiating for the ownership of this… article."

His voice reminded Cass of a Chinese villain in some old black and white serial. Ming the Merciless tapping his fingers together and plotting the death of the hero.

Hellegren said, "I am very interested. Please, sit, help yourself… You, out. This is urgent. You may finish your duties when we are done."

Footsteps leaving. That must be the cleaner.

When the door closed Mr. Li said, "I don't suppose you would like to tell me exactly what this object is."

"I'm afraid that would be impossible."

"I understand, doctor. At Shigatsu trading company, we also have our secrets."

"You do have it in a secure place?" Hellegren asked.

"Locked in my personal safe at head office."

"And under what conditions would it become available?"

"I need a boat, Dr. Hellegren. There is a very important cargo I wish to transfer to international waters."

"A corporation like yours must have its own craft."

Clinking. They were having drinks. The foreigner said, "Unfortunately, we have been attracting unwanted attention from the authorities of late. If we would use one of our own, or even a hired boat, we would almost certainly be intercepted by the coast guard."

"I see. Whereas an Ubri craft in the area would not even be questioned."

"Precisely. Under the Orca contract, Ubri can come and go without question."

Hellegren said, "So, you will give me the object if I ensure the safe passage of your cargo. I suspect that would make us a party to smuggling, Mr. Li."

"Please. Smuggling is such a harsh word."

A clink of a glass being set down. "And so often misapplied. I will be pleased to transport your cargo in exchange for the object. If you leave me the destination and timetable you need, I will arrange a boat. May I call your office when it is ready?"

"Please do."

There were a few more pleasantries, fading out of earshot as the two men walked away. Cass started to get up, but only got a breath of fresh air before someone else came in and she had to duck down again. It was the cleaner. He muttered to himself as he tossed the ubri laundry bags on top of Benny and Cass, and then rolled the skip back into the hallway. As he went to reset the Ubri security, the two kids climbed out of the laundry. Cass got the two bags out of the storage room and put them back in the skip, then they left the sector like nothing had happened.

Kal was banging on the cocoanut like he'd forgotten how to open them, or like he was mad.

"Need a hand?" Brett crouched down beside him, "Thought you could do with some help."

"Brett, you go to synchronium today?"

"Sure did. I know, that's…"

"I wish to see pieces." Kal interrupted. "You show me where they are?"

Brett banged the cocoanut down, trying to crack it like Neri had shown him.

"No." Mera said above them. "The place must stay secret."

"It is best you not know Kal, for your safety." Neri added.

Kal grimaced.

Brett said, "Yeah, just in case. The rest of the guys don't know where they're hidden either. Anyone could say something accidentally."

"You are right Neri.' Kal said aloud. Anmd under his breath when he and Brett had gone back to pounding on the cocoanuts, "As always."

"…so this guy Li, he's got a piece of the synchronium locked up in a safe in his office. He wants to do a deal for an Ubri boat to smuggle something out of the country." Benny finished, having rattled off the whole story without taking a breath.

"Yeah, so we gotta get it before your dad does." Cass added.

Lena nodded agreement.

"We?" Benny said, "No way, I said just once! Why not get Brett and Jason?"

"Because I want to see the look on Brett's face when we hand it over." Cass replied.

Benny and Lena considered this. It was a good reason.

"I'll go with you." Lena said. Seeing Cass' look she added, "You're going to have to trust me sometime. Benny, gimme your computer and I'll see where this guy's headquarters is. Shigatsu Trading?" Lena looked it up. "Ok, we can get there on the bus. You up for it?"

Cass nodded. "Tomorrow, first thing. The three of us."

The next morning the boys got ready to go after breakfast. "Hey Jase, you on duty today?"

"Yep." Jason was bustling around the cabin looking for a file.

"Pity, I was hoping you could come out to the island again."

"Why?"

Brett shrugged. "I was thinking last night, since we haven't been having much luck with the synchronium lately, it might be an idea to check out the spaceship one last time."

"We've already been through it top to bottom."

"Yeah, but Mera's here now, she might recognize something useful, some kind of clue. It's worth a try right? She can help, maybe Kal too."

"Where's the rest of the guys?" Jason asked. He found his file and tucked it under his arm.

Brett shrugged. "I couldn't find them. They must've gone off somewhere. Well, I'm off to the island. Have fun on the bridge with Morgan!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks."

The three kids crouched in the ornamental shrubbery behind Shigatsu Trading. There was a big guard post out front, so they'd come around back. The guard hut here was empty, and nobody seemed to be watching the back door. There were a lot of Asian-looking people going in and out though. A catering truck was parked by the door and a guy was unloading insulated boxes.

"This isn't gonna be easy." Lena observed.

Benny took one look at the situation and turned away. Cass grabbed him. "Where you going?"

"Anywhere."

"Just when we were going into the catering business? Come on." Cass led the dash for the truck. Lena climbed into the back and tossed out some uniform shirts and the children wriggled into them and picked up some boxes of food. Holding the boxes to hide their faces, they went inside.

The girl behind the front counter was talking away in a language that was definitely not English. She hung up the phone and glanced at them before looking down at her computer.

The girls froze. Benny said, "Ko-ni-chi-wa. Spe-cha-ru lun-che."

"_Yoko shirimasen. Doozo Ittekudasai."_ The secretary chirped, waving them towards a room on the other side of the hall.

"Hai, arigatoo." Benny said, and led the way.

They left the food in the conference room and looked for a way to get upstairs. The main stairway was guarded, but Lena followed signs to a fire escape. "Let's go."

They reached the office level, which seemed deserted. Maybe everybody was downstairs having lunch. "Search everywhere." Cass said, "Lena, you stay with me."

"I'm glad you guys could help me." Brett said as he and the others walked towards the spaceship hatch.

Neri said, "I come back later Brett. I must see that synchronium is still safe."

"No problem. Best to keep checking. See you later."

Neri ran down to the water, waved to them, and dived into an oncoming wave.

"You rather go with her?" Brett asked Mera, who was still looking out at the water.

"No. I would rather help you search. I not think we will find anything though."

"Well let's get started." Brett said. He grabbed the vine and climbed down into the ship. When Mera and Kal had followed him down he said, "I reckon Kal's chamber is our best shot, where the computer that told us about the synchronium was. Here's the way down. Watch your step Mera."

Suddenly Kal said, "You and Mera go. I search up here."

"Suit yourself. Call us if you find anything."

Brett and Mera pawed through the debris in the ship's navigation room. There wasn't anything to find, but Mera knew what all the stuff was, and she and Brett ended up talking about it for about an hour. Mera changed, talking about star maps and furniture that moved and silver blankets that could warm or cool depending on the temperature outside. Her voice warmed and her eyes sparkled. Even if they didn't find anything, Brett thought it would be worth it just to hear Mera sounding happy.

She got the ship's computer working, but all they could access were installments in the ship's log, mostly spoken by Kal's mother. Soon Mera turned it off, saying it was too sad to watch.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Brett. I'm afraid there is nothing more to find."

"Starting to look that way isn't it." Brett went to the passage to the other level of the ship and called, "Kal? Any luck?"

Mera stepped up next to Brett. "I was warned, you know. The elders told me before I left that helping Neri in her task would not be easy. But I did not realize it would be this… slow!"

Brett wanted to hug her but couldn't quite do it. So he summoned up a cheerful voice. "Hey, don't let it get you down. So we've been drawing a few blanks lately, our luck's gotta change."

"I hope that you're right, Brett."

"'Course I'm right." Brett was already regretting the missed hug opportunity, but the moment was gone. He called, "Kal, where are you? Answer us! That's funny. We'd better go look for him. Kal's got a real talent for getting into trouble."

"More storage." Lena reported.

"They're all the same."

They were trying to check the rooms quickly, while keeping an ear out for anyone coming. Cass said, "only two more on this level. Benny, that one. Lena, with me." She eased open the door at the end of the hallway, looked in and gasped. There it was! The safe was open, the synchronium piece gleaming dully under the lights. The girls rushed over.

Next to the synchronium was a sheet of black velvet with glittering white stones arranged on it. They glittered colors and Lena gasped. "Opals! That must be what he's smuggling out of the country."

Cass reached for the synchronium piece. Just for a second, Lena's hand crept towards the opals. In that second, Li came in behind them, his footsteps silent on the carpet. He yelled and hit an alarm. Cass and Lena ran straight into a pair of guards.

Benny appeared, saw them caught, and disappeared again.

"Go, run!" Lena yelled to him.

"Get off me you goon!" Cass was doing her best to kick her captor in the knees, but the guard was bigger than she was and lifted her off her feet.

The two girls were hauled back into Li's office and deposited in two chairs in front of the desk. The guards loomed behind, ready to grab them again if they ran. Mr. Li took the synchronium piece and locked it in the safe.

"Now, who are you?"

They didn't answer.

"And why have you broken into my office to steal… not the eighty thousand in cut gems, but an unidentified artifact?"

Mr. Li sat down behind his desk and looked at the two girls over his folded hands.

Cass put on her best smile. "We're girl guides." She said.

"Mm-hm. And that would lead back to the question of why you are here."

"We thought you might want to buy some cookies." Lena answered.

"As you wish. I am a patient man. Sooner or later one of you will tell me what I wish to know." Li unfolded a portable computer and started working, ignoring the two girls.

Cass and Lena looked at each other. Now what? They weren't in uniform and had no identification, so he couldn't find out who they were. But they couldn't call for help either. And they couldn't get the synchronium now, not without finding the combination to the safe!

They sat for an hour. Lena's stomach rumbled. A secretary brought in a food tray—sushi. Li and the two guards ate without offering the girls any. Cass was considering asking for a bathroom break and then trying to run, when Li finally looked up.

"I am not a cruel man. I cannot understand why you wish to punish yourselves. You could be enjoying my hospitality."

Cass sighed. "Yeah all right, I'll tell you everything."

"Cass, don't!"

"Quiet!" Li barked.

"We're with the federal police! The building is surrounded and you're all under arrest!"

Li raised an eyebrow.

Cass shrugged. She'd been hoping the critically stupid line would convince Li they were just dumb kids, but it hadn't worked.

A communicator screen binged on—showing the Ubri logo. Lena looked around frantically for the camera as Hellegren's face appeared.

"Mr. Li, I have had time to consider your proposal. The arrangements are as you requested."

Li smiled into the camera. "You have caught me at a difficult moment, Doctor. We will meet you on your wharf, two days from now."

"You will have the object as we discussed?"

"You will be pleased." Li bowed and the call ended. He stood up and spoke to the guards. One of them kept watch over the girls, the other opened the safe and took out the synchronium piece. Cass twitched, wanting to go for it but not being dumb enough to try anything.

Li said, "I will give you some time to consider your situation." He left, the guards left, and the door clicked locked behind them.

Lena jumped up and tried the door anyway. No luck. She sat back down.

After a minute Cass said without enthusiasm, "We could call Orca."

"And have the call recorded."

"Good point. We could wreck this office."

Lena didn't answer. Li's desk was bare, and the drawers were all locked. The safe was locked. The cabinets were locked. The door was locked. She sat back down.

"You know, I've been thinking…" Cass began.

"Here we go again, get it over with."

"What?"

"The usual speech, Cass. How you still think I might be working for my father.'

"But that's just it. That was your father on the communicator, you knew Li was doing a deal with him. If you yelled, or just told who you were, he'd've let you go."

"I'm not going to betray you guys. About anything. I met Neri too, just like you did."

Cass looked confused.

Lena explained, "_You_ know. When you realize who she is, and it changes everything?"

Cass smiled. "Yeah. I know. So, I trust you. And I'm sorry for what I said. I'll always trust you from now on."

With perfect timing, the door opened.

"Benny!" Lena exclaimed.

"We thought you must've got away."

Benny beckoned them to hurry up. "Believe me, I… well I couldn't just leave you. Come on, let's go."

"What about the synchronium?"

"Lena, we don't know where they took it, it's sure to be guarded, let's live to fight another day!"

Lena nodded. She pointed at the main staircase which was, at the moment, empty of people. The three of them nodded to each other and sprinted for the front door. They made it, though the secretary at the desk shouted after them.

"Kal followed you?" Mera asked, confused. She and Brett had found Kal, when Neri brought him back.

"He try." Neri said.

"He did not find the hiding place?"

"No. Charley warn me long before."

Mera turned, "Why, Kal?"

"I not mean wrong." Kal said guilelessly. "I just think Neri goes to swim. So I go swim too. Creep up, surprise her. Make joke, is all I wish to do."

"No harm has been done. He has said sorry many times. And he swears never to do again."

"A promise you must keep, Kal." Mera said, her eyes stern. "There is much danger. It is not the time for joking. Many could get hurt."

Kal bobbed his head apologetically.

Brett tried, "No worries, Kal. Hey, will you do me a favor? Help me find some shellfish for the girls. I can never tell which are the good ones."

Kal nodded. As they walked to the beach Brett said, "Word of advice, don't even bother trying to surprise them. Those girls'll catch you out every time."

Back on Orca Jason asked, "So, find anything new in the ship?"

"Not a thing." Brett grumbled. They were in the lab, organizing reports for their mother and trying not to look at the scary squiggly lines on the seismograph. Even when there weren't quakes they could feel, there were lots of little tremors going on.

Lena stuck her head in the door. "Guys, I've been looking for you everywhere. I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Oh, right." Jason said, "See you back in the cabin tonight Mum."

Both boys cleared the room.

Dianne looked at the door. "Winston, why am I starting to get the feeling that lot are up to something behind our backs?"

"As a wise man once said, 'Does a wallaby relieve himself in the bush?'"

Dianne laughed.

A call came in. The commander said, "Doctor Seth, could you step up to the bridge immediately? I have something for you."

Dianne gave him a questioning look. Winston shrugged.

The something turned out to be a certificate. The commander explained, "The geological society has been in contact with the main office, and they forwarded this to be presented to you. 'In recognition of his efforts in identifying and drawing scientific attention to the existence of the great Pacific tectonic zone. In honor of which it will be henceforth known as the Winston Seth Fault.' Congratulations Doctor Seth." The bridge crew applauded, and Dianne hugged Winston.

"Congratulations Winston." Dave patted the smaller man on the back.

Winston laughed. "Thank you. Thank you. Though I'm not sure how I feel about my scientific immortality being the thing that is scaring the pants off all of us on a regular basis."

In a corner of the rec room an explanation was going on. The three of them explained how they'd gotten in, found the synchronium, and almost not gotten out. Cass finished with, "And you should've heard Benny! He was really brave, and he rocks the Chinese."

"Japanese." Benny corrected.

Brett clapped Benny on the shoulder. "Whatever, sounds like you really saved them!"

"But we couldn't get the piece." Lena said gloomily. "They took it away, if we tried to find it…"

"We probably couldn't have gotten out a second time." Cass finished.

"Hey, don't beat yourselves up." Jason said, "You did your best, we couldn't have done any better if we'd all been there. Now what about the deal between this guy and Hellegren?"

"We don't have the exact time. Just the Ubri warf, two days from now."

"We've got to stop it somehow." Brett said. "We can't let Ubri get another piece of the synchronium!"

"We'll have to be careful though. Ubri's bad enough, this Shi..?"

"Shigatsu Trading." Benny supplied. "Bigger than Ubri, more money, more guards…"

Jason said over him, "We'll just have to be smarter than they are."

The moon was directly overhead, reflecting in the pond. It was only just fully dark, and the fire was still burning from dinner. Mera sat on the edge of the nest, her feet dangling.

Neri climbed up beside her. "You are troubled, sister."

"Another day and no word of the synchronium."

"Perhaps tomorrow."

"But time runs shorter and shorter!"

"Do not lose heart. We must believe. We will have all the pieces, and no one will ever take them from us again."

Sitting on his bed on the ground, Kal looked up at them.


	24. Chapter 24

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

24 The Stonefish

Neri was standing under the waterfall, letting the sweet water pour over her head. Resting, just for a minute.

The earthquake hit. Stones rattled and Neri stepped away from the falls before several large rocks splashed into the pool. Birds took to the air in panic. Mera gasped and grabbed a tree for support as the tremor grew stronger.

When it faded, the three of them ran down to the beach. Another, stronger tremor hit and Mera dropped to her knees in the sand. Neri put her arms around Kal to shield him from the sticks that fell from the trees.

_Charley! Are you well? Where are you?_

Charley's voice echoed back, _Far from land. Do not worry for me._

"And Orca?" Mera asked aloud, her face white.

"Orca is strong. Charley would hear if it breaks."

It felt like Orca was about to break. Jason was braced against a wall, sheltering SallyAnn from the chaos of things falling, people falling, and carts rolling around. From across the room Dave called, "Everybody hang on, don't try to move! The hull has not breached!"

In the computer hub a screen blew out and Cass shrieked and rolled out of the way. Lena grabbed her and they made a dive for the door.

Brett and Benny were under a table in the galley, avoiding the spreading puddles of everyone's spilled drinks.

Finally, Helen announced it was over. Lena and Cass were out of the computer room before Morgan stormed in to get the data on the quake. The two girls joined the boys in the galley for the mopping up.

As they worked, the com screen came on, showing a view of the bridge. The commander said, "Due to the increasing size of the tremors and their growing frequency, I hav recommended voluntary evacuation from Orca. If the tribunal agrees, all who choose to do so will be leaving within the next few days. Thank you for your attention."

"At least Charley is safe." Mera said. She was sitting slumped in the sand, tired by the panic of the quake.

"You all right, sister?"

"Scared." Mera looked up suddenly, her eyes fevered. "It will only get worse! Next time maybe Orca will break apart and Brett and Jason, and Mother…"

"We will stop it." Neri said. Standing strong for her sister. "Is not yet too late. I go now, to see the others. We talk how to get synchronium from the bad man."

Mera nodded.

"Kal, please take care of Mera while I am gone."

Kal smiled and nodded. "Yes, Neri! Kal is man. Protect others."

The earthquake had reached the mainland. In his office, Hellegren was reorganizing everything that had fallen from his desk in the shake while finalizing the deal with Li. "Nine o'clock at our pier, Mr. Li."

The Asian man nodded on his end of the communicator call. "I will carry both cargoes onto your boat and hand over the one you want only when international waters have been reached and my own cargo is safely transferred to the waiting ship."

Hellegren paused for an instant as he righted Lena's picture. "Very well. I'll be sending Miss Kellar, my assistant. It has been an honor doing business with you, Mr. Li."

The call closed and Hellegren added, "A very questionable honor."

"Clever of him to insist on using an Ubri craft." Kellar said. "No coast guard would ever suspect a scientific craft of smuggling."

Hellegren glanced at her. "Has our economist deduced what it is he is smuggling?"

"Considering Li's recent business activities and the small size of the cargo, most likely opals. A large number of cut stones. He stands to make millions."

"Mr. Li has a synchronium piece. The only thing that matters is to get it. Every single piece."

"And when we put it together? What then?"

"Then we will use it."

"And rule the world?"

"Perhaps, Kellar."

Lena had finished her share of the cleaning. She ordered a drink and sat down at a freshly scrubbed table to take a break.

"Lena? Would I, um, be able to ask you something?" Said a hesitant voice.

"Sure, SallyAnn." Lena waved at the other seat and SallyAnn sat down.

"I was wondering if Jason had someone special I mightn't know about?"

Lena blinked. "Does he have a girlfriend? Is that what you mean?"

"I just thought there might be someone else. I mean someone…" SallyAnn shrugged.

"You really like him don't you?" Lena asked, sympathetic.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Have you told him?"

"No." SallyAnn admitted.

Lena wasn't sure what to say. She'd never had a boyfriend, wasn't an expert on love stuff, so how do you tell someone that the guy she likes has a girl you can't talk about? With no good idea, Lena settled for what she would've said in a normal situation. "Why not? You might as well let him know how you feel."

Benny looked up when his father entered the cabin. "It's ok Dad, I think I got everything put back."

Dr. Malkovitch looked around the cabin. "Ah, good job. But I actually came to tell you we've signed you up to be evacuated. Your mother and I must stay until the last possible minute of course, but you'll leave for the mainland Tuesday."

"But—can't I stay too?"

"No. Your grandparents are looking forward to having you."

And Benny wished with all his cowardly heart that he could spend the next few weeks anywhere but on Orca. Waiting for something to crack and let the water in was hard enough without having to deal with schoolwork and the synchronium! But there was the synchronium. And his friends. "Dad, I'd really rather stay on board."

"It's decided, Benny. Now I must get back to work."

Benny joined the others in a little dead-end hallway off the rec room. It had been used for storage but recent earthquakes had destroyd or moved everything that was being stored here, so the place had been cleared out. Now all of the friends were sitting there, backs against the walls and feet in the middle. Neri sat farthest in, where the light didn't quite reach.

Jason was saying, "So tomorrow morning I'll sneak on board the Ubri boat before they leave. Neri will be watching, and she'll come back and get you…"

"So we can follow in the zodiac." Cass finished.

"And at an agreed time I'll kill the engine, pitch the synchronium piece over the side, and jump. Neri helps me not drown, I ride back with you guys."

"It sounds workable." Lena said, nodding her pale head. "Except if…"

"Am I interrupting something?" Morgan asked loudly.

Cass glared. Jason got to his feet. "No, what do you need?"

"Bates, you're rostered on a dive with me at oh-nine-hundred hours. We have to check for more exterior damage from the last quake."

"I—any chance of swapping? Or changing the time?" Jason asked.

"No way."

"Look, I'd really appreciate it. I've got personal commitments." Jason tried, really getting worried.

Morgan scowled. "Great. So we're facing a major crisis here and you want special treatment. Bates, grow up and be there."

Morgan turned and left. Jason slid back down, trying to look like getting yelled at hadn't bothered him. Cass jumped up and went after her sister.

She caught up with Morgan in the hall. "Hey, why'd you have to do that?"

"What?"

"Ripping into Jason. It was a reasonable thing to ask for."

"Sis, take a hike."

Cass simmered. "You know what your problem is? You're so busy being important and stuck-up you've forgotten what it's like to have friends. You know, people who would still like you if you weren't head of the cadets."

Morgan shook her perfect head and turned to leave. "And you know what your problem is, Cass? You've been here too long. You need to go home and clear your brain cells. Both of them."

"Yeah fine, walk away. Why don't you do us all a favor and drop dead!"

Panting and kicking things on the way, Cass returned to her friends. "Sorry about her Jase. My sister's a class-a creep."

"Ah, forget it."

Lena held out a handful of dried spaghettis. "We're drawing for who hides in the Ubri boat since Jason can't come. You in?"

"Sure." Cass took one. Long.

Benny drew the short straw. His eyes bugged out a little. "It's me. Great."

"Ha ha, sorry, mine's shorter." Brett said, waving a shorter noodle, to Benny's obvious relief.

"Don't worry Benny. You'll be just as useful on the zodiac with us." Lena told him cheerfully.

A tremor woke all of Orca at seven the next morning. So Jason was wide awake and in the dive pool early. He and Morgan got suited up and Winston came to brief them on what signs to look for on the seabed. The signs on the outside of Orca should be obvious.

Dave looked over Jason's rig, then Morgan's. "Ok, you're good to go. Stay close together and be careful."

The two cadets nodded, put their masks on, and jumped in.

Brett and Neri had gotten to the Ubri dock while it was still dark, but the boat wasn't there. When it arrived, the crew stayed on board. Brett, hidden on the dock, huddled against the chill of the morning and worried that he might not get a chance to sneak on board.

Then one car delivered Kellar and soon another car delivered the Asian man who must be Mr. Li. He had the synchronium piece! He was carrying it in a kind of padded hammock bag, and had a little briefcase in his other hand.

"Well?" Was Kellar's greeting.

Li bowed slightly. "I have both cargoes ready. If you would be so kind as to show me where I can put them, I will arrange for a cup of tea."

Kellar gestured him up the gangplank. She didn't look thrilled at the prospect of tea.

Brett was just surprised. He'd thought that Asian tea thing was just in ninja movies! But everyone vanished into the boat's cabin. Brett made a run for the gangplank. He managed to get into the bottom of the boat, the ugly echoing room where the engine was. Perfect! No reason for anyone to come down here. Brett took a quick look around and… there it was.

"_This," Said Captain Sam Phillips, "Is the easiest way to disable a boat. Most models have it, and all you have to do is break the circuit and it'll be dead in the water. Maybe a useful thing for you two to know about."_

"Thank you Sam." Brett muttered. He tucked himself into a corner and waited. After a little while the engine started up and the boat began to move. Brett started his stopwatch.

The water looked gray and murky. Silt thrown up by the tremors hung in the water and layered on the coral. Neri would have said the ocean was dark.

Jason didn't write that. Instead he took measurements and made notes of the few fish he saw.

"Are you getting detailed notes Bates?" Morgan asked through the communicator.

"Yeah, as much as I can."

Morgan tucked away her writing slate and reached out to touch a piece of broken coral. "Look how the reef's starting to crumble…"

Something moved by her hand and Morgan gasped.

"What's that?" Jason asked, then, "You ok?"

"No!" Morgan gasped out. She was starting to shake. "Stonefish. Get me back."

Jason quickly grabbed Morgan in the divers' rescue hold and swam for Orca as fast as he could. A few minutes later he was in the dive pool heaving Morgan out of the water and yelling for help.

Dave lifted Morgan out of the water and onto a medical gurney. She was shaking violently, and her eyes were half open.

"It was a stonefish. On the reef. Will she be all right?" Jason asked because he couldn't help it. He wasn't surprised when nobody answered. They rushed Morgan up to the infirmary.

Left alone, Jason changed back into his uniform and put away his gear, and went up to the infirmary.

Cass rushed into the infirmary as soon as she was allowed. Her parents were already there. Morgan was in bed, unconscious, her hand bandaged and a breathing tube down her throat.

"Mum? She going to be ok?"

"We don't know yet honey."

The doctor was Benny's father. "The stonefish injects a very nasty venom. I've given her a dose of antivenin."

"Then why's she still like that?" Cass asked in alarm.

"She suffered a nasty shock. We can't predict how long it'll be before she wakes up."

"You mean she might never..?"

The doctor shook his head. "Possible but very unlikely. The odds are on her side. Now it's a matter of wait and see."

Jason arrived in time to hear that. He looked in uncomfortably at the family scene. "Ah, is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thank you for checking." Cass' mother answered.

Doctor Malkovitch shook his head. "All we can do for Morgan is let her get some rest."

"Right. Call me if…" Jason shrugged, gave Cass a supportive shoulder-squeeze, and fled.

On the bridge, Jason got to work reporting the incident. Where and when, what they were doing, the necessary forms.

SallyAnn rushed over. "I just heard about Morgan."

"It was my fault." Jason said without looking up.

"How do you figure?"

"I've dived there a lot more than her. It was up to me to clear the area."

"Jason… it was a stonefish, you know how good their camoflage is. You did everything you could."

Jason looked down at his hands, which were shaking a little as he typed. "All that training and when it comes to the crunch, I blow it."

"You didn't, and blaming yourself won't help Morgan."

Dave came over. "Jason. File that and then take a break. Rest the legs."

Jason did, and wandered out to the viewing tube.

SallyAnn followed. "No one else is blaming you, Jason. What happened was just a terrible accident, that's all."

"Yeah… I suppose you're right." Jason said without much conviction, looking at the murky reef outside.

"You're one of the top cadets in the place and Morgan's going to get better."

Jason looked up and smiled faintly. "I guess she can pull through if anyone can."

"So stop feeling sorry for yourself."

SallyAnn's voice was so kind. Jason turned and hugged her. "Thanks. I needed that."

SallyAnn's heart raced. Jason smelled like the sea, like salt and algae. When he turned away SallyAnn blurted, "Jason! You know how I feel about you don't you?"

"Um." Was the best Jason could do. Behind SallyAnn, Neri flashed into view and pointed up.

"I mean, how much I like you—really like you a lot."

"SallyAnn-" Jason's brain had frozen up. He didn't know what to say. And Neri was waiting. "I just, um, remembered something. I've got to go."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later, ok?" Jason fled, his thoughts scrambled. Had something gone wrong with Brett getting on the Ubri boat? Was he all right? How did you tell a girl you didn't like her _that_ way, without breaking her heart? Was it even possible?

Up on the pontoon Benny and Lena were getting the zodiac into the water. Neri climbed up to join them.

"Change of plans." Jason said, "Cass has to stay with her sister.'

"We figured." Lena said. "Don't worry. Benny and I can run the zodiac."

"Yeah."

"Good. We chase Ubri boat."

"And Brett's gonna stop it at eleven-thirtyfive. We've got plenty of time." Benny handed over several small emergency airtanks and the two of them swung the zodiac into the water. Jason helped, steadying the lined from the pontoon deck.

"Got everything? Good. Be careful guys."

"Don't worry." Lena said.

Benny suddenly said, "Hey, where's Mera? How's she going to know where to go?"

Neri grinned. "Charley tell her. He tells me where boat is, too. Now, follow!"

Mrs. Clayborn slipped out of the infirmary for a minute and Jason went in to sit with Cass.

"Hey. The guys are away safely. How's she doing?"

"The same." Cass sniffled. "I'm sorry, I should've gone…"

"Nah, no way. Your sister needs you more. You want to be here when she wakes up."

"If she dies, I'll never speak to her again.'

"She's not gonna die. Morgan wouldn't die even if ya killed her."

Cass giggled tearfully. "We had a fight, right after she came in and started ordering you around. You know what I said? I told her to drop dead. Now this happens."

"Not your fault." Jason said with all the certainty he hadn't been feeling himself an hour ago. "And she's going to be fine."

In the lab Helen was reporting the news in her way-too-calm voice: "The tsunami wave is now three miles off the cost of the Tahetian Islands."

"Holy Neptune." Winston muttered.

"At least they had some warning. I hope they could evacuate."

"This time." Winston said gloomily. "It's only going to get worse."

"And we're so powerless. Construction's at a standstill but the quakes are still happening."

The door opened and SallyAnn looked in. "Um… are you busy, Dr. Bates?"

Dianne sighed. "Wish I was, SallyAnn."

"I was wondering if, um, I could talk to you privately?"

"Sure, come on in."

Winston made himself scarce, with a cheerful, "When the hens are in council, the rooster withdraws."

"Here, sit. Now, how can I help you?"

SallyAnn looked down. "I'm not sure. Um, do you know why Jason doesn't like me?"

"He does like you."

"Not enough."

"Enough?" Dianne asked, though she was beginning to figure it out.

"Well, sometimes when we're together, I really think something's happening, you know, and then he goes all cold and I'm just wondering if I've done something to offend him."

"Well, not that I know of." Dianne said, feeling terribly sorry for SallyAnn.

"Has he said anything about me?"

"That you're a good partner in the cadets, and better

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"SallyAnn, I really think you should talk to Jason, not me."

SallyAnn stood up. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"It's no bother…" Dianne said, helpless about this too.

Brett checked his watch. One minute to go, it was time. He stood up, found the bundle of wires Sam had shown him, checked his watch again and gave a good yank.

The wires came out and the engine stuttered to a stop. Brett crammed himself behind the door as people up top started yelling. Soon two crew members burst in, and Brett got out of the engine room behind them. He ran upstairs, crouching and ready to duck if he saw anybody.

The rest of the crew was up on the bridge, trying to get the boat started. Brett scooted around the rail, looking inside. This would only work if they'd left the synchronium alone… there it was! Brett climbed through a narrow cabin window and picked it up. Outside again he was at the rail when they saw him.

"Get him!" Kellar shouted.

Brett threw the piece over the side, and jumped.

For a second, the water was cold and empty. Then Mera was next to him holding out the emergency air supply. Brett fumbled it into his mouth and sucked a much-needed breath before signaling that he was ok. Mera nodded and wrapped her arm under Brett's to pull him along. Neri was a few yards away, holding the synchronium piece.

It was about ten minutes to get to the zodiac. Brett's air supply ran out halfway, but they were far enough away from the Ubri boat that he could come up to breathe.

"You all right?" Mera asked while they were above water.

Brett grinned at her. "Fine! We did it!"

A few minutes later they reached the zodiac. Lena helped Brett in and handed him a towel.

"You guys take the piece and hide it, we can get home ok." Lena said to the girls.

Neri nodded but Mera said, "I go with you. It is a long way."

"Thanks, Mera! Hey Benny, what're you waiting for? Start 'er up!"

Benny held his finger to his lips and looked up. Just then they heard the rattle of a helicopter. Over the sound of the waves they heard, vaintly, "Attention craft, this is the coast guard. Hold your position and prepare to be boarded."

Benny started the engine.

They got back safely. Brett had been worried the coast guard chopper had seen them, but Benny monitored the radio and said they were all right.

"You called in an anonymous tip?" Brett asked as they got the zodiac signed in back on Orca.

Benny tossed him some lifejackets. "I calculated the time and location and had Helen wipe the source code. I wasn't sure they'd take it seriously but they turned up right on time! And hey, you had the hard job sneaking on board."

"They're both important jobs." Lena said sensibly.

"Too bad we couldn't stick around and watch them get nailed."

"A case full of opals. I'd love to watch Kellar try to explain that." Lena said with a satisfied smile.

In the infirmary Morgan was still unconscious, the machine doing the breathing for her. Cass was sitting on the floor resting her face on the bed. Worrying for hours had really tired her out and her voice was flat.

"I know you always say you get sick of the sound of my voice… but the doctor said to keep on talking… Guess you might be able to hear me even though you can't move…. Heh. You remember that time at Big Sur, and you got in that stupid green canoe and tried to catch a wave like it was a surfboard? I'm sitting on the beach with mom and we watch it dig into the sand, tip right up vertical and you fell out…"

Out of Cass' sight, Mrgan's hand moved. She pulled on the tube in her mouth, coughing a little as it came out. "The wave sucked me down. I was drowning."

Cass sat up. "Morgan? You're awake!"

Morgan smiled faintly and rasped, "What's going on? I'm still alive?"

"What am I, a doctor?" Cass laughed, which sounded like crying, and hugged Morgan and started yelling for the doctor.

Dr. Malkovitch came in and checked Morgan over. "I do believe you're out of danger, cadet Clayborn. Your hand is going to hurt like the devil for a week, but unless something else goes wrong you can return to your cabin in the morning. Get some sleep, I'll check on you again in an hour."

"Ok." Morgan whispered.

Cass asked, "Hey doc, can you leave her voice like that?"

Morgan made a weak gesture that would clearly have been a smack if she'd been well. "Get out and lemme sleep." But she was smiling.

Cass waved and left, passing Benny in the doorway. "Hey, you're back—how'd it go?"

"Great. Ask Brett; I have to talk to my dad. Dad, you got a minute?"

"Have to be quick." His father said.

Just then everything in the infirmary rattled.

Morgan groaned. "Not again." She used her good hand to pull a corner of blanket over her eyes.

When the tremor stopped Benny and his father went outside. "Dad, it's about me leaving tomorrow. I've given it a lot of thought and I don't want to be evacuated until you and Mum leave."

"I've told you Benjamin; it's already been decided."

"But you didn't ask me what I thought. I'm going to be an adult soon dad, and I think I should have some say in what happens to me."

Dr. Mlkovitch looked at his son as if seeing him for the first time in a while. "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"A few things have been happening lately." Benny said. "I don't want to go into it right now, but I think I'm getting braver, more mature maybe."

His father smiled. "Come here."

"Does this mean I can stay?" Benny asked mid-hug.

"It means it's your choice."

"The coast guard is still asking Mr. Li embarrassing questions about the opals." Kellar was saying as Kal came into the office. "I kept Ubri out of trouble by saying he was merely a passenger. We had no idea what he was carrying."

"I suppose that is all you could say."

"_He_ should've warned us what those kids were planning." Kellar said, glaring at Kal.

"No." Kal said. "Neri and Mera watch me too much. They would see I am your friend."

"Are you? A friend who could not find a way to warn us?"

Kal was insulted. "You know nothing, woman. When my people come, I did not go away with them. I stay because you are my friend and will give me island."

Hellegren smiled a little at that. "Very well. We look to the future. Finding out where that piece of the synchronium, and all the others, are hidden. That is the most important thing in your life now. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Kal said.

"Good.


	25. Chapter 25

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

25 The Final Piece

Cass and Benny were hanging out watching the news on one of Orca's many screens. It was not good.

"In another day of disaster, the remnants of the tidal wave caused by Tuesday's quake continue to batter the west coast of the United States. The Southern seaboard was the worst hit when some areas were struck by waves of up to thirty meters, while in Japan, aftershocks continue to be felt in the wake of yesterday's major earthquake, frustrating the efforts of rescue workers already hampered by the loss of power and water supplies. Scientists from the world seismology center warn that th current, unprecedented level of seismic activity is only the beginning as the new Winston Seth fault line continues to advance across the pacific. They now believe the fault line originated in the west Pacific fracture zone where Orca City personnel today begin voluntary evacuation of the endangered underwater complex."

The two children looked at each other.

Benny offered, "Japan is prone to earthquakes, so most of the buildings there are constructed to be safe."

"Most." Cass repeated. "Did you see that clip of the desks sliding everywhere?"

"And we're the only ones who can stop it. Am I the only one who gets a little sick thinking about that?" Benny rubbed his stomach.

"I hear ya'." Cass said. "Let's go see if Lena's having any luck tracking down that last piece."

Their route took them past the turbolift, where Morgan was organizing the evacuation to the first shuttle. "Ok everybody, I want you to line up in order of your id numbers, so get your ids out…"

Kids were crowded around, hauling backpacks and suitcases, yelling to each other, some talking on communicators.

"Is this an evacuation or a stampede?" Cass skirted around the crowd. "Your folks staying?"

"Yeah, and me with them. What about you?"

"I guess. Maybe. Morgan says it's our job to see it through and Mom and Dad usually listen to her. And I can't tell them to leave 'cause Neri needs us to help find the synchronium."

"Yeah." Benny answered.

They reached the computer room and Benny flashed his id to open the door. Lena looked up. "Oh, good, it's you. I was afraid someone was going to kick me out again. Cass, can you grab that terminal and track down this report? I might have something but we need to make sure, fast."

"I'm on it." Cass logged in. Benny sat down at a free terminal and said, "Send it over here too, I'll help you look."

"Great. We've got to find it today in case I get evacuated."

"You? Why?"

Lena shrugged, her fingers flying over the keys. "I'm very nonessential personnel, just here on study. When they start mandatory evacuations I'll be on the first shuttle. And Doctor Bates thinks I should leave."

Benny said, "You can't really blame her, you're not her kid so it's double responsibility."

"She thinks the boys should leave too."

And two floors away in the Bates cabin, the subject had just come up.

"Come on Mum, no way!" Was Brett's reaction.

"I'd feel much more comfortable knowing you were safe on the mainland."

"Yeah, and how would we feel knowing you were here on your own?" Jason shot back.

"I have to stay. There are things to finish."

"Well, for us too." Brett said, "We can't leave now. Not yet."

"I know how you two feel about leaving Neri, but it's my responsibility as a parent to make sure that my boys are in the safest place. Lena too."

"So what, you're gonna order us off?"

Dianne sighed. "Don't make this difficult for me, guys? I just want you to think about it. Ok?"

"Ok, we'll think about it." Jason said quickly.

Too quickly. Dianne gave him a look. "Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, ok."

That was probably as good as she was going to get. Dianne picked up her notes, which she'd been reading last night and giving herself nightmares. Orca was designed to be safe, but when you got this far up the Richter scale nothing was safe. "One other option you can think about: ask Neri if you two could move out to the island with them for a while. I don't know how we'd fake the paperwork, but it might be possible. Think about it."

The two boys nodded.

"Right, I'm off to work. See you later."

"Bye Mum."

"We'll think about it."

The moment the door had closed Brett turned to his brother, "Jase, no way!"

"No way. We can't leave now."

"Kal is big help, yes?" Kal asked as he offered a whole bundle of bananas for breakfast.

Mera took one. "Yes you are. Thank you."

"We eat, then we go to Orca. You too Kal. We muist find the last piece. If we don't get it soon, it is too late."

Kal shook his head. "No. No. Not Orca. Kal go to where you hide synchronium. Kal helps you find, why you hide from him?"

"Hide from everyone." Neri explained. "The more people who know, the more chance bad people might find it. I tell you this before."

"Kal just want to help." Kal sulked.

Mera was reminded of one of the foster kids she'd known, a whiny four year old. "Asking many times does no help."

But it would help, Kal knew. Once his friend Hellegren had the synchronium, Neri wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. And Mera could stop being afraid and start smiling. A child like Mera shouldn't have to do such a hard task.

When the three of them surfaced in the dive pool, Jason and Brett were waiting. "Good news, Lena reckons she's got one. Get changed quick."

Neri's face lit up. "Good!"

They hurried down to the computer room where Lena and the others were eager to show off their find. Lena had it up on screen. "Just the right time. Two unexplained sightings, here and here. Same trajectory as the others."

"Kal?" Neri said.

Kal pointed to the screen. "Fell here."

"What's there?" Cass asked as Lena saved the map and coordinates to her portable.

"Well jungle, really. I can look it up from anywhere now that I know the coordinates. Thank you Kal."

Kal smiled.

The door opened and Morgan burst in, seeming to take up a lot of space for one person. Maybe it was the amount of noise she made. "What are you guys doing here? This is a restricted area. Have you got clearance?"

"Yes." Cass lied.

"From who?"

"Doctor Bates. Lena's checking something for her, you know, tides and stuff."

"Ok, and what about the rest of you?"

Cass opened her mouth to say, "Moral support." But the words didn't make it. The floor jerked. Cass yelped and fell off her chair while everybody grabbed for something to hold onto. The children more or less tumbled into the hallway as the quake went on. They huddled against the wall in the proscribed safety position until the shaking wound down.

Jason said, "You guys get out of here, nobody'll notice you. We'll go after the piece tomorrow ok? Meet first light… Lena?"

Lena scooted over, flinching when a brief aftershock rattled the floor. She held out her portable computer. "Here. We'll go up the river. Can you find it?"

Neri and Mera looked closely at the map and nodded. "We cannot go today?"

"We can't." Jason said, "We'll be on cleanup and safety checks all day. Please wait for us."

"Yes." Neri said. "We will. See you tomorrow. Come Kal, we go home."

Kal stood up. He was looking grumpy. "I go swim. In ocean, nothing fall on you."

As they left, Jason could hear Neri asking Kal if anything had really fallen on him or if he was just afraid. Jason didn't blame the boy for wanting to get out of Orca. The way everything rattled and cracked was really scary. Then Helen's voice came on, "Siesmic event terminated. All hands and cadets please report to the bridge. Damage report follows."

Jason sighed. "I gotta go. Can you guys get packs together and sign out an inflatable? We'll make the plan at dinner."

"Sure, we can do that."

"See ya Jase."

"Go back over our original calculations." Hellegren said, "The answer must be there."

Kellar made an aggravated noise. "We have been over them several times already."

"And we will continue to do so until we find the last location. We must find the last piece of the device. With the current situation, the world's governments will be falling over themselves to pay anybody who can stop the earthquakes."

The two of them looked up from their computers when a guard showed Kal into the room.

"I found last piece. Must hurry. Neri knows too."

"The last piece of the device? Where is it?"

"Place called jungle. Show map. Here. They go tomorrow."

"Excellent! Well done, my boy." Hellegren said, and gave Kal a pat on the back. Kal smiled.

"And why does the ocean girl know?" Kellar asked pointedly.

"I had to tell."

Hellegren nodded. "Of course you did. You do not want to raise suspicion. You did the right thing."

"What about the rest of the device? Where is it?"

"They do not trust Kal. But I will find."

"Of course, and you'd better hurry back before they miss you. Find the other pieces. You keep your side of the bargain and we will keep ours."

"Not here." Neri said softly. She and Mera walked up the beach alone, glad to be out under the sky.

"He is away so much. Where does he go?"

"To the sea. He is new to this world. He has much to see."

"You are sure?" Mera asked.

Neri looked down at her sister. "Why? What are you thinking?"

"Can he be trusted?"

"Mera. He is from our world. He is our friend."

Kal burst out of the water, a big smile on his face and three big silver fish hanging from one hand. "Hi! Put on fire, I make food. Good fish, moves fast, take long time to catch." Kal slowed down, seeing their worried expressions. He held out the fish. "Is good fish?"

Neri gave Kal her dazzling smile. "Yes. My favorite. Thank you Kal."

Mera's expression didn't soften, "Thank you. Kal, where do you go in the ocean? Sometimes Charley and the others cannot see you."

"Swim." Kal said. "See reef, fish, islands. I make food now."

"Doctor Seth?"

Winston looked up. "Yes, Dave? Come in. Are you looking for Dianne?"

Dave stepped into the lab and looked around. "Actually I wanted to talk to you. About this fault line. I've heard the official line, but what's the real story? It's worse, yes?"

"Yes." Winston said. He pulled up the map, and the projections. "Originally, the fault was expanding in a north-easterly direction, following the Pacific fracture zone. But now it's doubling back on itself as well. And what happens when it reaches the Mendocino fault zone is anyone's guess."

"Not good eh?"

"I'll let the maps do the talking. Those red lines indicate the reach of the shockwaves. The orange is Helen's projection of how far they'll reach if the two fault zones merge."

"That can't be right, Winston. That's most of this hemisphere!"

Winston nodded. He couldn't think of a good quote for this situation.

Dave said, "And the force at the epicenter..?"

"In a word, Dave—hasta la vista."

Lena was the only one still in the galley when Jason got in for dinner. "Hard day?"

Jason sighed and put his tray down. "Long day. Where is everyone?"

"I think we're all ready." Lena said. "I've got the map, and Brett's navigation aid. We signed out an inflatable and a pump. And Benny's got four packs full of snacks and supplies stashed in a storage room near the turbolift."

Jason blinked and took a bite of his dinner. "Sure you got everything? Rope?"

"A hundred meters, in case we have to climb up something."

"Um. Oh."

Lena grinned. "We're getting used to doing this you know."

"I guess. Good job. Oh, hi."

The last was to SallyAnn, who came up behind Jason. She burst out, "How long are you going to keep doing this for? Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"Uh, pardon?"

"Oh grow up Jason. I know perfectly well you've got a girlfriend, why the big silence? Why not come right out and say it?" And, her anger vented for now, SallyAnn left.

Jason blinked. "What was that all about?"

Lena's jaw dropped. "You really don't get it?"

"Get what?"

"She likes you."

"Yeah, so?"

"No, I mean really _likes_ you. As in romance, dating, girlfriend."

"You're kidding."

Lena smacked herself in the forehead. "Have you just gotten brain damage or something? It's totally obvious."

"No, nah she can't. SallyAnn likes someone else, she's got his picture in her room. Jacob…"

"Kelsey? The marine biologist? Oh Jason you are dense."

"What? She likes him."

"Yes of course she does." Lena said, wondering how she'd come to be here in the middle of a cafeteria giving a boy basic data on girls. "Jacob Kelsey has a PhD and has published eight articles about dolphins and he's only twenty. And he's handsome. Every woman who follows marine biology likes him. But that's a celebrity crush, not a relationship in real life. At least tell me you understand the difference."

"Well yeah, but SallyAnn-"

Lena didn't let him finish. "There's something else you probably haven't noticed. She's the only one of our friends who doesn't know about Neri and everything."

"Yeah but you guys found out, I mean, we had to explain."

"Yes but Jason, every time she comes near us, we have to shut up. How do you think that makes her feel?"

"I can't just tell her!"

"And why not?" Lena shot back, "SallyAnn is good people. We can trust her. Think about it."

It was about midnight when Dave came off duty and went to get some food before bed. The galley was deserted except for Dianne, slumped in a chair with a cup of tea. "You're up late. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure. Couldn't sleep." Dianne gestured Dave to the seat across from her. "I'm worried about… everything. The earthquakes. The kids. Whether I should be tying them up and putting them on the shuttle, which is what it would take. What do you think?"

Dave grinned at the image but said seriously, "I don't think anyplace is going to be safe for much longer. Have you seen that map of Winston's? And I think they're old enough to be listened to. And Lena."

"But how can I leave a decision like this up to them?"

"Brett and Jason are pretty independent boys."

"Yeah. Most single-parent kids are."

"Well," Dave said, "If you want my opinion—Jason's one of the best cadets I've got, and I'd love to have Brett in the program when he's old enough. Lena too if she's still on Orca. I vote you trust them."

"You sure no one spotted you?" Jason said before even a good morning.

Brett handed over Jason's pack. "Of course I'm sure. Who else would be hanging around the storeroom at six o'clock in the morning?"

"Everybody ready?"

The kids yawned and nodded and Cass said, "Ready. Let's get going, Neri and Mera will make the mainland way ahead of us."

They piled into the zodiac and set out for the mainland. The sun was rising and the air chilly and clear. Once you were awake, a beautiful day.

"Hey," Benny said over the sound of the motor, "How does Neri know where we're going?"

Brett shrugged. "She just does."

"I think she can remembers the shape of the coast and finds it by echolocation, or Charley does."

At about the same time Kellar and a half dozen Ubri employees were getting ready to leave.

"You will not confront those children." Hellegren said. He issued the order without getting up from his chair.

Kellar raised an eyebrow. "That may not be possible."

"Get this clear. If they arrive, whether you have found the capsule or not, you will conceal yourselves."

"And leave it to them?"

Hellegren turned to look up at her. "If they think we are on their heels again, they will move the other pieces of the device before Kal can find them."

They met up at the mouth of the river, Neri and Mera sitting on the branch of a tree when the others came underneath. They got the light inflatable filled and piled in to paddle upstream. The current wasn't strong, but it was hard going. The jungle was solid on either side of the stream so they had the choice between boating and walking in the water.

They had to do that anyway; when the screen got too shallow they all had to get out and pull the boat along. This wasn't bad until Brett said, "Watch out for leeches." Cass, Benny and Lena immediately tried to dive back into the inflatable.

After watching this for a moment Neri said, "Black worms? I think stream goes too fast."

"You hope." Benny replied.

"How much futher?" Lena asked, trying to change the subject.

"Another two k up the river."

They slogged on for another hour then turned off the river. The going was no easier. Cass wished loudly for a machete, but all they had were some sticks for shoving vegetation out of the way. Neri and Mera moved the fastest, slipping between the bushes and trees as fast as they slipped through the water.

"Almost there." Brett said. "It could be anywhere around here."

Something rustled and everybody looked. But it was just a wallaby, looking at them without fear.

"Right. Split up, start looking. And keep your eyes open in case Ubri turns up."

They fanned out, poking through the bushes and watching out for snakes. It was only a few minutes before Brett yelled, "Guys! Over here!"

"You find it?" Jason asked as the others gathered around.

Brett was crouched over the silvery capsule. "It's pretty beat up." He eased the lid up. There was no piece of the synchronium inside. Brett's eyes bugged. "Get out! Get away! It's a bomb!"

They only got a few yards away. There was a very dangerous sounding beep. The children dived to the ground. Jason threw himself on top of Neri.

The capsule blew up.

There was a tremendous bang and a gout of fire spiked through the trees. Bits of debirs and burning leaves rained down.

After a minute Jason rolled to his feet. "Is everybody ok?"

"Yeah. Think so." Lena rubbed her ears, then yelped and ran to stamp out a small fire.

It wasn't the only one. For a few minutes the kids ran around stamping on bits of burning jungle. By the time everything was out, their hearing had recovered from the bang.

"So much for the synchronium." Jason panted.

"It wasn't in there. The capsule was totally busted up. Must've broken coming down through the trees."

"Do you think it was Ubri? Who planted the bomb?" Lena asked. Her face was as white as her hair.

Neri was looking up. She smiled suddenly, reached up and swung herself into a tree, crawling gracefully up the trunk. The others had seen it now, and everybody watched as Neri reached the synchronium piece, wedged in a fork between two branches. She jumped down holding it in her arms.

"Yes!" Cass cheered. Then she looked around.

"Yes, we should go." Mera said, smiling but also looking around nervously.

Everybody realized that whoever had left that bomb might still be around. They didn't see anyone but the rustlings in the bushes were suddenly sinister.

The walk back to the boat was more of a jog, which became a run when Mera found footprints in the mud. They reached the river and made much better time going with the current. Benny swore he saw a flash of white Ubri uniform in the jungle. Nobody else saw it but they all believed him.

Back on the island the girls called for Kal to give him the good news. But he wasn't on the beach or at the pond, and when Lena ran to yell into the spaceship there was no answer.

Brett was thinking of other things. "So, when are you gonna put it together and give it a test drive?"

"I know we have to get the two pieces from Ubri, we'll get started on that. But can you use the ones we've got at all? You know, at least keep the quakes from getting worse?"

Mera nodded slowly. "We will try. I do not know how much good it will do but we must try. Tonight."

"First we must find Kal." Neri said. "Charley has not seen. I worry for him."

"We'd better get back to Orca. We'll meet up again tomorrow ok? I'll talk to Lena and see if she has any idea how we can get the two pieces from Ubri."

Neri nodded then, to Jason's surprise, handed him the synchronium piece. "Put it with the others. Is more important we find Kal, make sure he is safe."

"Ok." Jason said, then yelled to the others, "Come on, let's go home!"

There was a general rush toward the boat with mutterings about food and hot showers. The children were once again sweaty and tired from an adventure.

The boat left for Orca and Neri and Mera headed to the spaceship to see if Kal was there.

When they were gone, Kal came silently out of the trees and slipped into the water. He followed the boat back to Orca. A little while later two divers came out. Kal followed them to the underwater cave. When they'd gone back, Kal surfaced inside the cave.

"You go in underwater." Kal said excitedly, motioning the route with his hand. "The synchronium pieces are here. I show you."

"Excellent! Very good, my boy." Hellegren said.

Kellar asked, "You are sure they have the last piece?"

"They put it there now."

"All the children?"

"Neri and Mera are on island. Others go back to Orca." Kal lowered his voice to a whisper, "No one sees Kal."

"We go now, then." Hellegren said. "Kellar, prepare the boat. And you, my friend—you can lead the way and bring them all up for us."

Just back from their dive, Brett and Jason hurried to put away their adventure gear. They'd changed out of their muddy, scorched clothes.

"We'd better dump these down the laundry chute before Mum-"

Exactly at that moment the door opened and Dianne said, "Jason?"

"Hi Mum." Said her sons.

"Where've you two been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Diving practice." Said Jason at the same time Brett said, "Rec room."

Dianne raised an eyebrow. "You done your studying?"

"Yes."

"Yep, all done." Jason sidestepped and dumped their clothes down the laundry chute.

"Good. I just wanted to see you."

"Oh, anything special?"

Dianne put her arms around them, one on each side. "Yes. I've decided we stick together. You decide whether you want to evacuate."

"All right! Thanks Mum!"

They'd had no luck finding Kal, and even Mera was beginning to get worried. But there was nowhere else they could think of to look.

"Perhaps he has another island he goes to." Mera said.

"Or he has gone to Orca. If he is there Jason will tell him we worry."

A breeze from the sea swept over them. Mera said, "I think Kal does not belong here on earth. He needs to be with family."

Neri looked away. Before she could answer, they heard Charley call.

_Neri! Sister! Come quickly! _

"Charley?"

_He takes the Thing!_

They were too late.

They swam as fast as they could, but when they surfaced inside the coral cave it was empty.

"It is gone." Mera whispered, her fists clenched and her face pale.

"No." Neri whispered. "No!"

Jason caught SallyAnn in the rec room. "You want to know what's going on? I'll tell you, come on."

They sat at the table in the corner.

SallyAnn said, "You don't have to tell me anything. It's your business, ok."

"No, I want to. It's… not quite what you think. You're sort of half right. There is a girl."

SallyAnn rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know."

"No, look. You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Why? Evberybody already knows."

"No, only us. Lena and Benny and Cass."

"All right, I won't tell anyone else."

Jason couldn't figure out where to start. "This is, uh, it's pretty weird stuff to get your head around ok? Her name is Neri. She lives on an island, she and her father arrived there when she was a little kid. Later on he died."

SallyAnn frowned. On an island? "Arrived from where?"

"Well, that's the really far-out bit. Not from here. Like, not from this planet. No, for real! She's from another world, they call it the planet of the oceans…"

SallyAnn interrupted. "Look, I don't care if you like some other girl better than me. It's not a problem. But this is just pathetic!"

"I told you it was hard to…"

SallyAnn stood up. "What a load of rubbish. I hope you're enjoying yourself because I'm really laughing."

Getting up to go after her Jason saw Neri in the doorway. "SallyAnn, if you wait just a minute you can ask her yourself…"

"Drop dead Jason."

And she was out of range to grab, and anyway Neri looked awful. Jason turned to her. "Neri?"

"Kal has done bad. Very bad."

"I want them in the storeroom under lock and key. Twenty-four hour guard. I want the lab cleared too. We need to start assembling the device as soon as possible." Hellegren barked, and white-clad employees ran back and forth. The pieces of the synchronium were now nestled into separate padded boxes, being put away in the most secure storeroom.

Kal waited for a break in the chaos. "Kal do good for you. Now you do what he want."

"We'll get to that later." Hellegren turned away, but kal grabbed his arm in a grip as strong as iron.

"Not later. You say island for Kal. Neri belong, too."

Hellegren yanked his arm free, using all his strength. "All in good time. Now there are more important concerns. Kellar, is the audio lab ready?"

Kal watched him walk away.

It was evening, on the island. Brett and Jason had heard the whole story from Neri. The four of them were sitting on the beach, slumped against a log.

"Kal won't come back now." Mera said. "How can he face Neri and me?"

"Hellegren might."

"No. He has what he wants."

Brett sighed. "And he knows we're gonna come looking for it. They'll be ready."

"But we must." Neri stood, graceful but agitated. "Ubri must not have synchronium. It is same with the person who uses it."

"Same?" Brett asked.

"Same mind. Same heart."

"You mean it's not just mechanical?"

Jason tried, "So the synchronium… works in sympathy with the operator or something?"

"Yes. You think good, synchronium will do good. If bad men use, will make worse what is happening now. Ocean will die. World will shake apart. Destroy everything!"


	26. Chapter 26

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

26 The Synchronium

Lena was sitting in the little alcove off the rec room, waiting for Neri to round everyone else up for an emergency meeting. This morning's earthquake had been small, but both Cass and Bnny were still neatening up their cabins.

The screen across the room came on; Helen had decided everybody needed to see the news. The anchorwoman gave the update with no emotion whatsoever.

"Reports continue to flood in from around the globe of unprecedented earthquake and tidal wave activity. The rapidly worsening situation has prompted glowing alarm, and several religious sects have announced doomsday. We here at the station cannot comment."

Lena sighed and backed up so she couldn't hear the television. Mera was waiting in the back, sitting against the wall. Lena slid down beside her.

"It is frightening." Mera said.

Lena made a face. "Just now I was thinking that even if we do survive I've got no place to go."

Mera looked at her. "Your father truly does not want you?"

"Really. Trust me. I keep hoping he'll somehow… turn into the nice person I thought he was. But the truth is that my father is not a nice man."

"Perhaps he could become one." Mera said. She was clearly trying to sound hopeful, but not quite making it.

Lena smiled sadly. After a few minutes, all in a rush she said, "When you and Kal return to the ocean planet could I-" And she stopped, sure she'd said something awful.

Before Mera could answer, the door opened and the rest of the gang piled in, everybody except Jason.

At Ubri, Hellegren was assembling the synchronium like a great round jigsaw puzzle. It was harder than it looked. The pieces seemed to want to go together in a certain order. In the right order, the pieces joined and the seam between them disappeared, but if he tried adding the wrong piece they seemed to repel each other.

Kal watched silently from a corner of the room.

"We are making progress. I am beginning to see how the whole thing connects together. Bring up the next piece from the strongroom."

"Yes doctor." Kellar said.

Kal stepped in front of her. "No. No more. First you keep your word. You make me ruler of island, then you make rest of synchronium."

"You will just have to wait." Hellegren motioned his assistant to step around Kal, which she did.

"I wait long enough. You do what you swear, now!"

Hellegren turned on the boy. "Enough! You are in no position to make demands! You get nothing unless I say! Now, you keep quiet and do as you are told!" He waved to the guards at the door. "Take him out of here, keep him out."

Two white-clad guards grabbed Kal around the shoulders and dragged him out. Kal struggled and wailed, "You cannot do this!"

"I can do anything!" Hellegren roared after him. "The synchronium is mine now! And realize that while you need me, I no longer need you!"

"We could always try another raid." Cass said.

"No way. They would've doubled their security by now."

"Benny's right." Lena said immediately, "My father won't be taking any chances."

"But once they've assembled the synchronium surely they will wish to test its powers in the ocean." Mera said.

"So we wait 'til it's on the boat."

"No. They must not take it to the sea."

Brett spoke up from beside Neri, "Yeah, we can't let them get it that far! If it touches the water everything gets zapped, pow, it's over!"

There was a short pause as everybody thought about _that_.

Then Lena said, "To get it on the boat they'll have to use the pier at Ubri headquarters. Why don't we try to surprise them there?"

"Good idea. And get it back to you two before it touches the water. Only problem is, how do we get there? With the evacuation going on we can't take a shuttle to the mainland. We'll need a boat."

"And the evacuation is using all of them, too." Cass said.

"Of course, as a cadet, Jason might be able to get one."

"Then where is Jason? I could not find him."

Brett sighed. "He's out diving near Orca city. He volunteered to fix a sensor. He thought it'd be done before you came."

Neri pushed herself up. "I go find. We need him here now."

"Whoa, Neri! SallyAnn's out there with him, she'll see you!"

"Cannot care. No time." Neri vanished out the rec room door.

Brett sat down again. "Well that'll be interesting."

Jason plugged the sensor in, for the fifth time. "Is it reading?"

"No… wait… yes! There it is, it's on."

"Finally!" Jason stood up and stretched from where he'd been crouching over the guts of the sensor trying to get one little bit back into place. He reached over to anchor it back to the buoy, glancing back at SallyAnn to make sure the thing was still working.

"Looks good."

"Great, let's go in."

"Look at that!" SallyAnn pointed. In the distance a whale breached and fell back with a great crash of water. SallyAnn smiled. "He's beautiful. Or she. Can you tell which?"

Jason smiled, leaning on the rail next to her. "You can't tell from a distance, but that one's a he. That's Charley."

"Oh, the one your imaginary girlfriend swims with. Way to spoil the day Jase." SallyAnn turned to start the engine.

"Wait, he's coming closer."

Charley poked his head up, very close to the boat. SallyAnn gasped. "Wow!"

Jason just waved.

SallyAnn rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, the whale does not recognize you!"

Then Neri surfaced beside the boat. "Jason! Come now, we need you!"

"Neri!" Jason gasped out.

SallyAnn made a little squeaking noise.

"Um, this… is Neri."

Hellegren was holding up the next piece of the synchronium, turning it to see how it would fit, when a guard burst into the room. "It's the boy, doctor! He's taken part of the device!"

Hellegren dropped the part he was holding. "Alert the front gate! Sound the alarms, get everyone after him!"

Kal asmost made it to the front gate. By the time Hellegren got there, the boy was pinned under five guys; that was how many it had taken to wrestle him to the ground.

"Sir, the device is safe! We caught him…"

"Good."

Kall shouted, "You not keep your word, Kal not keep his! I find synchronium, now I take it back!" He squirmed and tried to get up, but the weight of bodies kept him flat until the security chief hauled him to his feet.

"You fool! You think I would let you walk out of here with this? Put it back in the strongroom, and this time secure it properly."

"No, it's mine!" Kal cried.

"As for you, my patience is finally spent. Put him back in the cell where he will cause no more trouble."

"Sir." Said the security chief. He jerked Kal's arm up and back, making the boy wince, and marched him back toward the building. The pavement under their feet began to shake.

The alarms went off and kids started screaming as the room shook. Lena yelled, "Get down, get against the wall!"

"Look out!" Someone else yelled.

Brett grabbed Mera as the room jerked and rocked them hard against the wall. Suddenly the light came loose from the ceiling, shattering and plunging the room into darkness. The children had managed to get curled up, protecting their heads as the shaking went on and they were peppered with bits of broken glass.

It seemed a very long time before the floor stilled and emergency lighting came on. Brett yelled, "Nobody get up! Aftershocks!" As one hit.

A few little shakes later Brett risked getting up. He weaved through the toppled furniture and still-cowering kids to the screen by the door. "Helen? Damage report."

Two hull breaches and two storerooms flooded. But no injuries reported. Brett announced that, and the kids started to get up and put the room back together.

They were still working when the commander came on the communicator screen. Behind him the bridge was in visible disarray. "Attention all personnel. This afternoon's quake was measured at over nine on the Richter scale. This makes it much higher than any previous reading. And we believe worse may be to come. We therefore have decided to order compulsory evacuation from Orca of all residents under eighteen years of age, starting with the youngest. This will begin immediately, with evacuation of adult personnel to follow in the next few days."

"Well, they're kicking us out." Cass said.

"Can you blame them? I kind of don't want to go through that ever again as long as I live." Benny said sensibly.

Brett shook his head, and pulled them away from the other kids in the rec room. "What are we gonna do? We can't get evacuated."

"It's no biggie, when they load us onto the shuttle we'll just sneak away and go get the synchronium. Then our folks don't worry about where we are."

"You're a natural optimist, Cass."

They were still straightening when Jason, Neri and SallyAnn arrived. SallyAnn was silent, probably in shock. She smiled when she was introduced to Mera, though.

"SallyAnn's with us now."

Lena laid out their plan. "We want to be staking out the Ubri pier as soon as possible. I figure we'll sneak away on the way to the shuttle and go straight there when they ship us out first thing in the morning. If you can, uh, steal a zodiac."

Jason thought about that. "Yeah. Yeah I think I can, but we're gonna have to go quickly and hope Dave's too busy with the evacuation to notice."

"I must come too." Neri said.

"No way. We can't risk Hellegren getting his hands on both you and the synchronium. We'll bring it to you on the island and you can operate it."

"He is right, sister." Mera said quietly. "You must not be caught. It is your job to work the synchronium."

Neri nodded. "Then we wait for you. Tomorrow, on the island."

Nobody slept much that night. Brett and Jason grabbed their adventure gear and stuffed some clothes on top so it would look like they'd packed. Dianne tried to arrange somewhere for them to stay and ended up muttering curses when she couldn't get ahold of their father.

"Hey, it's ok." Jason said. "Orca's set up something, we'll be fine."

"I'd rather have you with someone. If I knew where he was…"

"Calm down, Mum!"

Instead, Dianne turned to her guest. "Lena, I've sent the details of the assigned accommodation to your father. I know how you feel about it, but I'm legally obligated. I couldn't get in touch with him directly though.

In the girls' room, Lena was folding all her clothes into the suitcase she'd brought to Orca. It had her address on a tag in case she didn't get back. She didn't think she'd be coming back to Orca, not right away. Either the world would end, or she'd go back to her father, or… somewhere else.

The next morning, way too early, a scene of chaos unfolded around the turbolift as kids said goodbye to their parents and piled into the lift. People were hugging and crying. Morgan tried without much success to keep order.

Helen announced, "Attention all personnel. This is the final call. All passengers aged seventeen years or below should now be at their evacuation posts. If you have not yet done so, report to your crew captains according top colors and numbers for movement orders. This is the final call…"

"Now look after each other ok." Dianne said to her sons. She was looking tired and frazzled.

"Sure Mum." Jason said.

"I'll try to keep him out of trouble."

"The minute you're settled in, I want you to contact me. I want to be sure you're safe."

"Well, don't get too worried if you don't hear from us for a few days ok? I bet communications are gonna be crazy over there. We'll catch up with Lena, it'll be like a party over there."

Dianne raised an eyebrow. "Why is it, just when I've convinced myself it's my imagination, I get this strange old feeling you're up to something?"

"Look Mum, if we knew how to fix what was happening to the ocean, you'd want us to try."

"Well, yes. But…"

"Trust us." Brett said.

"I always trust you. You know that." Dianne hugged her boys.

Helen's voice announced, "Evacuation groups designated red fourteen and fifteen, your craft has arrived."

"Well, that's us."

"Better get out of here." Dianne stepped back, turned away- then turned back to say, "And remember to put on clean socks occasionally!" And she went back to work, trying not to cry.

Benny hugged his father and picked up his gear. "Bye Dad. Stay safe."

"You too, son."

Cass hugged Morgan, punched her in the shoulder, and headed for the lift.

The four of them, met up out of range of family. Jason said, "All here? Good. Remember, slip away in ones and twos. We don't want to attract attention. The zodiac's moored under the north side of the pontoon. Lena and SallyAnn should already be there."

They were, waiting impatiently. When everybody got there SallyAnn said, "Is this the kind of thing you guys do a lot?"

Brett grinned. "Stealing a boat? Sneaking away with nobody knowing where we're going? SallyAnn, this is nothing!"

SallyAnn looked at Jason, who nodded.

"Oh I'm not backing out!" SallyAnn said quickly, "It's just… I wasn't expecting… I wanted to be a marine biologist…" Her voice got steadily quieter, because she wasn't sure what she was trying to say. "Never mind."

They heard the shuttle pull away, and everybody who's been on the pointoon went back inside. Jason said, "Everybody ready?" And started the engine.

The synchronium had become a seamless bluegreen sphere, shot through with disturbing dark red sparkles. They'd found a way to mount it to a crane arm, to move it into and out of the water with precision. Hellegren had tried it on a pool of water in the lab, but the moment the synchronium touched the water the whole pool was instantly converted into a thick cold mist that fogged up the room and beaded on every surface.

"Too powerful." Hellegren mused. "There is nothing to do but try it in the ocean, as it was intended. Kellar! Have it taken to the boat as soon as possible. And triple the guard, the whole way. I have no doubt the children from Orca will try something."

"Indeed, doctor."

In his cell Kal sat wrapped in a blanket. He didn't quite understand that it wasn't his body that felt cold.

The door opened and a guard came in with a plate of food. Just bread and water, not the tasty food he'd gotten before. Kellar came in also. "I thought you might like to know we'll be loading the device onto the boat in just under an hour's time."

"Thief." Kal said softly. "You break your word."

"You think we ever meant to do otherwise? Now we have the synchronium, and you."

The children made it to the pier outside Ubri and hid the zodiac. They waited, hunkered down until Kellar and a dozen white-suited employees brought the synchronium down to the big Ubri boat. Hellegren appeared and yelled some orders. They were having some kind of trouble loading it.

Jason said, "This looks like our best chance. If the rest of you distract that guy, I can grab it. Or whoever gets to it first."

"This is crazy." Benny whispered.

Cass said, "Only one of us has to make it, Benny."

"Yeah, and how are they gonna keep tabs on all of us? Tie us up?"

Ten minutes later they were all tied up.

The moment the children had come out of hiding, a whole _crowd_ of Ubri guys had come out from behind every bush and crate. They'd grabbed the kids without much effort and, at Kellar's suggestion, tied them up around a pole. Squirming and yelling had not helped.

"You are more stupid than I thought." Kellar said as she checked the knots.

Lena was the only one not secured, but her father was holding her wrist hard. "I will not have you as my enemy, Lena. Come." He dragged her along, turning back to say to Kellar, "Make sure they are secure. Load the synchronium. We have wasted enough time already."

Watching while he tried to work his hands free, Jason thought Lena was their only hope. She looked furious. Hellegren wasn't even looking at her and she looked angrier than Jason had ever seen her. Suddenly she yanked free and made a dash for the synchronium.

Kellar managed to grab Lena and knock her down. She motioned to one of the guards. "Tie her hands. Doctor, if you insist on bringing her along let us at least make sure she is no more trouble."

Lena turned to her father.

Hellegren didn't say anything.

Neri and Mera sat at the edge of the water, waiting. It was all they could do. The sun rose higher.

Suddenly Charley called to them. _The boat goes! They have the Thing!_

Neri surged to her feet. _Our friends? Are they safe?_

An uncertain whistle. Charley couldn't see anyone he knew on the boat, but it was hard to tell.

"Something has gone wrong. We must stop them."

"Yes. Now is for us to do alone. Come."

Kal stood on the table in his cell, and pushed one of the ceiling panels aside. He grabbed the endges and pulled himself up and looked around. He'd been hoping to be able to get away through the wall, like Brett and Cass talked about doing in Orca, but the walls went straight up, and the next layer of ceiling was solid.

While Kal was thinking what to do next, one of his guards realized the cell was empty and came in. His first theought was that Kal was hiding behind the bench, and when he bent down to check Kal jumped down from the ceiling and out the door.

An hour had passed. The children had tried everything they could think of to get loose from their bonds, but with no luck. Brett was still chewing on the rope on his wrists. Benny had already said everything, until Cass offered him five dollars to be quiet. SallyAnn hadn't complained at all. She was getting awfully closed to crying though.

"Hey, look." Cass said suddenly.

The others looked up, Jason and Benny craning around the pole to see. Kal was walking down the driveway from the building.

"What's he doing here?" Jason asked generally.

"The synchronium?" Kal said.

"They took it."

"Yeah, thanks to you." Cass added. "Hey, give us a hand here?"

Kal crouched to help her get her hands free, then helped Jason. "Where Lena?"

"Hellegren took her, and the synchronium."

"He lies to me. He cheats me to have it for himself."

"Yeah." Jason shook some circulation back into his hands and turned to untie SallyAnn. "Just like you lied to Neri."

Kal stepped back. He stood very still for a minute. "Kal feels… shame." Then Kal turned and ran down the dock, diving into the water at the end.

"Hey, where you going?" Cass called after him.

Kal was gone.

"Question is, where are we going?" SallyAnn asked.

"Back to the zodiac. The island. There's no way we'll find the Ubri boat."

"And quick." Brett agreed.

As they pulled the zodiac into the water Cass said, "You know, when everything goes south what do you wanna bet that island's the safest place to be? It'd be, I dunno, fitting."

The boat dropped sea anchor, far out of the way of the shipping lanes.

Lena had been crying. Not because Kellar had tied her hands brutally tightly, but because he father hadn't said anything. He really did care more about the synchronium than about her.

"Now is the time. Is everything ready?"

"It is, doctor." Kellar said.

"The whale recordings?"

"All set."

"Start the whale song. Lena. Come."

Lena stood up and walked unsteadily across the deck to where her father stood beside the synchronium. Kellar turned on the sound system and mourneful whalesong filled the air.

"All I have to do is lay my hands on this device and you will see the might of the oceans mastered at my command."

"No!"

"Neri!" Lena gasped, stumbling to the rail. Both girls were there, looking up from the water.

Hellegren stepped up to the rail, looking down at them. "So we meet again, my girl from the ocean. And you too, Jane."

"My name is Mera."

"We come for what is ours." Neri shouted, her voice ringing clearly in the air. "The synchronium is of my people. Only I can use it."

"And I am about to prove you wrong!"

"No!" Neri cried, "If it goes to the water from your hands all the oceans of the world, and everything in the ocean will die. All will be destroyed!"

"Hysterical threats." Hellegren pronounced.

"Father, please! She's telling the truth!"

"Still no faith in me Lena? Then let me show you." Hellegren smiled at his daughter, then turned and put his hands against the synchronium, leaning close to its bluegreen surface.

The boat jolted, and the sky went black.

Lena screamed. She couldn't help it; the sudden change from day to darkness and the sky solid with black clouds. The boat rocked again, the waves getting bigger, and the wind began to rise. Lena hung on to the rail with her bound hands.

The synchronium had gone red as blood. Hellegren stepped back from it, gasping and looking around. "Dear heavens!"

Red lightning crackled around them, along the underside of the clouds. Everything had gone red. Looking down Lena saw the ocean bubbling like boiling water. Wind plastered her hair against her face.

Kellar operated the crane, swinging the synchronium over the side.

Neri shouted, "Doctor Hellegren, take me!"

"Yes, take us!"

"You search for us. You try to catch us. Keep synchronium out of the water and we will be yours to study forever!"

"An interesting offer, but no!" Hellegren shouted back over the noise of the wind.

"You wish to be the man who kills your whole planet?"

"No, to harness it!"

"Please, you can't!" Neri cried as the synchronium descended towards the waves.

Lena stood up. "Stop, father! You'll kill Neri and Mera! They are my friends!"

Kellar was grinning, all teeth, exhilarated by the madness around them. "So what? We have the boy Kal!"

Lena made a decision.

"Lena, no!" Neri shouted.

Lena braced her hands on the rail and jumped over. She hit the water and sank like a stone, all the air knocked out of her. She had time to register that the water hurt her skin, that she couldn't breathe—and then she was at the surface, gasping and sobbing for air as Neri freed her hands.

"That was stupid." Mera said, then, "Hang on to me."

There was shouting on the boat. Lena heard her father's voice, but was occupied wiping water from her eyes. She finally got a full breath and screamed, "And me, father? Will you kill me too?"

"Lena!"

They were almost wrestling at the controls of the crane. Kellar shouted, "Are you insane?"

"We have to get her out!"

The synchronium hung over the water, crackling with some bizarre energy. If it touched the water, they would die.

"Why? She betrayed you!"

"Father, please!" Lena screamed.

Too late. Any second now it would touch—

Kal was there, bursting out of the water. He grabbed the synchronium and jerked as all the energy grounded itself in his body. The red light went out. All the light went out. The synchronium fell free and sank.

"Kal?" Lena cried. She was suddenly alone in the water. The girls had dived after the synchronium, and to rescue Kal. Lena wanted to help but she could hardly manage to stay above the surface. A wave broke over her head.

"Lena!" Her father was halfway down the ladder. He threw out a life preserver. "Grab it! Lena!" Holding out his arms.

The kids were hunkered down on the beach, staying down as if they could avoid the crazy red lightning. There was nothing they could do but hang onto each other.

"Look!" Jason yelled. Someone was walking out of the water, indistinct in the darkness. Everybody ran to help.

"Neri!"

"What happened?" Jason asked. He reached for Kal, grabbing the boy under his arm while Brett supported Kal on the other side. Kal was staggering, but his eyes were closed.

"He is hurt. Give water, keep warm." Neri said. "We must use synchronium."

"Yeah. Yeah. Come on Kal, let's get to the trees."

"Man, he's really out. Cass, help us here…"

Neri and Mera took the synchronium to the ocean.

The boat was tossing back and forth in the waves. Lena was holding onto the steering console. Her father crouched over her, shielding her with his body. They were both soaked to the skin.

Kellar still hung over the rail. "The synchronium!"

"It is gone! Get under cover! It is too late!" Hellegren shouted to her.

"You give up?"

"Kellar! The lightning—!"

A massive red bolt hit the crane, sending Kellar tumbling across the deck. She landed lying very still.

Hellegren slid across the deck to grab Kellar's arm and pull her under shelter.

Lena was so cold. She wondered if she was dying, maybe the synchronium had wrecked the world. But maybe her father did love her. So…

The sea began to calm. The sky cleared, and the light came back.

The girls left the synchronium in the shallows. It was glowing like a beacon under the sun. The other children slowly got up, wondering if it was over. They met Neri and Mera at the water's edge.

"The ocean heals. All will be well." Neri said, and threw herself at Jason. They hugged and kissed, and nobody noticed because they were all hugging and cheering too, and running around splashing each other. The water was sweet again, smelling clean and salty.

"And the reef?" Benny asked, "The fault line? Everything?"

"Everything! Trust me!" Mera laughed and hugged him too.

Kal was sitting leaning against a log, watching them. He smiled a little. After a minute the others remembered him and they all came up the beach.

"Hey, Kal." Cass said, "Are you ok? What happened?"

Neri said, "Synchronium was bad. Kal grab it, it did bad to Kal."

"Head hurt." Kal said, "Hands hurt. Want to sleep."

They helped Kal to his bed, and Neri and Mera got busy making up some medicine while the kids got food.

Brett had been trying his communicator every few minutes, and he finally got through. "Mum!"

"Where are you?" Dianne asked from the other end, "Everything got crazy but it seems to have calmed down. Lena called, she said she's all right. Boys, what is going on?"

"Um." Said Brett.

Jason grabbed the communicator. "Tell you all about it when we got home Mum! Half an hour!" And he cut the call.

Kal opened his eyes. "Tell Lena." He said.

Brett crouched down to hear, "Yeah, Kal?"

"Tell I be happy to see her again someday. She is friend."

"Sure Kal, I'll tell her. I don't know when we'll see Lena again though."

Neri returned with a cocoanut shell full of some nice-smelling goo to put on Kal's burned hands. "Lena is with her father. It is well. Believe in her."

"Yeah I guess." Jason said. Lena was pretty amazing, but it might take super powers to make her dad anything but a class A creep. "Um, we really should go back before our parents start freaking out. Are you ok?"

"Yes. Kal sleeps. We will sleep too."

Jason smiled. Kal had indeed dozed off again. Then he had a terrible thought. "Oh no, the zodiac, there's no way it's still here."

Neri looked away for a moment, then, "Charley says it is on sandbar. I show you."

"You mean to say you've known about this… synchronium for months and never said a word?" Dianne said after the boys had tried to explain.

"Well, things got sort of complicated."

"Evidently." Winston said.

Jason added, "Well, Neri said you had enough to do trying to keep the tribunal from letting Ubri blow up the seabed. It was sort of a full time job. And anyway, the ship's leaving tomorrow night so Mera said can you guys come to the island for dinner before then?"

"Of course." Dianne said, then glanced at the mountain of paperwork the last set of quakes had left. "We can think of something to tell the seismological society, I suppose."

Helen said, "Incoming call for Brett or Jason Bates."

The boys crowded around the nearest screen and Helen let the call through.

"Lena! Hi, where are you?"

"At home." Lena said. She looked tired. "Did it work? The synchronium? Is Kal ok?"

"Yep, everything's back to normal. Kal's hurt but he'll be fine." Brett said.

"Thanks for calling. Neri said you were ok but…"

Lena smiled. "Thanks for worrying. I'm fine. Um, Miss Kellar got hit by lightning on the boat. She's in the hospital, Father's paying them to take care of her until she wakes up."

Brett muttered, "Couldn't have happened to a nicer lady."

"So what are you going to do, Lena?" Dianne asked, giving Brett a shove away from the camera.

"I'm… I'm staying with my father. For now. I think it'll be all right." She took a breath and called to someone off screen, "No more boarding school!"

Dianne smiled. "Good. I think he deserves another chance. But you know where to find us if you need us."

"Yeah, Dave said you'd be welcome in the cadet program." Jason added.

Lena's eyes went wide. "As in helicopters and getting yelled at by Cass' scary sister? Uh, no. Look, I… I guess Mera and Kal are leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Brett said, coming back into camera range.

"Well tell them goodbye for me. I really wish I could come back and say it in person but… I can't right now."

"We'll explain it." Jason told her. "And Kal said he'd like to see you again sometime."

Lena blushed. Everyone pretended not to notice.

They had dinner on the island, before the spaceship left.

Now that the danger was over Mera had transformed amazingly, back into the cheerful girl they'd known for only a little while. She sat between Dianne and Winston and chattered away about what life was like on the ocean planet.

The spaceship landed, in broad daylight to the delight of the kids watching. Rulmyr and Onoelle practically ran down the ramp to hug Mera. "You did it, my child!"

"We couldn't have done it without everyone's help. Cass, Benny, SallyAnn. And Kal, he saved us."

Kal smiled faintly. He wasn't feeling well enough to join the party, but sat quietly in the back, surrounded by food Neri had brought him, watching everybody.

Then Kal's grandfather came out of the ship. A smiling old man with brown skin and frosty white hair, he looked around interestedly before going to sit with his grandson. They spoke quietly and Kal's voice became more enthusiastic.

After sitting and eating for a little while, it was time for the visitors to go. Rulmyr helped Kal walk into the ship. He said, "Kal, you will sleep during the journey. When you wake your body will be strong again."

Clearly, Kal thought this was great news. But he paused on the ship's ramp to say goodbye to his friends from Earth. "It has been good on your world. Thank you for being my friends."

"You helped save our world, Kal." Jason said.

"Yeah, if you hadn't grabbed the synchronium…"

Kal smiled. "Good. Is good world, I am happy I help. And sorry for… sorry."

"Hey, it's ok. You fixed everything in the end!" Cass said, and gave Kal a friendly pat on the arm.

Benny shook Kal's hand. "Maybe we'll hang out again sometime, if you come visit."

"Yes, maybe." Kal said happily. There were a few more goodbyes, and Kal spoke quietly to Neri for a minute. Nobody else heard what he said, but then Neri hugged him and kissed his head. "Be happy, Kal." Neri said.

Kal took his grandfather's hand and turned to go into the ship. The last thing the others heard him say was, "Good, want to sleep now and have head not hurt!"

"I'm gonna miss him." Cass said, sounding a little bit surprised.

"I guess you're going too, huh, Mera?" Brett said sadly.

"I must. It is where I belong." Mera hugged him.

"Yeah well, next time I'm coming with you."

Mera smiled at him but didn't answer, just turned to hug Jason and Winston and Dianne.

"Travel well my darling." Dianne murmured to her. "I wish you could stay."

"I will return, Mother."

Neri and Mera moved off a few steps and held each other for a minute, being together as family, connected. Then Mera stepped back and said, "Until we see again."

"Goodbye, my sister."

The ship took off in a cloud of clean-smelling steam. Benny and Cass watched in awe. SallyAnn kept shaking her head like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Winston had his arm around Dianne, who was looking a little teary. Brett looked sad too, but he waved as the ship faded up into the sky. Jason looked at Neri. She was smiling broadly, and moved to stand close to Jason. "We have this world still. Beautiful world. Many more days to see it."


	27. Chapter 27

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

27 The Sea of Stars

The date was circled twice on the calender. Jason had put one on—his first paycheck, now that he was a fully accredited Orca officer. With a grownup's uniform, which Brett said looked silly.

The other circle was because this was the first full moon of the summer, and they were all going out to watch the reef.

Lena came downstairs with a book. Her father was in the living room, sitting with his computer open.

"Father, do you ever stop working?"

Hellegren sighed. "Not until this data starts making sense. Kellar is doing well. One of the nurses heard her singing a Russian lullabye today."

Lena gaped. Kellar had been awake for a few months now, living in a long-term residence hospital. She'd lost most of her memory from the lightning strike, but strangely enough, kept most of her scientific knowledge. The doctors said that sometimes happened with brain injuries. And Kellar's stubbornness had obviously survived; as soon as she was up and about she'd started looking around the hospital for a job to do. These days she was helping with the other patients and studying to get her nursing lisence.

"A Russian lullabye?" Lena repeated.

"Apparently Kellar came from one of those countries that tried to claim independence about thirty years ago. Her family was lost in the fighting. I knew nothing about it until she was hurt and the hospital tried to locate her next of kin."

Lena was seriously rethinking a person she hadn't liked very much. Maybe Kellar would've been a nicer person if such things hadn't happened to her. Maybe she'd be a nicer person now, maybe even marry a handsome doctor. In Lena's opinion everybody should have a chance to marry a handsome doctor. Or a handsome scientist, she added in her head, thinking of SallyAnn. Or… but the end of that thought was a subject for a few years in the future. "So what are you working on?"

In answer her father turned the computer so she could see.

Lena sat down next to her father and looked at the screen. "Shark nets?"

"A new project. Our client would like a design that protects the local marine life as well as the tourists. There must be an optimum shape but nobody can agree on which."

Lena propped her book open at her place and thought for a few minutes. "Well what about…"

From the desk her mother's portrait smiled at them.

At the hotel by the shore, SallyAnn checked her diving gear for the third time. It was her fifth dive as an intern on the boat _Ceto_ and she was really, really determined to do everything right when they went out to film the spawning. SallyAnn looked at the clock, grabbed her pack and headed downstairs.

Her boss held the elevator for her, stopping the door with his foot since his hands were full of a very expensive underwater filming array.

"Thanks. Doctor Kelsey."

"Looking forward to seeing the reef?"

"Oh yes. Last year when I was on Orca, everyone said how amazing it was but then… nothing happened. I really hope we can get proof that the ocean is healthy again."

"I'm not worried." Said Jacob Kelsey. "Hey, SallyAnn. It'll be midnight when we get back but would you like to have dinner with me then?"

"You mean with everybody?" SallyAnn asked.

"I was thinking just us."

The elevator door opened, but it took SallyAnn a second to register that, or anything else. Then she yelped, "I'd like that!" and they went to find their boat.

The water sounded good. Sounded right. Neri spun under the waves.

_I dreamed of my mother, that she was calling from the deep ocean._

_ Mother on Orca?_ Charley asked.

_Mother from the ocean planet, who gave birth to me and Mera. But she is passed, and I do not remember her. But I dream she was here._

Neri dove, and reached in her mind for Mera. But there was no answer, only distant laugher.

Mera was sitting by a fire in a little cave. The storm had broken so suddenly and so hard that she and her friends had raced for cover. The whole sky seemed to be falling, and the beach was invisible in the fog and rain. The air smelled rich and salty with a hint of smoke.

Laeka carefully poked a stick into the fire to check on the roots baking in the coals. That was their only dinner, unless they wanted to go out in the pounding rain.

Kal waved his hands excitedly, telling a story, "Then earth people put sticks on feet and sliiiiiide down mountain. Then they go inside a house and drink sweet milk with chocolate."

The long-haired girl sitting across the fire said, "Really?"

"Really. Lena say."

"What else do earth people do, Kal?"

"Many strange things." Kal paused, thinking of another story, but the last member of his audience had gotten bored. Tiny Salali grabbed Kal from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kal said, "Is strange. Lali gone. Where did she go?" And he stood up and looked around, with Salali hanging off his back giggling madly.

"Lali, leave Kal be. I want to hear more about the Opal Planet!"

Mera smiled, watching the big boy wander around the cave laughing, still looking for his passenger. "I'll tell you about skiing, Dolphin-calf. But I have only seen on television… more than Kal has."

They'd requested the big boat, with room for everybody to sleep over, and Dave let them sign it out. Now the boat drifted over Coronet Reef. Dianne let down some sensers and cameras, then joined Winston in the dicey prospect of barbecuing on a boat. They managed without lighting anything on fire, and the result tasted good.

Cass was chattering away, "So Rang says five of the chicks lived so his family's gonna have more eggs than they know what to do with pretty soon, and his school's got some new books…"

And Brett was saying, "Well Froggy's got an after school job and now Jason's picking up a paycheck so why can't I?"

Winston answered, "Because, my friend, the only person able to employ you on Orca is Dave, and he has been warned about you."

"And Jason's paycheck is going straight into his savings."

This was news to Jason. "Mum! All of it?"

"Most of it." Dianne said, and Jason knew that was the best thing to do with his money so he didn't argue too much, even though he'd had visions of a new portable terminal in his head.

Neri surfaced, smiling. "Hello!"

"Hey Neri." Benny gave her a hand up. "How are you?"

"Good. Reef is healthy, Mother. Many fish."

"Ah, good." Jason said. "Mum's still worrying that something will go wrong."

"Nothing is wrong. Wait a little and see."

The summer moon rose.

The reef came alive, first a little spot of color, a little glow, then more and more until the water was sparkling with new life. In the distance Charley breached joyfully. They sat lined up along the rail, Neri and Jason with their arms around each other. The night deepened, and the sea filled with stars.


End file.
